


It's a mad world

by childunderthemoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blood Play, D/s, Electric stimulation, Enemas, F/F, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention about Incest, Mention about abuse, Mommydom, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Ownership, Painplay, Partner Betrayal, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Spit Kink, Strap-Ons, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 93
Words: 172,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childunderthemoon/pseuds/childunderthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is at peace and Korra needs to find something to do with all her free time. Her encounters during the past years have left her insecure and lost. </p><p>This story started as a kinky idea after Korra ended but grew into something so much more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic that I feel good about. I have put Explicit for what to come, this one is quite innocent. =P  
> Its alot of BDSM and Lesbian sex in this. If you don't like those kind of things then don't read.  
> Happy read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/17 -2016 I have made som changes to the chapter to reignite my lust to write. I need to go through the chapters and see where to go with the story. All I know for sure is that I am going to wrap it up this year. But I am not done with the pairings so there will be more great stories with the pairings from this story :) 
> 
> I love my readers and all the great response I get. <3

”Come into the light Avatar.” Korra barley remembered the broken voice of the former Great Uniter. The once bright and strong eyes were now dim and lost.  
“Kuvira?” she took a step closer to the raven-haired woman, she sat against the wall in grey prison clothes. Their eyes met in the dark cell.   
The only light was emanating from glowing crystals that was placed outside the platinum cage she was imprisoned in. The cage was connected to a special made battery happily engineered by Asami that would electrocute her if she tried to use her bending in any way. Not to the point of death but enough to make sure that she wouldn’t try it again. Asami had told Korra that she didn’t want to kill Kuvira, but she wanted to hurt her bad for killing her father.   
“Why have you come here Avatar?” Korra felt rage build up in her chest, why indeed had she come? She had seen so much of herself in this woman. She and Asami had tried so hard to work things out, but there was something Korra needed that the heiress couldn’t give. She was here to take back the power. Power that Kuvira took from her back in Zafou. She slowly moved towards the cage.  
“You didn’t respond to my latest letter, I was worried something was wrong.” Kuvira scoffed and waved her hand at her.  
“How can you be so stupid? Why did you leave her?” Korra shrugged her shoulders.  
“We weren’t meant to be.” Fire burned inside her, not just because of her bending but of Asami’s betrayal. She had made her choice and Korra wanted something to distract her from the pain and humiliation she had put her through.   
The raven-haired woman stood up and walked up to the Avatar. Her eyes pined Korra to where she stood.  
“You are stupid.” With a flick of her wrist Korra bended a piece of metal she had on her to pin Kuvira to the wall. The Avatar smiled and walked up to the confused earth bender.  
“As your Avatar I command a little respect. I told the guards to take a break and that I would go get them when I had talked to you.” Korra caressed the former leader of the now none existing Earth Empire and she could tell Kuvira was fuming with rage.  
“How dare you.” Kuvira spat and the younger girl grabbed her jaw. Without a word she pushed her lips against the older woman and felt how she surrendered under her. It was a wonderful feeling. After everything, the poison, the Red Lotus and now Asami. She needed this, she needed to control someone to her content.   
“Asami wasn’t ready to surrender, but you are and I need something bad right now. And you my dear Kuvira you are going to give it to me.” Kuvira growled when the young girl’s hands travelled down her once toned stomach and further down to her pants.  
“Korra, please.” She pleaded and felt how her body reacted to the young water tribe girls experienced hands.   
“Your mouth might say no, but your body won’t lie to me. You want me, in the way I want you Vira.” The older woman closed her eyes and moaned when the Avatars fingers slipped between her wet folds. Korra firmly pushed two fingers inside her. It was warm and inviting and the older woman trembled. It was intoxicating.   
“The guards.” Kuvira panted and Korra hushed her.   
“Don’t worry I said I would get them when I was done with you.” She smirked when Kuvira’s moans grew louder. The Avatar moved her fingers inside the warmth and got low moans in response. 

Korra kept going. She was gone in the rush of the moment when suddenly. A loud noise made both women jump and look towards the door. Korra lost her concentration for a second and the metal that had forced Kuvira to the wall fell to the floor.   
“For spirits sake I don’t care what she say’s or that she is the Avatar. Protocol say to never leave the prisoner alone with anybody.” Lin Beifongs angry voice made Korra sigh, irritated to be interrupted before she came to the good parts. Her own body had started to react to the lovely smell of Kuvira’s arousal. She pulled out her fingers and Kuvira collapsed on the floor before her.   
“I guess we have to resume this another day Vira.” She whispered as she leaned down and picked up the metal and concealed it in her left booth. She kissed Kuvira on the head and turned around with a big smile in time to watch a furious Chief Beifong enter.  
“What happened here? What’s wrong with her?” Lin gave Korra a puzzled look.   
“She was upset I tried to calm her but I guess it just got worse. I should probably leave.” Lin just nodded and followed her out. Korra felt Beifongs gaze, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling but there was no going back. The rush was gone and she didn’t feel as powerful any longer. A nauseate feeling grew in her stomach. 

When they were outside the prison Korra took a deep breath to make the feeling in her stomach go away.  
“I waited for you last night.” Korra glanced at her with a confused look and then it hit her. She was supposed to sleep at Lin's last night.  
“I had to talk with Asami.” The feeling was back, nausea hit her like a brick from a very angry earth bender.   
“What did she say?” Korra shook her head.  
“She wanted to fix it. But there was nothing she could have done, the damage was already done. I can’t trust her. Not like I trust you.” The Chief of Police gave Korra a light kiss on the cheek.   
"No matter how hard it was to come to that decision it must have been for the best.” Korra just nodded as they passed a couple of large boulders. Whit out warning Lin shoved Korra against one of them and grabbed her by the hair. She locked eyes with the Avatar and leaned in close to her ear.   
“If you ever take such a risk with that woman again I will personally make sure you will be hospitalizes girl.” Korra smiled when the older women kissed her again.   
“You are mine Avatar, don’t forget that.” It was only the esteemed Chief of Police in Republic City who could make Korra bend her knee and surrender. After everything she had been through, she had changed and Lin had picked her up when she didn’t know where to turn.   
Everyone was safe, the world and the people in it worked together more than before. Korra was just a supervisor and a symbol of power. She had no real reason any more. The meetings with politicians bored her and there was nothing more to learn. Her new roles with the Beifong lady was simple yet so satisfying.   
“I am sorry Chief, I will try to remember that.” Korra smirked when she saw Lins green eyes ignite.  
“9 a clock at my place. Not a second late, or I will be very upset with you Avatar.” Lin gave her a brief kiss and walked away. Korra waited a couple of minutes before returning to Naga. The polar beardog was sleeping in the shadow of a bush.   
“Hey girl, do you want to take a long run?” she wanted to see Lin upset tonight, it would be a pleasant change from the soft touches of her former lover and she needed the pain to find focus again. Naga wiggled her tail so dust from the ground whirled up and yawned before standing up to meet Korra who easily straddled the animal and with lose rains she let Naga run towards the mountains.


	2. A painful reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin reminds Korra that she is important and that she shouldn't be afraid of her own sexuallity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might see when you come back to read this story I am uppdating and changing it a bit.  
> When I started to write this I wrote loads of chapters a day and it spiraled out of control. I didnt put my soul in it I just wrote cause people read it and I wanted to keep my readers. SO I am going to do this right and get my writing spirit back again. 
> 
> I hope you all will like the changes and hope you will keep reading and wait for the continuation later this year. :)

Korra knocked three times and waited. Nothing. She started banging at the dark wooden door and heard angry footsteps on the other side. The door swung open and spirit was the chief upset.   
“Hey chief what’s up?” Korra smiled, Lin did not answer it. She just grabbed the Avatars arm and pulled her inside the apartment.  
“I know I am a bit late, I and Naga was on a long run. The mountain was amazing.” A brief look from Lin made her shut up.   
“Clothes.” The older woman sat down in the dark green sofa and crossed her legs. She was only wearing a white tank top and shorts. Korra hesitated for a second and Lin flicked her wrist. A silver collar locked around the Avatars neck and she exhaled a moan when the metal met her skin.   
“I am not going to ask you again girl!” Lin’s voice was husky and with slow movements Korra started to undress until she was totally naked. It was chilly in the apartment and she trembled a little. The Avatars dark skin was a sight for sore eyes. Lin drank the view in and enjoyed seeing her little girl standing there in anticipation. But tonight she had to teach her a lesson, for her own good this session had to hurt.   
“Bend over, touch your toes.” Korra did not hesitate this time, she did as asked and the older woman walked up behind her. A smooth hand landed on her ass, hard and made a smacking sound. The young water tribe girl gritted her teeth. Damn Lin was strong even though she was old. Another landed. No words. Just pain and Korra got the message clearly. Pain was on the menu tonight.   
“First thing first. 1 hr late means 60 strikes, plus the once you have earned by making that idiot move against Kuvira.” Korra gulped when Lin picked up a bamboo stick. She tested it through the air at first, showing she meant business.   
“If I have to restrain you I will beat you until I feel like the message has sunk in.” when the younger girl didn’t answer she struck the stick over her lower thigh. Korra cried out almost falling forward.  
“Understood?” Lin asked in a firm voice.   
“Yes Chief!” Korra almost screamed it out and Lin smiled.   
The Chief let the bamboo stick strike over her lower thighs until the girl before her trembled in pain and the skin almost broke. Korra sobbed and tears poured down her cheeks. Lin walked up behind her grabbed her hips and pushed her pelvis against the girls destroyed ass. She whimpered and Lin smiled to herself. As Korra was about to stand up Lin growled.   
“I am not done with you yet.” Korras hands and feet sunk down in the earth floor.   
“What are you doing?” The Avatar asked nervously and looked back at the older women who only raised her hand and let it land with a smack on the younger girls red ass. Korra whimpered.  
“I’m sorry Chief, I really am. Please let me make it up to you. Please no more.” Lin smirked when she heard the Avatar plead, but tonight she wouldn’t be so merciful. She let go of the sore body and took a step back.   
“In time you will make it up to me. But right now I am going to make you feel it girl.” The older woman stepped out of her shorts and displayed her newly trimmed sex. With another flick of the wrist the piece of metal that was still in Korras boot flew to her hand.   
“What you did with Kuvira was wrong. You are the Avatar, a person in power and she is in a vulnerable position being a prisoner of war and all. You have fought so hard to rid this world of corruption, don’t fall to the sweet sensation of power yourself.” She took a deep breath.   
“But no matter how wrong that was I never thought you would be so damned stupid to think I would approve that you actually took with you something she could have killed you with inside her cell?” Lin caressed Korra’s ass, it was a warm and gentle hand. It was Lin’s turn to tremble.  
“I’m the Avatar, I can handle it.” Korra spat before she could think about the consequences. She had changed a lot, but in many ways she was still the 17 year old girl to Lin. Disobedient and obnoxious. In a way just like the Chief wanted her. Korra knew what Lin wanted so she never made her disappointed. But tonight it was the wrong way to act. The warm hand left for a second and came crashing down like lightning. The young girl cried out and sobbed as tears started to pour out again.  
“I know you probably would have been able to handle her. That is not the point. The point is that I care about you and I don’t want to see you hurt again.” After a failed attempted with Asami, Lin had found Korra at air Temple Island. Broken and lost. She did what she felt she needed to do for the girl and since that day they had been each other’s confidants in more than one way. To Lin, Korra was more than anyone else she had bonded with and she needed to know.  
“If I am nothing more than a sexual release, you can leave right now and keep doing stupid stuff like fingering a convicted murderer.”   
Korra didn’t answer her. Lin raised her hand again and the girl before her tensed up.   
“Forgive me!” Korra started to sob. “I trusted her! Like I trust you but she.. She..” Lin relaxed and started to caress the naked girls red ass.   
“Who did what Korra?” Lin asked in a low voice. “Calm down and tell me.”  
The Avatar trembled and exhaled.  
“She was repulsed by the tought. She said I was sick and that I needed help.” Lin kept caressing Korras lower back and ass in a soothing way. She released her slowly from the earth restrains and walked over to the sofa again.   
“Keep going.” She said as she sat down, crossed her legs and leaned back. Her eyes watched the dark-skinned girl. She was at her breaking point, Lin felt it. But she needed to get it out, whatever made her do something so stupid needed to get out.   
“Instead of talking it out with me, she left. Last night Tenzin took me to his office to talk with me. He said I needed to meditate and get these things out of my system, I needed to put them behind me and find a healthy way to deal with my demons.” Lin scoffed.  
“That idiot.” She patted on the side of the sofa. “Come here.” Korra hesitated, Lin gave her a “Don’t make me ask again” kind of look and Korra slowly crawled over the floor and up beside her.   
Korra sat down beside Lin, the older woman patted on her own thigh. Korra looked suspicious before laying her head in the older woman’s lap. It was amazing how Lin’s hands could be so soft and yet so firm.   
“It took you long enough. You should have come to me directly.” Korra curled up and just made small circles on Lin’s leg who just smiled. Maybe questions would be easier for her right now Lin thought to herself.  
“So Asami went to Tenzin with your problems?” Korra nodded into Lin’s leg.   
“Not just Tenzin.” Lin looked confused, she knew Pema would never approve that Tenzin would talk to her about it. He had never been good with these kinds of things.   
“She talked with Jinora, Mako and Bolin…” Lin shook her head and just sighed. She knew Asami had talked to Mako because the same evening Mako had burst into her office, he almost broke the door down. She was lucky he had waited till the last officer left before barging in.   
“Ohh Mako was not impressed. He called me many things but I shut him down. He knows nothing and have no right to judge.” Korra whimpered at the tought.  
“What did he say?” Her voice was so small, so needy.  
“He called me a rapist, using my power as chief of police to get a broken young woman into my bed.” Korra didn’t understand how he could use those words, he knew Lin as good as she if not better due to their work. Lin broke the awkward silence.   
“Just because I enjoy the things we do, doesn’t mean I want to see you hurt.” It was hard for Korra to handle this softer side of Lin. She wanted her to fuck her and then let her sleep.   
“Do we really need to do this?” Korra asked and the chief scoffed and as if she had read her mind she said.   
“No I can just fuck you and send you away like a piece of meat if you rather do that.” The water tribe girl sighed and snuggled against the earth benders thigh.   
“Maybe I rather just talk and get it over with.” Lin kissed her head and ruffled her hair.   
“Ata girl.” Korra giggled and sat up. Pulling her legs to her chest and took a deep breath.  
“Maybe I wasn’t totally honest when I said that it was Asami who broke things off. Well she broke down after I screamed at hear and told her that I hated her for telling everyone. She never meant for any of this, I am a mess that needs this. But I just want to feel needed, wanted.” She sighed and to Korras surprise Lin laughed.  
“Please Korra, can’t you see that is just plain wrong. You have never been surer of yourself and the reason Tenzin tried to pin this on you its obvious isn’t it?” Korra looked like someone had slapped her over her face.   
“What do you mean?” Lin smirked.   
“Come on, I dated Tenzin and I promise you when I say. He is not a saint and even he has needs that we could talk a whole night about.” Korra held her hands up.   
“I don’t want to know anything about you and Tenzin’s nasty time:” Lin laughed and pulled Korra into a polarbeardog hug.   
“I have some stories that would make you blush so hard about it would be a permanent colour on your cheeks little avatar.” Korra tried to get away.   
“Mercy Chief, please I beg you.” She laughed and Lin let her go so abrupt that she fell down on the floor.   
“Auch, that was rude.” Korra said and the atmosphere changed like someone had turned a switch, the warm cosy time was over.   
“Enough girl talk now.” Lin murmured and spread her legs. Korra understood directly what she wanted her to do. With her hands on the older woman’s thighs the Avatar dived right in. She licked over the Chiefs shorts that still protected her from any sensation. But she had tought Korra how to edge her and Korra would not disappoint. Low murmuring moans rose from the older woman, she was doing it right. It made the Avatar wanting more, she exhaled over her Chiefs crotch but Lin felt the warm from Korra’s fire bending before she burnt the fabric away.   
“Gentle girl or I will let that bamboo stick break over your ass.” Her threat was real and Korra knew better than to try anything bold when Lin was this horny. With an agile move Lin got her shorts off.  
“Long strokes, just like I taught you. Not too much on the clit I want to savour this.” Korra licked her lips. “Ohh right I won’t make this easy for you just because of our talk.” A flick of her wrist made Korras wrist lock together behind her back. Lin had placed small pieces of metals she knew Korra couldn’t bend all over her house so she could restrain her wherever she wanted her. With another flick of her wrist Lin raised Korras arms up to the ceiling in a very painful position. She did not stop until her prey with struggle got up on her feet. Lin licked her lips and murmured.  
“Come here” Korra moved forward slowly with her arms behind her back, she grunted and Lin saw that she was in pain. All to her own content. Lin grabbed Korras hips and pulled the young woman’s crotch into her own face and inhaled.  
“You smell amazing.” Lin licked teasingly and smiled when Korra whimpered.  
“Aww is my little pet in pain? I told you, this was no joyride.” Lin purred in satisfaction and pushed Korra’s arm even more.  
“They will snap if you push them further!” Korra whimpered and Lin laughed.  
“Ohh please you are stronger than that my dear.”   
Lin inhaled Korras scent again, she placed light kisses over the younger woman’s sex. Beifong felt her frustration.  
“Please.” Korra pleaded, but Lin continued the light kissing without noticing the younger girls whimpers.   
“I can’t hear you.” She teased and eased her bending on Korras arms and the Avatar took the moment to get her arms free. With pure arm strength she forced the metal apart and swiftly grabbed the older woman’s head and pushed it to her sex. It was not the day to try turn the tables on Lin Beifong.   
“Bad choice girl.” Beifongs voice was dark and before Korra could act the she was pinned to the floor by Lin.  
“What have I told you about trying to top me Korra?” Lin nibbled at her neck and heard her whimper.   
“You might be able to top Kuvira, but me.” She bit down at the younger woman’s dark skin and hummed approving when Korra’s whimpers grew louder. The chiefs sat up, still on top of her, letting her hands caress the well-toned body that she loved to mark in so many ways. The young water tribe girls blue eyes met hers, Lin grinned and pulled Korra to her feet.   
“For being so old you are still quite agile Lin.” A low growl emitted from the earth bender.   
“I will pretend that I didn’t hear you call me old and when we play its Chief Beifong to you. Understood?” Korra smiled, loving every second. No matter the pain, it was worth it in the end.   
“Yes Chief.” Lin grabbed Korras hand and walked towards the small bedroom that just hosted a bed, a chair and a wardrobe.   
That according to Suyin only held Lins armour and her pyjamas.   
“Is it true that Su bought you the cloths you wore at Zhu-Li and Varricks wedding?” Lin sighed and pushed Korra towards the bed.  
“On your back and stop talking about my sister it’s such a turnoff.” Korra stumbled into the dark bedroom and crawled up on all four into the bed.   
“Are you sure you want me on my back?” she wiggled her ass towards the Chief.   
Lins eyes narrowed and with a flick of her wrist Korra was tied to the bed with the police woman’s leather covered metal cables spread eagle on her stomach.   
“I guess you are a dirty slut who just want to be taken without eye contact. Fine by me.” Lin still had the small metal piece that Korra had with her into Kuvira’s cell and she got an idea.   
“Considering you made me quite upset when you brought this with you into Kuvira’s cell I think it’s not more than right that you feel it?” she could feel the younger girls anxiousness grow and loved it.   
“Lin, I mean Chief.” She just hushed the worried water tribe girl. So powerful and yet she held her down with a couple of cables that she could easily bend if she wanted to.   
“Have you ever had a reason not to trust me Korra?” Lin climbed up on her back let her palms rest against her captives beautiful dark back. Small, almost invisible for the naked eye but still there, she traced the light scars over the younger woman’s back with her fingers.   
“You are so beautiful and you are all mine.” Korra shivered under her touch and pushed her face down into the mattress and let out a loud moan. The older earth bender leaned forward and bit down on the back of her neck.   
“Do you trust me Avatar?” Lin tangled her fingers into the younger woman’s brown hair and pulled her up a little.   
“Do you trust me Korra?” a whimper left her throat together with a strong.   
“Yes, yes I trust you Chief.” She let go of the hair and climbed off the bed.   
“Good then we will try something a little different today. Brace yourself Avatar.” Lin pulled out a small box from under the bed.   
“This will ease the passage a little.” She said and smeared Korras asshole with some lube. The Avatar bit down into the mattress when two of Lins fingers started to push on her sphincter. Anal sex was nothing new, but one of those things that made Korra blush and feel bad about liking so much.  
“Just let it happen, don’t try to keep me out. It will only hurt more. Believe me I know.” Korra took a deep breath and just let go. A high pitched moaning scream left her when Lin’s fingers penetrated her asshole.   
“Spirits this feels.” Korra had never felt something like this, it was intense and Lin’s fingers was probably the best thing she knew in this world right now.   
“Do you want more?” her lover’s voice was husky and Korra could tell that she was wet again. Her moist sex was dripping over Korras leg.   
“Please Lin, fuck me. Fuck me like you hate me.” Lin laughed and leaned down and kissed the horny young Avatar.   
“You know I love when you are honest with me girl.” The cables loosen and slipped off Korra who looked over her shoulder.  
“What do you have on that dirty mind of yours Chief?” Korra said in a cocky voice but turned silent when Lin opened the wardrobe door. A pair of light green eyes locked with her own blue. Just when Korra was about to free herself Lin placed her hand on the young water-tribe girl’s leg.  
“Have I ever made you doubt me Korra? Have I ever hurt you in a way you don’t like?” Korra clenched her fists and pushed her face down into the mattress again.  
“No Chief.” Whatever game Lin was playing by bringing Asami here it must be important. 

Lin pulled Asami out of the wardrobe and untied her.   
“Be quiet and watch.” Lin said and Asami fumed, Korra could tell.  
“This is misconduct! You are a sick woman Lin!” Asami screamed and Lin slapped her across the face. A weird drape hung on the wall over the bed, Korra had missed it. Why was it there?  
Lin secured Asami on a chair beside the bed, the older woman turned to the Avatar again who was watching the wall before her.   
“In time I will show you what’s behind that drape, both of you. But first I will take care of Korra.” Lin metal bended a thinner cable around her waist, it slithered out between her legs as she placed herself behind Korra. She playfully poked against Korras asshole. She would save the small metal piece to later.  
“Humiliation is a strong punishment Miss Sato, you humiliated Korra deeply when you ran off to your friends. I will punish her in a similar way by having you here when I fuck her ass.” Lin slowly pushed herself inside Korras asshole, it opened without hesitation. Lin loved how easy Korra’s ass was to enter with the right foreplay. Slowly the older woman started to move, she was sure that Asami would be struggling and refusing to look. But she was watching closely as the metal limb spread the Avatars ass. Lin knew that she could not resist. It was time to pay back the Heiress stupidity.   
She pulled a string and let the drape fall. She had never seen Korras eyes open so wide. She couldn’t believe it either when she found the pictures. It was pure luck that she had some contacts in Republic City’s BDSM scene.   
“Lady Fong had saved some pictures from your early sessions. I didn’t take the worst pictures, just the once that will show Korra what a sick person you are as well.” With that said Lin grabbed Korras hair pulling her head back so she could see all the pictures of Asami in different position, being fucked, whipped and teased in a dark dungeon. In a steady pace Lin started to fuck Korra. Firmly but not hard.   
“You two are not so different. You need a strong hand to lead you. According to Lady Feng you were a handful Miss Sato and that’s why she let you go. Maybe you were afraid Korra couldn’t handle you?” Lin sped up the pace and received low moans from Korra.   
“Good girl, but not yet I have more to say.” She landed a firm palm on Korras ass and pulled out and back in again. Korra cried out.  
“You knew me and Korra had a sexual relationship, you knew I could handle things and you were scared to lose her. But you failed to take one thing into consideration Asami. Korra loves you, what she and I have is different. Maybe a kind of love but not in the way she loves you.” Lin pulled out again and pushed back in. Korra cried out again.  
“STOP! Don’t hurt her!” Lin gazed at Asami and shook her head.  
“You hurt her, in a way that is not as easy to heal as a well fucked asshole. You will know that in time.” Asami’s lip trembling and a single tear rolled down her left cheek. Korra looked at Asami while Lin once again pulled out and pushed inside her ass and the younger woman moaned.  
“Am I hurting you Avatar?” Lin asked and Korra inhaled deep.   
“No Chief.” Korra exhaled and the Chief of Police stop when the whole length was inside her. She looked over at Asami again.  
“Tell your girlfriend you want it, tell her how much you like the way I treat you.” Lin’s voice was husky and Korra knew it was true. All of it.  
“Asami.” The heiress closed her eyes. “Please Asami. Look at me.” The heiress opened her eyes and looked right into Korras eyes. She gulped.  
“I like this and if there is a slight chance you like it to. Why.. Why did you tell them? What would you win on telling Mako of all people?” Lin pulled out of Korra and let the cable slitter down into a bucket of soap and water.  
“Now it’s time for me to head to work, I have a night shift and you need to talk to each other. Not to anyone else and now that we know that both of you are big sluts and need a guiding hand you can talk about how to continue.” Lin snapped her fingers and her armour flew passed Asami and into the chief’s arms. She glanced on Korra’s naked body, she was hers in so many ways. But she was Asami’s to.   
“You two can talk now. But I will be back at dawn and then I want to have Korra for myself.” With that said Lin left. 

The silence was so loud. Screaming in Korra’s head and she cried out in true pain this time. Not like when Lin had caned her or when she had grabbed her hair and forced her to look up at the pictures of the woman she loved. The woman she truly loved.  
Korra broke her restrains and sat up and kept staring at the pictures. Her pain changed into anger.  
“Even in the ass Asami? You said that was so wrong. You could never like that.” Korra took a deep breath as she slowly drank in every inch of Asami’s naked body on the pictures.   
“The crop was her favourite.” Korra read out loud from a piece of paper beside a picture that showed Asami on all four with a crop in her mouth.” In a swift motion the Avatar sat up and watched her former girlfriend who sat shackled in front of her. The woman who had been there for her when she thought her life was over, who had bath her, fed her and dressed her.   
“I am sorry.” Asami whispered.  
“Sorry Miss Sato but I can’t really hear you. Speak up!” Korra said in a harsh voice and stood up. She boiled inside and grabbed Asami’s hair and tilted her head back so she looked her right in the eye.  
“Speak up!” Korra spat and the woman in front of her trembled.   
“I AM SORRY!” Asami screamed into Korras face and tears drizzled down the heiress cheeks. A rush of power just like when she had walked in to Kuvira poured out in her veins. She flexed her muscles and took a deep breath.  
“That’s more like it.” Korra growled low.


	3. I love the way you make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami is working things out.

Korra just stared at Asami, the women she loved who had betrayed her trust by going and talking to her mentor about private things. She was angry at the young CEO and wanted nothing more than to punish her badly.   
“I’m so sorry Korra. I didn’t know what to do and I thought maybe Tenzin.” Korra flicked her wrist and put a muzzle of earth from the floor over her mouth. “Shut up! I don’t care about how you feel right now, I trusted you with my whole soul and you betrayed me.” The avatar spat and carefully took off the silver collar she still wore and placed it on the night stand. 

“I am going to talk and you are going to listen without interrupting.” Korra sighed and put her head in her hands. “This is so awkward. I knew Lin cared more then she could show but this is madness.” She walked up to Asami and untied her. The muzzle fell with a thud on the floor when she stepped out on shaky legs.   
“How long have you been in there?” Korra asked and Asami shrugged. “I don’t know, couple of hours. Maybe less.” They both went silent for a couple of second just staring at each other. “It’s a beautiful necklace. Did Lin make it for you?” Korra laughed and shook her head. “You are not even trying. You know pretty damn well what that is and what it stands for. Don’t try to act all innocent.” Asami sat down beside her and sighed.  
“I might have had a lot of weird sex, but Korra this is different. This is.” Korra pushed Asami down into the bed.  
“Say wrong and I will show you how wrong it can be if you pisses off the wrong person.” The Avatar force took Asami by surprise and she felt how her body betrayed her and reacted on the younger woman’s angry passion. 

“Korra I don’t want to. Let me go dammit!” She started but was interrupted by Korras lips that pushed against hers. The Avatar kissed her forcefully, her lips parted and the younger woman’s tongue intruded into her mouth exploring it.   
A buzz was heard and Korra clenched her teeth when the well-known feeling of a shock glove against her ribs. Asami pushed her off of her and walked towards the bedroom door. Without thinking the young Avatar did something she had never tought she would. She entered the Avatar state and blasted a gust of wind against the non-bender who got hit in the back and crashed into the door head first.   
Korra snapped out of it and stumbled towards Asami.

“Sami? Ohh spirits I am so sorry.” She sat down beside her and put the woman’s head in her lap. “Korra?” Asami opened her eyes and smiled at her former girlfriend. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean.” Asami held a finger to her lips. “I know love.” Korra carried her to the bed and gently placed her upon it.  
“I am just going to get some water, your head is pretty bashed up.” She just nodded and watched as the only women she had ever loved walked out and came back equally fast with a metallic bowl with water. 

“This will be a little payback for you shocking me okay?” Asami laughed and it’s was her turn to clench her teeth when the cold water was put against her forehead.   
“Auch, I am sorry for that. But you can’t do it that way if you want me to like it.” Korra just hummed and took a deep breath and let the healing energy flow through her over to the cut on Asami’s head. “It might leave a scar, but your hair will cover it.” Asami caressed her face and she leaned down and met her lips. They kissed, like that first time after entering the Spirit world.   
“I’m messed up Asami. I even went to Kuvira and tried to get all this built up frustration out on her.” Asami’s hand left her face moving down towards her breast. “I hope she didn’t touch you, because I can probably convince Lin to use that bamboo stick on your ass again.” Korra gulped and moaned into her best friend’s mouth when her nails dug into her left breast. 

“You know I won’t let you top me.” Korra murmured grabbed her well-manicured hand and pushed it down into the mattress. “I don’t want to do it either.” A fire ignite inside Korra when the words left Asami. She dived down over her, nibbling at her neck and hands exploring her naked body.   
“I love you so much. Please tell me what you want Sami.” The water tribe girl demanded and her friend whispered. “Fuck me like you hate me Korra.” Her green eyes met Korras blue and with ease she bended an ice tendril and pushed one side into herself and the other she held steady against Asami’s opening.   
“Tell me again what you want.” Before she could answer Korra pushed her pelvis forward and Asami cried out.  
“Gentle.” Asami breathe out.

“I am going to do as you ask slut. I am going to fuck you like I hate you. Until you surrender and admit that you like it.” Korra withdrew all the way and pushed it in again. She kept on doing it in a steady phase until Asami started sobbing and threw her hands around the Avatars neck and her legs around her waist.   
“Please, forgive me Korra.” Asami cried out and Korra felt her orgasm was close. She pulled out and forced her to let go.   
“Show me how sorry you are!” she let ice tendril back into the bowl again and sat down. The heiress looked confused at her and sighed.   
“Please Korra. I just want to put this behind us and start over.” The silver collar was bended around her neck and Korra hissed.  
“Do you know what the collar represent?” she let it get tighter until the Avatar saw real fear in Asami’s eyes.  
“Please.” Tear started pouring out of her green eyes.   
“Trust, do you know what that word means?” Korra eased the tension and threw it back on the nightstand.   
Asami threw herself over the younger girl and started to kiss her like a mad person. She caressed her body and let her nails dig into her back.  
“Please, I will do whatever you want to make you trust me again.” Korra’s eyes turned from angry to loving. “I know you will, but first I want to feel your face between my legs.” She caressed her face and Asami leaned into her palm.

“Yes my love.” Korra leaned against the headboard and watched her friend place herself between her legs. An eager tongue found its way through her folds and she grabbed the heiress hair and pulled her closer. The avatar murmured when she felt the woman she loved use her tongue in the most amazing way.   
“I missed you Sami.” She couldn’t tell what Asami said but it didn’t take her long. She came so hard over the older girls face that she tought she would pass out. The heiress crawled up to her, still wet in the face of her juices and placed her head on Korras chest.  
“I am really sorry.” Korra playfully slapped her ass. “Apology accepted.” They shared a light kiss and closed their eyes.  
“Beifong will have our asses when she finds us both here.” Asami said and Korra smiled to herself.  
“Probably yes, we should get some sleep so that we can take her punishment whenever it comes.” Asami snuggled closer and let out a sigh still aching from not coming but she was just so happy to be with Korra again.  
“I know this is a silly question, but are we officially back together again?” Asami asked with a silly grin on her lips.   
“Let’s decide that in the morning.” Korra said and started to drift off into a pleasant sleep.


	4. All good things come in three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long evening with reports Lin looked forward to have a nice night with Korra. But she found not just the Avatar in her bed but also the CEO of Future Industries. Lin felt an urge to teach these girls a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have made a small change because a very good friend who is reading this pointed out that I had not been paying attention to some small details in previous chapters and wrote things in this chapter that didn't add up. But They are fixed now =P )
> 
> It will be a couple of short chapters to get the storie forward even though I don't have a ending inmy head right now. So this might be a long storyline xD Enjoy more crazy lesbian sex :D

Lin walked inside her apartment, she took a deep breath and started to undress. The last few hours made her feel that she wasn’t in her twenties anymore. It hurt to admit but maybe it was time for her to do as her mother? Retire, her whole body shivered at the tought of having nothing to do. But there was always some crazy crisis with the world and Korra would never turn her help down if she offered it.   
It was past midnight, way past. 

“Shit, time flies when you write reports about stupid triad members.” Lin smiled when she entered the bedroom. Two beautiful young girls slept entangled together like a bunch of spirit vines. Asami had a slow steady breath, Korras was almost unseen but from all the nights with the young Avatar, Beifong knew she was breathing. She leaned against the threshold and just enjoyed the view for a couple of minutes trying to decide what to do. The Avatar had ignored a direct order, parts of her wanted to get the bamboo stick and let it break over her ass. But her first intentions was to get those two back together and that task was completed. The last pieces of clothing fell silent to the floor and Lin climbed into the bed and spooned Korra.

“Wakey wakey sleepy head.” Lin murmured and the Avatar made the cutest sound ever. “I don’t want to chief.” The younger girl yawned and leaned back into her. “But I have so many plans for us. Considering you once again disobeyed I think you really need something that makes a better impression then a bamboo stick. Don’t you think?” Lin’s teeth sunk down into her shoulder and Korra whimpered. 

“That might be a good idea Chief.” She whimpered, Beifong caressed Asami’s still sleeping body that was entangled with her sweet water tribe sex slave. Her skin was so different from Korra’s, a weird feeling went through her body. She wanted to scar that perfect pale skin, put some red sharp lines over her breasts. 

“Wake her.” She whispered into the Avatars ear. Korra kissed the heiress on the nose and smiled when she felt the older woman’s hand between her legs.

“You are such a slut girl.” She said

“Asami are you ready for our punishment?” Asami’s eyes flew opened and she gasped when she watched Lin Beifong fondle her girlfriend.

“I tought I said that you wasn’t supposed to be here when I came back Sato. What made you think I would let you get away?” the heiress gulped and closed her eyes when Lin’s hand caressed her face. The older women’s thumb forced its way into her mouth. “You know what to do and don’t disappoint me.” Asami felt turned on when she started to suck the Chief of police thumb. “Chief, what about me? Am I just going to lay here like a pillow?” Korra whined and tried to nuzzle Lin who responded by pushing two fingers inside her. She moaned and whimpered from the force of the older woman. 

“You are such a greedy slut Avatar! Don’t you agree Sato?” the heiress sucked her thumb like her life depended on it and she nodded as answer. 

The chief of police pulled out her hands from the girls, who both whined in protest and Lin smiled to herself before she sat up.

“Move away from each other, I will be in the middle and you two sluts will show me why I shouldn’t whip you both bloody.” Asami and Korra obeyed and Lin placed herself in-between them with a horny smile.

“Well what are you waiting for?!” she growled and the both younger girls looked confused at each other before slowly moving closer to the older earth bender. The heiress leaned down over Lin’s naked chest and took a stiff pink nipple between her lips. Korra was close behind, the girls sucked at the nipples and Lin moaned when their hands joined at her crotch. 

The younger girls caught up in their arousal almost overpowered Lin with sensation. But to take back power she grabbed them by the hair.

“Calm down or I will make you both squirm.” She hissed and they both answered at the same time.

“Yes chief.” Lin laughed and pushed Asami down between her legs.

“Lick it Sato.” Asami’s lip trembled as she bent down to the older woman’s wet sex and exhaled over it before letting her tongue separate the dripping folds and finding her way to Lin’s clit. The older woman let out a loud moan and pushed her thighs together to trap the young non-benders head.

“Don’t dare stop!” Lin growled while Korra continued to suck on her nipples and caress her toned stomach. It didn’t take long for Asami to make Lin come, the younger girl gasped for air and smiled at the Chief.

“Wow, I have never tasted anyone else but Korra. Thank you Chief, you taste wonderful.” Asami blushed hard when she admitted it and the mature earth bender laughed. 

Korra whined into Lin’s breast and moved her hand down to the older woman’s drenched sex. Her hand was caught in a strong grip.

“Not yet slut! I want to see you squirm with your ass full of metal before you even get the chance to taste me.” Lin murmured and the young water tribe girl made a muffled sound.

“I can’t hear you girl!” 

“I’m sorry, please Chief fill my ass with your metal.” Asami sat astounded by the scene that played out in front of her. She had never seen Korra as anything but dominant but with Lin she was such a submissive masochist. The young heiress met eyes with the earth bender and crawled up to her, took her face in her hands and leaned into her lips. They shared a brief kiss before Asami pulled back.

“Please Lin. Fuck her, I want to see her scream your name.” Lin’s eyes ignite, but instead of doing as she was asked she grabbed Asami’s hair.

“You are a brave little bitch aren’t you Sato. Thinking I care about what you want. I have fucked Korra and heard her scream my name for months. Now I want to hear you scream girl.” Korras eyes locked with Lin and she stepped out of bed before the order came. With a steady hand Lin forced Asami’s face down into the bed and pulled her ass up in the air.

“Stay like that while I get my toys.” Asami wiggled her ass and Lin landed a hard palm on it and Asami cried out.

Korra sat down beside her on the bed while she watch Lin walk out to the living room where the toy chest was.

“Don’t be afraid, she won’t hurt you.” The heiress just nodded and the Avatar leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “And yes, we are officially back together Sami.” The none-benders eyes sparkled with tears and she nuzzled against Korras face when she continued to kiss her. 

“I love you Korra.” 

“I love you Asami.” The romantic atmosphere ended when Lin stepped back into the room. Korra exhaled when she saw the metallic dildo attached to a leather harness around the Chiefs hips.

“On your knees girl.” The Avatar almost threw herself on the floor and the older woman walked up to the anxiously waiting slut. Korra licked her lips and opened them slowly. The dildo was both long and thick. Not too much but the heiress would be sore afterwards she knew that much. 

“Take it deep and be sure to make it really wet for your girlfriend.” Lin caressed Korras head when she leaned in and took the dildo into her mouth. She drew herself to the hilt and held there until she choked on it, but when she again tried to withdraw a steady hand held her. Her hands flew up on the older woman’s thighs and she choked up when Lin started to push forward.

“Take it Avatar, I told you I wanted you alone tonight and yet you keep that slut in my bed. Did you think I would just punish her?” Lin fucked Korras throat with steady thrusts. Asami watched with horror as the Chief of Police in Republic City, the esteemed Lin Beifong fucked the Avatar with a metal dildo. She gulped and whined when she felt how wet she became. 

“I haven’t forgotten you Sato, I will be with you in a minute.” The Chief said and grabbed Korras hair and pushed the dildo all the way in and held it in place. “Hold it and hands on your back.” 

Korra’s eyes filled with tears and the older woman let go. The water tribe girl fell backwards gasping for air. The Avatar panted and felt how wet she had become of the Chiefs rough treatment and she blushed. 

“Don’t move girl I am not done with you yet. But I need to show what happens when you mess with my property and hurts it.” The way she spoke about Korra made Asami angry, her girlfriend wasn’t something that she could possess. She was about to tell Lin to fuck off when she felt the older woman step behind her. Pull her down so that her feet was on the floor and she leaned over the bed.

“You are a smart girl Asami. Why did you go to the air benders, knowing how embarrassed Korra would be if someone found out she was into this? Maybe you wanted Tenzin to know, so that he would know exactly what you two were doing in bed. Are you an exhibitions slut Sato?” the young none-bender turned her face away and blushed. She wasn’t going to answer that.

Lin raised her hand and let it land on the side of Asami’s ass. She cried out and jolted forward. “Don’t try to run from your punishment Sato.” Lin wet two fingers in her mouth and held them towards the trembling heiress asshole.

“If I did this to your girlfriend she would love it. But I hear you haven’t had anything in your ass for a while Sato, so this will probably hurt quite a bit before it gets better.” Lin’s finger pushed at the none-benders opening, Asami clenched her teeth and sobbed. 

“Please don’t.” the older women pushed harder when she heard the younger woman’s pleading. Lin looked down at Korra and locked eyes with her. “Spread your legs.” She commanded and the water tribe girl complied without hesitation. Something was gleaming on the floor and with a flick of her wrist Beifong had bended one of the metal cables from the other night into Korras longing pussy. 

“Chief!” Korra cried out as Lin filled her with cable and at the same time she pushed her fingers inside of Asami.

“Ahhh!” Asami cried out and tried to get away. But a steady arm around the pale none-benders waist and she was trapped.

Lin moved her fingers deeper and harder.

“Believe me it gets better. She panted, getting quite hot from the movement. 

The cable inside of the Avatar was ripped out and she screamed almost coming. “Please Lin.”

“Chief Beifong slut!” the cable came down over her pussy and she cried out again now from pain.

“Please Chief Beifong.” Korra begged.

“Wait for your turn, use your hands but don’t dare come before I get this bitch to scream my name!” 

The young Avatar caressed her own body, moving slowly down to her aching pussy. She put two fingers to her clit and started to rub it. Using her own juices as lubricant.

After stretching the heiress ass, Lin put the metal dildo against the whole. Asami froze.  
“I won’t fit, you are going to tear me apart.” She started sobbing and Lin caressed her ass.

“Schh it will only hurt for a while then it will get better. It wouldn’t be a punishment if it was all good now would it?” she trusted forward and held the girls hips in a solid grip. Lin watched the heiress ass open and pushed harder. It moved deeper inside her and the older woman moaned in satisfaction when the hilt met Asami’s ass.

“I’m inside you know, all of me.” Beifong grabbed Asami by the hair and pulled back her head.  
“Ahhhh, it hurts.” Lin smiled

“Good!” without any more words the older women started to thrust back and forth. The young heiress cried out every time the dildo bottomed. The sounds mixed, Korra’s moaning and Asami’s cries turned Lin on so much and she loved having them where they were.

“Chief!” Asami screamed

“Yes slut?”   
“May I?” Lin lit up in a triumphant grin as she felt how relaxed the Sato girl became.   
“Not yet.” She pulled out and took a deep breath, grabbed Asami and pulled her into a warm kiss. She looked into the girls green eyes and laid down in her bed.   
“I want you to ride me until you come slut.” Asami squirmed a little where she stood, but a glance from Lin made her straddle the dildo. It pushed against her asshole again, the older woman trusted upwards and the heiress cried out when it buried inside her. At first it really hurt, but then she felt something build inside her. She was getting wet, really wet. 

“My, my. Miss Sato I believe you are getting hot from getting fucked in the ass?” Lin smirked and thrusted harder. Asami leaned down and embraced her.

“Please.” Lin nibbled at her neck and moved her hands down to the moaning girls ass and thrusted hard into her. The older women felt that the other girl was close.  
“Come for me!” Asami screamed Lin’s name and collapsed over her. 

Silent fell over the room, heavy breathing from all the women was the only thing that was heard. Asami rolled off Lin and put her head on the older woman’s chest. She caressed the skin that held scars from years and years of duty to the city.

“Your body is like a book. Your scars are the letters and your skin is the pages.” Asami’s voice sounded distant, her hands followed the different scars and listened to the older woman’s slow breathing.

Lin caressed Asami’s face and kissed her forehead.

“I hope you enjoyed your punishment.” The younger woman smiled and snuggled against her neck. “It was amazing.” A whimper was heard from the floor and both looked down on a pouting Korra. 

“Are you still horny little Avatar?” Lin smirked a mischievous smile and patted on the bed. The squirming water tribe girl just nodded.

“Come her beautiful and let me help you.” The Chief said and in a second Korra was sharing Lin’s chest with her girlfriend. Asami kissed her on the nose and laughed.  
“What have we learned about today’s lessons girls?” before they could answer, two hard palms landed on both girls asses and they both yelped.

“Well?” 

“Trust your partner?” Asami said and Lin hummed approving.

“Korra?” The Chiefs voice was firm.

“Think before you act and patience is a virtue.” The Chief caressed both girls’ bottoms and they both gave cute noises and squirmed against her. They snuggled and kissed until Korra interrupted and straddled Lin with a pouting face.

“You said you would help me.” She pouted and Beifong smirked.

“Asami get your glove from the floor dear.” The Avatar gulped 

The heiress got the shocking glove from where she had dropped it earlier and gave it to Lin. She sat down on the bed watching the older women put the glove on her right hand. She charged it on a low level and held it against Korra’s chest. The girl whimpered and closed her eyes.

“I told you not trying to top me and once again you didn’t listen. When will you learn?” she moved her hand over the Avatars body, shocking her and feeling her pussy getting wetter by the second. 

“Such a pain slut.” Asami licked her lips and leaned towards her girlfriend. Nibbled at her earlobe and loved how Korra reacted. She moaned out loud and leaned back a little.

“Please, I am so horny it hurts Chief.” Korra begged

“Switch places with me.” Lin said and the Avatar moved fast. Beifong placed herself between Korras legs and smiled.

“Hold her down Asami.” The heiress straddle her girlfriend and saw no fear in Korras eyes. She saw her mouth the word trust. 

Lin put two gloved fingers inside Korra who tensed up a little. She hushed her and put her other hand on the girl’s thigh.

“Take a deep breath.” Korra inhaled and felt how the glove shocked her insides. Asami leaned down, kneaded her breast and kissed her deep. Lin tought that the women’s pussy would crush her fingers, it cramped so much when she started to move her fingers.

“Come for us Korra.” They both whispered and Korra screamed into Asami’s mouth. 

A long shower later all three women was back in bed. Lin laid in the middle with each girl on respective shoulder. 

“I love you girls and I hope that we can play again even though you two are back together.” Lin said and kisses them both on their foreheads.  
It was Asami who answered.

“Of course Chief, after all we do belong to you.” Korra chuckled and caressed her girlfriend’s face. Lin sighed and shook her head. These girls was in a category of their own. 

“Yeah we do belong to you Chief.” Korra said and nibbled at Lin’s jaw. 

“Good to know. Then you two won’t have a problem sleeping here tomorrow night either.” She looked down at them and the young girls smiled.  
“We would love to Chief.” They said in chorus. 

All three women feel into a deep safe sleep, entangled like the vines of the spirit vines in the spirit wilds. Just like the spirit vines they were connected to something bigger, to each other and to the world they shared. But they knew the world wouldn’t understand their connection and promised each other to keep their relationship a secret.


	5. Don't mess with the Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt someone Lin cares about and you will pay a high price.

The cold dark cell was just the place she was worthy of after everything that cruel woman had put her family trough. Lin smirked at the fact that now the same woman wanted to accuse the Avatar, her Avatar for sexual harassment. 

“And what might the Great Uniter want from a peasant as myself?” Lin asked with a voice dripping with disdain.   
Kuvira’s eyes narrowed at the older Beifong and scoffed.

“I want to have a report made about Korra and give her the chance to get back to her former self. I don’t know what have gotten into her but she can’t go around fondling people.” Lin pinned her to the wall, her hands over her head and the same small metal piece Korra had with her hovered inches from Kuvira’s left eye.

“What are you doing, are you crazy?” the younger earth bender had fear in her eyes. The Chief had nothing for this piece of low life. She wouldn’t care a bit if someone found her dead. 

“You have a lot of gut to talk about Korra like that. I remember that it was her and her alone who kept the mobs off your ass the first year during your trial and right me if I am wrong Great Uniter. Didn’t the Avatar save your sorry ass when that spirit canon of yours turned on you?” Kuvira’s eyes watered and her lip trembled.

“Ohh will you cry? Please save me the trouble of hearing your boring explanations of how the world let you down. You killed people for power, you made my friend an orphan and you hurt my sister when she had given you everything.” The young earth bender tried to get away and she sobbed.

“Please let me go, leave me alone. I won’t say anything about Korra.” Kuvira struggled against the Chief of police who didn’t yield.

Lin punched her fist into Kuvira’s stomach and the younger woman buckled over and fell to her knees. 

“I will make this very easy for you.” The older earth bender tied the younger woman with her metal cables with a flick of her wrist and ripped her pants off.

“You can’t do this! Stop!” the small piece of metal changed form into a cylinder with a rounded tip. 

“Ohh but I can.” Lin said and watched the small cylinder disappear inside the once so powerful Great Uniter as she screamed in pain and humiliation. She was crying, heavy tears falling to the cell floor.

“This will be a reminder that you are the bad guy not Korra. Korra saved you and you will enjoy being on the floor were you belong.” Lin bended the metal inside Kuvira’s pussy and felt the girl come.

The metal slid out of her and the Chief let the cables slide back inside her armour and leaned down.

“Try to hurt someone I care about again and next time that metal won’t be as smooth.” Lin said and left the cell.


	6. You play with my things, I play with yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin finds out about the Avatar and her sisters treatments of her beloved Kuvira and there is hell to pay. But Suyins plan backfires on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention about Incest, nothing happens between siblings but there is exchange of bodily fluids so to speak. Its nothing big, I don't find incest a turn on so it wont be in this story.

The presidential suite was one big bright green room, with a queen sized bed up against one of the walls. Suyin sat in the sofa in the middle of the room when, legs crossed and arms in her lap. The door opened and a smiling Korra walked in with a big smile.

“Hey Su, how are you?” the older woman answered the smile and walked up to the Avatar and hugged her.  
“I’m just fine, how are you and Asami doing?” Korra smirked and reminded all the nights with this woman’s sister and her Asami.  
“We are getting there. It was a rough road but I think things are looking good.” Suyin pointed at the sofa and the young water tribe girl sat down resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. 

“That’s sound wonderful and how is Lin?” the Avatar gulped, Su couldn’t possible know about them. What if Kuvira had told Su about what she had done and that stupid Chief of Police that had taken it even further?  
“Um, good I guess. She have had a lot of run-ins with the Terra Triad. We had dinner at her place last week, me and Asami.” The Avatar said and leaned back and relaxed. Su just studied her, how stupid did that girl think she was? Kuvira had told her everything, sure Su wasn’t certain what to believe. But one way or another she would get the truth out of the girl in front of her. 

“That’s good, my sister needs the company. Tea?” before Korra could answer the Matriarch had poured a clear liquid into white teacups with the Beifong family crest. The golden flying boar. The Avatar took a big mouthful of tea and it tasted a little funny. The room got foggy and her body went limp.  
“Su, what’s in the tea?” Korra asked with a groggy gaze and felt her eyelids close as she drifted into a forced sleep. She heard the leader of Zafous voice in the distance as the water tribe girl fell on her side on the sofa. 

“Don’t worry Korra. I’m not like Lin but I demand some answers. I will get them one way or another.” Then everything went dark and Suyin used her metal cables to move the limp noddle Avatar into bed. Slowly she removed all of the girl’s clothes along with her own. Suyin climbed up in the bed beside Korra. She could understand her sister, why this young girl made the Chief of Police so protective. She reminded of Kuvira, not in appearance but her their energies were the same.

The older woman leaned in and tasted the young girl’s lips. So sweet and innocent, but if she knew Lin at all this girl was all but innocent. The dark toned body felt so good under her hands, it was a long time since Su had been with a woman and said woman was now in prison for crimes against the world. She held back her tears, in some ways it was her own fault that she now was lonely. Had she given Kuvira what she needed, a family maybe things would have been different. She had been like a daughter to Su, but she had seen something else and fell so hard for the young earth bender when she hit her early twenties. 

The metal cables held the Avatar in place and Su trailed kisses down her stomach.  
“Su, please. I can’t.” Su nibbled at the dark skin and enjoyed the response. Korra moaned out load and grabbed the bed sheet. The older earth bender bit down hard when she reached a stiff nipple. The young girl cried out in ecstasy.  
“Yet you sleep with my sister and do her bidding? How come you, the Avatar bridge between people and spirits bend you knee to Lin and hurt someone that trust you?” the image of Kuvira on her knees hut Korra with such force that she almost blacked out again.  
“It’s not what you think Su!” the Matriarchs hands closed around the Avatars breast and she kneaded them only to get positive responses from the now squirming girl under her.  
“So please enlighten me then Korra.” Su leaned on her head in her hand, watched the writhing girl with such pleasure that she almost jumped her face to ride out a building orgasm.

“I and Asami had a fight about what we do in bed after we came back from the Spirit World. I told her that I needed to be in charge, I needed to do things to her.” Suyin caressed Korras chest.

“Continue.” She said and the water tribe girl took a deep breath.

“Well I spend the night at Air Temple Island and when I woke up Tenzin wanted to speak with me. He said Asami was worried about me, that she had told him I needed to hurt her to get release.” Korra’s eye turned blank of tears and Suyin hushed her.

“Schh it’s okay. I’m starting to get the picture here. But where does Kuvira fit into the picture?” Korra sobbed, she felt ashamed and more naked then she ever felt before.  
“I was embarrassed and hurt. I couldn’t handle it, I should have gone to Lin she would have helped me but instead I was about to rape Kuvira because I felt bad.” Big tears rolled down her cheeks and Suyin kissed them away and eased the metal cables.

“Schh it’s okay. Come here” The matriarch pulled the whimpering girl into a hug and Korra buried he face between Su’s breasts. When the sobbing subsided Su kissed the young girls forehead. 

“I want you to know I love Kuvira. I have always loved her and would do anything to protect her. You need to be punished for what you did to her.” Su whispered in Korra’s ear and she shivered.

“Lin already punished me for that.” Korra stood up and turned her ass towards Suyin. She gasped when she saw light scaring over the Avatars ass.

“Did Lin do that?” Suyin put her hand over her mouth. It both aroused her and sicken her that Lin could do such a thing. When she had said punishment she meant that Korra would have to lick her. Suyin would never do that. Maybe she wanted to but she didn’t have it in her. Or so she believed.  
Korra blushed.

“I loved it, I never get as horny as when Chief punishes me. I can’t explain it, but I feel safe with her and I don’t feel like I need to be anything else at that moment but the thing she wants me to be.” Suyin understood that need, the need to just herself without any other title. Kuvira helped her to relax and handle all the pressure of being a mother, wife and leader. What had she done, trick a young women into sleeping with her so that she herself could feel better with herself. 

“So if I did the same to you, it wouldn’t be a punishment? Because you like it.” The water tribe girl blushed even more. 

“Spirits no it still hurts and Lin is not gentle when it comes to punishment. She let it hurt a great deal before it becomes pleasant for me.” Korra sat down on the bed, whatever was in the tea had subsided and her body felt normal again. Suyin felt an urge to try just that, she wanted to break the most powerful female in this world. But to what cause? The Avatar was her sister’s pet and Suyin would let Lin know not to touch Kuvira again. So maybe she could join in this explicit game of lust.  
“So maybe it’s not you who needs to be punished? Maybe I will have my fun with you just to tick of Lin.” Korra gulped when Su reached for her nipple and squeezed it hard between her fingers. 

“I’m not sure how to respond to that Su.” Su pinched harder and said with a steady voice.

“It’s Matriarch Beifong to you.” Korra gulped again and cried out.

“Yes of course Matriarch Beifong, I’m sorry for what Chief and I did. Really sorry.” The older woman just hushed her and patted beside her.

“Come closer pet.” The way she spoke made Korra suspicious. Suyin Beifong was not like her sister, she was cunning and calculating. She had a plan, but unlike Lin who shared everything before doing it Su would let her wait in agony. There was something else to it too, she didn’t have the calming effect on Korra as Lin had. Rather the opposite, Korra felt another need build inside her. 

The older woman’s hand pulled the young Avatar in. She exhaled into Korras open mouth and kissed her with that special Beifong power. A moan left the young girls throat and Su smiled when she started to caressed her aching body. 

“This is not going to be a rough banging of your lifetime.” Korra just hummed into her kisses and started to explore Lin’s sister’s body. It was so different from her Chiefs, softer and smoother. Her hands cupped the Matriarchs butt and the young Avatar felt a rush through her body. Su was so gentle, so soft and Korra wanted nothing more than to make her whimper. She was Lin’s sub, but that didn’t mean she would fall to her knees for Su’s pleasure.

“You know I haven’t dominated anyone since Asami and that was a couple of day ago.” With a light head butt the Avatar overpowered the Matriarch with ease. It only left a read mark and a stunned Suyin. 

“What! This is outrageous!” Suyin cried as her own metal cables started to tie her to the bed. The young girls hand ignite with a large flame and Su gasped when she straddled her chest.

“Are you crazy girl? Untie me at once.” Su shouted and tried to bend the cables off herself.

“Silence!” Korra growled and let the flame subside. Her hands was still hot and Su clenched her teeth when the young girl’s hands was placed over her neck and squeezed.  
“You think you know everything don’t you? You know nothing Suyin Beifong, you are a naive fool.” Korra hissed, she didn’t mean it, she just needed to get into character to be able to dominate the older woman. 

Suyin glared at her and struggled at her bonds.

“Untie me and let’s talk like adults about this Korra.” The younger girl’s hands left the older woman’s neck and she slapped Suyin over her face.

“I told you to be quite, disobey again and I will show you what your sister have thought me.” Suyin’s lip started to trembled. 

Korra caressed her face and gazed down at her perfect breast. She was aroused, but she wasn’t the type to admit to it. The Avatar would make her admit it. Suyin was shaking under her, maybe from anger but mostly because she was nervous.

“You have a lot of nerve, sure I messed up a lot. I ran away when I felt lost, but that is nothing new to the Beifong family. Toph did it, you and your son followed her footsteps. The only one that had the guts to stay and fight for what she believed in and protect the legacy the esteemed Toph Beifong just left one day was Lin.” Suyin scoffed. 

“You give her a lot of credit just because she has you under her spell.” Korra slapped Suyin again.

“You don’t know anything! She loves me and Asami. She understands how it is to have huge pressure pushed upon you and how it is to be the one everyone counts on.” Korra spat and let her hands knead Suyin’s breast harder until a moan left the older woman’s throat. 

The Avatar scooted down until she had her head between the older woman’s legs. She was soaking wet and Korra inhaled her scent. 

“You smell amazing Missis Beifong. What would you kids say? If they found out about Kuvira and that you was going to punish the Avatar with sex to protect you own little secret?” Suyin’s eyes turned dark.

“You wouldn’t dare, I will destroy you girl if you tell anyone.” Korra loved Suyin’s fiery personality. 

“Hold your tits, I won’t tell anyone. You scratch my back and I will scratch yours.” Su took a deep breath and shivered when Korras tongue separated her wet folds and penetrated her opening.

“Ahhhh!” she cried out and arched her back.

“Does your husband fuck you with his tongue to or dose he just use his cock inside you?” Korra almost hurl when the image of Bataar Sr fucking the same pussy she was licking right now intruded her mind. 

“You would love to know wouldn’t you little Avatar.” Suyin said and pushed her pelvis against the girls face and screamed as she went over the edge.

Korra just stood up wiping her face from Suyin’s juices. 

“Do you want something to drink?” the older woman just nodded and drank without thinking when the Avatar held a cup to her mouth. Her eyes widened when she felt the familiar taste of the very same drug she had used on Korra slide down her own throat.

The Avatar sat beside her on the bed and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

“Hey Chief.” Suyin wanted to sink trough the floor of embarrassment. She heard her sisters worried voice in the other end.

“Spirits Korra I thought something had happened. Where are you?” Korra gave Lin the address to the hotel she and Suyin was at and a couple of minutes later Chief Beifong walked in on a tied up and naked Suyin Beifong.

“Holy mother of Spirits, full frontal Suyin was not what I expected.” Lin grunted and covered her eyes. Korra smirked and threw a blanket over the younger Beifong woman.

“Explain please?!” Lin said, she tried to hold back the urge to spank that girl right in front of her sister but she knew her limits.

“Suyin is angry with us for the thing with Kuvira. She tried to top me but let’s be honest here the only one who can do that is you Chief.” The older Beifong smirked and walked up to the Avatar, grabbed her hair and gave her a kiss while glanced over at Su who had closed her eyes.

“You taste funny girl.” Lin grinned and Korra started to giggle.

“Well I did just taste your sister.” Lin’s eyes looked like they were going to plop out from her skull. Her face colour changed from pale to red and she exploded.

“Why in Ravas name didn’t you tell me that before I kissed you!?” Lins grip in Korras hair tightend and she cried out.

“Sorry Chief I didn’t think that far.” The older women let go of her and she rubbed her aching scalp.

“Well it seems that I need to do all the thinking for you.” Lin glance over at her sister. “Go back to my apartment and wait for me. We will have a serious talk about boundaries.” Korra got dressed and tried to kiss Lin before she left.

“You are not coming close to me with that mouth until I have washed it!” Korra just laughed as she left the room. 

The older Beifong sighed and released her sister from the cables. No one said anything. Suyin didn’t even look at Lin directly. 

“So you think I was wrong to treat a murderer and war criminal the way I did?” Lin asked while picking her teeth.

“You know pretty damn well it was wrong and what you are doing to Korra? Lin for the love of Ravaa you are abusing her!” Suyin spat

The Chief hold up a warning finger against her sister.

“Just because you don’t understand it doesn’t mean you can start accusing me for things that are not true. Yes I walked over a boundary with Kuvira, no consent and well I will admit I liked it. But Korra and I have clear rules. I do.” Lin couldn’t end that sentence because then it would be true even for her.

“You love her.” Su whispered and felt her heart melt for her older sister. “Yes.” Lin said and turned her face away.

“Then why would you leave those marks on her?” Lin scoffed

“Like I said you don’t understand. Some of us don’t get off with just some sweet loving from our husband.” Su gritted her teeth and sat up, pulling the blanked around her and stood up.

“Then make me understand, there is some brandy in the cupboard over there.” The younger Beifong pointed at a small box shaped dark brown cabinet. The Chief pulled out a large bottle and two glasses and joined her baby sister in the sofa.

“A nice year and all.” Lin said as she poured up the liquid into the glasses. Suyin downed hers immediately.

“So explain this to me. Fucking and spanking young girl’s makes your boat float. Who are old enough to be your daughters?” Lin raised an amused eyebrow and smirked.  
“Say the woman who tried to do the exact same thing a minute ago.” Su scoffed and held up her hands in defence.

“Okay I might have overreacted on the whole wanting to fuck Korra thing.” Lin’s stare was so intense that Su tought that her sister would kill her. 

“But she turned the table on you. She is something isn’t she?” the chief bragged.

“Yeah she is.” Su agreed to that, she had never come so hard.

“I promise not to touch Kuvira again, if you keep your hands of Korra.” The sisters had a stareing contest for a second. 

“I guess that sounds reasonable.” Su said. “But you haven’t explained the things you do yet.” Lin sighed and downed her brandy.

“Korra likes pain, maybe it’s her way of dealing whit everything she has been through. I like inflicting pain and pleasure until she faints.” Her baby sister just hummed. “It’s simple. I give Korra what she asked for, she gives me the exact same thing. We play a game with rules and clear bounderies. One of my strongest is that I don’t approve of thing involving INCEST.” Su shook her head. 

“Well I felt sick when I saw Korra kiss you. Considering she well, yeah you know.” Lin just nodded

“Indeed I know.” They both laughed and Su leaned into her sister.

“Sorry for being me.”

“Don’t apologies, I haven’t had a real reason to punish Korra for a while and I will truly enjoy doing it soon.” Lin hugged her sister before she stood up and walked to the door.

“Sleep tight sis, see you tomorrow?” Su just nodded and leaned down on the sofa as Lin left. She tried to remember the way Korra had handled her as she let her hand push against her still wet pussy. She let her fingers thrust inside her and she hold back a moan as she came the second time and felt how tired she was. Maybe the things her sister did wasn’t so weird. Su feel into a dreamless sleep.

Half an hour later the Chief walked in and saw her plaything sleep in their bed. Because it was theirs, they weren’t girlfriends but they shared bed so in fairness it was all of their bed. Lin crawled up behind Korra and spooned her.  
“That thing you pulled, letting me kiss you even though you knew that my sister’s juices still was fresh on your face. It will cost you, it will come when you least expect it.” Lin snuggled against the Avatars back, she smelled newly cleaned so the older woman kissed her shoulder.  
“Good night Chief.” Lin smiled into the younger woman’s back.  
“Good night my love.” The words was more than real and Korra kissed Lin’s hands and felt how the warmth made her fall into a heavy slumber.


	7. My dear turtle duck and airhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why have only one lover when you can have two?  
> Eska is insatiable when it comes to love and lust. She gets what she wants, when she wants it. No questions asked when the youn Chieftain of the Northern Water Tribe takes two partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story to the main story. I might write a specifik fanfic about this pairing later :) Enjoy

The cold breeze from the open window made Opal shiver. Her visit in the north had changed a lot. Not only had she been chosen to train new air benders that didn’t want to leave the Water tribe, but she had fallen in love with one of the chieftains of the North. 

“Hey.” She looked over her shoulder and watched her friend walk into her room. She smiled as Bolin hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

“Hey, how is Eska?” the man shrugged

“You know impatient and demanding.” Opal smiled, her Eska was not only demanding but she had an appetite like no other. She was officially engaged to Bolin but she shared her bed with Opal as well and considered them partners both her lovers. The necklace around her own neck had been given to her by Eska after their first night together. It wasn’t a engagement necklace like the one Bolin wore, but it had the same meaning to them. The decision had been made by Eska, she wanted them both and Opal was yearning for their honeymoon. 

“Yes I do know.” The young Beifong girl said with a smile. The earth bender handed her a letter.

“From your mother and please try not to hit me because I came with this.” Bolin said with a crocked smile. She took the letter and opened it.

Dear Opal.  
I hope your time in the north is good. I bring news from Republic City about Kuvira. She is being pardoned by Korra and according to your Aunt Lin, Kuvira will start a rehabilitating program with Korra in two weeks’ time. The decision has already been made and I can’t do a thing about it. I am sorry.  
Love Mom

If she had been a fire bender the palace would have melted from the sheer force of her anger. This was utter madness, how could Korra do this? How could Asami do this after what that monster had done to her father?

“This is…” Opal threw a gust against the wall, the tapestry with the Water Tribes crest was torn in two and fell to the floor. She was boiling with rage and wanted to whip up a storm.

“Why have you destroyed the tapestry my little Airhead?” Opal swirled around and bowed to the female Chieftain of the Northern water tribe. 

“I am sorry, I got upset about the news I just got from my mother.” Eska sat down in an armchair in the air benders room. 

“Yes I heard about my cousin’s new plan to rehabilitate the former Great Uniter.” Bolin sat down beside her at the floor and she put her hand on his head. The rest of the palace was of to bed while Eska always tried to make time for her lovers. Opal was grateful that she cared about her so much, but right now she would have loved kick some butt. 

“It’s outrageous!” Opal spat and Bolin closed his eyes when the chieftains nails dug down into his scalp. 

“Keep your voice down Airhead or I might stuff that mouth with something.” Opal was shaking with rage and Eska spoke again. “Turtle duck, go back to your room and let me have a little girl talk with her.” She leaned down and kissed Bolin on the head before standing up. The earth bender nodded and walked out. But peeked his head in.

“She has a right be angry you know, so do I but maybe it can be a good thing?” the young air bender glared at him.

“Yeah let’s rehabilitate all murderers! Would you like your parent’s murderer to get pardoned to, I can probably ask Korra next time I see her.” A cold hand landed on Opals right cheek and she gasped. Eska had slapped her. 

“That’s enough, Bolin go back to our room and stay there until I come to you.” The usually calm and curt Chieftain made it clear to them both that she was in no mood for this kind of behaviour. Bolin whimpered a little but did as asked. 

Eska sighed and caressed the younger girls face with a loving smile not shown to anyone else but her lovers. 

“I understand your anger, we lost a lot of water benders in her attack on Republic City. Good men and women who volunteered to protect it. But there is no excuse for how you spoke to our future husband.” Eska said with a steady voice. She pulled Opal in to an intimate kiss.

“I just can’t handle this. Jr haven’t been pardon, he is still in jail and I don’t see mother fight as hard for him as for Kuvira.” Opal turned her face away when tears broke forth. The water bender kissed her tears away and held her close.

“That’s because your brother is a dick and haven’t been smart enough to play a good little boy in jail. My cousin have her own agenda when it comes to that woman, I don’t know what’s going on just yet. But I promise you my little Airhead I will find out.”   
Opal took a deep breath and just hummed approving into her embrace.


	8. Rehabilitation gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra have pulled some strings to get Kuvira out of prison. She will do all in her power to help Kuvira, but to do that she has to break her first so that she slowly can bring her back up. But like before her plan backfires and both she and Asami pays the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of brutal this one, both in length and the things that happens. Enjoy!

The cell was the same. Korra shuddered when she remember what almost happened in here months ago. Kuvira sat on a chair when she came in.  
“Avatar.” She greeted, no sign of gratefulness and it bugged Korra. Her intention was to help this broken person, in a way she herself had been helped. Sure it was not written down exactly how Kuvira was to be rehabilitated but it wasn’t anybody’s business. 

“Vira.” The older women glared at the Avatar.

“Don’t call me that.” The young water tribe girl scoffed.

“You don’t have any power here. I call you what I want.” She said and cuffed the earth bender in platinum. Kuvira broke into a grin.

“You are so kinky, already in cuffs.” Korra pulled her up to her feet and pushed her to the exit.

“Just you wait, I will wash that grin off your face in good time.” The prisoner stumbled out and saw a box of some kind. She felt it was made out of platinum and she took a step back.

“What are you playing at?” Asami leaned against it with a bitter face and smiled in triumph when she saw the Great Uniters fearful eyes.  
“This beauty is built of the same platinum as your little mechagiant, it will fit you perfectly until we reach Ember Island.” Korra pushed her inside it and tied her with leather rope to four hooks inside the box.

“This is ridiculous, I will rather rot in jail.” Kuvira tried to strain against the cuffs and the leather but without success. When the Avatar was done Asami hit a button on a remote control and Kuvira screamed in pain.

“Be a nice girl so I don’t need to do that again.” Asami said, she walked up to the earth bender with a smug grin. “I think you should be grateful, Korra has kept the guards of your ass for months and Lin has made sure that there have only been female guards when you have showered.” Kuvira looked away, but the young heiress walked inside the box and grabbed her jaw. 

“You will learn a few things under this rehabilitation Vira. One, Korra will be nice to you. I won’t, at least not to begin with.” She forced a red gag into Kuvira’s mouth and tied it behind her neck. The former Great Uniter grunted and glared at the none-bender. 

“You are kind of hot when you get all bossy Sami.” Korra said and kissed her. The looked a last time at their new toy before closing the platinum box and sealed it shut. There was small vents on the side of the box so that she could breath, but no one would know she was in it. 

With the help of Lin and a guard from the White Lotus they carried the box outside and onto a Future Industries airship.  
“Well I might be there in a few days. I need to make sure Mako understands the responsibility I left him with.” She kissed the girls goodbye and walked to her parked Satomobile specially made by Asami with the metal police logo on one side and the Beifong crest on the other. 

The women settled in the airships control room and Asami put the course to Ember Island. 

“This is exciting.” Korra said with a big grin on her face when she sat down in the armchair beside her girlfriend. She just hummed not really listing to the Avatar. Her head was still a blur after the rush of adrenaline when she forced the gag into that monsters mouth.

“Hello!” the Avatar waved her hand in front of Asami who just grunted an irritated yes. Korra pushed auto-pilot in and grabbed her girlfriend pulled her down into her lap.

“Use your word Sami. I need to know what’s going on.” She leaned in to the Avatars embrace and closed her eyes. 

“I wanted to hurt her, like badly. I felt such a rush of power, being able to make her scared. She feared me like I once feared her.” Korra patted on her back and hushed. “It’s overwhelming the first time, I know.” They sat entangled, letting the airship float through the air to their destination. Quietly like a balloon caught in the wind. The newly designed engines were much more noiseless then its predecessors. 

Asami had fallen asleep in Korras lap, exhausted by the encounter with Kuvira. The Avatar just sat there with her girlfriend in her lap thinking about it all. Her relationship with Asami and Lin had been perfect, they gave to each other in all ways. Lin had even made new collars for them with a clear message on them. BEIFONG PROPERTY. Korra smiled when she remembered how happy Asami was and how gladly she had given Lin a whole body massage and bath for finally making it somewhat official. They were in love, all three women and even though the world would be sicken Korra didn’t care as long as she had them. 

The angry phone call from her cousin in the North had made her realise she wasn’t the only one with an unconventional relationship. Eska had demanded an explanation and Korra told her everything, considering she knew all about her arrangement with Bolin and Opal. Bolin had been so happy when she had accepted without questions.  
“As long as you three make each other happy and don’t hurt one another I have nothing else to say than I am happy for you.” Mako on the other hand hadn’t taken it as good. He had just walked out and decided to give his brother the silent treatment. Eska had sent an invitation to the fire bender which he then declined to for personal reasons. 

“Are were there yet?” Asami said with a sleepy voice.

“Almost, you should try to wake up and take the wheel.” The none-bender snuggled against her girlfriend and grunted.

“Fine.”

“Ata girl.” Korra spanked Asami on the ass when she stood up and got a little moan of appreciation. 

“Thank you.” Asami looked back at her girlfriend when she took the wheel and slowly with steady hands maneuverer the airship into the docks. Korra walked up behind her and pushed herself against the engineer. 

“You are welcome, you dirty little pain slut.” Her voice was husky and Asami moaned louder when the Avatar cupped her sex with a firm hand.

“In a couple of minutes we are going to have our way whit that woman. Are you ready?” Asami just nodded and kissed Korra’s cheek.

“As long as you are there to guide me.” Korra smiled a quirky smile.

“Always my love.” 

After settling inside the newly bought beach house, that for good reasons didn’t have any close neighbours. Korra and Asami went back into the airship and to the familiar platinum box. The Avatar used her earth bending to break the seal and open the box. A smell of urine hit them and Asami made a revolted face. 

“Yuk! I think she has pissed herself.” Korra sighed when she realised she had forgotten a quite important thing.

“Um I’m sorry Vira. Let’s get you to the shower.” The Avatar could really feel Kuvira’s humiliation and tried to untie her as fast as she could. They walked under silence and when they finally came into the bathroom tears started to roll down the earth benders cheeks.

“Please get me out of these clothes. I beg you.” Asami felt sorry for her, no matter how cruel she had been towards people. This was horrible to watch. They helped her out of the wet clothes and just stared at the naked body of the former Great Uniter. Korra scorched the clothes with her fire bending and washed away the ashes of the remains.   
Asami walked around the older women, watching every inch of her body and loved how uncomfortable the earth bender looked.

“We should clean her properly before we start. Don’t you think love?” Korra just nodded and took a seat on the toilet while she watched her girlfriend bring out a water hose with a specially made nozzle. 

“What is that?” Kuvira asked with a panicky voice and the heiress just smiled.  
“It’s for cleaning you properly Vira.” She turned the hose on and let a cascade of water hit Kuvira. She screamed mostly from the fact that the water was freezing cold. “Please it’s cold.” Kuvira complained 

“Turn around.” Asami said not caring that the woman in front of her was cold. The earth bender didn’t move.

“Just do as she say Kuvira and it don’t have to be unpleasant.” Korra’s gaze made the shivering Kuvira turn around. Her hands were still cuffed and she gasped when the Sato girl turned the hose to her back.

“Bend over and touch your toes.” Kuvira flinched.

“What for?” she glanced back on Asami who smirked.

“I need to clean you properly if I’m going to be able to play with you.” She just repeated and Kuvira gulped. “Korra love can you come and spread her ass open for me.” The raven-haired earth bender trembled and clenched her teeth when she heard the Avatar come closer. The girl took her braid in one hand and pushed Kuvira so she bent over.

Warm gentle hands was then laid on her ass and gently spread her ass cheeks. The former leader of the Earth Empire felt so humiliated and at the same time she was aroused.  
“It’s hard isn’t it? Both being so humiliated but at the same time loving it?” Korra asked and the only noise that came from their new toy was a loud moan when the Avatar spit down over her asshole and gently pushed a finger inside her. 

“Please! Don’t!” Kuvira sobbed.

“This is where the fun starts Vira, why should we stop? Haven’t you deserved this?” Asami’s voice was drenched in disdain for the women now being fingered by her beloved Avatar. Just you wait she thought to herself, wait until Lin gets here and you will truly feel it. 

“I beg you, I don’t want this. I rather be in jail then this.” Korra let her palm land on Kuvira’s ass while keeping her finger deep inside it. A low moan broke through the earth benders clenched teeth.

“Ohh.” Korra smiled and the heiress closed the hose before she rubbed some lubricant over it.

“Your mouth is just like Asami’s once was. Dishonest and lying about your true feelings. Your mouth says no, but your body speaks the truth dear Kuvira. You are dripping, that’s how horny you are right now.” Kuvira wanted to sink through the floor, it was made of sand stone and she could easily bend it. But somehow she wanted to know what the girls had in store for her. They were right her mouth lied while her body told the truth. It could have been that thing they speak of when you’re raped that it’s only the body’s way of protecting the mind from the terrible trauma. But this wasn’t rape, this was something else. Kuvira was too proud to give consent but she didn’t want them to stop either. 

She slightly panicked when she felt the nozzle poke against her asshole and she tensed up when it started to push on her sphincter. Kuvira gazed back at Asami who locked eyes with here as she pushed the nozzle inside her. She cried out when it slid all the way in.

“Ahhhhh!” 

“There, there now it’s over.” Asami was surprised that she was so gentle with Kuvira. She started to feel different almost caring for the sobbing women. Korra could have hurt her bad when the heiress had betrayed her but she didn’t. Maybe Asami could find in her heart to do the same to Kuvira. But she also wanted the earth bender to feel the pain she had caused so many.

“I will release the water inside you now. It will hurt, but it’s good for you too.” Kuvira doubted that it was good to get water up your ass but she didn’t say anything. She clenched her teeth so hard it felt like they would break when the water rushed inside her. She exhaled when the hose was turned off and the nozzle was pulled out. They didn’t let her stand up, Korra held her down and something bigger was pushed against her asshole.

“Hey.” Kuvira said and Korras palm landed on her ass again.  
“Calm down, you need to keep the water in for a while to let it work. This platinum plug will make sure you do so.” Once again she clenched her teeth and moaned when the slightly bigger plug slid inside her.

He cuffs were removed by the Avatar and both women helped her stand up. It felt weird being forced to keep the water inside her. But it was a big turn on to, too be handled like a piece of meat by these two girls.

“What now?” Kuvira asked as both Korra and Asami let their clothes fall to the floor.

“Now we shower” Asami said and took Kuvira’s hand, basically dragging her inside the shower. The warm water was soothing against the sore earth benders body. The younger none-bender stood right behind her, she was so close and naked.

“I’m going to clean you further now and you are then permitted to clean me.” Asami said and Kuvira just nodded. Asami smirked.

“I want you to refer to me as Miss Sato.” The heiress pinched Kuvira’s erected nipple and got a high pitch cry in response

“Yes Miss Sato.” The heiress smiled. “Ata girl.” She heard Korra scoff when she entered the shower. 

“What’s so funny dear?” Asami said while she kneaded the older women’s firm breasts. “Who would have tought that you never had dominated anyone? You could fool me.” The younger girls shared a passionate kiss before returning their focus on their toy. The earth bender let out a loud moan when the Avatar kneeled and inhaled her scent.  
“Wow Vira, you smell fantastic.” Korra wet two fingers before pushing them inside the older woman and got a load moan as a response. The earth bender tried to close her legs from the girls intruding fingers.

“Do you want to feel my shocking glove in your ass?” Asami hissed and grabbed her braid. Kuvira gritted her teeth and spread her legs as wide as she could.  
“Good girl.” Korra commended and thrusted her fingers harder until she felt the earth benders pussy clench and she pulled out. “Not yet Vira, we have just started.” She said and stood up, held the drenched fingers in front of Kuvira’s face winked.

“Taste yourself.” Asami commanded and the former Great Uniter felt how the last will in her subsided. “Yes Miss Sato.” She took the Avatars fingers into her mouth, her juices were salty but not unpleasant. Kuvira found herself moaning while sucking Korra’s fingers and blushed hard.   
“I…..” she couldn’t find the words, but Asami helped her.

“You loved every bit of your own juices. Didn’t you slut?” Asami’s voice was calm and gentle. Not at all demining. 

“Yes Miss Sato.” Kuvira looked down but Korra forced her to look into her eyes. “You will love how my Asami tastes soon. But first we need to get that water out of your ass.” Panic spread over the older woman’s face, it was like she suddenly felt the waters presence inside her and maybe it wanted out.

“How?” she tried to find some humility in Korra, but that wasn’t going to be given just yet. The Avatar smirked and pointed at the toilet. “Well sweetie, there is only one toilet in the house and me and Asami is going to watch so you get it all out.” Kuvira gulped and stepped out heading to the toilet. She tought of running, she had the chance the door was right there. But a sudden feeling of wanting to make them happy made her re-evaluate that. She smiled to herself, never thinking that she ever would have this kind of chance since she choose the path of the Great Uniter. 

“I don’t know if I will be able to.” She said when she sat down.

“Well you do have to take out the plug first silly girl.” Korra smirked and watched as Kuvira reached between her legs and with a grunt let the plug slide out. The Avatar used her water bending to encase the plug in boiling water and cleaned it thoroughly. She then let it rest in the sink until it was going back inside the earth bender.

“So what are you waiting for?” Asami asked inpatient to see the earth benders humiliation as she let everything go.

Kuvira closed her eyes and felt the water leave, along with other things. Luckily it was over fast and Korra helped her get clean with her water bending.  
“There now you are all clean.” Korra said and traced Kuvira’s jawline with her fingers. The older woman bowed her head.

“Thank you Avatar Korra, for this chance of redemption.” Asami scoffed at the lame attempt to sound respectful. But luckily Korra saw her faint attempt and shoot it down.

“Please Vira, we haven’t even started yet. You will thank me a lot of times before your redemption has been earned.” The earth bender yelped when the Avatar encased her nipples in ice. Her knees almost buckled, not from pain but the intense cold encasing her already sensitive nipples. It made a ripple through her body, she hadn’t felt like this in many years. Not since. From nowhere she rammed Korra, pushing her up the wall with her hands around the water benders dark-skinned neck. She squeezed until she saw the blue eyes turn to shining white and she was forced by Korra to let go. 

“KORRA!” Asami screamed when she saw the former Great Uniter chook her girlfriend only to yelp seconds later when Korra entered the avatar state.

Korra forced Kuvira on the floor, straddled her over the chest. Kuvira’s eyes were filled with fear and the avatar wanted to know what had happened.

“What do you think you are doing?” she said, Ravaa was with her she could feel her presence. “Don’t push her, she is dangerous.” The spirits voice warned. The Avatar put her forehead against Kuvira’s who froze, her dark eyes lighten up and her breathing got steadier.

“What have you been through, to become like this?” The older women tensed up.

“None of your business, fuck me and get it over with!” Asami hunched down beside them and looked down on the woman who had killed her father.

“Yeah love, let’s do this and get it over it shall we?” Korra slowly rose from Kuvira who had other plans. The older woman raised her hand and a slab of sandstone hit Asami in the face who stumbled and fell to the floor.

“Sami!” Korra screamed as she raced to her girlfriend’s side, the earth bender rose from the floor with a new lit light in her eyes. 

“You know, if it hadn’t been for you and the Beifongs I would have had all the power. All the glory. You owe me Avatar.” Kuvira’s voice was drenched in poison and with a flick of her wrist a thin thread of cooper from one of the pipes coiled around Asami’s neck.

“If you want her to live, we are going to play with my rules.” Kuvira walked towards the Avatar in all her naked pride.

“Don’t hurt her, I want to help you. The anger and fear you are holding inside you will tear you apart.” The earth bender grabbed Korra by the hair and hoisted her up from the floor. The younger woman yelped and tears started to break from her eyes.

“You little, you will not speak unless spoken too and to make this game more fun you will address me as The Great Unite or Miss.” Korra yelped again and tried to use her bending but Kuvira saw what was happening and tightened the coiled copper around Asami’s neck. The heiress whimpered on the floor and the Avatar screamed inside. She heard Ravaa’s voice.

“Lin is on her way, be brave Korra. I know you won’t let me hurt her, but if she tries to kill you I have no other choice.” She took a deep breath and did what she had never done to any other woman then to Lin. She bowed her head, leaned into Kuvira and exhaled.

“Yes Great Uniter.” The older woman immediately let go of her hair and the water bender hunched down beneath her. She gazed down into the floor, felt Kuvira walk around her. Probably plotting her revenge.

“Do you remember when you came to me in jail? Abusing your power and fondling me?” Korra gritted her teeth. “Yes Miss, I do remember and I’m sorry.” The older woman scoffed.  
“Do you know what happens to a girl who lies?” the Avatar gulped and shook her head. “Ohh come on now girl, you should know after all this time with the Chief of police. You must have earned you some good spanking.” 

“Yes, yes I have a lot of it too.” Korra answered and felt Kuvira pat her on the head. “Good girl.” Kuvira purred and walked over to Asami. She touched her face with her foot, like she was nothing but dirt. The none-benders eyes burned with both fear and anger. The older woman pushed traced her lips with her big toe.  
“I think you missed something.” She forced her big toe inside Asami’s mouth and watched with triumph as the young heiress sucked it. “I can have some use for you too. But if either of you try anything there will be consequence’s. Understood?” the heiress locked eyes with Korra who nodded and both woman answered at the same time.

“Yes Great Uniter.” 

She helped Asami up, but didn’t ease the coiled copper around her neck and grabbed Korra and pushed them towards the bedroom on the other side of the house. How stupid to make a house of sandstone, she tought to herself. 

“On your knees Avatar.” She pushed Korra down on the floor and threw Asami on the bed. “Well so many things to do and so many toys.” Kuvira grabbed a leather belt and Korra froze when she turned to Asami.

“Apparently you are a pain slut Avatar, so it must ache in you to know that your girlfriend will get all the pain.” The water tribe girl hurled herself up but with a fast hand movement a silver collar with the words BEIFONG PROPERTY locked around her neck and she was forced down. 

“Next time you try something like that I will sever your girlfriends head from her neck. UNDERSTOOD?” she tightened the silver around Korras neck and she choked. “Yes, yes Great Uniter. I’m sorry.” Kuvira turned her attention to a squirming Asami and with the help of four short metal cables, probably belonging to Lin she tied the heiress to the bed.   
“You know, I quite liked the way you tried to play this. But I’m so much better at it.” Kuvira folded the belt and withdrew her hand. She watch the girl close her eyes when she moved her hand forward and let the belt land hard on her unprotected thigh.

“AHHHHH!” Asami arched her back and cried out when Kuvira let the belt land several times on her naked body until she was all red and sore over her breasts, thighs and pussy. She didn’t stop there, with the Avatar sobbing on the floor she made her stand up and forced a dressage whip into her hand.

“Now it’s your turn. Don’t disappoint me!” Korra shook her head and the Great Uniter smirked. “Have it your way.” She raised her hand and closed her fist. Asami choked and Korra saw how the thin cooper thread started to dig into her neck and blood started to drip from the wound it caused.

“No! I will do it, stop that. Don’t hurt her.” Kuvira pated on the young Avatars cheek. “Ata girl, I will sit down over there and you will not stop punishing her until I’m satisfied.” Korra closed her eyes when she felt Kuvira’s lips against her own. “Yes Great Uniter.” She breathed out into her mouth.

Seated in a chair a couple of feet from the bed, Kuvira had a great view of the Sato girl’s naked body. It was red from her treatment and she loved how the girl squirmed in pain right now. The dressage whip caressed her thighs, the Avatar really knew what she was doing. The first blow made the heiress whimper in surprise, the second made her arch her back and the fifteen that followed made her scream asking Korra to stop and all Kuvira could do was to enjoy the show. The power surged through her body, with a wink of her hand another cable started to slither up the Avatars leg and up inside her pussy. Korra whimpered and dropped the dressage whip.

“On all four over your girlfriend, now!” Kuvira stood up and took the whip in her hand. At the same time she let the other end of the cable find its way up Korra’s ass.

“Please, stop.” Korra sobbed.

“No fun when you are on the receiving end?” the Avatar yelped when the whip struck her ass. It danced beautiful over the dark skin and made small but visible marks. 

Kuvira pulled the cable out of Korra who collapsed over Asami. The earth bender stepped up into the bed, she had one of Lin’s metal dildos on and she smirked when she without any lube pushed against Korras ass. “You can’t!” Asami cried but Korra hushed her and clenched her teeth when Kuvira pushed passed the sphincter. It felt like she broke, like the first time she had it with Lin, but Lin had pulled out directly and taken care of her all night. 

“Ready or not, I’m going to fuck you till you bleed!” Kuvira said and thrusted forward, Korra screamed in real pain and braced her against the bed trying to not crush Asami. She could feel it, blood, she was bleeding in her ass from the forced fuck from the woman she had sworn to help. She had failed her again. The Avatar felt like she was back in that cave with Zaheer, when they administered the poison. The pain was similar and she had to keep from going into the Avatar state. She could kill Kuvira if she entered it.   
“I’m sorry.” She whispered to Asami, the heiress nuzzled against her and kissed her cheek. “We should have waited for Lin.” Asami whispered back and froze when she felt Kuvira grabbing Korra and pulling her off the bed.

 

“On your knees.” Korra kneeled before Kuvira who immediately grabbed her hair. The pain was almost too much, but she had to protect Asami as much as she could. 

“Suck it!” she growled and Korra hesitated a little before opening her mouth. It smelled of her ass, unlike Kuvira Korra hadn’t cleaned herself as properly and she gaged when she took the dildo into her mouth. The Great Uniter grabbed her by the hair and pushed her to the hilt and at the same time she clenched her fist and Korra felt the collar tighten. 

“Suck it, or your girlfriend will be in for a lot of pain.” Without warning Kuvira bended the cable that had been in Korra, into Asami’s pussy. The heiress yelped as it thrusted inside her. The Avatar held the light spirit at bay, but felt that she soon had to let her take over. 

Kuvira tensed up and pushed Korra closer as she came by only dominating them. 

“Ahhhh!” the Great Uniter screamed higher than the Avatar ever had hear a coming woman scream. She saw two furious jade green eyes behind the kneeling Kuvira. The collar was so tight and Korra saw how Lin broke Kuvira’s nose before passing out. 

Lin Beifongs eyes was on fire, her fist crushed the younger earth benders nose and the cables holding Asami, her Asami restrained Kuvira so that she couldn’t bend. The older woman kneeled beside Korra and slowly eased the collars tension around her neck. A gaged breath came and Lin felt such relief.

“I know I shouldn’t have let you two go alone.” A gasp was heard from the door. Suyin walked inside and held her hand over her mouth.

“What have you done Kuvira?” She sat down in the bed, put a blanket over the shivering heiress and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

Before talking more to her sister Lin grabbed Kuvira and pulled her out to the platinum box and threw her inside. Retracted the cables.

“You can’t do this!” she screamed as Lin sealed it and hit her fist into it.


	9. Repair what was broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a little smut and no sex to balance the last chapter :) Enjoy <3

Suyin had Kuvira’s head in her lap. She had gotten an irritated okay from Lin to fix the woman’s nose and she had passed out again.   
“I have to fix Korra anyway so go snuggle with your pet.” She said bitterly, not really wanting to hurt her sister but it came out that way.  
“I know you don’t mean that and I forgive you Lin.” Suyin said and kissed her sister’s head. She had found Kuvira in a puddle of her own urine, apparently it wasn’t the first time considering the smell in the box. She had washed the woman she had seen as her daughter, or maybe that was a lie. Yes, it was definitely a lie. Kuvira had fallen in love with her a long time ago, and Suyin had used her to her liking without thinking about the consequences. She put the washing cloth to the young metal benders head and caressed her face with it. 

“I don’t deserve your help.” Kuvira whispered as she pushed away Su’s hand. The older woman scoffed. 

“Lin was on her way to fix you, but you messed up Korra bad so it was a simple choice.” The young raven-haired girl shook her head.

“Yeah and later today the moon will fall to the earth.” Su smiled, it was hard to see Lin as caring. But the past days she had learned more about her sister then she could have ever believed. The girl she had despised even hated at times and physically hurt all those years ago. She had grown into quite the woman, not in a sexual way but rather a human way. She cared for both girls, no she loved them, and like how she loved Bataar Sr. It was as real to Lin as her marriage to Bataar and the commitment was unmistakingly mutual. Korra even when she was away made sure to keep in contact every day, phone calls and letters to both women. 

“You might think that my sister is a cold hearted pervert.” Kuvira raised an amused eyebrow and smirked.

“And you don’t?” she watched the woman she had loved for so many years. She never wanted or needed a mother. She needed Suyin. 

“It’s complicated, we don’t understand the way they live. So we make up a lie in our heads that they are wrong or sick. But I have seen how they are with each other. It’s wonderful to see Lin so happy and at peace.” Su caressed the younger woman’s face and planted an innocent kiss on her lips. Kuvira shivered under her and let out a moan.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t want to be alone in here anymore please tell Lin I’m sorry.” Kuvira’s voice was panicky and she was scared to be left alone.  
Suyin had to talk to Lin before promising Kuvira anything. “I will see what I can do.” She said and hushed her former guard. 

 

Korra felt someone caress her face, a warm palm belonging to Lin. Her eyes were worried and her breathing light. Her eyes filled with tears as the Avatar reached out to touch her.  
“This was my mistake, I could have lost you both to that mad woman!” Lin said and leaned into Korras warm hand.  
“Don’t worry I will heal.” The older woman laid down beside her and embraced her. “This was madness from the beginning, you can’t help Kuvira she is lost.” The young water tribe girl snuggled up against her and shook her head.

“It will be hard, even painful but I think I know how to get through to her.” Lin kissed her forehead. “You can’t save everyone, I had to learn that the hard way. Just let her go Korra. It’s not worth all the pain.” 

Korra smiled towards Lin, before she could say anything the older women kissed her passionate. 

“It’s not only about saving her sweetheart, it’s about others forgiving her and most of all she needs to forgive herself. There are things Su have told me, things that explains why she is so power hungry and scared of letting others protect her.” The Avatar sat up with a painful grunt. 

“What do you mean?” she looked puzzled and leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

“Part from my sister keeping her as a lover since she was in her twenties, Kuvira was abandon by her mother because she is the result of a rape.” Korra shook her head. “Su knew from the beginning, her mother told Su why the girl couldn’t come with her. It was too painful to relive the trauma through her every day.” 

“Then why did she do that to us?” Both women turned their heads to the bedroom door. Asami stood there, arms around her and a bruised up body. She walked over to the bed and curled up beside Lin. 

“She doesn’t know, Su has never told her. She only said that her father died and that her mother couldn’t care for her.” Korra gritted her teeth, lies that feed lies. She knew how it felt, knowing something wasn’t all true and finally finding out. They talked for about an hour before falling asleep. 

The morning sun woke Korra and she grunted, snuggled into Lin who had one arm around her and her other around Asami who silently slept on the chief’s chest. The Avatar reached out and caressed the heiress hair, she mumbled in her sleep. She untangled Lin’s arm, who immediately opened her eyes. 

“Korra? What are you doing?” always so suspicious, her sweet protective Lin. Korra leaned down and kissed her lips.

“Go back to sleep, I am just going out to check on Kuvira.” Lin scoffed

“You are not!” 

“I am the Avatar remember?” Lin’s eyes got greyish and sorrow filed

“I almost lost you, twice when I didn’t ever realise I loved you. Don’t make us go through that again. Don’t trust her.” Lin kissed Korras cheek, turned around and pulled Asami into a polarbeardog hug. She smiled at them, her girls.

She pulled her usual clothes on and walked out to the box. Now that she thought of it, looking a lot like the box Tarrlok once kept her in. She shrugged, this had gone all wrong. She sat down in the lotus position outside the box. What she intentionally wanted was for Kuvira to feel what she had felt. When she finally understood the importance of letting go sometimes, for Korra that meant every time she had sex with Lin. In the beginning it was all about breaking that part of her that fought for Dominance, in the end Beifong won and Korra had never felt so safe and free.

“I know you can hear me. I am sorry Kuvira, I had forgotten what is was like and I wanted to be the one fixing you. I am the Avatar after all.” She took a deep breath.

“Before opening the box and letting you out I need to tell you something Su should have told you along time go.” She heard a sob inside the box.

“No need. I already know I am a lost cause and the daughter of a rapist.” Korra clenched her teeth Su must have finally told her.

“Kuvira I..” 

“No need Avatar. Just put me back where I belong.” Korra stood up, walked over to the box and opened it. The smell wasn’t as bad anymore.

“Get out!” the former Great Uniter looked puzzled at her.

“Or what? Are you going to punish me Korra?” She grabbed the older women by the arm and hurled her out the box. She landed in the sand a couple of feet from the box with a grunt. 

“I am not going to touch you unless you want me to.” Korra hunched down beside her, pulling her hair away from her face.

“No one will ever touch you again unless you want to.” Kuvira looked down and clenched her fist. She wasn’t worth all this, she should rot in jail.

“I hurt you.” She whispered

“I hurt you first, no more than fair.” Korra replied

They sat in the sand on the beach, in silence just watching the waves roll in.

“Do you think it will help me?” Korra smiled at Kuvira’s question

“It helped me understand myself better. I work a lot to help people in different ways, I am in charge most of the times. Until I get home to Lin and Asami.” Kuvira raised an amused eyebrow

“So you submit to Asami to? Lin I can understand, but Asami?” Korra chuckled and leaned back in the sand.

“Sometimes I let her dominate me, mostly when Lin is working late. But often it’s me and Asami who submits together to Lin.” The earth bender just nodded and leaned back.

“So if I said yes to this, would there be rules to follow?” Korra smiled

“Yes, I think the best thing would for you to have some time with Lin.” Kuvira’s eyes grew big and she shrugged.

“I don’t know if that will work out. I mean she doesn’t trust me and hates my guts.” Korra nodded 

“Well that’s true. The biggest part of this whole arrangement will be about trust Kuvira. Make sure to earn Lin’s trust back and she will reward you.” It sounded so cheesy and weird. But it was true. 

“So I won’t be with you two to start with.” Kuvira blushed

“No, Lin won’t allow it and I think both me and Asami needs some healing before going into anything.” Kuvira looked ashamed. 

“I am sorry.” Korra reached her arm out and pulled Kuvira into a tight hug. 

“Like I said, we went about this all wrong and we need to make it right. With the right rules and a lot of trust.” Kuvira let herself get hold, it felt good and yet she hated to be taken care of. This would be hard for her. But she wanted to try.

“I consent.” The Avatar planted a light kiss on the older earth benders head.

“I am not going to accept that. You will have a long talk with Lin before and understand everything to its fullest.” Kuvira just nodded into her embrace and they watched more waves crash down on the beach.


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kuvira to show that she trust's Lin.  
> After weeks of training and build up to a real session. She has changed alot but she still have a hard time giving up her control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! :P  
> Have had much in school and work but here is the next chapter.  
> I will need to think of how I am going to continue this story and I will work alot. But hope you all enjoy this :)

Kuvira tensed up the second Su had left the island. This was so weird, the way Lin had said.

“We’ll talk later.” It was like a silence threat, but then those intense green eyes had looked at her one last time and she knew Lin wouldn’t hurt her. The weeks had been hard, talk… A lot of talking and preparation for what to come. Asami and Korra was going to be there as support, watching Lin.

“Hey Vira what you up to? Excited for tonight?” she shook her head at the Avatars excited expression.

“More like terrified.” Had this been a couple of weeks ago, Kuvira would have never admitted to the simple fact that she was scared. Korra sat down in her lap, for some reason the Avatar always let her lead when they were together. She leaned in and kissed her lips.

“Don’t worry Lin won’t hurt you.” The former Great Uniter sighed in delight and embraced Korra.

“I know, knowing you and Asami is there too will help me ease down.” Korra leaned down on her shoulder and sighed. 

“Why didn’t we start like this? I feel so guilty for hurting you.” The Avatar snuggled against the metal bender. Kuvira played with her hair and kissed her.  
They sat like that for a while and almost jumped out of their skins when a husky voice interrupted their cuddles. 

“So you have started already? Who died and put you in charge Vira?” Lin walked up behind her, still having Korra in her lap, slowly breathing as the Chief grabbed Kuvira by the hair and pulled it back.

She grinned and clenched her teeth.

“Sorry Chief I was nervous and Korra eased that a little.” Lin leaned in and looked Korra straight in the eye. She hunched a bit in the metal benders lap and whimpered. 

“I will take care of you later. Now leave I will have some fun with Vira on my own before I let you and Asami come play.” The Avatar kissed Beifong on the cheek and snuggled against Kuvira.

“Good luck and see you later.” She walked out watching them over her shoulder with a smirk. 

Lin looked down into Kuvira’s nervous eye.   
“Get out of the chair and undress!” her voice was husky and Kuvira gulped. The younger metal bender got up on shaky legs, unstrapped her bra and tossed it at the floor as the Chief sat down into the armchair with a smug grin. 

“Slowly.” Lin said with a hungry gaze that made Kuvira shiver and bite her lip. Slowly the younger woman pulled her shirt over her head and exposed two firm breasts and a toned stomach. 

“Come here leave the pants on for now.” She walked over to the police Chief and stood in front of her. Unsure of what to do.

“On your knees. I have something for you.” With a small sigh she went down on her knees and rested her forehead on Lin’s knee. Something cold locked around her neck and a shiver went through my body.

“Everything you have asked for will happen, nothing more unless you want to. Understood?” Kuvira licked her lips and looked up into the damp green eyes.  
“Yes Chief I understand.” Lin caressed her face and kissed her forehead. 

“I will hurt you tonight, but I won’t harm you. I will make you feel thing you didn’t know you liked and when I am done with you. You will get a reward. You are going to top Korra and Asami while I watch.” Kuvira snapped and looked up at her.

“What?” Lin took a firm grip in Kuvira’s hair and pulled her close.

“You heard me.” They shared and intense kiss and the younger metal bender moaned into her mouth.

Slowly Kuvira got up in Lin’s lap, continued kissing her, their tongues swirled around and teeth clashed. The urge to top came over the younger woman and she bit down hard on Lin’s lip. She pushed her to the floor with a hungry gaze wiped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand. 

“Do you want to know what happened to Korra the first time she tried to top me?” Lin raised the sandstone floor till a stool and sat down. Kuvira gulped.

“Yes Chief.” Lin smirked

“First I put her over my lap.” Lin patted on her lap and Kuvira crawled over the floor with blossoming red cheeks. Slowly placing her over the Chiefs lap. 

“Then I grabbed her hair in a tight grip.” Lin grabbed Kuvira’s hair and pulled it back, at the same time she let her other hand caress the younger woman’s ass. She moaned as Lin cupped her ass cheeks. 

“Then I spanked her, not hard but more as a way to show who’s in charge.” Lin landed a firm palm on Kuvira’s ass. She flinched and strained a little against Lin who pulled her hair harder. 

Palm after palm landed over Kuvira’s ass and she felt the effect clearly. Her pussy was soaking and she felt so humiliated being punished like a child. She started to squirm and make whimpering noises and Lin hummed approving. 

“So are you going to try too top me again girl?” Kuvira clenched her teeth when she called her girl. Who did she think she was? Kuvira growled and before thinking the word had left her throat.

“Bite me hag.” A hard palm landed on her ass and she cried out.

“Play it hard and I will play the same.” Lin hissed and pushed her to the floor roughly. Kuvira sat on her knees, biting her lip like a school girl caught smoking by the teacher. Which she had been once in Zafou, but then she was on her knees in front of Su. Ohh spirit’s the memory made her even wetter. The fact that it’s her former lover’s sister who is going to punish her this time makes it even harder for her to keep her cool. 

Lin let the stool become floor ones again and stood over Kuvira. She hunched down and the Chief grabbed her by the hair pushing her face to her sex.

“Smell that you little cunt! You will soon be pleasing me greatly and appreciative.” She strained against Lin and took a deep breath of the smell. Ohh spirit’s it smelled so good.

“But first you will pay for calling me hag.” With a swift motion Lin pinned Kuvira to the floor with spread legs and chains came down from the ceiling wrapping around her arms. 

Stretched out in the middle of the room, spread and waiting for what to come. She strained a little against them and tried without success to close her legs.   
“So what would you prefer, flogger or cane?” she gulped and tried to remember what Korra had said. Flogger means back and ass, cane ass, thighs and calves. She had to decide fast, she didn’t know what she wanted.

“Whatever you think I deserve Chief.” Lin hummed approving.

“Good choice, I think we will warm you up with flogger and then cane.” The Chief gathered the flogger and the cane. She walked up behind Kuvira, cupping her breast and trailed kisses down her back.

“Do you remember the safe word girl?” she gritted her teeth and bite back a smug comment.

“Platinum.” She whispered and whimpered when Lin pinched her nipples.

“You forget to address me properly one more time Vira and I will make you scream.” She pinched harder and struggled against the chains. 

“Sorry Chief.” The pinching stopped and Lin caressed her nipples gently. Kissed her neck and moved her hands down to the waistband, pushed her hand inside Kuvira’s pants and rubbed the outside of her panties. Kuvira moaned as Lin rubbed harder.

“Good girl.” She pulled her hand back and took a couple of steps back. She raised the flogger waving it in the air. The first strike made her yelp and shiver in satisfaction, the second forced a moan through her mouth. 

“Are we enjoying ourselves girl?” Kuvira just moaned as answer and strained against the restraints.   
In silence Lin flogged her back meticulous, there wasn’t an inch of her body that wasn’t touched by the flogger. The older metalbender lashed a last time and took a deep breathe. She put away the flogger and stepped up behind Kuvira, pushing herself to the red back and grabbed her hair.   
“How are you feeling?” Lin asked

“Warm and slightly lightheaded Chief.” Kuvira panted and leaned her head back against the older woman. Lin kissed her cheek and undid her restraints. With a flick of her wrist the floor rose to a solid bench and she pointed at it.

“Lay down on your stomach.” Kuvira shivered but did as told and laid down upon the cold surface. She was calmer then she had been in years, the control she gave Lin was soothing and good for her she knew that. But she still fought it in some ways, she was used to top, to control and to be in charge. She wasn’t now and it was hard in some ways, she was mouthy and ungrateful but she wanted to thank the older Beifong. 

“Lin wait.” The Chief walked up to her face and made a chair of the floor and sat down beside Kuvira with something that could only be an expression of care. She caressed Kuvira’s red shoulders and hushed as the younger woman whimpered. 

“What is it? Do you want to stop?” Kuvira shook her head.

“Spirits no. I just want.” She stopped, trying to find the right words. Lin trailed the once again toned arms, she had been underweight and really off her bending when she started to train with Korra again. But she was back again, strong and changed. Lin had thought that she never would forgive the girl, but she remembered how Korra was in the beginning. Mouthful, disobedient and pushed all her buttons. 

“So what’s wrong? Do you want me to get Korra? Asami?” Kuvira took a deep breath.

“I want to thank you. For everything Lin, I would still be in jail and still be lost. I found myself by letting go. I am forever grateful.” The older woman gave her a crocked smile and leaned down kissing her forehead.

“I am glad I could help. Remember that we have forgiven and understand that power can go to people’s heads. The world might never forgive and you will have to live with that.” Kuvira closed her eyes.

“I know but I don’t care about the world. All I care about is my family, the family I never thought I had.” A tear rolled down her cheek and Lin put her forehead against the younger woman’s.

“I know. But we are all here for you.” Kuvira forced back a sob and braced herself. 

“We can continue now, I am ready.” Lin smiled.

“Good I will give you ten hard with the cane. Then we will have dinner with Korra and Asami.” Kuvira nodded and Lin landed a hard palm on her ass.

“Yes Chief, that sounds nice.” Kuvira said with a strained voice.

“Good girl.” 

Lin landed the first strike, firm but not hard. She kept the pace and landed nine more times. Kuvira breathed heavy and kept her tears from pouring out. She shivered when Lins hand slowly caressed her body, with care she helped Kuvira up and embraced her.  
“You did great let’s take a moment and don’t be afraid to let them out.” Kuvira couldn’t hold them back and tears started to fall. She sobbed and Lin held her tight as she brought her to tha chair and sat down with her in the lap.

“There, there Vira. It’s okay.” Kuvira sighed as she snuggled closer. She felt so small and understood now what Korra had tried to tell her about aftercare. 

They sat like that for a couple of minutes till Kuvira had calmed down. Lin caressed her face and kissed her lips. Salty from the tears and her face was red.

“I think we should take a shower and then head to kitchen.” Kuvira smiled and nodded as she stood up and hand in hand with Chief Beifong headed to the shower.

The water was soothing, they stood embraced tongue wrapping and teeth clashing. Lin pushed Kuvira up against the wall and pated on her leg. She spread them and moan out loud as the older women pushed her finger inside.

“Lin!” Kuvira breathed

“Chief!” Lin growled and attached the strap on, one piece inside her and put the tip against Kuvira’s opening. 

“How much do you want it?” Lin’s voice was husky

“Very much chief! Please, I really need it!” Kuvira looked Lin straight in the eye and the older woman pushed the whole length inside her. Kuvira threw her legs around Lin’s waist and bended the wall so Lin didn’t have to take all her weight.

“Hold on tight” Lin smirked and started to thrust her hips hard. Kuvira lost herself and cried out as she came faster than she had expected.

“I didn’t hear you ask for permission to come Kuvira.” The young woman yelped when Lin pinched her nipples.

“I am sorry! You are way too good at this and I was really horny!” Lin thrusted harder and leaned in biting down on her firm nipples. 

“I want you to come again and ask before!” Lin bit down harder and thrusted as Kuvira whimpered and squirmed.

The older women felt the wonderful feeling of her own orgasm build.

“Please Lin!”

She bit down harder.

“Chief! I am so close please.” 

Lin pulled out and thrusted the whole thing in again.

“Come!”

Lin whimpered as she came and heard Kuvira scream her name again. Slowly she pulled out and let the strap on fall to the floor with a thud.


	11. It's out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful first session Kuvira opens up to Lin and tells her a dark secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> So sorry for the long wait but I really had no inspiration for a continuation until now. It's short but at least it's something that I can follow up on :) Might throw in side plots with other charachters so don't be suprised :)

With closed eyes Kuvira let Lin wash her hair. Resting against the wall she felt the older woman’s finger caress her scalp. She sighed as the Chief embraced her from behind.

“You okay?” Beifongs voice was smooth, not demanding an answer but still Kuvira answered.

“One of Suyin’s older guards raped me when I was 16.” Without thinking the words left her and Lin turned her around.

“What did you say?” 

“I.”

The older earth benders green eyes pierced right into her soul and she broke. Tears fell and she didn’t care anymore.

“It doesn’t change anything. I am still a murderer and have betrayed so many.” Lin pined her to the wall and hushed her.

“Quite you silly girl. Do you know how hard my mother worked to enact laws that would protect women and children from rape and molestation?” when she took the words in her mouth, Lin got a flashback to what she did to Kuvira.

She gulped and felt sick.

Kuvira saw Lins now pale face and took them in her hands. 

“Don’t apologies.” Lin pushed her forehead to Kuvira’s and exhaled. 

“I have to. I am sorry Vira, I am so sorry.” Silent tears left both women and a soft knock made Lin snivel before grunting.

“What?”

A soft voice belonging to Asami was heard from the other side.

“Dinner is ready. Are you to okay?” Lin smiled and felt a warm feeling encase her. 

“Everything is okay love. We are soon done, five minute.” 

In silence they washed each other, dried and put on plain green robes before heading to the kitchen.

Before entering the dining room Lin turned to Kuvira.

“This stays with me. No need for them to know.” Kuvira smiled and nodded.


	12. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako travels to the Northt with Wu and is greated by his brother and two sister in laws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I make everyone gay... THE GAYER THE BETTER! Live with it or stop reading and I promise to make some explicit content soon :3

Mako put down the pencil and rubbed his forehead. Damn there was a lot of activity in town. The second Beifong left the triads acted up. A throbbing headache had been his only companion for the last hour and the now ringing phone did not help it.

“Deputy Mako of Republic City metal bender unit at your service. How can I help?” the voice on the other side made his headache subside a little.

“I think there is someone trying to assassinate me.” His companion was a skittish little creature, but in a way just like he wanted it.

“Wu, my love. You have nothing to be afraid of.” A week after Asami and Korra had come out to the City, Beifong had found him together with the former prince of the Earth Kingdom in a well very explicit act. He had never found men attractive, until he met Wu. The former prince was obnoxious, childish and a total brat. But Mako loved him. 

“Easy for you to say! You should have taken the offer Asami gave you on that condo in town. This place is filth.” Mako growled at the other end and Wu sighed.

“I just mean that I have the money so we don’t have to.” Mako cut him off.

“I won’t let you pay for me! I want to take care of us and now I can with the new responsibility Beifong gave me and a bigger salary.” Wu scoffed and Mako raised an eyebrow in irritation.

“What!?” he demanded

“Nothing.” Wu sighed “When do you come home? I miss you.” Makos heart melted and he sighed. He loved this. Man. It really took it out of him to call Wu a man, in every way he was still a spoiled brat. But he loved him.

“Soon. Don’t forget to start packing tomorrow.” Mako said and a squeal left his partners body and he grunted as the headache returned.

“FIELDTRIP!” Wu screamed and Mako could swear that he heard Wu dance.

“Calm down, we are just going to visit my crazy brother.” Mako had not come to terms of Bolin’s crazy new life style. Two wives and apparently Eska and Desna now also was going to enact new laws permitting any Northern Tribe citizen to marry more than one person. But closely watched by a special made council so that no one gets abused in the relationship. To Mako it sounded mental. He had loved both Korra and Asami, but not in the way he loves Wu.

“What’s on your mind Flameo Hotpants?” A growl left the fire bender.

“Watch it prince fancy pants.” Wu laughed that silly laugh that made Mako smile.

“I Just have to finish some more reports on the Triad. One hour not a second more.” With a whimper Wu hung up and Mako once again turned to the stack of reports. In a couple of hours he would be face to face with Bolin and he did not look forward to it after what he had said when his baby brother had told him. 

 

10 hours later

 

The North was a frozen wasteland to Wu. He had only seen pictures and he was not impressed.

“It’s cold.” He complained when he got of the airship they lent from Future Industries. Mako grunted.

“You have been complaining for hours. I need to sleep Wu, just please be quite.” Wu watched Mako with big hurt eyes and he sighed.

“I am sorry, can we just get to bed and it will be better in the morning.” A squeal not coming from his partner made Mako jump and Bolin came running. He embraced his big brother in a polarbeardog hug and squealed again.

“MAKO! I missed you brother! I have forgiven you, Eska said you just had to think about important stuff and man I missed you!” Mako had missed him too.  
“Hey Bolin, it’s been a long day can we catch up in a couple of hours?” A sudden chill that was colder than the rest of the land came over him as Eska and Desna followed by Opal appeared.

“Hello dear brother in law.” Eska said in an emotionless voice. Desna smirked and bowed.

“Deputy Mako nice to meet you again.” Desna had never addressed him before and he felt uncomfortable with the way the water tribe chieftain locked eyes with him. He struggled to move away his eyes from Desna, but came to his senses as Opal embraced him.

“Mako. It has been too long.” Mako smiled and answered her embrace.

“Way to long and I am sorry for not coming sooner but your Aunt left me with a ton of work.” Opals eyes turned dark green and she scoffed.

“Yeah I heard. I am not a supporter of her right now and I don’t consider her family since she decided to pardon that murderous bitch.” Mako was surprised by her anger, but he couldn’t blame her. 

“Korra has her reasons.” He said

“Ohh I bet she dose.” Opal said and rolled her eyes.

“Not here.” Eska said in a firm voice and Opal hunched a little.

“Sorry dear.” Opal said

There was a strange atmosphere here in the North. But the only thing he wanted right now was to sleep. 

“It has been a long trip, I and Wu really want to sleep a couple of hours.” Mako smiled toward his brother, both he and Opal wore the traditional engagement necklace. Beautiful carved with the water tribe symbol. 

“Speak for yourself flameo hotpants.” Wu said and pushed Mako a little, who got a redish colour on his cheek at the nickname.

“You promised not to use that name in public.” 

Desna smirked and got an amused but awkward smile from Eska. 

“I will show the way to your chambers and make sure you have everything you need.” Desna said in a very strange and polite voice that made Mako uncomfortable. 

“Thank you.” Mako said and bowed.


	13. You are ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is nervouse to begin with but calms down and finds that Dominating Korra and Asami, was as thrilling as to submit to Lin.   
> Let the game begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will soon incorporate Kya into the story.  
> Have a nice chapter for her and will try to write 2 more chapters before new year.

As the dinner came to an end Kuvira started to get restless. Lin had kept an eye on her the whole time and come with calming and comforting comments about the coming session with them all. Lin was going to watch her Dominate, Asami and Korra. She didn’t feel ready for this, but Lin had made up her mind and there was no turning back. Both girls cleaned the table and undressed where they were. 

“We are ready.” Asami sparkled, she was so playful and Kuvira felt an urge to grab her by the hair and let her slowly make her way to her lady parts. Kuvira sighed, closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. She slowly opened her eyes, pushed the chair out and stood up. With determination to make them proud, she wouldn’t fail. 

With a wink of a hand she locked the two naked girls back to back with metal. The gasped when the cold metal met their skin. Lin just smirked.  
“Impressive.” Lin said in a proud voice.

Kuvira scoffed and walked up to Asami. Just inches from her face, she could feel the heiress anticipation, her heart was beating so hard Kuvira thought it might break her chest. She told herself to calm down and took some deep breaths.

“So many things I could do to you two. I don’t know where to start.” Korra whimpered and squirmed to the point that the two lost balance and fell and landed on the floor with a thud.

“Urk, good job avatar!” Asami grunted, Kuvira and Lin broke out in a growling laughter and helped the squirming girls up. 

“Now stand still you two.” Kuvira purred and caressed Korras toned stomach. She patted it playful and Korra squirmed again.

“I swear Korra! If you make us fall again I will.” Kuvira stepped in and grabbed Asami’s ponytail and tugged at it.

The young heiress whimpered.

“You will do nothing Sato, you will fall and fall happily.” The earth bender let go and the non-bender whimpered. More in relief than pain.

“Are you just going to have them tied up and watch them fall all night? I thought you were more creative than that kid.” Lin scoffed and Kuvira’s face took on a reddish colour. 

“I… I am.. Just starting.” The young earth bender stuttered and Lin smirked. With the wink of her hand Kuvira let the metal slide off and land on the floor. The two younger girls looked confused and waited trembling of anticipation.

Once again Kuvira moved her hand over the floor, focused on the metal and bended them into two strapons.

“Wrestle.” Korra and Asami looked like two question marks. 

“What?” Korra said and looked over at Lin who smiled.

“Good one Vira.” Lin appraised the young earth bender, who looked triumphant to have caught the two girls of guard. 

“Put on the strapons, wrestle and the one that wins. Namely the one that makes the other come will not be punished.” Asami scoffed.

“You can’t be serious.” Lin cleared her throat and pined Asami to where she stood. Close to Korra who softly caressed the backside of the heiress hand. 

“Do you want to take the punishment first, for disobeying the one in charge Sato? Or will you be the good girl I know you are and wrestle Korra. No bending of course that would be cheating.” Korra smiled and kissed Asami.

“Come on it will be fun and by the way wasn’t it you who time and time again said that you missed a good flogging?” Asami turned to Korra.

“Put that on Avatar. I will win and you will be the one that will be flogged.” Korra had lit the fighting spirit in Asami.

“Best of three?” Kuvira looked over to Lin for approval.

“That sounds about right, they have been on a dry streak so I think they can handle it. The first to make the other come three times will win and me and Kuvira will do the honour of flogging the loser.” Kuvira poured two cups of wine, moved the table so that they had a good area to be on and sat down beside Lin.

Lins hand moved to Kuvira’s thigh.

“Great idea Vira.” She whispered as she watched Asami throw Korra to the floor and force her way in to the wettest parts of the Water Tribe girl. 

Kuvira blushed and put her hand on Lins. 

Korra came with a high pitch scream and panting she glared at Asami. Oh it was on.

“It’s on Sato!” Korra jumped Asami, who easily parred her and the Avatar stumbled and fell. Asami was on her, locking her arms behind her and looked the older women.

“Dose the ass count?” Korra froze, if there was one thing that made her come faster than anything it was a good ass fuck.

Kuvira’s eyes gleamed and she smirked and looked over at Lin who nodded with a approving smile.

“As long as she comes two more times I don’t care how you do it.” Kuvira said and watched in awe as the heiress slowly pushed the metal dildo past the Avatars sphincter and with a squealing moan the Avatar came once more. She had nothing to put up against Asami, she didn’t want to either. 

“Accept defeat or one more orgasm before the flogger?” Kuvira asked and crossed her legs.

Korra looked at Kuvira with an angry face.

“Bite me Vira.” Lins face turned from amused to stern. 

“I think the Avatar needs more than the flogger to remember her place.” Korra whimpered.

“I am sorry.” Kuvira walked over to her and hunched down.

“You will be when we are done with you Avatar.” She grabbed her chin and lifted her head up and kissed her deep. Kuvira looked at Asami who thrusted one more time and Korra trembled beneath her.


	14. Know your place little Avatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira gives what Korra has earned, while Lin and Asami has a wild night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers. 
> 
> I write alot of BDSM for a simple reason. I live the lifestyle myself.
> 
> Most of the things that happens I have tried myself. Tawse, flogging and the pain part so to speak. I have 10 years of experience . I will try to get more story into this fanfic beacuse otherwise it will be boring and well I hate boring.  
> I have loads of schoolwork the months that come. About 3 months and I can't write so much as I want. Bear with me and I will try to make this wait worth your while <3 I am greatfull and so happy that so many likes this series.

The platinum cuffs made her wrists sore, but Korra put herself in this situation. She couldn’t blame anyone but herself. Lin had given her a kiss when she locked her in place and assured Korra that it would be a punishment to remember. 

“I think the tawse will be a nice experience for you.” Lin said and opened the cabinet where she kept the whips and canes. She picked out something that looked like a thick piece of leather, the part that met the skin was cut in two flaps. Korra gulped.

“I have never felt that Lin, I mean Chief.” Korra said nervously. 

“Don’t worry. You will soon.” Lin said in a calm voice and gave Korra a playful slap on the ass. 

Kuvira walked over to Lin who handed her the tawse. A little unsure she took it in her hand, felt how heavy it was and stopped for a second.

“She has earned it Kuvira. You don’t have to put in so much force in them. Its weight will do the job good. She will scream and bed for mercy, find a balance. When her skin is a nice red colour you can stop and ask if she has learned anything. I will be in the other room with Asami.” With that said Lin walked out and shut the door. Kuvira took a deep breath, tried to find that peaceful place and get into character. She turned to the shackled Avatar. Her naked body was a bliss for the eye. 

“You could just have took the defeat and the flogger. But no Avatar Korra always have to win.” Kuvira spat and grabbed her hair and pulled it back.

“I am sorry. I will take my punishment and hope to earn your forgiveness Mistress.” Kuvira smiled to herself and pulled Korras hair a little more till the girl whimpered.  
“Let us begin.” Kuvira said and let go.

She took a deep breath again. Cleared her mind and remembered what Lin had said. Not hard, let the weight do the job. She raised her hand and let the tawse land on Korras unprotected naked ass. She could hear her clench her teeth, but no sound.

She strong Kuvira gave her that. From the other room a high pitch scream came and Kuvira lost her concentration and struck Korra a little too hard. She cried out.  
“Ahhhh!” She pulled her shackles and whimpered. Kuvira took a couple of steps towards her but before she could say anything Korra spoke.  
“It’s okay Vira. I have had worse from Lin when I behaved poorly. Please continue, I can handle it.” Kuvira nodded even though she knew Korra couldn’t see her. Asami’s scream continued, now they was a blend of pain and moans. 

“Please Vira. Lin is playing with Asami, not hurting her.” Kuvira swallowed several times before she could speak. 

“It sounds.” Kuvira said

“I know. You will get used to it.” 

Korra wanted to rip the shackles from the wall and personally slap Kuvira back to the present. But just as she was about to break the wall Kuvira landed a firm strike on her ass. Korra yelped and squirmed.

“Be still and I won’t have to increase the force in my strikes Avatar.” She was back in character and Korra smiled to herself. Good work Vira, she tought to herself.

The strikes landed in a slow pace, her ass really started to become red and the Avatar started to squirm and whimper. 

Kuvira landed five more slow and light strikes. Korra was sobbing and she understood why. She walked close and pressed herself against her warmth. It was lovely. 

“Are you sorry for being an obnoxious pain in my ass Korra?” Kuvira asked with a harsh undertone in her voice. The girl squirmed and whimper. A tear slowly rolled down her chin.  
“Yes Kuvira. I am very sorry. Please I beg you. No more.” Kuvira remembered her talk with Lin a couple of nights before.

“When they come to the point where they beg you to stop. You have to stand your ground and give them a couple more to reassure you Dominance over them. It is an important part of being a Dom. You take them to an otherworldly high and you bring them to tears. Because they want and need it.” Lin’s voice played out in her head and became an echo that kept here grounded. 

Kuvira stuck Korras lower thighs five time. Not hard, but not easy either. They were just enough to make the girls legs buckle and she was hanging by her wrists sobbing and drooling. It was a wonderful sight, she was at her most vulnerable now and it was time to build her up just as Lin taught her. Kuvira helped Korra to the bed room, she was sobbing and clinging to her like a child. It felt awkward and all her energy was gone.

“Lay down. I will get some cooling balm.” Korra shook her head.

“It was a punishment Kuvira. It need to hurt, if it doesn’t I won’t learn.” Kuvira laid down beside her and caressed her muscular back. It reminded her of Suyin and of Lin. Strong and capable to stop this madness. 

Just like she had been. Capable to stop what had happened. Kuvira forced the memory of the Guard in Zafou out of her mind and put her forehead against Koras back.   
“What’s wrong?” Korra asked with a worried voice. It wasn’t time to tell yet. Not yet. 

“You will know in time. Right now I want to rest.” She pulled the blanket over them and she pulled Korra close. 

“I am not used to be the little spoon when sleeping.” Korra complained as her ass was pushed against Kuvira’s lower body. The former great uniter nibbled her neck.  
“Get used to it.” She said and embraced the Avatar from behind and sighed in relief. 

“So we ain’t going to fuck?” Kuvira sighed again, slightly irritated now.

“You have gotten three orgasms already. You can wait till morning and you can thank me properly. Now let’s rest.” A scream made both women look towards the other room and Korra moved her hand to the floor to use her earth bending to see what was going on. She saw Lin clenching Asami’s face between her legs. 

“It was Lin.” Korra smirked.

“I know she is loud when she come but spirits that’s scared me.” They both laughed and cuddled while listening to Asami and Lin having the time of their life for another two hours.

Kuvira looked at the clock and it was three in the morning when she finally lost her temper. She liked that they could find the energy to fuck like this but enough was enough. 

“For the love of Ravaa LIN!” Kuvira screamed and the door opened. Lin raised an amused eyebrow.

“You wanna join?” Kuvira shook her head.

“Sleep.” Korra mumbled from under the blanket and Lin laughed.

“I can ask Asami to give you a couple more orgasms Korra.” A bird nest that was the avatars hair shoot out from the blanket and growled.

“I just want to sleep. Please!” she complained and Lin walked in and pulled off the blanket and landed a firm palm on her ass. Korra yelped and pulled it back.

“You have had a lot tonight. Sleep tight both of you.” Lin kissed them and walked out. Finally the moaning and screams from the living room stopped and Korra yawned. She snuggled close to Kuvira.

“Goodnight Vira.” Kuvira smiled. This was a nicer memory than the last she had of them two together.

“Good night Korra.” It didn’t take long for Kuvira to get lost in dreams. Dreams that was bright and happy, so many years had passed since she had slept without waking up by night terrors.


	15. Old wounds still bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya's arrival dosen't really goes as planned.

The night had been a great experience for Kuvira. She knew she could handle it now and she cuddled closer to Korra. The avatar turned around and nuzzled her neck. She was happy. For the first time in a long time she was happy. 

Lin leaned against the doorpost and watched the former great Uniter and her Korra snuggle. Korras ass still had red stripes and purple bruises had formed down her thighs. Kuvira had given her a lot and she knew Korra had loved it. The radio in the kitchen made a high pitch squeal and a female voice was calling out.  
“Lin? Lin are you there!?” Lin hurried to the kitchen and picked up.

“This is Chief Beifong.” Lin smirked

“Give me a break miss Chief of police. Ohh no my bad it’s just Beifong now isn’t it?” Lin growled

“Kya.” She said unamused 

“So how is our surprise party coming? Pema and Tenzin can’t know about this!” Lin smirked again  
“About you coming here to play with your brother’s old student. Of course not, and let me add, your fathers reincarnation.” Lins smirk grew bigger and Kya growled on the other side.

“She has no connections left and for your information they are old enough to be your children.” Lin wanted to say something snappy but let it go.  
Kuvira walked into the kitchen, she scratched her head and look at Lin.

“Who calls this early? If they don’t hang up I will personally flog them!” Kuvira said irritated and Lin smiled.

“Kuvira says hi. I will meet up with you in ten minutes.” Lin put back the radio and sighed. Kuvira look at her with a playful gaze.

“Why is she here?” Lin put a hand on the young earth benders shoulder. Calming her slightly.

“For all us I guess.” Lin said in a low voice. Kuvira didn’t understand her friend’s words. 

“What do you mean?” She covered Lins hand with her own. A snoring mumble was heard from the bed room and Korra called out that she was cold and didn’t approve her snuggle buddy not being there. Kuvira smiled and turned around. 

“It’s about what I told you?” She look straight at Lin who just nodded.

“Pain is not good to keep inside. Not the kind you bare. I won’t use acupuncture as I did myself in Zafou, rather something more healing and soothing.” Kuvira nodded and walked into the bedroom. 

Lin sighed. Had she done the right thing to call Kya? Or was it a big mistake? The part where she had promised a playdate with Korra was the only thing Lin could give her as she asked her oldest friend to heal the person who tried to annihilate her entire family and the city she had been brought up in. Kya’s words echoed in her mind.

“I would rather kiss an eaglecobra then heal that monster. You can’t possible make me do it Lin!” She had thought about it, maybe she should have asked Korra. But then again Kya was more experienced in the art of healing. 

The walk down to the docks was a calming one. A soft breeze swept down over her and Lin sighed in relief. The night with Asami had done her good, the way her tongue had swirled and made Lin come multiple times. She shook the feeling off and watched as a tall grey-haired woman walk off a small ship with the South Water Tribe mark on it.

“I am only here for Korra.” She said and walked past Lin who held out her arms.

“Wel..” She said and followed the storming Kya.

“You promised to take a look at Kuvira.” Kya swirled around and hold a finger in front of Lin’s face. 

“Watch your tongue Lin, I am not one of your submissive girlfriends. I am here to keep my word. Not because I want to, but because maybe. Just maybe it will give me some peace to the fact that my best friend have taken a mass murderer under her protective wing.” Lin felt insulted and bellowed so her voice echoed over the island.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Kya dropped her bag and raised a hand. A water whip appeared and Lin raised the sandy shore under them into a sandstorm. The earth bender hurled a swirling sand vortex towards Kya, who elegantly dozed it and froze it. Shattering it with a bunch of small rocks Lin jumped the older woman hitting her to the sandy ground and pinning her to it.

She held her friend to the ground. Not with force but with her sear emotional reaction to her friend’s hard words. Tears was dripping from Lin’s green eyes and it stunned Kya. Never had Lin Beifong cried in her presence not even when the words of Sokka’s death had come their way. A clear sky with stars filling the dark abyss of the skies over the Southern Water Tribe a carrier from Katara about their uncle Sokka. She had clung to Lin, sobbing and screaming into her friend’s chest and yet she knew Lin loved Sokka as a father she had held her through the night until morning when they met up with the rest of Kya’s family. Lin had stood alone in the back as they said their goodbyes. 

“I did what you asked.” Lin spat. 

“What?” 

“After Korra was poisoned, I took on myself to find out who did it.” Lin was shaking. 

“I found the one taking pride in killing him and I put that person into the very earth I bend.” Lin said and her trembling body made Kya feel sick. Never had she seen her friend like this.

Lin stood up. Trembling. 

“Go back to your hermit life. I will work out this myself. I have always only been able to trust myself.” Lin walked back but Kya caught her arm pulling her into an embrace.   
“I am sorry Lin. The wounds Kuvira inflicted on my family runs deep.” Lin scoffed and looked at Kya.

“She took my sister and her family as hostage and tried to kill us all. But the person who is here on the island is not the same. She was lost in the rush of power.” Lin took a breath and Kya tried to listen with an open mind on what her friend was trying to tell her.

“Suyin was afraid of the power and responsibility. That’s why she turned it down so abrupt.” Lin sighed.

“I might not understand your love for broken people Lin.” Lin’s eyes lit aflame. 

“I feel a connection with people who are lost, broken and want nothing more than to be free. I remember someone who was like that. Who didn’t want to be weight down by her parent’s legacy, who mocked me when I took up my mother’s gigantic one.” Lin’s felt fire rise under her skin. 

“So you give them freedom by shackle them?” Lin recalled this as a conversation from another time, many years ago. 

“So this is not about Kuvira or what she did. It’s what I did to you? You want to play with Korra to understand why I choose her over you? Is that what your sudden burst of anger is about?” Lin spat. 

Kya’s eyes turned ice cold. 

“I am here to find my way back to any meaning at all.” She passed Lin almost knocking her to the ground entering the house and slamming the door after her.   
The energy inside the house calmed Kya and she smiled as she locked eyes with her old healing student. Her hair was a little longer since last but still not as it once was. Her blue eyes was filled with love and surprise the anger against Lin subsided. She truly understood why this girl made Lin feel alive. 

“Kya!” Korra screamed and threw herself over Kya and almost slammed her to the floor. 

“Korra.” Kya sighed, the anger and frustration was gone and her heartbeat had slowed down. The door opened and Lin walked in, firm as ever she just walked passed them and into the bedroom. Korra looked at her old teacher.

“I heard her scream.” The girl whispered. 

“We had different views on things. Nothing else.” Kya whispered back and kissed the young girls forehead. In a guardian like way, not in the way she wanted.   
She left Korras side and walked into the bedroom. With new force and with a clear mind she faced Lin again.

“This is partly about us. Yes. But I will help you heal your ma.. New toy.” Kya said in disdain. Lin clenched her teeth but said nothing and Kya continued. 

“How nice of you.” Lin spat, this wasn’t over.

They stared at each other, when a soft knock broke their concentration. Kuvira’s voice was heard from the other side.

“You two are scaring the kids.” Lin scoffed and Kya grinned. 

Second passed and it was surprisingly Kya who took to words first.

“You can come in Kuvira and Lin can take the kids. Bring a bowl of cold water and towels.”

Lin walked out and saw the once pride and tall Great Uniter pick the things she was asked, whiteout question.

“She is here to.” Kuvira just nodded.

“I trust you.” With that she walked inside and shut the door behind her. Korra and Asami looked worried but did not question Lin or why Kya was here. 

“I need some air. Walk with me.” The girls walked outside with Lin who had tossed her shoes and let the warm sand engulf her in a calming energies. Sand was a mystery to many earth benders, so light and yet so deadly. It took her years to master sand bending. But she did master it, just as everything else she had took on. But Kya. Her dear friend was one of those she couldn’t master. The only woman she couldn’t bend to her will. Rage filled her until two soft energies belonging to Asami and Korra filling her with harmony again.

“Whatever you and Kya is going through. You will work it out.” Korra said and Asami filled in.

“We will help any way we can.” They walked down the beach, hand in hand. Together and somewhat at peace, even though the past years had been filled with so much pain and confusion. The sun set and they kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came along faster than I first thought.
> 
> Important note. We know so little about Sokkas death so I used it to fit into the fight between Lin and Kya. I might go into more detail about what Lin did, but don't know how really. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this more story oriented chapter.


	16. Healing starts with understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya is not happy about it, but she gives Kuvira a chance to tell her story.

Kya wasn’t looking at Kuvira. She stared into the wall and she heard the other woman put down the metallic bowl she had brought. Typical of Lin, everything was in metal. The floor was either sand or sandstone. She had known Lin to always be ready for a fight. She had to have her element close by. Even as a child when she came to the South Pole to visit, she always brought marbles in her pocked and wore a metal belt just in case. Her memories of her friend made her laugh, how Lin had bended her belt into a blade and how with the same enthusiasm her father Aang and uncle Sokka had played along. Sokka, father. Kya felt a sorrow build within her. She missed them terrible much.

“Excuse me?” Kuviras voice interrupted her memories and the old water bender turned around. The year may have passed, but the wounds this woman had inflicted on her family was still bleeding. 

“Undress.” Kya said with no attempt to be civil towards the younger woman.

“Whaa…t?” Kuvira stammered. 

“Undress. I can’t heal you if you have clothes on and you are probably used to lose them by now.” Kuvira’s face turned red. 

“This is different.” Kuvira whispered.

“Speak up Great Uniter. I can’t hear you.” Kya smirked in triumph as the younger woman’s face became firm and a gleam in the earth benders eyes made Kya bend the water into a sharp ice icicle and pushed it against the young woman’s throat. Kuvira did not try to protect herself.

“Give me one reason but the promise of bedding the Avatar I should help you monster.” Kya trembled. A light red mark started to be visible on the former Great Uniter throat. Kuvira’s eyes turned dull and she sighed.

“You are not the first wanting to kill me for my actions. I do not blame you, neither do I blame Lin for once wanting my blood to paint the earth red.” Kuvira spoke with strength. 

The pain this youngling had brought upon her family, upon Korra and the world. She shouldn’t be breathing, she should be put three feet under.   
A drop of blood dripped down from the earth benders throat and Kya got a flash back from so long ago. A young Lin who sat before her bleeding and angry. Screaming about her baby sister and her mother’s incompetence not sending her to jail. Her cheek was bleeding.

Kya took a deep breath and released Kuvira. She bended the ice back to water and pushed it against the raven-haired woman, who in many ways reminded her of a young Lin. But at the same time. Lin was not a murderer. 

Kuvira grunted when the cold water was pushed against her skin.

“Stop whining. Lin probably let you feel a lot of pain before she trusted you enough…. To do other things.” Kya remembered the call from Lin.

“I am not going to support this.” Kya had said before Lin could even say word. The call had come in the middle of the night and the breathing on the other side told her Lin was uppset.

“What’s wrong?” Lin had taken several seconds to get what she had called about out. 

“You were right.” Lin voice was filled with sorrow. “About everything.” Kya could tell she was drunk. 

Silence.

“She almost killed Korra and Asami…” Kya almost dropped the phone. 

“Wha…t?” She could be there in two days if she took the Water Tribe airship. But not faster. She needed to be there. 

“I had to give Mako instructions. I couldn’t leave with them.” Lin whispered.

She was back in the room with Kuvira. Everything about this woman disgust her. 

“You almost killed them. Now you play with them together with Lin like nothing ever happened.” Kya said in disdain. Kuvira froze. The tall woman singled to the floor, palms spread on the floor and sobbing like a child. This felt strange, even though Kya was angry beyond words this scene was nothing she wanted to be a part of. A broken child that was she was. The great Uniter. Something broken, lost and the things she had done killed her slowly. Kya could feel it. This sad being in front of her. The healer inside her spoke.   
“You understand that your wounds might heal on a physical level. But it might always haunt your mind.” Her voice was steady. Kuvira snivelled like a child, cleaned her tears from her skin with the backside of her hands and looked up at the older woman. 

“I hope they never do. I don’t want to forget, I want to repent. I want pain.” The truth behind her words made Kya take a step back. She sat down on the bed. The teaching of healing was to forgive, to see the best in a person no matter what they had done. Her mother knew that. Compassion for life had even stooped her mother to in cold blood kill her grandmother’s murderer, the woman who she was named after. She found the place in her heart to forgive uncle Zuko, even after so many betrayals and attempt on the boy she then married and created herself and her brothers. Her father couldn’t even kill the man who was the decedent of the murderer that had taken his whole people. No matter how much Kya hated Kuvira, she was here as a healer not an executer. 

“Get up! That doesn’t suit you.” She grabbed the young earth benders arm and pulled her up. With a surprised expression on her face Kuvira stood up. Trembling and sobbing, like a child.

A deep breath later she had her feeling under control and looked Kya right in the eyes. 

“I will understand if you don’t want to do this. I will tell Korra you two should spend the night.” As she was about to leave Kya grabbed her and shoved her onto the bed.   
“Down I will have a look at you.” Steady on her elbows Kuvira nodded and smiled a little. Kya was spirited, playful and kind. Just like Korra. 

“Undress.” The healer said and turned to the bowl of water. With her back turned to Kya, Kuvira undressed to her undergarments. White shorts she had put on after waking up and bindings. Her skin had scars, not from the past years.

“So are you?” Kya turned around and saw Kuvira’s back. She gasped. It was filled with small but visible markings. Burn marks. 

“What in the world did that to you?” Kuvira trembled as she felt the healer’s fingertips tracing what only Lin had before. She had made sure Korra and Asami never was close enough to her back. 

“Lin haven’t told you?” Kuvira whispered and tried to cover herself.

“Told me what?” Kya asked in a calmer more caring voice.

“It’s not to blame what I did, nor an explanation of how I could put others through what I did as the great Uniter.” Kya put a hand on her naked shoulder.  
“Lay down on bed, on your stomach.” Kya said and Kuvira obeyed.

The back was filled with small burn marks. From the look of it cigarettes or cigars. Kya bended the water to cover her hands and held them to the woman’s back. Kuvira whimpered. A jolt went through Kya, the pain emanating from the woman engulfed her. Like a fire burning. 

“Tell me what happened. It helps the healing process.” Kya said and she could feel Kuvira tremble. 

The memories pained her, the fear and the shame filled her once more. Kuvira took a deep breath. 

“I was only a few years when I came to Zafou. I don’t remember my home village. Suyin told me it was in the mountains close to Ba Sing Se. But she never said its name.” she grunted when the healing sensation came closer to her bare ass. She knew they too were covered in scars, but also marks that Lin had made. 

“My mother didn’t want me, I was the creation of a rape. Every time she looked at me she saw him.” Kya went back up to her shoulders and put a little pressure to her skin. Her body ached to relive this. 

“Su took me in. I will always be grateful, even though I have done her so much that would contradict my statement. I love her. I have always loved her.” Kya let her hands go up and down Kuvira’s back. 

“I was 15 and late for dinner. I ate together with Su. Not her family. I was hers, not a part of the family.” Kya had known Su her whole life. Possessive was her thing, she liked having things. In similar ways as Lin.

“I walked through the park and was almost at the gate to Beifong estate when he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall.” Her voice broke and Kya focused her healing just below her hairline in her neck.

“Continue. I am here with you.” Kya could hear Kuvira whimper as she remembered. 

“I wasn’t as good at bending then. You have to understand.” Kya hushed her and intensified her healing.

“He punched me and everything went dark. I woke up in an apartment in Zafou. His breath was heavy. I felt him inside me already. Hours, minutes. I don’t know how long. It wasn’t until morning I heard sirens and guards on the move. I wanted to scream. But no words was in me.” She paused.

“Night came and that’s when he was bored. He lit a cigarette and looked down on me. I saw how he was thinking and then.” Kya moved her hands over an old deep burn mark and Kuvira screamed. 

The door opened and Lin burst in.

“What is happening?” Kya could see Asami’s and Korras worried faces outside the door.

“Shut it and come in.” Kya said and Lin did as asked.

Kuvira was sobbing and trembling. She sat up hiding her face in her hands. 

“She is a torture victim Lin!” Kya said in an angry voice. 

“I haven’t heard the whole story. I know she was raped.” Lin sat down and Kuvira tossed herself in Lin lap.

Lin hushed her and caressed her bare back. Kya retold what she had just been told. Lin sat in silence, not knowing what to say.

“It doesn’t matter. I did the same to Su.” Kuvira stood up and dried her tears. Lin just shook her head.

“Not feeding someone properly to break them is not the same as raping and torturing.” Kya said in a harsh voice. Su had told them about the time they were imprisoned, how low their food rations was and how cruel the guards was. 

“If people knew, they might.” Lin started

“Forgive me?” Kuvira scoffed.

“Understand why you wanted a safer place for your people.” Kya said.

Silence, Kuvira turned to the door and met eyes with Asami. They were filled with tears and she charged Kuvira. Beating her with her bare fists. She screamed. 

Lin and Kya held the heiress back.

“Asami stop!” Korra walked in.

The women brawled and in the end the non-bender lost her outburst and silence fell over the room. No one knew what to say. 

“You killed my father. You crushed him like a fly. But do you know what is worse. He once was capable of doing the same to me, because I was not the daughter he wanted me to be. He rather kill me himself then see me help the Avatar take back Republic City.” Asami broke the silence.

“My uncle almost killed me over power.” Korra whispered. “He betrayed his own brother, to ensure his own claim to the throne.” 

“I killed twenty men who was Red Lotus to get to the woman who had killed Sokka.” Four women stared at Lin Beifong. The esteemed chief of Police. She trembled and felt sick taking the words in her mouth. 

Kya walked up beside her and put an arm around her. 

“I guess we all have done things we are not proud over.” Kya said.

“I kissed Mako while he was with Asami.” Korra said and the women started laughing. They laughed for several minutes then a rumble was heard from Korra.

“What!? I am hungry.” She complained and they all moved to the kitchen. Kuvira felt drained and wanted nothing more than a big meal and sleep. Kya gave her a compassionate look. She didn’t want her forgiveness. But her friendship was another thing. All of these women’s friendship was more than she deserved. 

Kya and Lin prepared noodles and meat. As they sat Korra suddenly stood up. The room filled with a gust of wind and her eyes was glowing.

“One of my best friends was once my enemy. A whelp with fire bending who broke a millennia old fight changing the world forever. The world will forever be change thanks to Kuvira. But who say for the worse. We will meet enemies that once was friends, friends that once was enemies. But the importance is not what they do wrong, but that they know thier fault and has the power to change.” Korra sat down, Ravaa was gone and her blue eyes was back. 

The meal was nice, laughter and shared memories. Plans for the future and Kya looked eyes with Korra.

“Have Lin told you what my prize for helping Kuvira was?” Korra blushed and nodded. “Good then be undressed and ready in the guest house after dinner.”


	17. As long as we are together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you aren't to angry with me for taking so long to update this. But I am finally done with school and I can start focus more at writing! WOHO!
> 
> So I have a little request. If you guys want things to happen in the story or want to help me make the reading as enjoyable for you guys as possible please follow me on tumblr and leave ideas and stuff. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/explicitstroyteller
> 
> I love how much confidence you are giving me and I know my gramar and stuff aren't on point. But I will try to work hader on that but its really hard for me.   
> I love you guys! Enjoy <3

Korra undressed the moment she had stepped into the guest house. A fire was sparking and the bed was draped with furs and animal skin. Just like home, Korra tought to herself.   
The white polarbeardog furs reminded her of Naga. It was on one of her father’s hunts she had meet Naga for the first time, the tiny cub laid beside her dying mother. It had growled as Tonraq approached, multiple arrows was burrowed deep in the beautiful animal. Korra had gasped and sprinted to it.

“No Korra! Be careful.” The animal had first tried to move, but it was weak. Korra cried and bended some snow to water and pushed it to the open wounds. She cried out.

“Heal! Stupid water! Heal!” little Korras face was drenched with slowly freezing tears. Tonraq sat down beside his daughter who desperately tried to heal. 

“Dad! Use your healing! Save her!” Tonraq put his hand on her shoulder.

“It won’t help. The only thing I can do for her is to end her suffering.” Korra stared at her father.

“You mean kill! NO!” She tossed herself over the dying animals face. It grunted but did nothing to defend itself. It whimpered, the once white fur was turning light red. Korra sobbed and hushed.

“Let me help her Korra.” The young avatar didn’t know death then, not as she do now. But it was he first encounter. She had turned to the tiny cub, picked it up and turned around. She held it close to her body and said.

“I will protect you now.” The memory faded as she remembered what Lin had told her, how sensual Kya was in bed. Korra had never tought of Kya as a potential intimate partner. More as an. She gulped and sickened a little. Aunt. Time passed but Kya didn’t come. Korra put her clothes on again and for a minutes she thought Kya would want a reason to punish her but a soft knock pulled her out of those thoughts.

“Yes?” Korra pulled the tank top over her head and Asami stepped in. She looked a little worried and sat down on one of the stools by the door.

“Lin took off.” She said and looked down into the floor.

“What!” Korra said and hurried to pull her shoes on. 

“Her mother.” Asami whispered. 

Korra stopped. 

“Su called Lin and said that she needed to go to Zafou. Toph.” A lonely tear ran over Asami’s cheek. 

“Is she?” Korra didn’t want to know but Asami shook her head.

“Not yet, but it’s soon.” Korra was about to run out but Asami grabbed her. 

“Kya went with her. We can’t do anything for her now but wait.” Korra fought her own tears, she had Toph to than that she got the last poison out and found peace when she was lost. 

“I am the Avatar.” Korra stuttered

“You are powerful Korra, but you can’t fight death.” Asami whispered and Korra hit her fist in the doorpost.

They left the guest house and found Kuvira by the fire in the main house. She hadn’t heard them come in and yelped when they sat down beside her. Asami and Korra leaned against her. She sighed.

“She said that we were going to be good and don’t do anything she would disapprove of.” Kuvira’s voice was shaky and Asami took her hand. Korra held her hand to the fire and let it flow into her like a healing surge or energy.

“Are we just going to sit here and do nothing while she goes through all that alone?” Korra asked

“She has Kya.” Kuvira said

“All we can do is to honour what she has tought us during this weeks.” Asami said and Korra agreed, still not sure if she was going to sprint out and take the first ship she saw to the Earth Kingdom. But it was like Kuvira had read her thoughts.

“I want to be there for them too, both Su and Lin. But we are not family. Not like that.” Korra felt angry.

“Lin is my family, so are you and Asami!” Asami smiled at Korra.

They sighed in unison until dark. They hadn’t said anything in a while and the silence was nice, at least to Korra. Words was stupid right now. Nothing they would say could change the fact that one of their friends went through something horrible. 

Kuvira was up before the radio gave signal, she tossed her self over the machine and answered.

“Hello!? Lin?” nothing in the other end. An all too familiar sob was heard and Kuvira froze.

“Opal?” Kuvira hadn’t been prepared for this call. The young Beifong that now resided in the North Pole didn’t answer.

“I can’t go to Zafou. There is a storm here, no ship leaves port and no airship can land. Not even my bison can take me home.” Korra had heard Opal’s pleading to Kuvira. Not outspoken but in her voice. She needed them.

Korra stood up and took the radio.

“We will be in the North by tomorrow morning. Be ready, if it’s as bad as you say we won’t be able to land.” Kuvira’s jaw dropped and Asami looked very determined. 

“Shut your mouth and get going Kuvira.” Asami grabbed her and Korra ended the call with Opal who couldn’t end thanking her.

The skies above Ember Island had darkened and the waves on the ocean struck the beach. Just as they sat down in the navigation room a lighting struck one of the metal rods holding the airship secured to the Island. Luckily nothing happened and Kuvira hurried to untie it so they could get going. She felt like this was a really bad idea. But she trusted Korra, even though she was one of the most impulsive person she knew. 

“Lin said.” Kuvira started as she sat down beside Asami.

“Screw Lin, Opal needs us.” Korra snapped.

“Korra.” Asami agreed with both women but the storm outside was nothing to play with.   
Korra sighed and leaned forward resting her arms in her lap. She wanted to be close to Lin, she wanted to help the Beifongs. She owed them big time, Su taught her metal bending, Toph helped her get the poison out and Opal is her friend. 

“I owe them everything. I owe Lin everything.” Korra whispered and stared out into the dark abyss outside the window. Kuvira felt nauseated and had to sit down, she put her head on the table in front of her and grunted. 

“I feel sick.” The airship jumped and Kuvira started retching, she held onto the table. 

“Are you going to puke Vira?” Asami asked caring. The earthbender was pale and wanted to say no. But she wasn’t sure what her stomach wanted to do.

“Ohh spirits!” Kuvira rushed to the airships bathroom and threw herself over the toilet and threw up. She reached for the flusher and grabbed the sink to pull herself up. She looked into the mirror.

“And people wondered why I built a giant robot.” She washed her face in the sink and walked back into the control room. She was met with two beautiful smiles and one pair of blue worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” Korra asked and walked up behind Kuvira. She place those wonderful water bender hands on her shoulders. A rush of energy emerged from her hands. Energy bending, she had exceled at it and found ways to combine healing and other elements. 

“Headache.” Kuvira grunted and Korra moved her hands to the earth benders templets. She made small circles and let the energy flow.

“Better?” She asked and Kuvira just hummed approvingly. Korra kept massage her templets in hope to sooth her pain some. Somethings had been left alone during their stay at Ember Island. They started as enemies, a continuing pain about the past that still flow through them. People who had died cannot come back. Korra glanced at Asami who was pulling some levers and pushed buttons to keep the airship on course. The avatar remembers how much hate Asami had carried the first months, before she had dropped the bomb about the way she wanted hers and Asami’s relationship to be. It had been so much confusion and anger and then Korra had started to talk about spankings being good to relax and Asami tought she was joking. 

“Korra?” Asami’s voice brought her back.

“Yes?” They smiled at each other.

“You spaced out a bit. What were you thinking about?” Asami asked curiously with that mischievous smile. 

Kuvira raised her hands and placed them on Korras. They sighed in unison and Korra rested her chin on the older woman’s head.

“Change and where we began. Things have changed so much and we have all grown.” Asami pushed a button and the whole airship jumped again. Kuvira grunted and they all laughed and then she joined them by the table. 

“We have the course and it will take at least eight hours to get to the North.” Kuvira grunted again.

“Eight hours?” Asami smiled.

“We could make the best of those eight hours.” Kuvira smiled at the thought and squeezed Korras hand.

“What do you think?” she asked the avatar who with a swift motion pushed Kuvira over the table and Asami leaned back into her chair. 

“I think we have our answer.” Asami smiled as she watch Korra caress Kuvira’s back in a possessive way. The avatar leaned over her friends back and whispered in her ear.

“I will make you relax and have a nice trip.” Korra caressed her down the back and pushed back the chair and raised Kuvira’s ass in to the air. She was now laying on top of the table, ass in the air and Korra caressed it. 

“I love your ass.” This was a good distraction, something needed to relax for them all. The older woman moaned as the young avatars hand caressed her ass.   
Korra reached under Kuvira’s body and opened her pants. She started to tug on them and Kuvira helped with the removing of them. But she stayed down, the avatar loved being in power, especially over her. The water bender took a step back and just watched her prey. 

“Stop teasing her Korra.” Asami smiled and Kuvira whimpered as Korra landed a firm palm on the left thigh just below her ass. It echoed through the airship, first the slap and then the moan leaving Kuvira. 

“I think she likes it.” Korra said and smiled, she raised her hand again and landed it hard at the exact same place. A grunting whimper was heard. The avatar spanked Kuvira for a good while, the moaning increased and she started to squirm. Both in pain and in pleasure. The earth benders ass and thighs was red and she clenched her fists when Korra grabbed her panties and pulled on them. A string of wetness stretched from her pussy to the panties.   
“She likes it a lot.” Korra smirked and ripped them off Kuvira. A yelp left her throat and a red mark was left on her hips. The avatar put the panties in front of her and pointed at them. 

“Taste them” this was humiliating at its best and the earth bender hesitated but Korra encouraged her with a firm palm across her ass. Kuvira whimpered as she started to lick her own panties. 

“Good girl.” Asami purred, she had her hand down her own pants and caressed herself with a slow motion.

“If you are good you might be allowed to lick Asami.” Korra said and firmly started to spank the older woman again and smiled towards the young Heiress who nodded   
approvingly. Kuvira kept licking her own underwear, the taste was slightly bitter but in a good way. She didn’t even realise Asami had risen from the chair and started to undress.   
“Are you ready to serve the heir to one of the world’s biggest companies Kuvira?” Korra caressed her folds and got a deep murmur as answers. Asami kept her top on and crawled up on the table. 

“Turn her on her back love.” Asami said and caressed Kuvira’s hair. Korra pated on her ass and she immediately turn over looking up at Asami and smiled.

“Hey you.” She said and the heiress leaned down and kissed her deep. Korra push two fingers inside Kuvira and she moaned into Asami’s mouth and arched her back slightly. Her pussy embraced the avatars fingers and squeezed them. She moved them inside her and got moans from both women. The avatar caressed Kuvira’s well-toned stomach and pushed her fingers deeper. 

“Make her mouth work for you love.” Asami nodded at Korras order. She had them under her spell and there was a sudden change in atmosphere that made it clear who was in charge. Just like when Lin was around. Asami got up on her knees and placed herself over Kuvira’s face and settled down. She shuddered as the former great Uniter started to lick her, Asami leaned back on her hands and pushed her chest upwards. She threw her head back and moaned. 

“Good girl” Asami moaned and grind against her face. 

In the middle of their playful session the whole ship light up and a high sparking sound echoed through the construct. All three froze for a second and tumbled down on the floor as the ship started to tilt down towards the ocean. Korra eyes started to glow and the ship levelled again, a steady voice that wasn’t Korras interrupted the silence.

“Hurry and repair this thing.” Ravaa spoke through Korra and Asami darted to the controls. Kuvira grunted as she naked and slightly bruised got up.

“Can I help?” She looked at Asami who pushed buttons and pulled a lever. Nothing happened and she sighed.

“We need to get to the engine room at the other end of the ship.” Korra nodded.

“Whatever you need to do, do it fast. This storm is not to play with.” Kuvira and Asami started to run towards the other end and gazed out. The ship was held levelled by a water pillar shooting from the ocean. 

“She is strong.” Kuvira whispered.

“You already knew that.” Asami smiled and was about to open a solid steel door but Kuvira stopped her.

“Don't!” she screamed and pulled the heiress back. She then put her hand on the door but pulled it back as fast with a grunt.

“Can’t you smell that?” Asami took a deep breath and held her hand towards the door.

“This is bad. We can’t get in there if there is a fire on the other side. The second the fire connects with the air it will become a flashfire.” Kuvira took a metal bender stance and took a deep breath. She kept breathing slowly and held her stance, then she hit her foot in the floor. Asami sighed and rested her face in her hands.

“What are you doing Vira?” she asked and taped her foot in the floor showing how inpatient she was.

“Schhh. I am concentrating on the valves in the ventilation system.” Asami’s jaw dropped.

“You what?” the heiress said impressed.

“They are made of metal and I can sense them. If you just shut up I can close the ventilation system and strangle the fire.” Kuvira slowly closed her fists and it sounded like someone took a deep breath inside the engine room. They waited a couple of minutes till Ravaas voices echoed through the ship.

“Hurry up and get this ship above the storm.” Asami nodded and Kuvira opened the door with her metal bending, first just a little and poof of smoke made Asami to yelp. The earth bender smirked and crocked her eyebrow. They entered the room and put out the small fires that ignited when the door opened and the air with it. 

Asami started to work on the engine. Kuvira looked out one of the small windows in the engine room and watched as the water pillar shooting from the ocean froze.   
“I don’t think we have much time. What’s wrong?” Kuvira gritted her teeth. She hated to be so powerless. 

“They engine needs a jump start, problem is I don’t think Korra can use lightning bending.” Steps closed in and Korra moved her arms and sparks started to fly.

“MOVE!” Both Kuvira and Asami pressed themselves to the walls and a bright light left Korras fingertips and hit the engine. A loud BANG and then the airships thrusters started to move. The three women sighed in relief.

“That was close.” Kuvira smiled

“Yes, to close.” Korra said in her own voice and smiled that smile only she could pull off. Slightly dorky. Asami turned to the avatar.

“When did you learn to lightning bend?” she crossed her arms clearly annoyed. Korra smiled brighter and laughed.

“Well, all those walks by the beach back at Ember Island. I meet priests that embodied fire bending in all its forms. They tought me.” On their way back to the control room Korra let the ice melt back into water and Kuvira yelped when the ship made a little jump. Asami pushed the ship to its brink and made it above the clouds where they meet a star filled sky. 

Korra radioed The Northern WaterTribe.

“Are you guys okay?!” Opals voice was a little broken.

“We are fine. I am the avatar after all.” Korra smirked and Asami hit her over the head.

“Tell her we will be there in two hours.” Asami stood by the steering wheel and held it steady. The wind was not as strong but she wouldn’t take any chances this time. They will have time to play later. Their mission was to get Opal to Zafou and maybe get to comfort Lin. But Asami wasn’t sure they would be welcomed with open arms, this was Lin after all. The chief of police, the woman who had wrecked Air Temple Island after her breakup with Tenzin and who had nearly killed Hirosi Sato when she found out he was with the equalizts. Whatever waited them they would face it together.


	18. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run hot when Opal finally is picked up.

The skies above the Northern Watertribe was worse than they expected. Large ice chunks broke free from the protective walls around the tribe. There was only one way to get to Opal and that was through the Avatar state. 

Asami open the doors from the control room and watched as Korra once again went into the glowing state. The clouds parted as she ascended, a protective sphere of air surrounded her, and Opal opened a small opening in the sphere as Korra embraced her when she entered. Together they used their bending to get back safely to the airship. Asami didn’t even have time to close the doors before the radio started buzzing and Eskas voice broke the silence.

“Korra! Pick up!” Korra left the avatar state and glanced over at Opal who looked like she was going to pass out any second. The avatar picked up the radio.

“Eska? Opal is safe on-board we are.” She was cut off.

“ARE YOU INSANE!?!” Bolins voice screamed in the other end and Korra held the radio on arm length a safe distance from her ear.

“Shut up my turtle duck! Let me handle this, go play with your stuck up brother.” Asami mouthed. “Mako?” towards the Avatar who looked puzzled. Kuvira sat in the darker places of the airship, she watched the scene, and she looked over at Opal who didn’t even notice her. 

Eskas voice was like poison when Korra switched it so only she could hear it. The avatar had a feeling Opal hadn’t consulted Eska or Bolin before deciding to go home in this storm. It wasn’t the time to tell the young Chieftain about their trouble either or she would probably pull this ship down by herself. Korra cleared her throat.

“Dear cousin, long time no see. How have you been?” Korra said with a soft voice.

“Bring her back in one piece or I will personally bring you more pain than that old cop woman ever gave you. Understood?” Korra gulped 

“Yes I understand.” With that she heard Eska hang up. A playful smile met her when she turned to Opal. They sat down on the side opposite to Kuvira. The young Beifong woman clenched her fist and leaned back.

“A terrorist should be put down or kept in chains till the day she dies.” Opals voice was filled with hate. Kuvira shifted visibly disturbed by the young woman's words. Korra put her hand on Opal.

“We will have this conversation when we are in Zafou.” Korra said in a rational voice but Opal wasn’t impressed. She leaned over the table.

“Are you proud?” Kuvira looked down into her lap. 

“Yes and no.” She said low. Korra couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Vira?” she said in a low voice

Asami walked over, she had heard her friend’s words but she did not believe she understood. A few months back she would have zapped her till she squealed and begged for mercy. But she knew Kuvira and this was something she needed to understand. She sat down beside Kuvira and took the trembling woman’s hands in her own.

“Explain.” She said in a steady voice and Opal looked like she was going to explode.

“How can you speak to her like that? Like she is someone important to you? After what she did?” Asami smiled a sad smile.

“I forgave my father before he died, we made up and that is all that matters.” The heiress said

“DIED? HE DID NOT JUST DIE! HE WAS CRUSHED BY HER!” Opal pointed at Kuvira who sighed. Asami slammed her hand into the table.

“ENOUGH! You are angry. I understand! I truly do but people act after what they are thought. They sometimes make mistake, mistakes that destroy life and have to be lead back. 

Eska almost killed Korra and Korra forgave her. You forgave Bolin even though he walked beside Kuvira like an obedient puppy.” Opal was trembling of anger.

“There is a difference.” She whispered.

There was a silence for a while. The wind was with them and they would be in Zafou in the later that afternoon. Asami held Kuvira’s hands true the silence but the earth bender pulled free and cleared her throat. 

“Power is dangerous Opal. It changes people. It changed me into something ugly and evil. I can never earn anyone’s trust back but I can make sure to live my life for the people I hurt. I can never ask for Bataar’s forgiveness, I played him from day one because he was useful.” Kuvira took a deep breath. 

“I don’t know why Korra or Asami forgave me. I haven’t done anything but hurt them. Lin has taught me a lot and I believe if I had been under her in Republic City in the real world I wouldn’t have felt such a need to prove myself.” Opal leaned back again.

“You blame my mother.” Opal said in a dark voice.

“I want to blame her. But what I did is on me and me alone. I choose the path that made me leave Zafou and I choose to keep walking it till Korra stopped me. From the beginning I wanted to protect, but then I wanted people to fear me.” She said.

The rest of the journey went by in silence. Opal talked with Korra about Mako and how he had reacted to herself, Bolin and Eska.

“He freaked out and then Bo freaked out.” Opal said, Korra and Asami laughed. They knew Mako and of course he freaked out. 

“He will come around in time.” Korra said and pated Opal on the back.

“I don’t know he seems troubled. It’s weird, considering he is with a man and both Republic City and Ba Sing Se loves Wu and Mako together. They are thing, they have fans.” Opal said with a giggle.

“Fans?” Korra said and started laughing. 

The rest of the trip Asami and Kuvira spent by the controls and Korra and Opal sat and talked about Bolin and Eska. 

“You love her.” Korra said and smiled, she turned to Asami and Kuvira. The young Beifong followed her and looked over to them.

“Yes I do and you love them?” Opal smirked.

“And my aunt Lin?” Korra blushed

“Um. I.. It’s.”

Opal laughed so hard she almost fell of the chair she was sitting on and Asami looked over to them.

“What is so funny?” Opal tried to breath but she was to deep in the laughter. Korra blushed and Opal burst out again leaning over the table.

“Korra is blushing over Lin. Isn’t she?” Asami smiled

It felt like the wind got knocked out of her. Korra blushed. Lin. Lin Beifong. The one who took her under her wing when Korra was lost and confused. She had been broken and Lin had fixed her. A burning sensation filled the Avatar, like when she looked at Asami. Love.

“Yes.” She whispered and brushed her hair out of her face. She smiled and tilted her head a little.

“I do love Lin.” Opal fell silent and just smiled.

Korra looked at Asami with determination.

“How long?” She asked with a steady voice.

“Two maybe three hours max.” Korra just nodded, she felt tired and her energy was all drained out.

“You should sleep, I will keep the ship on course.” Kuvira said still staring out of the giant window. Korra wanted to snap at her but she was too tired. 

“Yes. Lets head to bed. Call us when we arrive.” Opal, Korra and Asami headed to the master bedroom and went to bed. The heiress spooned her girlfriend and Opal blushed. 

“I could take the sofa.” She said shyly

“Don’t worry. We should rest considering Lin will be as upset with us as Eska was with you and I don’t know what kind of punishment she will have for us.” Asami said, Korra had already fallen asleep. She snored and Asami rested her chin against her shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is not always something you want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always felt like Opal never going to be like Jinora or Aang. In the same way that I feel like Meelo will grow up to follow his owns way of Air bending. A new age will give birth to new air benders that see the world in another way than the past air benders.

She slipped out of the bed, luckily Asami and Korra was entangled and didn’t even move when Opal without a sound left the bed. She walked through the halls of the ship, amazed by how big it was. Much bigger than her mother’s flagship. Opal hovered over the floor with her air bending, she didn’t want that woman to know that she was coming. She wanted answers and she was going to get it.  
Kuvira leaned against the steering wheel and didn’t notice the young Beifong woman until she was right behind her with a sharp edge made of perfectly bended air pushed in-between her shoulder blades. A harsh voice that Kuvira remembered to be Su’s now belonged to Opal. The same cutting edge that cut right through her. She had earned all pain the Beifong family could give her.

“Explain.” Opal growled

“What?” Kuvira said calmly

Opal pushed the air till the tip broke her skin.

“Don’t push me. I train air benders in my own way, I am not an Air Nomad, I am not Tenzin that forgives and let’s go of all the pain you brought my family. I am a Beifong.” Kuvira took a deep breath.

“I wished I was one too so many times Opal.” Kuvira said in a sorrow filled voice.

“You were. You were my sister, my big sister who I looked up to. More than you understand!” Opal was crying.

“WHY!? Why did you turn on your family Kuvira?!” Opal continue but Kuvira didn’t have an answer right now. She was crying openly too. A powerful gust of air knocked the older earth bender to the wall beside them. She coughed and looked up at Opal with teary eyes. 

“Because I wanted a family! A true family! But I was wrong, I was so wrong!” Kuvira screamed and Opal just looked at her.

“You had us.” Opal whispered.

“I don’t want to bring up thing that will make your mother into something you don’t know Opal.” A pair of green eyes pierced Kuvira. Filled with hate.

“My mother took you in, she gave you a home. A family.” Kuvira leaned back.

“In the beginning she did. But as I grew something else was formed. I was broken from the day I came to Zaofu. I was born from pain and suffering.” Kuvira’s voice was steady and she looked right into Opals eyes. 

“What did my mother do that was so wrong?” Kuvira sighed

“She loved me.” Opal looked like she was going to explode.

“What is wrong with love!?” She said in a high pitch voice.

“Not like she loved you or Bataar Jr. But as she loved your father. I was your mother’s lover since I was eighteen.” Opal tumbled backwards.

“No” She whispered.

“Your mother was alone a lot. Your father worked day and night to make her dream about a perfect and safe home come true. She was lonely and I was afraid to deny her anything. Your mother did not break me she shaped me into something obedient.” Opal was shaking her head and tears rolled down her cheeks.

“It was not her fault that I became like this. But after years of keeping me and her a secret I thought she would back me up when I wanted to help the Earth Kingdom. But she scolded me like a child. She told me to stay put like a guard dog and protect only one part of a bigger picture.” Kuvira closed her eyes.  
It was a wonder that Korra and Asami hadn’t come yet. Maybe they felt like this was needed. A way of healing.

“I was proud to leave and walk my own way. To finally make a decision out my own free will not one based on pleasing your mother.” Kuvira breathed heavy.

“I was proud that I had come so far and was so powerful that men and women feared to disappoint me. It was like a poison, it took over and not even Korra could make me walk away from that path.” Slow steps closed in on them.

“But you did turn away from it. You could have killed me, you could have killed Su and all of the Beifong family. But you didn’t.” Korra helped Kuvira up and Asami pulled Opal up.  
“We all have things we fight for and with. We need to accept what we can’t change and have the wisdom to know the difference.” Asami said brushing off Opal. 

The sunlight was reflected back at them as the ship closed in on the beautiful city of Zaofu. Opal kept her distance from Kuvira and Kuvira let her. There was still things that needed healing, maybe this was the right time to do it. Before they walked off the ship Opal turned to Kuvira.

“Did you ever love him?” Did you ever love my brother?” Kuvira clenched her fist.

“You won’t like this. But I saw Bataar in the same way I thought your mother saw your father. As an instrument to get to my dream.” Opal’s eyes turned dark and she marched off the ship. No one was there to greet them but they were met by the new guard captain who Kuvira knew all too well. 

 

“Welcome back Great Uniter.” She smirked at Kuvira who didn’t react at all to her greeting. The captain held a pair of cuffs up as the lift started to ascend to the main ground in the city. 

“You might be pardon by the Avatar. But here you are terrorist and will be treated like one.” Kuvira held her hands up and the cuffs was secured around her wrists. The captain grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

“Hey!” Asami screamed and Korra took a step forward.

“You were not invited here and this is Mrs. Beifongs orders.” The captain made a thorough search of Kuvira right in front of them, but when the captain tugged on her pants Korra stepped in.

“THAT’S ENOUGH” she bellowed and pushed the captain away.

“If you need to do that you will do it somewhere else.” The captain smirked. She was younger than Kuvira but older than the Avatar.

“I thought she was used to this kind of treatment by now. We have all heard the rumours of her becoming your little fucktoy Avatar.” Korra growled 

“To far.” Her eyes started to glow and a fire ignited in her hand but before she could react the elevator hit the ground and she could feel Lin’s presence. There was only silence. Lin looked at Korra with cold disappointed eyes. Her eyes became blue again and she gulped.

The captain marched off with Kuvira, she couldn’t do anything but watch and she, Asami and Opal followed Lin in silence. As they entered the estate grounds Opal walked towards the Beifong estate and Lin led Korra and Asami towards a secluded house. 

The house was just like Lin’s apartment, conveniently furnished with a soft marble floor. The marble floor was the only thing different. Korra guessed that was Su’s idea. 

“Explain yourself.” Lin sat down in a big green armchair. She crossed her legs and crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She was angry. Not disappointed. But right out angry. Korra had nothing that really could make up for the fact that she had put everyone at risk to come her. 

“I… I tought.. Maybe..” Beifong frowned.

“Speak up Avatar!” Lin said in a harsh tone.

“What Korra is trying to say:” a piece of thin metal wrapped around Asami’s mouth before she could continue and a thin collar around her neck. Lin used her metal bending to force Asami to kneel. The heiress kneeled and leaned forward placing her arms before her and her head between them.

“That’s better. Now Korra I want a good explanation to why you headed out in one of the worst storms I have ever seen even though I told you not to. Dose my words mean nothing to you when I don’t give them while I discipline you? Are you still that childish?” the Avatars face turned red and she bowed her head. 

“I am sorry.” She whispered

“That won’t cut it this time.” Lin said, her voice was steadier now. The older woman spread her legs and leaned forward and sighed.

“I am too old for this.” Korra froze and Asami whimpered.

The Avatar felt like she was dying inside. She fell to knees and leaned forward in the same position Asami was in.

“I know what I did was wrong. But I did it not only for myself. Wouldn’t you have done the same for Opal if you could? I know my power and I used it to get your niece here safe.” Korras voice was shattered. She was breathing so fast it felt her lunges would explode. 

“I did what I believed was right to do and I am ready to take the consequences for my actions. Do not blame Asami or Kuvira. I made the choice and they followed to make sure I didn’t do anything even stupider.” Lin leaned back again, but her legs was still spread.

“Crawl both of you, come here.” Asami and Korra started crawling. They stopped by Lins feet and nuzzled them. Lin smiled a little. 

“Kneel.” Her orders was fast and precis.

Both women kneeled and bowed their heads in respect.

“I know you did something brave and right. But for the sake of what? What if my mother would have died before you even got here. Or worse what if you all four died when trying to get here. What would you have accomplished then?” Lin asked calmly and both Korra and Asami whimpered.

“I did not think that long.” Korra said ashamed 

“You are impulsive.” Lin stated

“Yes Chief.” Korra whimpered.

“You have to learn and show that you have learned. Till you have learned you will not get any pleasure. We will train both body and soul till you can make an adult choice and see the consequences before you act.” Lin’s voice was firm and there was nothing Korra could say to change her mind.

“Asami will be watching as punishment. She will watch and please me and who ever I chose she shall please.” Lin said and the heiress whimpered.

“And Kuvira?” Korra said moving around where she said restless.

“She will have her punishment. But not by my hand.” Korra looked up at her.

“Who?” Korras face was filled with fear.

“By someone that she needs it from.” Korra just nod and bowed her head again. Lin sat there just watching them. 

“Zaofu is a open-minded places. Moulded after Su and I will be using it in your punishment. I have never humiliated you like I will do while we are here.” Both Asami and Korra gulped.


	20. This feeling will linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beifongs will have to make a hard decision to make sure Kuvira make amends to the world.

The thin silver collar was so tight around Korras neck that she had a hard time breathing. She glanced at Asami who stood up beside Lins chair by the big table they sat at just a couple of years back. So much had changed since then. A cold breeze from the open doors made her shiver, the young Avatar was naked and exposed. She felt Wings eyes burn against her naked skin. He had at first yelped when Korra walked in behind his aunt. The only thing that protected her from peeking eyes was a pair of thongs. So small it wouldn’t have mattered if she walked without them. Wei hadn’t touched his food yet. Bataar Sr had just said hi before he took his plate to another room. Probably for working and Su didn’t seem offended. 

“Thank my sister for her hospitality.” Lin smiled towards her sister who smirked.

“Thank you Mrs Beifong. It’s an honour to be back in your beautiful city.” Asami and Korra said in unison. Asami’s pale skin made Korra tremble. Not that she hadn’t seen it before, but in this situation everything made her warm and aroused.   
Wei squirmed in his seat.

“Are they not going to eat? Are they just going to… Stand there?” He looked to his mother in a pleading way.

“They are together with your aunt. What they do are up to her.” Su didn’t even look at her son, she just kept eating her dinner. Wei turned to Lin.

“Aunt?” He was clearly unsettled by the situation. Lin meet eyes with him and he gulped.

“Yes Wei?” her voice was steady and calm.

“Why are they naked? Why do they wear collars?” He asked but not absolutely sure he wanted an answer. But Lin put her fork down and smiled at him.

“Some people live accordingly to rules and boundaries. When said rules are broken there are more severe consequence’s to their actions.” Wei gulped

“So they are naked because they broke a rule that you have in your, um…. Relationship?” Lin nodded.

“The world have change and Korra was bored and very. VERY. Horny.” Korra whimpered even though what Lin said was true it was humiliating. She heard Su giggle and wanted nothing more than to run. 

“But she is the Avatar. As in Master of the four elements. The bridge.” Lin held up he hand and her nephew fell silent.

“She is human. We are all human, with human needs. I understand her needs and only give her what she want and has agreed to. Even if it seems strange to you or anyone else, to us it’s normal and every day. We live according to our own beliefs and what makes us feel good. I would never harm them and just out of curiosity. What do you think of Korras tits? Nice aren’t they?” Wei turned red, tomato red.

“Um.. I… Um… Nice.” He turned to his mother.

“May I be excused?” Su smiled and just nodded, when her son ran out she screamed.

“JUST MAKE SURE TO EAT SOMETHING!” Su turned to Lin but before she could say something the door to the dining room opened.

“Mrs Beifong. A letter from the Earth Council has arrived.” A tiny man handed Su a letter with a badger mole seal on. She broke the seal and started reading.

“Something important?” Lin asked 

“It’s about Kuvira.” Su read the letter out loud.

Dear Matriarch Beifong.

It has come to the council’s attention that your city is hosting the former known as The Great Uniter. We also know about your traditions about handling criminals which we truly find interesting. No other city in the Earth Kingdom have so low rate when it comes to crimes and think that both Zaofu and the Earth Kingdom deserves to see that woman utterly humiliated and punished for what she did. We have heard the Avatars side and also believe Kuvira initially believed what she did was right for us. We cannot however overlook the fact that she was willing to kill and destroy so many important things with no regard to the people of the Earth Kingdom or any other land for that matter. We the Royal Council of the Earth Kingdom together with Republic City, the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes have come to conclusion that she need to suffer for what she has done and believe that a walk of shame through the city she grew up in and called her home shall be done and recorded for the rest of the world to see. The only one not supporting our right to justice was the Air Nation that believe Kuvira had suffered enough. We will be in contact with you about what we should do and how it shall be executed. 

Royal Council of the Earth Kingdom

Silence. Korra could only feel her heart beating, so fast and hard it hurt. Lin shifted uneasily in her seat and watched as Su put away the letter.

“Su?” Lin looked at her sister.

“Wing can you please bring your sister some food and leave us to discuss this matter alone.” Wing just nodded and walked off. 

“What should we do?” Su looked to her older sister, she had no idea what to say. They were right, people needed real justice. Many would have liked seeing Kuvira hanged in public for her crimes. But maybe the world would be pleased to see her humiliated. Korra whimpered.

“May I speak Chief?” Lin nodded.

“She has suffered.” Korra started but Lin cut her off.

“We know that, we have seen her at her lowest but the world only know she is away on rehabilitation with you. That is not enough.” Korra whimpered.

“Tell us more about this walk of shame Su.” Su blushed, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well in the beginning it was a way to punish young adults. I must say I got some satisfaction of seeing young naked people totally exposed and humiliated. Depending on the crime there was more that was not seen by the public. Kuvira’s rapist was neutered after his walk of shame, he was also banished from Zafou.” Su took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

“But can a whole world be pleased with just a walk of shame?” Lin asked

“For what she did. I do not know Lin. If we make it personal, if we make it horrific but in a way so that she still can take it. Maybe.” Lin looked curious at her baby sister.

“How?” she asked 

Korra and Asami just stood there naked and exposed, obedient and just listen to the sister’s talk.

“If you tell me how you.” She blushed. “Punished her?” Su started chewing on her lip like a young girl, like Korra did when she was aroused or nervous.

“She is used to be in power and I put her in a state of total submission. For a person like Kuvira she needs to be out of control so much that she breaks. Not physically but in mental way.” Lin took a deep breath and looked deep into Suyin’s eyes.

“We need to convince the world that Kuvira no longer have any power. That she is under control and no longer is any threat to the world. Make the world laugh at her, make people smirk her way and remind her that she has no power for the rest of her life.” Su turned pale, her olive coloured skin was closer to white then tanned. 

“I can’t.”

“She betrayed not only you, but also the guards the people she trained and worked with. Let them do it.” Lin knew that Su had reformed the guard unit. Now it was only women in it, not like when she first came here. 

“Thao wouldn’t be hard to convince to rape Kuvira.” Lin’s face turned into an angry frown

“I am not having her raped Su!” Lin shouted and Su looked confused.

“But you said.” Lin sighed

“Are you really that stupid? Our mother is the one who pushed for harder laws against rapists and molestation to protect women!” Lin kept shouting   
Someone cleared their throat and Korra turned her head towards the door. If she had been humiliated before this was her limit.

“Lin!” she squeaked.

Toph Beifong walked in and sat down beside Lin. She coughed and Korra had never seen a person looking so old. She was old of course but something had taken toll on her.   
“Mum you shouldn’t be out of bed.” Su said in a soft motherly voice. Toph grunted as she sat down.

“How come there is two naked women here and if my senses aren’t totally wrong one of them is the Avatar?” Korra gulped and threw a panicky eye on Lin who just smiled.

“That’s right chief. You might have heard I tamed the Avatar?” Korra whimpered and Toph laughed.

“I have heard the rumours.” Lin watched Korra bite her lip and she reached out and grabbed her hand to let her know it was okay. Toph rested her feet on the table and looked right in front of her. 

“So? What is this talk about that Uniter lady? Didn’t you take her to Lin?” It was Lin’s time to blush.

“Um.” Lin said.

“Well?” Lin squirmed a little in her seat.

“I have done everything I possible can for her. Her actions was beyond forgiveness, but she did it for the sake of her strong conviction that she did what was right.” Toph just hummed.

“Well we have had a lot of people doing things for the sake of their convictions haven’t we Avatar?” Korra yelped when Toph addressed her.

“Well yes. But it’s like you said, they were unbalanced and what started as something for the greater good ended in something bad.” Korra yelped again when Lin gave her a small palm on her ass. Lin smirked and looked like she enjoyed a little too much.

“Indeed. Su, I only met Kuvira a few times when she was younger and I can’t really be much help in your decision. But I think your actions should be put on the table as well when we discuss responsibility.” Su sighed in defeat.

“I guess you are right.” She said and looked sad. She placed her hand in her lap and sighed again.

Lin looked confused and crossed her arms.

“Is there something you haven’t told me Su?” She asked in a rage filled voice.  
Korra tiptoed where she stood and felt the anxiety build from the bottom of her stomach. She was not used to be standing like this, like some kind of decoration or thing. This kind of punishment was harder than any caning she had ever been put through by Lin. She whimpered and squirmed.

“Maybe you should take them to your room Lin?” Su looked over at Korra. The Avatar looked like she would pass out.

“For the love of Ravaa Korra what is it?” Korra gulped

“We can’t bring up the past to get a better future. If all we saw was the past then we should crush the Fire Nation and I should kill my late uncle’s children and make my father Chieftain over both tribes.” Toph looked impressed for some reason and nodded.

“She is right. Whatever happened we can all agree on that Kuvira have to feel what the people felt during her reign of terror?” Su nodded and so did Lin. Toph turned to where Korra stood and looked her directly in the face, Korra turned red.

“You are the avatar. I know Aang would never let this happen. But you are not Aang and this is not the world Aang saved. You should be the one that decides, you know Kuvira.”   
Korra gulped.

“I… I…”

“Is that all she does? Stammer?” Toph sighed

“Speak up or I will put you over my knee and spank you right here and now.” Korra yelped

“The walk of shame can be a way, a way of letting the people of Zaofu and the world see her in a vulnerable state and for her old friends… That woman, who groped her on the way down. I wouldn’t like that she was allowed to freely punish Kuvira. Under supervision from someone strong enough to stop her if she goes too far. Then yes I agree that she is strong and stable enough to take it.” The three Beifong women hummed approvingly.

“This way she will live with the shame, live everyday knowing everyone have seen her at her lowest and most vulnerable state. From that she can also grow too do good and too one day forgive herself and be a good asset to this world.” Toph said and coughed, it sounded like she was about to cough up her lungs. 

“Mom.” Lin lean towards her mother and put a hand on her back. Su got up and walked over.

“Now you are off to bed. Thank you for your wisdom.” Su grabbed Toph’s hand and pulled her of the chair and out of the room. She complained about being threatened like a child and cursed Su for being such a mother. Asami and Korra giggled as they saw the former Chief of Police get dragged off to bed.

“Well that went well don’t you agree?” Lin said 

“Better than expected.” Kya walked in and smirked towards a tomato red Korra. She walked up behind the young water tribe girl who once was her student and embraced her.

“About punishment, shouldn’t these two get a whooping to?” Kya smirked and Lin smiled a crocked smile.

“Indeed they do. Let’s head back and prepare for it.” Kya pinched Korras nipples playfully and pushed her so she should start walking. Lin made a small gesture with her hand and Asami got yanked forward and started follow them. They walked past several of the Beifongs personal guards who wolf whistled at them and screamed inappropriate things.

“NICE ASS AVATAR!”

“HOPE BEIFONG IS GOOD TO YOU”

“GIVE US A TASTE OF THAT SWEET WATER TRIBE PUSSY!” 

Korra blushed so much it felt like her face was on fire. The worst part was not even that but that her legs started to feel sticky and her pussy ached to be touched.

“OHH LOOK AT THAT! SHE IS ENJOYING HERSEF!”

“WHAT A SLUT!”

Korra whimpered

“Calm down you guys or she will melt of embarrassment.” It was that woman. Thao. She eyed Korra who immediately broke their eye contact. She could feel her coming closer.

“Maybe I can get a chance to play with her as well one day.” Lin hade turned around and grabbed the young metal bender.

“That’s enough.” Lin’s voice was strong and she held the young woman back.

“Come on, let’s share.” Thao said in a cocky voice and Lin growled.

“You are overstepping your rank girl. I am sure Su wouldn’t mind letting me teach you one or two things about respect.” Lin now agreed with Korra. This woman was not to be trusted. 

The two hot-headed women had a staring contest till Kya pushed Thao away. 

“WALK!” she said and pointed at the other guards.

“Or I will water whip you so hard your grandchildren will feel it!” Thao took a step back and snorted.

“Don’t be so boring my ladies.” Thao bowed before Lin and Kya. Kya whipped out a string of water and made a cracking sound in the air.

“I am not playing girl!” her eyes was on fire and Thao started running. Korra smiled, a guard had their boundaries never to attack a guest in Su’s home without reason. 

On their walk they passed several people that was on a guided tour over at Su’s meteorites. The same space stones that Korra trained with all those year ago. They whispered.

“So it’s true. The avatar?” Korra felt like crying. Just like when Amon had captured her out on Aang’s memorial statue. How his words had hit so deep. Lin pulled her close and walked beside her.

“You should not be ashamed to show off your body Korra. We were born naked and we will die naked.” Lin said and kissed her cheek. Korra smiled a shy smile.  
“But I am the Avatar.” Lin smirked

“That didn’t stop you from coming back to me and arch your back and moan out loud as I fucked you. You are human filled with lust and desire. Why should we be ashamed by the things that makes us feel good?” Korra understood and took a deep breath. She straightened up and walked tall and proud. She was the Avatar, she looked amazing and her body was her temple. No one could ever make her feel ashamed over it, this body had protected them again and again. No need to be ashamed at all. Lin gave her a firm palm over the ass but she did not yelp. She moaned and smiled.

“Thank you chief.” Lin smiled let her go. Zafou was a paradise for freedom, for both body and soul.


	21. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is tired of childish games and Korra will feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my awesome people who are reading. 
> 
> There will be a chapter of Kuviras walk of shame. But after that I don't know how to continue. Send ideas on my tumblr if you want something special https://www.tumblr.com/blog/explicitstroyteller 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Kya sat naked in the couch and winked at Korra who blushed. A bucket of water was placed under her young spread legs, her hands was tightly tied together with rope and secured over her head in a hook from the ceiling. The Avatars sweet girlfriend was sitting in Lin’s lap just watching a water tendril slithered up her leg towards her aching pussy. Or so she tought. The tendril kept slithering up all the way to her breast and with a graceful gesture Kya encased Korras nipples in ice. She whimpered.

“How close was it that your little rescue operation ended in devastation Korra?” Lin asked as she caressed Asami’s body. The heiress let out a soft sigh as Lin’s fingers reached her clit. Beifong pinched it firmly till her toy squeaked in pain.

“Close.” Korra inhaled and closed her eyes.

“What have I told you about disobeying me, especially when it can cost you and someone else their life?” Lin said in a stern voice still fondling Asami. The Avatar whimpered.

“I don’t care about your whimpering Korra. You will do more than just whimper when I am done with you.” Lin growled pushed Asami to the floor, she just pointed on the floor beside the armchair and the heiress kneeled there.

“You will watch and remember what happens when you disobey me. No matter how brave or right you believe it to be. From today and till the day we decide to no longer play this game you two are going to listen and obey. I will not play a childish game anymore.” Lin’s voice was hard as the metal she bended. Korra gulped and squirmed. She could easily burn the ropes and kick Lin’s old ass. But she would never do it. 

The older woman walked over to a cabinet, it was built in a dark wood and squeaked as she opened the door. The hinges was old and made of cast iron. She reached inside and took out a thin cane made of steel. Korra heard Asami gasp. 

“If this had been your first time I would have chosen a cane made of wood. But since we have been here before and due to the same stupid decisions made by you Korra I have to make this punishment linger.” Lin hit the cane in the air and the Avatar took a deep breath.

“Do you have anything to say Korra?” Lin asked and placed the cane to her bare ass.  
“What about if someone hear?” Kya smirked

“Don’t worry, they know the Avatar have done something worthy of punishment. If the citizens of Zaofu got to decide you would have been flogged bloody on the open streets for brining Kuvira back here.” Lin landed the first strike just above Korras thigh, a sharp red stripe was left just under her ass. But instead of a scream she just gasped and struggled against the rope.

Kya leaned back and just watched with a content expression spreading over her face. The ice over her nipples started to melt, small and cold drops drizzled down her body as the steel cane striped the Avatars ass. She didn’t scream, she merely grunted, but Kya could see the tears building in the corner of the young water tribe girl’s eyes. She gazed over at the heiress, she sat there with tears in her eyes. But she said nothing, she just watched as Korra squirmed and struggled against the rope.

“Lin.” Kya’s voice was soft as cotton and Lin stopped for a moment. They just looked at each other, blue eyes meet green and the earth bender just nodded.

“Asami.” Lin said in a harsh tone. “Come here.” The heiress crawled over and waited till she was allowed to stand.

“Get up.” Beifong handed her the cane and walked over to Kya. Asami looked at the instrument in her hand.

“What?” Lin closed her hand and the collar around Asami’s neck and said in a cold voice.

“It’s a cane, cane her.” Kya reach down to Lin’s pussy and softly started to caress her.

“I… I.. Please don’t make me.” She breathed from the lack of air. But Lin kept making the collar tighter.

“Did you think I would let you off with just watching? You need to be her brain when she doesn’t use her own. The voice in the back of her head making her think twice before she acts.” Lin said. Asami just whimpered and placed the cane to Korras stripped ass. The Avatar gasped as it touched her sore skin.

“Begin.” Kya pushed two fingers inside Lin who answered with a growling moan. The heiress hesitated, but took a deep breath and stood to the side to get a better angle with the cane. 

“How many?” Lin smirked

“Till the message have sunk in. Don’t continue on her ass and thighs, begin with her calves then you can cane her front.” Asami nodded and moved the cane to Korras calves. The water tribe girl whimpered when the first firm strike landed over both her toned calves. The older women just smiled, Kya kneeled in front of Lin and started to pleasure her. The older earth bender moaned as her childhood friend buried her tongue inside her. Lin’s fingers caressed Kya’s white hair and pushed her pelvis forward.

Kya loved the salty taste of Beifong. She had shared both sisters’ beds, but they didn’t know that. She was a free soul, she didn’t want to be tied down by something like love. She loved Lin, Suyin too. She wanted to come and go as she pleased, that’s the thing Lin couldn’t handle. Their ways parted for good after her father died. Lin wanted to follow her back home to the Southern Water tribe. That would have killed Lin for sure, not spending time with her but not being able to work. Kya dug her nails into Beifongs thighs and she responded by grabbing her hair in a tight grip.

“Careful Kya. Or I will stripe your ass too.” She murmured, Kya smirked and stopped licking for a second.

“You could always try Beifong.” Lin pulled Kya up by the hair into her lap and kissed her deep all while Asami landed strike after strike over Korras calves.

Asami kept striking her girlfriends calves, it hurt her. But she understood the message. They needed each other and no matter how much she loved Korra she needed to be her right hand in decisions like the one she took for them all back at Ember Island. She have to find the strength to tame the master of the four elements. Asami retracted her hand further and landed a harder strike and for the first time Korra screamed. The heiress stopped and yelped.

“Now cane her breast.” Lin said moaning while Kya grinded against her and kissed her neck. The heiress moved so she could see Korras face. She was crying, softly sobbing bowing her head. Asami stroke her girlfriend’s nipples with the cane, she whimpered and started to sob more. The heiress hushed her softly.

“Be strong.” Asami whispered and Korra stopped sobbed. She cried in silence. 

The cane striped the Avatars breast, she grunted and tugged at the rope. Kya now stood up and Lin buried her face into the water tribe woman’s pussy. Just like she had remembered was Kya’s pussy as wild as the rest of her. She grinded against Lins face to show that she wasn’t like Asami or Korra. She was equal to Lin, both in power and lust.

“Enough” Lin’s voice made Asami yelp and Kya sighed.

“I was so close Beifong.” Lin kissed her pussy and smacked her hand over her ass.

“I know.” Lin smirked as Kya sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Damn you Beifong.” She growled and Lin laughed as she stood up and walked over to the crying Korra. The earth bender grabbed her chin and lifted it so she could look into those blue eyes she loved.

“We are halfway. I just want you to know that you are doing very well. From now it will be just you and me. Kya will take Asami on a walk.” Kya sighed again.

“Very well, but you owe me Beifong!” Kya said and waved at Asami who just followed. With soft and gentle hands Lin freed Korra. The girl leaned against the older woman and sobbed. The door closed behind the other two and Beifong led Korra to the bed in the other room. The bed was made of solid steel, she would be able to bend it to keep the Avatar from trying to get away. Lin pushed her down over it and she landed with a thud. 

“Ass up, face down.” Lin said and Korra got in position. The girl glanced back at her and whimpered. 

“Stay. I need to get something.” Korra trembled when she heard the cabinet door squeak. Lin took her time before returning. She put a larger analhook beside Korras face and then she placed a black leather collar.

“When I take in a girl I never give her a metal collar till she proves I can trust her and that she is willing to grow not only as a slut but as a human too. You have lost your status as my most precious girl.” The metal collar Lin had made herself fell off her neck and Lin locked the leather collar around her sore neck tightly so she gasped. She leaned over the water tribe girls tanned back, kissed it all the way to her ear. She nibbled at her earlobe.

“And as you know. You and Asami is the only two that I still keep around.” Korra gasped as she felt the big toy push against her pussy. Korra moaned softly.

“You are such a slut Avatar. I should let the guards teach you a lesson in loyalty and brains too.” The Avatar whimpered when she saw inside her head how that woman Thao touch her in all kinds of ways.

“I am sorry.” Lin clawed over her sore ass and thighs.

“I would never let them touch you.” Lin purred, such an unusual sound leaving her. “I just want you to understand that I could be very cruel to you if I wanted to.” Lin landed a hard palm on Korras red ass, so hard it made her cry out in pain. 

“But you will let them touch Vira?” Lin sighed.

“I don’t have the same love for her as I have for you or Asami. I helped her. My task is over, I can finally start taking care of you again.” Lin pushed a finger inside Korras ass.

“Proper care!” she growled and started to move said finger. Korra bit down on her lip. It felt so good. But she didn’t want to admit it.

“You said no pleasure.” Korra gasped, Lin landed another firm palm.

“Stop telling me what I said. I am in charge” She pulled the finger out and grabbed the analhook. Korra had almost forgot about that. The hook hade a bulb that was replaceable, Lin drop something heavy in the bed and started to unscrew the current bulb. She dropped the small one and it hit the large one. Korra gulped when she gazed back at it.

“I haven’t used your ass for a while. After this I won’t be able to do it for another month or two. Just so you know I have a gift for you when we are done today.” Her voice was calm. Her fingers was back inside Korras ass. Now smeared with lube and the older woman worked her ass like never before. Soft grunts came from her and Lin smiled.  
“I know you like this, even more than when I take your pussy.” Lin caressed her sweet girl soft skin and enjoyed the grunts that swiftly turned to moans. As she slowly started to twist the big bulb in place Korra started squirming. 

“Calm down.” Lin said soft. “You will have it all soon enough.” She put the bulb to Korras asshole and the Avatar gasped.  
“Please.” Lin smiled when she started pleading.

“Take a deep breath.” Lin started to push and Korra grabbed the bedsheets and cried out. Her asshole opened around the bulb and it started to slide in. The Avatar groaned as it slide into place and the sphincter locked around the thinner part that curled over her back. Lin tied a thin rope in the D-ring at the back of Korras new collar and let it fall over her back as she pulled it back to the loop in the end of the hook. She pulled on it till Korras head was lifted and she tied it tightly to the hook so that if she moved her head she would make the large bulb move inside her stretched ass.

“Now we can continue.” Lin said and let a soft leather belt playfully land on her stuffed ass. Korra yanked forward and grunted as she tried to bend her neck. But as she did the bulb moved inside her.

“Ahhhh.” Korra moaned

Lin let the belt land harder on the girls ass, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten times. Korra trembled and whimpered. Beifong caressed the now dark red ass and grabbed the hook and tugged on it. Korra gasped and grabbed the bedsheets harder.

“Please.” She whimpered and Lin knew she was crying again.

“You will learn.” She growled.

“I will do anything.” Korra cried.

“I will start over with your training, both body and soul. This will be more than sex. I will teach you to be smarter and stronger.” Lin growled. 

“Yes Chief!” Korra cried and Lin let go of the hook. 

“Push it out.” Gasped when the order came.

“Wha… What?” Lin smacked the leather belt hard on her ass.

“Push out the bulb.” Lin untied the rope and flicked the hook and repeated. “Push it out. Or I will leave it there till we go back home.” 

Korra panicked and started to push. She grunted and pushed as hard as she could. The bulb started to move slowly, agonisingly slowly. Her ass slowly opened and it hurt. Hurt so badly. 

“Push harder” Lin said in a calm voice, just as Korra tought it would pop out she felt energy flow through it and Lin bended it to keep it where it was.

“Push against it or I will force it back in.” Korra screamed and pushed as hard as she could. The room started to tremble.

“Contain yourself. DO not use your bending. Use your body and nothing else.” Korra took a deep breath and focused all her strength on the bulb. She archer her back and with a wet sound the bulb fell out and Lin caught it before it fell to the floor.

“Rest. I will clean this.” Korra collapsed on the bed, her entire body ached, her ass and thighs still burned and her ass felt like it would be gaping forever. She didn’t realise that Lin was back and she yelped when her hand started to smear her ass with something soothing.

“Kya left this ointment here. It is said to return gaping holes to its tight warm embracing state once more.” Korra smiled to herself. Lin’s word almost sounded like a poem.

The toy that had been pushed against Korras pussy had only been for show. She whimpered when Lin slowly massaged the Avatars body, all the way from her ankles up to her neck. Soft whimpering sounds left her as Lin kneaded her thighs and ass. When she was done Korras body ached in a different way. The way after a good session, a good pounding and like after all the times Lin took care of her. She sobbed.

“I am sorry. I promise to try harder. I will become smarter. I just wanted to help Opal.” Lin laid down beside Korra and caressed her back.

“I know.” Lin said soft.

She pulled the covers over them and Korra shivered when Lin embraced her. Pulling her into her chest.

“We have things to work on. But it will turn out great in the end. You are my Avatar after all and I would never let you fail.” She said and yawned.

“Yes chief.” Korra said and closed her eyes.


	22. Lin Beifong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> TALK ABOUT ABUSE AND SEXUAL ABUSE. 
> 
> The truht about Lin and Kya.  
> Just because you are the child of an Avatar doesn't mean you will have a happy childhood.

The heiress was suspended naked in mid-air before her. Her slim forms made Kya’s old heart jump, but she still had feminine curves which Kya enjoyed even more than a fit body. She was not like Korra. Asami was more fragile, because of her inability to bend or was it something else? Kya had tied her in a similar way to Korra, but Asami’s legs was tied back and up so it looked like she was kneeling in the air. The girl was whimpering in discomfort. Kya was pleased with her work, knots in just the right places. She had made sure there was a rope between Asami’s legs, pushed against her pussy and clit with harsh knots pushed against Asami’s swollen clit. 

“Lin wanted you punished too.” Asami just whimpered.

“She thought higher of you Sato, maybe a little too high?” Kya’s voice was cold as the ice encasing the heiress nipples. They had started to melt, drops slipped slowly down her well-toned stomach. Kya held her hand up and made the drops freeze around the squirming girl’s bellybutton. Asami gasped.

“You can control one of the world’s biggest company. Even when you are so far away from it. I have read your reports and letters to your workers.” Asami’s eyes ignited.

“What? Those are private letters about my company.” Asami squirmed more and Kya smirked.

“Ohh I love that fire Sato.” Kya teased

“They trust me to keep those confidentiality!” Asami struggled and grunted.

Kya crossed her naked legs and threw her a cold gaze. 

“And what about Lin’s trust to you? She trusted that you could keep Korra calm and at least make her stay till the storm past Ember Island.” Asami sighed.

The silence felt uncomfortable until Asami broke it.

“I was worried about Lin. Maybe I didn’t say it out loud but I too wanted to go.” It was Kya’s times to sigh.

“You are like kids. Making decisions based on your feeling. It will never end well if you don’t learn to think before you act. No matter how worried or angry you are.” A memory caught Kya by surprised. A face she missed so much appeared in her mind. The dark hair gathered in a ponytail and the sides was shaved. A goatee she loved to pull on when he made her mad. He was her favourite person. The person she trusted, the person she wanted to call father. She let her nails dig into her arm, like when she was a child and had to control her feelings. She knew what she had to do.

“Do you know how my uncle died?” Kya’s voice trembled when she spoke his name. Asami shook her head. 

Kya cleared her throat.

“I was not an obedient child. I can easily say I hated to be the child of the Avatar. I was jealous of Tenzin, I hated him for being an Air bender.” Kya had put the ropes in water before she tied Asami and now she let the rope tighten against the woman’s cunt. She took a deep breath and continued.

“I ran away from home. I ended up at a brothel in Republic City. I was kept in captivity by a sadistic blood bending fiend named Umi. She was like a drug in the beginning. I loved her, she made me hers. I am still marked by her.” Kya stood up and turned her ass to Asami. A dark red burn mark of a star was burnt into her flesh. 

“Why?” Asami’s voice was low.

“Umi wanted her things marked. She did not use fire, she used ice. When ice is cold enough it burns.” Asami gulped 

“I didn’t understand I was in captivity. I only knew I loved her because she spent time with me. She tought me water bending. My mother had too much work teaching water benders healing in republic city and build a functional health care facility.” Kya sat down again, crossing her legs. A swift movement of the older woman’s arm made Asami’s body fall to the floor. But before she crashed into the stone floor she stopped. 

“She controlled me with fear. She whispered things in my ear. Terrible things. About boiling blood and painted a perfect picture of how she would kill my family if I ever left her.” Kya bended the ropes around Asami’s body, she made her hang spread eagle just above the floor. She got up and tied candles into the rope so they tilted over her back, ass and legs. The sound of a match getting lit made Asami yelp. Kya lit all the candles and went back to the couch and sat down cross legged. She watched as a drop of hot wax was about to fall down on Asami’s back. The girl cried out in pain when it landed and spread out. Soon a steady stream of hot wax was drizzled down over her naked body.

“She loved to fill her brothel with my screams. She loved letting anyone who wanted me to use me in any way they wanted. Men, women, rich and poor.” Kya gritted her teeth. It wasn’t Asami’s fault that she had scum in her family.

“Did you know your grandfather Asami? Or your fathers brother?” Her voice had changed, it was sharp and filled with hate. Asami gulped.

“The Sato family is one of the oldest families in Republic city.” Kya continued. 

“They were one of the families in charge of the Fire Nations colony that was before Republic City. Even though my father thought well about everyone, he was naïve to believe that everyone would gladly look as he took apart their nation and humiliated them.” Asami struggled and whimpered.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Asami cried out in confusion. Kya bended one rope to a gag and forced it between the heiress lips and tied it tightly behind her head.

“Then listen to what I have to say. You have to understand where Lin comes from, what she is willing to do to protect you.” With Asami gagged Kya took a deep breath and grabbed a silver goblet and downed its content. She let the back of her hand remove a red stripe of wine slipping through her the corner of her mouth. 

“I was Umi’s personal income for five months. I thought my father would dash through the wall and kill everyone in sight for what they did. But he didn’t.” Kya refilled the goblet but sipped the red liquid this time.

“Umi was not just a sadistic monster. She was a good teacher too, she tought me something my mother made me promise to never use.” Kya held her hand towards Asami, the girls eyes opened wide and she grunted behind the gag. Her blood felt like it was on fire and her body ached.

“If I hadn’t run away.” Kya’s voice broke.

“Sokka would be alive.” She continued in a low voice and she let her hand fall to her lap.

“Someone came to my aid after five months in that place. The walls crumbled and the person I least thought would come let the brothel crumble to ruins. Lin Beifong carried my bruised body out and to one of my mother’s health care facility.” Kya took a sip of the wine.

“I never told them about your uncle and grandfather. They were people the city needed, I blamed myself for running away. I returned to the southern Water tribe whiteout even thanking Lin and forgot it ever happened.” Kya talked fast and she just wanted it out. The candles had melted and covered Asami’s back, ass and legs in wax. She didn’t even feel the hot drops that was falling now. 

“I built my own snow cabin away from everyone else. I trained in healing and water bending alone. But it hurt so bad it felt like I was dying. My mother wrote, she was ashamed that she had let me run away and she wanted to turn back time. I got no letter from my father, mothers explanation was that he was too occupied with Tenzin’s training.” Kya stood up and walked around Asami, she pushed her so the girl started to swing. She grunted and whimpered behind the gag. It gave Kya an idea. She started to bend water from a bucked beside them it into a male limb shape. Kya then hoisted Asami up and pushed a finger inside her pussy. It was dry, the heiress did not enjoy this. But that was also how it was supposed to be. The girl grunted when the older woman’s fingers intruded and whimpered even more when they were pulled out. Kya put the cold limb against her captive’s dry pussy.

“I will let this fill you while we talk. So you don’t feel lonely.” Kya started to push it in firmly, whiteout lube the pussy struggled to let it in. When it was in place the water bender bended a water filled rope over the toy so it couldn’t be pushed out. 

“I wanted to forget about how they had taken my body. How men had filled me with their disgusting seed. Luckily Umi always made sure that I never got pregnant, she used blood bending to scar my womb. The consequence of that was that I never would be able to carry a child ever again.” Asami’s eyes filled with tears. Kya felt her own tears now.

“Everyone thought that I freely choose not to have children.” She said in a sorrow filled voice. “I never thought I wanted children of my own until the moment mother told me I couldn’t.” she had screamed for hours, her tears felt like they never would stop coming. Her mother had been there, had held her hand and told her she was safe. Her word meant nothing, she had forced her mother’s hand to let go and still remember the hate in her chest.

“Not thanks to you or dad.” Katara had started crying, her mother’s tears meant as little to her as her words.

“Kya. I.” 

“Was too occupied with something else then your own children.” Kya said in contempt. 

“The city needed your father and me.” Kya’s eyes ignite

“I NEEDED YOU!” she remembered her scream like it was yesterday.

Kya had to stop for a second. She took fast deep breaths and just watched Asami’s tormented body softly sway. She could see the resemblance, they were small but her grandfather’s cheekbones and her uncle’s nose. The memories might betray her, putting things that really wasn’t even there. She had to close her eyes and when she opened them the resemblance was gone. She did not hate Asami, she felt attraction to the young woman. She understood why Lin kept them even though they were wilder and more disobedient than anyone ever had been to her old friend.

“I stayed in the south till I got the news that dad had died in his sleep. I didn’t want to go but Sokka came and told me I had to go and make peace with my mother. I travelled back to Republic City and mourned with my family. Tenzin had grown so much, he looked like dad but he was just a boy. I still remember mothers sobbing and how the city mourned my father.” Kya stood up and let the ropes tighten and made Asami stand spread eagle a couple of inches above the floor. She needed to make Asami scream before she came to the next part. She whipped up a water flogger, long water tails came crashing down over Asami’s back. The woman gasped behind the gag and she struggled when the wax cracked and started to fall. Like snowflakes the wax fell and the water flogger left angry red marks on Asami’s pale back.

With a flick of her wrist the gag fell to the floor and the heiress took a deep breath before crying out when the tails landed hard again.

“I understand both you and Korra. This” Kya let the whip crash down again.

“This makes you feel alive even though you are dead inside.” She kept whipping Asami till the only thing she heard was sobbing. 

“Lin helped me too. A lot. She brought me back, she helped me forgive my mother and I joined her in the south to train the new Avatar.” Kya kept telling her story.

“I told my mother everything, I fell apart in front of her and she took me into her arms and told me I was strong and if I was able to kept that hidden inside for so long I could do anything. I could survive this too. I told her I could blood bend.” Asami’s back was so red it was close to breaking and she knew Lin would kill her if it did. Kya let the water whip drizzle down into the bucket again. She took a step closer and caressed Asami who whimpered in response. Kya melted the ice in her pussy and the woman left out a deep moan. The older woman smiled. 

“Mother told me I could never use it. Why she fought to forbid it and the story of how she was forced to learn it to protect my father and uncle.” Kya slowly let Asami down to the floor. She untied her and let her lay there, naked and bruised. The heiress trembled and her pussy was glittering from her own juices. A smirk played over the water benders face.  
“You enjoyed the ice in your pussy didn’t you Sato?” Asami’s pale face turned red.

“I would lie if I said no.” Kya laughed when she walked back to the couch, she passed over the soft rug that laid in front of it. She spread her toes a little when she walked over it and enjoyed the feeling. Kya sat down and called Asami over.

“I want you on all fours right here.” She pointed on the rug. The heiress grunted when she got to her knees and crawled over. 

“Place yourself so I can have my feet on your back.” Asami did as Kya said and the water bender placed her legs on the bruised back and it made Sato whimper and buckle a little. “Stand still.” Kya gracefully moved her hand and made a small sphere of water flow in front of Asami’s face. 

“Open your mouth slut.” Kya felt the words in her mouth and liked it. Asami slowly opened it and Kya bended a ball of ice attached to a platform. She moved it into the heiress mouth who closed her lips around it. The platform poked out between her lips and Kya leaned forward and put her goblet on the platform. 

“Perfect. Let’s continue.” Asami whimpered but stood strong. Kya was impressed.

“I did not go back to Republic City. I stayed in the south with my mother and helped build the compound Korra grew up in. We trained White Lotus guards and I also trained Korra. Korra was defiant and knew how strong she was. She didn’t feel like she needed training. But her bending was wild and not at all controlled. She actually started a wildfire during a festival and burnt down an ice sculpture of my father.” Asami giggled and almost tipped the goblet.

“Careful. I will punish you if you tip my goblet Sato.” Kya smiled

“I still lived outside of the main tribe. I wanted to be left alone when I didn’t teach. A stormy night Lin came by. She was drunk and a total wreck.” Kya remembered and felt her heart break a little. “Her words mortified me. Lin Beifong had done something she could be imprisoned for life and she hadn’t even hesitated to do it anyway.” Kya sighed.

“What I will tell you is something that has never come to light. If it does Lin will be destroyed. Do you understand?” Asami whimpered as an answer and Kya took it as a yes.

“Umi had fled from the brothel. But after a long absence she came back and Lin had heard that she was back. So she was waiting.” Kya took two sips and put back the goblet again. 

“Lin took it slow. Slowly she tortured Umi, she never told me how. But I know Lin and I read something unsettling two days after Lin had come to the south. A body had been found in the outskirt of Republic City. The body was in such a bad condition that they couldn’t even tell who it was.” Asami gasped, and Kya hushed her.

“She acted on her feelings for me. She also told me she had walked passed your uncle as he was mugged in a dark alley and stood and watched as he slowly was beaten to death.” Asami trembled, Kya leaned in and caressed her hair.

“Lin was willing to kill to bring me some justice. She would do the same for you and if I hadn’t hold her back when Korra was poisoned because she was on her way to kill Zaheer. ” Kya’s voice was steady again. 

“You need to be me for Korra. You need to hold her back when she is about to do something she can’t take back. Everyone need a good friend, someone who can hold you down and tell you the truth no matter how hard it is.” Kya leaned back

“That night Lin helped me take the power Umi took from me. That night I and Lin had our first intimate encounter, but not the last. As a friend and as her intimate partner I broke her heart.” Kya still remembered what she did and those green eyes that turned so dark. She shivered when she remembered.

“She asked me to marry her and I panicked. I laughed at her and thanked her for her help. I basically threw the ring she had made back into her face.” Lin had guided her back to the light, with painful whippings and hard love. But she couldn’t love like Lin did, she couldn’t be tied down like Umi had tied her down. 

“I wasn’t ready for that, but it was not fair of me to laugh her in the face like that.” Her heart ached for Lin and was happy they had become friends again after that.

“I humiliated her, I laughed at her and I broke her when I brought up Tenzin.” Asami didn’t want to hear this about Tenzin.

“I told her she was crazy to think that if she wasn’t strong enough to keep Tenzin how would she be able to keep me.” Kya sighed.

“Lin only was with Tenzin because she missed me, she fell in love with Tenzin because he had reminded her about me. But he was to gentle and too eager to please her. She despised him, but she never thought he would betray her with another woman.” Lin had left that very night after she had said.

“If someone took you from me. I would break their neck.” Kya remembered the words, before she could tell Lin she didn’t mean that Lin had stormed off to Katara and took a ship back to Republic City. She had been young and stupid, she had had a traumatic experience and she had chased away the only person who had done anything about it. 

“My uncle died protecting Korra. But you already knew that.” Kya said and watched as the icy platform started melting. The goblet tilted and spilled out over the rug. It was as planned.

“You spilled out all my wine slut!” Kya growled and held her hand in front of Asami’s mouth.

“Spit it out.” Asami let the ice out of her mouth and slide down into Kya’s hand. Kya bended the wine and the water into a solid piece that was formed as an egg. 

“Spread your ass cheeks Sato.” She used her last name like a whip and pale hands with perfect nails reach back and spread a pair of red ass cheeks. 

“Good girl.” Kya kneeled behind Asami rubbed the egg against the cute little flower that was Asami Sato’s asshole. 

“When I was younger and experimented with ways of getting drunk a rumour went around that the fastest way was to put the alcohol up your ass. But not to much because that could end in alcohol poisoning.” Asami’s asshole opened like it wanted nothing more than to swallow that egg and Kya smiled.

“Such a hungry slut you are Sato.” Asami whimpered but it ended like a moan as the egg slide inside her and she arch her back and dug her nails into her ass cheeks.

“Ohhhhh spirits.” She exhaled and Kya gave it an extra push as her finger followed and made sure it wouldn’t come out again. Lin had given her one of those metallic plugs and said Asami loved them. 

“I think we should plug you so you don’t spill anything.” Kya got up and walked over to a leather bag that laid tossed in one of the corners. Asami tried to keep still but she squirmed and moaned like an animal in heat. Kya took out a medium plug and roughly put it in Asami’s ass before returning to the couch.

“Like I said before you had to spill my wine.” Kya poured another goblet since the liquor cabinet was just besides the couch and held it tight in her hand. 

“My uncle died protecting Korra. But no one has told you how easily the Red Lotus could get into the compound.” She sipped some from the goblet and continued in a stronger voice than before.

“I trained Korra for two years, I and mother were her water bender teachers. The winter before Korras fourth birthday I started a relationship with a woman. Her name is not important for this story.” Kya rested back and downed the rest of the wine. She had to hurry because she felt its effect now.

“I invited her to the compound, showed her around and introduced her to all the white lotus members. She was a stranger but people trusted me and didn’t see her as a threat.” She remembered that chaotic night with horror.

“Me and Lin was on and off for many years. Partly because after I turned her proposal down and humiliated her like that she never really trusted me. I do not blame her. But she was always there when I needed her. I stopped her from killing Zaheer, but it did not stop her from going after the other Red Lotus members. She slaughtered them.” Kya said and shrugged. Lin held to the laws of Republic City, she was not a corrupt cop but she played by her own rules when it came to justice for some people who she saw as scum. Had it been up to Lin, she probably would have killed Kuvira too. But thanks to Korra Lin accepted that she was in jail and left her alone. She even protected Kuvira from other inmates and guards who wanted to hurt her.

“But that night when they tried to take Korra, I came to my uncle’s aid and I fought them off as best as I could. Then I saw her, the woman I had shared my bed with and had trusted. She had grabbed Korra and was about to leave with her. I ran to get her but Zaheer knocked me down, he came from a blind spot and hit me to the ground. When I woke up I could hear my mother scream my uncles name, I just saw a spear of ice hit Sokka and who it was from.” Tears started to slowly roll down Kya’s cheeks. She sobbed, her feet had rolled off Asami’s back and she saw how the woman stood up and kneeled before her. She placed her hands on top of Kya’s own, she held them.

“I tried to get to her. But she was gone. As always Lin came, she saw Sokka’s body and looked at me.” Kya trembled, she remembered those brief words and Lin’s determination. Lin was her personal executioner. She understood that now, how much Lin had done for her. 

“I just said. Find her Lin, find that whore and make it hurt. I trust you.” Lin had just walked off and returned four weeks later. Not a weeping mess but with much colder eyes.

“It’s done.” She had dropped something in Kya’s lap. The engagement necklace Kya had given that woman. Lin had turned around a last time.

“I understand why you have a hard time believing we could work. But I see now that I have done what I can for you. You will always be close to my heart and I will always be there for you. But for now don’t contact me. I will get back to you.” 

Asami sobbed into Kya’s lap. She was bruised and slightly intoxicated by the icy wine in her ass. Kya just caressed her hair.

“That’s our story. I was molested and broken, in a way I am far more like Kuvira than anyone else. But I never sought power, I never wanted to protect anyone. I just wanted to be free from my ghosts. With Lins help I found that I could take my freedom back in bed by letting others be passive. I never let anyone dominate me, not even Lin. That’s a part of why we never ever tried to be together again. We are amazing at dominating together, making girls like yourself squirm and enter a state of true freedom. Back at Ember Island.” Kya took a deep breath.

“I didn’t understand why Lin would want you two. But I do now. She needs you, she needs you to need her. Lin will give her life for the soul purpose to see you two safe and happy.  
That is who Lin Beifong is.” Kya pulled up Asami in her lap and embraced her. She struggled a little before settling in the older woman’s lap.

“We would never let Lin do that.” Asami whispered.

“I know.” Kya said.

“I see now why Lin took it on herself to help Kuvira. She saw me. She saw someone she felt she owed. Lin did more to me than my own parents. Katara and Aang saved the world, but was too occupied with keeping it safe so they failed to protect me. I don’t hate my parents. I am proud to be their daughter, I am proud to be the sister of Tenzin and even proud to be sister to Bumi.”   
They fell asleep on the couch, entangled and warm. In her dreams Kya was surrounded by a dense fog, she felt trapped and woke up screaming. Asami held her and snored like man who had to much to drink.

“No more ass-wine for you Miss Sato.” Kya smiled and gracefully as she could got loose from Asami and put a blanket over her. She rattled through the bag and picked out Asami’s present. A leather collar and a chastity belt.

“Poor girl, Lin will drive them crazy. But they deserve it.” Kya smiled to herself, she actually lied when she said no one had dominated her. Izumi. The only one who she had let go with. Maybe she should take Lin and the girls on a vacation to the Fire Nation someday. Izumi would love the opportunity to make the Avatar squirm. Who wouldn’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this note at the end so it dose not confuse my readers. 
> 
> We don't know much about Kya at all, not from the show or the creators. But I felt like Kya and Bumi was pretty much left to fend for themselves as their parents was to busy with Tenzin and the city. I took inspiration from Boruto (Naruto next generation ish) That even if you as a child was neglected and treated badly or went through something traumatic dose not mean you will grow up to be the perfect parent. That's why I think Sokka was so important to both Lin and Kya, he saw them and gave them what their parents didn't. I will write a chapter on how Kya and Aang reconected and worked things out. I will also do a Kaylin chapter where Lin gets to speak her own words no just from Kyas prespective. 
> 
> And last I want to know how you like the way I write. How I combine alot of dilaogue with acctual smut. 
> 
> I really want to know how many chapter people want. When I am in the mood I can write till my fingers bleed but it can end in that I have to take breaks from writing to. So give me a number and I will try write that many per week.


	23. Too many cooks spoil the broth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eska gives the power to the wrong person and put Opal in danger.

Opal had said her goodbyes, her grandmother was sick but not dying.

“I am sorry that my coughing made your mother assume I was going to die. I am old but I am not done with this life yet.” Toph Beifong smiled towards her granddaughter. Toph took a deep breath of the fresh morning air.

“But she has always been like that, you should now.” Opal nodded and smiled. Suyin was overprotective, like a female flying bison with calves. She would burn down the world if it meant she could protect her children. 

“She is a good mother.” Toph nodded.

“And a great daughter, or she grew into one at least. Damn she was a handful back in her day. I sent her away and she joined the circus to enrage me.” Toph threw her hands in the air.

“I should have given her a good whooping and thrown her in a cell like Lin said.” Opal giggled and blushed at the mention of a whooping. She was sure Eska would make her scream when she returned to the North. As if her grandmother had read her mind Toph said.

“But you will probably get the wrath of that crazy water bender when you get home. I still can’t see what you see in her. The fanboying lava bender was bad enough.” Toph sighed and picked her teeth with a sharp metal needle. “But who am I to scold you on your way of life. As long as you are happy you have my blessing.” Opal’s eyes filled with tears and she threw herself around the old earth bender. 

“Thank you.” She sobbed and Toph pat her head in an awkward way. After all these years affection was still something she had a hard time with. 

“Put tell that icy psycho, if she do anything that you have not consent to. Your grandmother will come and crush her.” Opal kissed her grandmother on her wrinkly forehead and walked on board on the gigantic Water tribe airship Eska had sent the second the storm had subsided. She looked out through a window and gasped as aunt Lin stood on the roof of her house with two naked women.

“Asami… Korra.” Lin waved and smiled when she saw Opal. She couldn’t believe the Avatar was her aunt’s pet. She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. Eskas cold words echoed in her tired head.

“We will have a long girl to girl talk when you get home.” Then her Eska hung up and a guard had entered minutes later to tell Opal a ship was waiting for her and that the Chieftain had called her back. 

Opal was too proud to be called like a dog, but it was not just anyone who called. It was Eska. She instinctively looked down on her hands when she tought of her partner. Soon she would be embraced by the cold dark north, she longed so much to be back home. Opal gazed out over the metal city she once called her home, it was her birth place her family heritage. But she was just a guest there now. The trip back to the Water tribe would take hours, the young Beifong stretched out in her seat and made herself comfortable. A knock on the cabin door made her growl.

“What!?” a short woman with white hair and northern water tribes clothing walked in and bowed.

“Lady Beifong. Your chieftain have sent me with instructions. You are to wear this on your way home.” She held a metal plug in one hand and a blue dress in the other. Opal could see that it was very short and she blushed.

“You can’t be serious.” She said and crossed her arms.

“On the contrary, Eska told me to tell you that the consequences would be even worse for you if you refused.” The old woman said.

“Give me those and be gone then!” Opal hissed. But the woman just smiled and stood her ground.

“I am afraid I can’t do that my Lady. Eskas orders was to watch you put these on and then inspect everything so you didn’t disrespected her again by disobeying.” Opal blushed.

“You can’t possible think I will undress in front of you.” The old woman chuckled an Opal felt like she wouldn’t have a choice.

“Start with that cute top of yours my Lady. So don’t be shy, get up.” The woman snapped her fingers and Opal flew up from her chair with a yelp. Eska was a blood bender, she knew that. But to think she had others in her staff with the forbidden art to. Forbidden in Republic City at least. 

“Do you want me to force you? I have Eskas permission to do so. Do not test me child.” Opal gulped and blushed. If Eska had made that decision she must really be angry. Slowly the young air bender pulled the top off her, two firm breast bobbed a little as the fabric came off. 

“Now the pants.” The woman said whiteout breaking eye contact Opal let her pants fall to the floor.

“No panties?” the woman smirked at the naked girl. Compared to that old hag, Opal was just a girl. She couldn’t even begin to figure out how old she was, but Eska knew about her fantasies. How she had confessed to Eska about her attraction to older woman. The old hag took a step towards her and Opal instinctively took a step back. 

“There, there child. Lean over the armchair and let me see that cute Beifong ass of yours.” Opal couldn’t believe the words coming from that woman. She stood there staring at her, her limbs was frozen and she stammered. 

“I.. Please.” She pleaded.

One second Opal stood as frozen then she was harshly forced over the arm of the chair and heard the woman approach. 

“Every time you force me to use my blood bending to make you follow orders from Eska.” She paused when she stood right behind Opal. “I will tell her you disobeyed and your encounter will be less than pleasant.” A dry wrinkly hand caressed Opals bare ass, she gasped.

“So soft. It was a long time since I touched skin this soft. I understand why our Chieftain keeps you close.” Opal bit down on her lip, she wanted to kick that hag’s ass. Nails sharp as knives dug into her.

“Ahhh:” Opal whimpered.

“Eska tell me you are a real painslut. I really want to test that theory.” The woman sighed

“But I don’t have that luck with me this time. Next time maybe.” Opal arched her back a little when her old fingers started to play between her cheeks.

“Eska want you clean for whatever games she has planned for you.” A sharp pain made Opal grunt when water was pushed inside her.

“Ohhhhhh spirits.” Opal whimpered.

She was filled to her limit and started to squirm.

“No more. Please. No more.” A cold hand landed on her ass. 

“Eska told me to fill you till you cried. She is not pleased with you, she wants you to suffer like your husband suffered. You should be ashamed for leaving that man in such a mess.” Bolin, Opal thought. She knew how soft he was, how sensitive and easily scared. But he was loyal and brave too when he needed to. 

“You deserve to be punished and this will be the start of a long and painful one that does not end until our Chieftain is satisfied.” The old woman’s words was cold as ice and Opal sobbed and gasped when the water closes to her sphincter froze.

“Let’s keep that in while I prepare you.” Something soft was smeared over her pussy and something sharp was pressed against her.

“Stay still, I don’t want to cut our Chieftains future wife.” A scraping sound made Opal realise the woman was shaving her. She blushed and her stomach ached. When done she washed the younger woman gently and caressed her newly shaved sex.

“Now we just have your head left.” Opal gasped

“What!” she started to struggle but screamed when the sharp pain in her body spread from her feet to her fingertips. She was forced down on the floor, kneeling beside the chair. A thick slick substance was poured over her head and the woman softly massaged it. It felt nice but panic grew stronger inside Opal. She started to plead.

“Please. Have mercy… PLEASE DON’T.” She hadn’t yet gotten her Air bending tattoos and she already had anxiety about having to cut her hair. Eska knew that. She froze and whimpered. 

“Did Eska order this too?” Opal asked, but she knew the answer.

“Yes.” The old woman said. “She had a long talk with your Aunt before she decided what to do. She got a good idea from what your Aunt Lin was going to do to the heiress and the Avatar.” Opal gulped when she remembered how Korra and Asami stood naked on the roof of her aunt’s house back in Zaofu.

“What did she do?” Opal shrugged when the sharp shave knife moved over her head. She started sob when her black hair fell to the floor.

“According to Eska, Lin Beifong caned the Avatar till she cried.” Slowly hair rained down on the floor while the woman told her about her friend’s punishment. “She stretched the Avatars ass with a large ass hook and as we left you could see them couldn’t you?” Opal just nodded.

“They have lost your Aunts trust so they have been degraded to the lowest possible position. Basically restarted their training as proper sluts for the esteemed chief of police.” After a couple of strokes with the shave knives Opal was bald like an old man. The woman walked over to a cabinet and opened one of its doors. When the door swung open Opal saw herself and cried out.

“There we have you my dear. A proper slave for our precious Chieftain.” Tears drizzled down Opals cheeks. 

“Come here.” The woman said and Opal lowered her eyes, got up to her feet and walked over. The woman lock her old hand in her neck.

“Look at yourself.” Opal did as told and gasped.

“You will, just like the Heiress and the Avatar earn your back to your future wife’s good will. You will suffer for your disobedience.” A sharp pain in her stomach made her knees buckle and she crumbled sobbing down.

“But until Eska can make you suffer I will do it in her name.” Opal swallowed her pride and accepted it. 

“Yes.” She whispered and hunched down in a submissive way.

The woman reached in and pulled out a metal bucket. She put it in front of Opal.

“Get up and place yourself over it.” Opal just got up and stood over it. Spread her legs so wide it felt she would split. 

“This will not be a nice experience.” The woman moved her hands in a graceful way and Opal screeched. Her bowels opened up and everything came out. The smell was awful, the feeling inside her was even worse.

“There. Now you need a bath.” The woman cleaned her ass a little before she opened one of the windows. A cold wind made Opal shiver as the bucket with all its disgusting content was thrown out.

Opal was led naked through the air ship, hungry eyes from both women and men made her cry. The ship had a big crew and she started to understand why Eska had sent such a big ship for her. Her Eska had thought this trough to the last detail. Finally they arrived, they stopped by a large metal door.

“I need some help to get you ready.” She stepped inside together with the old woman and wanted to jump out. Two large masked men stood there. They bowed.

“Lady Beifong.” They said in unison. Opal didn’t want to look lower but those sharp nails once again dug into her neck.

“Look at what your Chieftain sent you.” She forced Opal to look lower. Two large limbs with pre-cum pulsated between the two men’s legs. Large balls, but no pubic hair. Eska loved to watch as other people fucked her and not just women. She threw big parties once a month and she always invited at least two people back to her room to play together with both herself, Opal and Bolin. Opal shrugged when she remembered Bolins scream the first time a man broke his ass virginity. 

“Eska want me to.” Her voice broke.

“She wants you used and fucked till you are so sore you beg for mercy.” Opal shrugged again and cried out when the old woman’s nails dug deeper.

“Crawl over and greet them properly.” She hissed, slowly Opal got down on her knees and crawled over to the two strangers. They breathed heavy and their limbs throbbed. She bit down on her lip hard and couldn’t believe she got aroused by this. Fucked till she begged them to stop. 

“Take them into your mouth.” The woman said and Opal slowly parted her lips. Just as her lips touched the strangers head something flashed.

“Documentation of your punishment. For our Chieftain.” From another angle a camera started rolling, the sound it made brought her back to the time Bolin showed her his mover. That silly mover about the civil war in the north. 

“No teeth.” The stranger growled as he pushed his thick limb inside Opal mouth. She had dozed off but now she was aware of the strange salty limb intruding her. She coughed.

“If she can’t take it deeper she will puke before we even can begin.” He laughed and Opal blushed. The stranger put his hand on the back of her head.

“Open wide.” Opal obeyed and opened her mouth till her cheeks hurt. The stranger started to thrust his hips and made grunting sounds. His friend walked up behind Opal who gazed back and whimpered.

“Be nice to my friend and I don’t have to be mean to you my Lady.” She hated how condescending he sounded. She growled and accidently closed her jaw as she did and the man who fucked her mouth cried out. She was happy she didn’t have any hair now, if she would have had it she was sure the man would have pulled her away by it.

“You little bitch! I said no teeth.” Something hard landed on Opals ass. She cried out and felt her ass burn. The other man had hit her with a leather belt. He let it land again and Opal whimpered.

“I told you to be nice. If you are nice, so are we. But as the old woman said you are a stubborn bitch who need a beating.” The man landed the leather belt till her ass was sore and she was a sobbing mess. She gasped when his fingers found its way to her pussy. He laughed.

“Well that was no punishment, was it now.” He pulled out two glistening fingers and tasted them. “Ohhh such a horny little painslut.” The woman smiled and zoomed in on Opals red face.

“Just remember gentlemen. No marks, when I say stop you will and leave the room. If you try something that Chieftain had forbid I will personally kill you.” Opal relaxed and pushed her ass back towards the man. He caressed her ass and grabbed her and lifted her to the air, she yelped as she was upside down and got hit in the face with his limb. 

“Auch” she complained and took support with her hands on his thighs. 

“Suck it good and I will reward you.” He murmured. Opal took his thinner cock in her mouth and he moaned out loud. She let her tongue swirl around the head and sucked it.   
Thanks to his slimmer size she could take it deeper and she almost bite it when he exhaled over her pussy. 

“You smell so good.” She whimpered in pleasure when he, unlike many men softly tasted her. He slowly licked with long strokes and murmured over and over again.

“Unfair that you are hers.” The stranger pushed his cock deep down her throat. It was easier to take it and Opal blushed as she enjoyed herself. She moaned as his tongue licked deep into her. But as fast as he had pulled her up he let her fall to the floor. She landed whit a thud and grunted. 

“Ahhh” she heard the woman growl

“Be careful you big buffoon!” he smiled

“Ohh she is a Beifong. She is not that fragile.” The man fell to his knees griping his head and screaming in pain.

“Watch your tongue, I will kill you if you hurt her. Orders from the Chieftain herself. Do not try me one more time or it will be your last.” He nodded and got up from the floor, he held his hand out to Opal who shyly took it. He pulled her up and embraced her.

“Forgive me my Lady.” Opal blushed

“I forgive you.” He kissed her deep and lifted her up. She whimpered when he impaled her. “Your pussy is so tight.” He murmured and she whimpered.

“Eska makes me practise so my pussy always is tight. She enjoys how much I whimper when she plays with me or see other play with me.” The other stranger walked up behind her and stroke his limb against her ass. She whimpered.

“I have never.” She started and the man smiled.

“Then take a deep breath dear.” He pushed himself hard inside her. She clung to the other man and screamed. It changed when he slowly started to thrust inside her, from screams to moans. The strangers keeps the pace slow. 

“Such a slut, loves to be taken up her ass.” The one behind her whispers and she whimpers.

“Yes.” 

“The granddaughter of the world’s most powerful earth bender moaning like a beast in heat.” He pulled out of her ass and she cried out in shear surprise. The man she clung to let her down and slapped her in the face with his slimy cock. 

“Open wide slut.” Before she had the chance to open he pushed it in between her lips and moaned. A salty taste spread in her mouth as a sticky substance ejaculated from him. She tried to pull back her head.

“Swallow” he murmured and Opal tired, she could feel it slide down her throat. She gagged but kept it down.

They used her, ass, pussy and mouth. The woman said she used her blood bending to force them to keep their limbs stiff. Opal’s body felt so sore, she was so tired.

“Please. No more.” She whimpered and that old hag just smirked.

“Continue gentlemen’s.” one of the strangers gaged her with a big red rubber ball and pushed her to the floor. He put his cock to her sore ass and moaned as he pushed inside her.

Opal could not keep track of how many times she came, she ached all over and for every time she hit climax her energy drained. The relentless limbs and fingers, tongues and teeth. She slowly dozed off.

“Opal?” she grunted and turned to her side. She was still on the air ship. She was in the room. Opal tasted blood in her mouth.

“What happened.” She gazed over the room and gasped. One of the men sat against the walls, his head was smashed in and the other one sat whimpering in the corner. Someone hoisted her up and she rested against a chest. 

“Rest, I will clean up this mess.” Opal took a deep breath. Something familiar with the scent that hit her. The chest was draped in royal garbs, water tribe garbs. 

“Bolin?” the person chuckled.

“My sister wouldn’t let that hysterical mess out of his room.” The sharp voice made her smile.

“Desna.” Doors opened and they walked into a big master bedroom. He put Opal's sore body down in the bed. He caressed her face and kiss her forehead.

“How do you feel?” He asked and put a dark pelt over her.

“Like I deserve.” His eyes turned dark blue

“They wasn’t supposed to go so hard on you. If your family finds out.” Opal blushed.

“They won’t, this was a punishment. I took it and I hope Eska will forgive me.” She blushed, she couldn’t remember what happened.

“What did they do?” She asked confused

Desna told her that after one of them had entered her on the floor he had grabbed her head and smashed it to the floor. 

“Why?” Opal gasped

“Something went wrong with that woman’s blood bending. She had never used it so long on someone, he snapped and tried to bash your head in while he fucked you.” Opal   
blushed when Desna used those words.

“Who is that woman, I have never seen her.” Desna smirked

“She is Eskas personal healer. She uses blood bending to heal internal injuries. Lucky you she was here, she healed your head.” Desna caressed her bald head and Opal whimpered.   
Desna told her to rest till they arrived and that he would get her before they docked.

Opal closed her eyes, hear head was indeed sore in a weird way. She did not linger on the fact that it had gone so wrong. Her entire body screamed for rest and she fall asleep the second she closed her eyes.


	24. Right or wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal is home and safe. Bolin goes crazy and Desna finds his way down Mako's pants. Enjoy

Opal had just opened her eyes when Desna came and carried her. Handmaids walk behind him as he carried her into the palace, they immediately tended to her when she was submerge in a warm bath. She gazed around the room, her room. Or their room, hers, Eskas and Bolins. A scream was heard in the hallway.

“LET ME THROUGH OR I MELT YOUR FACE AWAY WOMAN!” Opal smiled when she heard Bolin.

“Bo calm down, she is home.” Mako tried to calm Bolin who rushed in and kneeled beside her.

“Opal.” He whimpered. “My sweet Opal, what happened? Who did this?” a cold voice made Bolin yelp.

“Bolin. I told you to wait in the dining hall. Desna take my future husband and his brother back to the dinner.” When Desna put his hand on Bolin the lava bender hissed.

“Get you hand off me.” Opal had never seen Bolin like that. 

The room was filled with too much people and Eska bellowed.

“OUT! GET OUT IN THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL FLAY YOU ALL!” both hand maidens and brothers left. The door closed behind them and Eska inhaled deep. She stood and watched Opal.

“I..” she started

“Since when do the Chieftain of the northern water tribe don’t know what to say?” Opal smirked in that Beifong way, that way people said both her mother and aunt Lin did.  
Eska gulped and slowly moved towards her. The blue and white royal garb swayed as she walked and she let it fall to the floor. Her skin was darker than Korras, ten thousand times more beautiful. She gracefully entered the tub. She moved Opal so she would lean against her chest when she sat down.

“I missed you.” Opal sighed as she leaned back into Eska.

“I missed you too, never leave like that again. Never let me do something stupid as letting someone else watch over you.” Eskas voice broke and she embraced Opal. The young Beifong whimpered as her sore body was caught in her embrace. This wasn’t the first time she felt this sore, nor would it be the last. She loved this feeling, falling into subspace and wake up sore and used. Opal kissed Eskas hand and closed her eyes.

“I am so tired. Please forgive me for overreacting. I should have called mother and not just take that letter as reason to go against your will.” Eska hushed her.  
“We will talk about this later. Now rest. Are you hungry?” Opal shook her head and rested back against her Chieftain. Candles swayed in the cold breeze that always seemed to find its way into her home. Opal closed her eyes and moaned as Eskas hands found their way over her body. A warm sensation from her healing power filled Opal and she slowly fell asleep in her future wife’s embrace. 

Down in the dining hall Bolin was breathing heavy. He stared down in his seaweed noodles and frowned. He pushed the bowl away and grunted.

“You never turn down food brother.” Desna’s words made Bolin explode

“I am not your brother.” He growled angry like a polarbeardog that had been pushed into a corner. 

“You will marry my sister. Which means you will be my brother-in-law. You will be my brother and I don’t want you to starve yourself unless my sisters orders it.” Desna said while sipping on some wine.

Bolin frowned but grabbed his bowl and started to eat.

“Happy…Brother.” The earth bender said with a fake smile against Desna’s emotionless face. 

“Bo.” Mako’s voice was irritated.

“Don’t you start with me too Mako!” Bolin snarled and drooled some noddle over the dark oak table. The fire bender sighed. 

“Fine, I will go see what Wu is doing. I lost my appetite.” A butler bowed and took his still filled plate. Bolin had his head on the table and sulked like a child. 

Mako walked through the frozen hallways, he had had it with all this. Reports felt more attractive than spending time in this frozen wasteland and his brother’s weird drama. Bolin overreacted, or maybe he underreacted. Anyway Opal and Eska had that planned from the beginning. When Mako was about to open the door to his and Wu’s room a shadow emerged behind him. His reflexes was to slow and the person pushed him up against the door.

“I dislike your attitude flameo hotpants.” Mako growled when Desna pushed his limb against his back and grinded.

“Get off me you perverted psycho.” Desna held him firm

“Before you have walk in their shoes and felt what they feel when they are together you have no right to judge.” Desna reach inside Mako’s pants who tried to swallow a moan but failed. The water benders soft hand closed around his cock. 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Mako wanted to kick his ass.

“No.” his words betrayed him, the no meant continue and he hated how that hand made him so limp. 

“Do you know what this is called?” Mako felt confused.

“What.”

“What you feel when I touch you?” Desna smirked and kissed his neck. “Arousal, lust and everything that is wrong according to some. A man’s hand around your cock would have meant a certain death fifteen years ago.” Desna’s lips played over Mako’s neck.

“I will stop. But if you want to test something out and maybe understand your brother a little then invite me:” Mako wanted to say no, or did he? He was so confused.

“I love Wu.” Mako said and he felt Desna smile against him.

“And I love to fuck willing asses.” Mako moaned out loud.

“Wait. I have to ask Wu first.” Desna let go of Mako and nodded. 

“Fine. I wait here.” Mako opened the door and tried to push his hard bump down but yearning green eyes met him as he stepped in. He smiled when the former Prince jumped up in his arms and embraced him. Wu put his forehead to Mako’s and smiled.

“Have you missed me that much?” the fire bender blushed and felt ashamed. He put the prince down on the bed and kneeled before him. Wu looked confused.

“I don’t like being on top.” He whimpered and Mako smiled

“We have a guest.” Wu smirked 

“The water bender? He kind of creeps me out but he has nice lips.” Mako’s jaw dropped, how did he know?

“How… What..” Mako said

“He has had his eyes on you since we got here. I don’t blame him, you are hot as fuck flameo.” Make dug his fingers into Wu’s calf till he whimpered.

“So you are okay with him.” Mako gulped, this went against everything he believed in. But one time couldn’t make any difference. “Joining us?” Wu leaned in and kissed Mako’s forehead.

“Are you afraid I will join the Chieftains harem?” Mako growled and Wu caressed his boyfriends face. “I was joking.” The door opened and Desna walked in.

“I don’t like waiting and he seems to like the idea.” Desna let the garbs drop and both Wu and Mako gasped. 

“I might join them.” Wu said, but Mako’s hand flew up to his neck and he squeezed till those green eyes watered. 

“I will throw you into a cell in Republic city if you speak like that again.” Mako growled, Wu just smiled.

“We have already played that game my love.” Mako melted and remembered when he had brought Wu to one of the cells. Just as he came in Wu’s mouth Lin Beifong had walked in. She had just stared at them, turn around and walked off. She never mentioned it and Mako was happy about that. Desna laid back in their bed with a hard-on, he slowly stroke it and moaned. 

“How do you want this Deputy?” Mako gulped, he had always been on top. But Desna’s confidence made him question his position. Before he could decide the water bender gestured to Mako to come closer.

“Come here. I want to feel your lips around me.” Mako stood up, but before he could get up in bed Desna held a warning finger. “Drop your clothes, you too princess.” Wu frowned but did as told. The boys let their cloths fall and Desna just smiled. Both of them blushed as they crawled up in bed. Wu crawled up to the water benders impressive chest and Mako slowly leaned down and took the cock into his mouth. It tasted weird. Newly washed he thought with some weird tasting oil rubbed on it. He took Desna as deep as he could and smiled when the Chieftain moaned. 

“Deeper.” Desna moaned, Mako looked up as he heard Wu whimper. He squirmed when the water bender locked a hard grip around his balls. 

“Careful.” Mako slurred as he took Desna deeper.

“Don’t worry flameo hotpants.” Mako blushed when he addressed him like that. He kept bobbing on the cock. The taste grew on him and he started to enjoy it more and more. Wu kept whimpering, just like when Mako touched him. It always made him hard. His cock pulsated and wanted some attention too, he reached down but Desna’s voice made him stop.

“I don’t remember I gave you permission to touch yourself Deputy.” It seemed he didn’t know what to call Mako, like he felt the names in his mouth before deciding. Wu whimpered sadly but yelped when Desna’s fingers played over the former prince cockhead. 

“Princess.” The chieftain said and Wu blushed.

“Yes.” He answered.

“I want to taste your cock.” Wu stood up in the bed, on wobbly legs he took a step so he stood with his feet on each side of Desna’s head. The chieftain leaned forward and took Wu into his mouth. Mako growled while he sucked.

“Stop whining Deputy. The princess is sharing your bed and I am not here to take anyone from you. I want to fuck you both till you scream and cum so hard it feels that your cocks will fall off.” Mako wanted to slap that confident smile of his face but wanted to make him squirm instead. He pulled back and straddled Desna. But before he could feel his ass spread for the water tribe chieftain Wu screamed as he was pushed off the bed. The water bender jumped Mako.

“I do not like peasants to take action against me. If we are going to play.” Desna took a firm grip around Mako’s mouth and squeezed. “I decide when my cock slides into that warm hole of yours. Understood?” he just nodded and exhaled. Wu just watched and whimpers shyly when the water bender turned to him.

“Did I scare you princess? I am sorry.” Wu blushed.

“No it’s okay. I have never seen Mako get handled like that.” Wu looked at Mako who was scarlet in the face now.

“I think he likes it and needs it.” Desna said with a smile as Mako’s face almost ignite. He bite his lip like a small boy as the water bender leaned in close.

“I am going to kiss you deputy.” Mako closed his eyes when those soft water bender lips met his. A coolness. Similar to. He opened his eyes in panic and pushed Desna away.

“NO!” Desna growled as Mako pushed him away. 

“What’s wrong with you!?” Wu yelped when Desna screamed. Mako growled.

“OUT!!” Desna got dressed and put a hand on the door.

“When you are ready to explain yourself Deputy.” He inhaled deep. “Come see me, alone in my chamber.” Desna left and Wu embraced Mako.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was small and Mako could feel his heart race. 

“His… His lips.” Wu kissed him.

“What.” He whispered into Mako’s mouth.

“Was like hers.” The fire bender trembled and a tear rolled down Mako’s cheek. For the first time in their relationship Wu took it upon himself to be the big spoon. He embraced Mako and kissed his cheek. Mako hadn’t given Korra a thought in months, truth is since he walked into Lin’s office unannounced and saw his Chief of Police fuck Korra on her   
desk. He had just forced himself to forget her. Worse. Asami had been okay with it. Now he didn’t know what kind of relationship they had, perverted, sick and just wrong. 

“It’s like Desna said.” Wu whispered.

“Just because we don’t live like them, or understand. Doesn’t make it wrong.” Mako wanted to argue about that. But he was tired. The sun had already set when Opal had come home and now it was closer to morning than night. His eyes closed.

“We can talk about this tomorrow.” He said and let Wu embrace him.


	25. We will never stop dancing and we will never stop loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In memory of those lost 
> 
> <3 11.6.16 <3

I can't seem to find the words necessary to explain what I feel after what happened in Orlando. The days have come and gone since the shooting. I wanted to write a chapter in a way that honorued the people involved but I can't.. I just can't seem to write anything right now. Everytime something happens, bombings, shootings etc. We all say "It's 2016 and this is still happening." We have said it the past ten years. Maybe even more, maybe it has always been a way to try wrap once mind around something this awful. 

When I added a new summary to the first chapter I wrote that this story started as a pornfanfic and a way to get all Korrasami, Linorra stuff out of my system for a while, but as the chapters grew and the story grew I realised it had evolved into something so much more important. I am an amateur writer, dreaming of one day get the chance to live my life as a writer. To wake up early, put a steaming hot cup coffee beside my laptop and let my fingers dance over the keyboard. But things hit me kind of hard when I read other books, fantasy, crime or whatever. The books have very few queer people in them, or anyone who does not fit the norm of society. Sure we have Game of Thrones but it’s a small representation and I do not thing G.R.R Martin writes LGBTQ people because of his loving heart. J.K. Rowling have made it clear that Dumbledore is gay, well we already knew that. In my head McGonagall after all her hardships I think she took a female companion too. As a lesbian I feel like I am going to get a lot of shit on a story I am writing on my spare time that I want to become a book in the future. My main character is a lesbian, her friend is a gay and he didn’t start out as it but I found him a companion and they were right for each other who also was a man. I did not start writing it with the mind-set that any of my character was going to be gay or queer. 

We get so influenced of society, about how relationships, family and stuff are depicted in literature, movies, series and games. About who we should love and spend our life with. I am happy to read, watch and play content that do not label characters, simply because it does not matter in the big picture. I am equaly happy that Korrasami was canon as I was when I finally found out Naruto and Hinata was a thing. Because if love is true the constellation doesn’t matter. One of my favourite love stories is about my grandmother and she is very much straight from a very straight era. She was married to my grandfather for 60years. I hope I will spend 60 years with my girlfriend to in peace and that I can make my dreams come true. 

49 people will never have the chance to do that. Instead of walking down the aisle a beautiful gay couple will rest beside each other in the ground. A son who said goodbye to his mother via text message and innocent people who was murdered for no reason. I am angry, sad and afraid. Sweden have been a good place for LGBTQ, but it’s starting to show here too. People who openly thinks that gay people should stop provoking the rest of society. We have party in our parliament, the Swedish Democrats who are getting more support than ever. They are openly hateful against everyone who aren’t straight, white and born in Sweden. They also want to ban gay marriage. My own father thinks they are the saviours of our country. Even in a country who have been neutral to everything from war to sexuality things are changing and fast. We need each other more than ever, no matter how far apart we are or how small our words may seem we can still dance together. We can honour those 49 peoples life’s with the promise of never stop dancing no matter when they come and put a gun to our heads. 

This story is not just about sex, it’s not just about BDSM or a crazy fantasy. It’s about showing love to a community who needs more representation. We needs more than one season of kissing and cuddling. About keeping us alive and the strength of our community. We need real representation, not just famous people who come out and become the headlines for a week. We cannot accept to only be shown in memorial videos after being killed. 

To all my brothers and sisters. Stay safe and never stop dancing.


	26. Everything is a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is tired of all the drama and want nothing more than to retire to somewhere where she can rest and have a nice time. She is planing on promoting Mako to chief of police in Republic city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering my last chapter you all know I am a mess right now. But I got around finishing this chapter at least and I hope you like. I will start a new job next week so the chapters might not come out as frequent as they have been. But I love to write on this story and I will keep you uppdated about how it goes even if its shorter chapters and stuff <3
> 
> Stay safe <3

Young eyes are always watching and learning, be the person you want them to become. Lin thought to herself as she circled around Korra’s body. The girl before her was so still, only her back rose with every breath barley visible. She did not show any fear, just trust. Beifong felt a warm sensation when she thought about how much trust the Avatar had in her ability to teach her control. Teasingly she let the bamboo cane caress her dark skin. A tremble played over her back when Lin rested it just below her ass, the area where the Avatar would put all her weight when she sat down. Beifong was now able to concentrate on Korra since Asami had to return to Republic City. She had had a long vacation, maybe too long and now the time was up. But she had left still wearing the chastity belt and was only allowed to take it off when she needed to use the rest room. 

The past days she had kept Korra in a chastity belt, caned her daily and humiliated her by having her stand naked beside her chair every time they dined together with Suyin and her family. She had even put her over her knee while Su watched. It had been a rush of oddness to have her sister presence as she punished Korra. But in a good way. The Avatar had been placed on a stone altar, she laid there whiteout bonds. Lin could almost smell her arousal, due to the fact that the poor Avatar hadn’t been allowed to come at all since she arrived to Zafou. Just as Lin was about to strike the cane over Korras seat area the door opened. Suyin walked in and right up to Lin. Whiteout a hello Su slapped Lin.  
“You…” She hissed to her sister. Lin was stunned and just stood there. It had almost passed a week since Opal had left to the North and nothing but what happened on that airship could explain her sister’s rage. Suyin just hissed again.

“You.” The green eyes was so angry that Lin wanted to take a step back. Korra had closed her eyes and just laid there. But Su snarled.

“Leave.” Korra hurried to leave the room, she had nothing to say considering she had no idea what the Matriarch’s sudden rage came from. Just as she closed the door Suyin’s voice bellowed from the inside, she could swear she heard fist hit against something. But she did not know if it was against Lin or against something else. Korra ran back to their house, or Lin’s house or. She didn’t know what to call it, but she almost kicked down the door and rushed passed Kya who sat in the living room reading.

“Korra? What? Where is Lin?” She asked confused as she walked after the Avatar who swiftly pulled on a white tank top and a pair of dark blue linen pants. Korra turned around and saw the chastity belt and she cursed herself. Roughly she pulled the pants off and bended the chastity belt on herself. She growled as she with some struggle then pulled the linen pants on again. Before she stormed of Kya grabbed her.

“Have Lin’s hard work been for nothing Korra?” the avatars blue eyes soften even though she had growled when the old woman’s hand locked around her arm. Korras breathing slowed down. Kya caressed her face.

“Sit down and tell me where Lin is.” Kya’s voice was soft and her hand made the girl tremble. The slightest touch made her tremble, her entire body wanted nothing more than be touched in the place where metal met her naked skin. She walked out into the sunlit living room and sat down in the dark green couch. Korra leaned her elbow on her knees and pushed her fingers through her hair with a deep sigh. 

“Suyin stormed in just as Lin was about to start.” Korra gazed out over the big room. Lin had reluctantly let Korra and Asami take pictures on them and place all over their house. In all the pictures Lin looked more like a stern Chief than a loving partner. But Korra found them charming. 

“Why?” Kya asked and caressed Korras back.

“She was so angry.” Korra whispered and stared in front of her.

Suyin’s fist pounded on Lin.

“HOW COULD YOU GIVE THAT ICE QUEEN YOUR SICK IDEAS? HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO THAT TO OPAL!?” Su screamed and Lin shivered.

“I am sorry.” Lin exhaled and grabbed Su.

“Opal just told me she was okay. But Eska said it could have gone so wrong.” Lin embraced her sister.

“I only told Eska how I took care of Korra after her disobedience.” She whispered and forced her sister to continue the embrace. 

“I don’t want to hear.” Suyin’s voice broke and she locked her arms around her sister.

“Do you want me to leave?” Lin asked?

“I just got you and mom together here I am not sending you away.” Lin held her on arm’s length. 

“Then tell me what I can do to make this right.” Suyin took a deep breath. 

“I will tell you when I know.” With that said she turned around and walked out leaving her older sister standing there with confused and sad expression. 

She leaned back on the altar and sighed. She didn’t think Eska was that stupid and if she had hurt her niece Lin would take her head off. Lin undressed her leather attires then she put on the clothes Suyin thought looked nice on her. The green and metal coloured once she got from her sister when she first came here all those years ago. She walked with steady steps towards her house, people bowed and greeted her as she passed. But she didn’t give them any notice, they was nothing to her. She met eyes with both Korra and Kya as she entered and the Avatar jumped off the couch and meet her.

“What was that about?” Lin frowned.

“Go into the bedroom and stay there till I get you.” It was Korra’s time to frown. But Lin locked eyes with her and she whimpered.

“Yes Chief.” Lin turned to the office and sat down by the phone. Kya entered the room but Beifong sent her away as well. Her hand shock when she took the phone and started dail the number. A sharp sparking sound then a signal.

“Chieftain Eskas palace.” Lin trembled

“This is Lin Beifong I need to talk to Chieftain Eska.” The girl in the phone called for Eska and the raspy voice belonging to her niece’s lover greeted her.

“Beifong.” Lin took a deep breath

“If I am going to talk with you do not mention my niece name or I am not going to be able to give you advice and for your information I will probably have to hold my sister in chains so she don’t start a war because of this.” Eska did not laugh she just sighed.

“I made a mistake.” She said

“You did” Lin said

“How can I make this right?” She had never heard this woman in such a defeated way. She hadn’t even cared to cry over her father but this made Lin calm to. This woman, no matter how cold she seemed. Eska loved Opal and that was all Lin needed to know. 

“Never let her down like this again. Live your life to make her feel safe and loved. Give her what she needs and wants.” Eska didn’t say a thing.

“I thought this was about me? About what I wanted.” Lin smiled

“Rookie mistake Chieftain.” Lin had been a rookie too, many years ago. But that’s another story now she needed to explain the golden rule.

“I am on top in all my sessions. I never bend for anyone.” Lin lied but Eska didn’t need to know there was someone out there who made Lin as submissive as she could make the Avatar.

“So am I.” Eska said and Beifong could tell she had insulted her.

“But more importantly. I know my subs boundaries, I know what they can take. Because before I lay a finger on them I talk with them. I talk for days, sometimes months and get a clue about what they need and want.” Lin took a deep breath and thought back on her first time with Korra. A messy situation ending with her taking the Avatar over her desk at work and Mako walking in on them. But it hadn't bothered Mako, or so she tought. 

“To be honest, Korra was very broken when I started with her. It was not like anything else. The first thing we needed to do was training.” 

“Was she a virgin?” Eska asked and Lin could tell she was amused by hearing about her cousin. 

“No.” Lin didn’t want to talk about Korra and she got an idea. “Let’s do this another way. Send for the Avatar and she will help you. It will be easier for her to deal with you and… Opal” Lin shrugged when she tought about her niece being. No she couldn’t think about that, she wouldn’t think about that.

“And what should I do with her?” Lin growled when she heard Eskas tone. 

“TALK” Eska laughed

“Incest is still against the law here, just like the rest of the world. Maybe I can bring her back with me after the Uniters walk of shame?” Lin had almost forgot about that. She rubbed her forehead and sighed.

“Yes.. Yes maybe you could do that.” The leaders was going to meet next week and Raiko wanted her back after that too since Mako had left for the North. It was a mess, everything was a mess. “I need to leave for Republic City after her walk, she will be forced to stay here in Zaofu till the people feel like she has atoned for her crimes.” Eska laughed in the other end.

“She should be executed.” Lin growled again.

“So should you.” Lin didn’t think she would react like that and cleared her throat. “I am sorry. I mean.” Eska cut her off.

“You are right. If my cousin think that woman has the right to live after what she did then I am no one to question her.” Lin nodded even though she knew Eska couldn’t see her. Silence followed till Eska spoke again.

“We can speak face to face when I arrive. Your sister wants us all there in time, which means I will be coming in two days’ time.” Lin hummed not sure how to end this conversation.

“See you soon Miss Beifong.” Lin growled but Eska had hung up.

The chair squeaked when she turned it around. She leaned back into it and moved her stiff neck, Korra was waiting and she had a nice idea about what her sweet Avatar could do for her. With a grunt Lin got up from the chair. She was not twenty anymore and she felt it. She was fit for her age, but she longed to rest for bit. This was her last year in the force, she felt it and she wanted to give her torch to Mako while she was on top. She wanted to go out with a bang that’s for sure.

Lin walked out into the living room, Kya stood there with crossed arms and frowned.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Lin kissed her on the cheek and playfully spanked her ass.

“Later, I have plans for Korra.” Kya sighed.

“You want me to leave?” Lin just nodded and continued to her bedroom. Korra had fallen asleep in their bed, she was curled up and spooned a pillow. This was a moment she wanted to capture, slowly she made her way to the camera and got it to capture her wonderful water bender. As she pushed down the capture button Korra stretched out. Lin growled but it flashed before she had stretched and she just hoped she had captured it. Korra reached for her neck and scratched irritated, a red mark had started to shown and Lin walked over to her and sat down.

“Let’s take this off you.” She helped the sleepy Avatar to get the leather collar off. A red mark had stretched out around her neck.

“This is one of the reasons I don’t like using leather collars. Too much irritation if they are left on to long.” She caressed Korras face and leaned down to kiss her. But just as her lips was to meet her she yawned into Lin’s face. Lin frowned.

“Charming.” Beifong smiled. “Are you too tired for some fun?” Korra sat up and smiled.

“No.” Lin laughed.

“Good, draw me a bath.” Korra frowned and Lin pinched her side and the Avatar let out a yelp. She blushed and kissed Lin.

“Sorry. I will fix it.” Korra hurried out to draw the bath and Lin undressed until Korra peeked inside. She blushed when she saw Lin and with a low voice said.

“Your bath Chief.” Beifong stood up and pulled Korra with her as she passed her. The Avatar followed with a big smile. Lin laid down in the hot bathtub and let out a big sigh. She gazed over at Korra who just stood there alongside her smiling. 

“Do I have to pull you in?” Lin spread her legs and rested back. “Keep me company.” Korra shyly entered the bathtub. She leaned back into Lin who embraced her.

“We live in such a confusing world.” Lin sighed again

“Something bothering you?! Korra asked and snuggled into her Chief.

“Your cousin is as good as you when it comes to assessing consequences.” Lin tighten her embrace and the Avatar squeaked. 

“What have Eska done?” Korra whispered her question not knowing if she was entitled to ask. Beifong explained to Korra what had happened on the airship and to Opal. The Avatar sat and listen in silence. When Lin came to why Su had jumped her Korra understood Suyin’s rage. 

“Korra?” Lin caressed the Avatars toned stomach. 

“I..” Korra did not know what to say. “Why would they? How many do they share their bed with? How come Opal could be so angry at us?” Korra was confused, Opal lived in a similar way that herself, Asami and Lin did. 

“Isn’t that obvious?” Korra turned her head.

“Kuvira?” Korra remembered when she had come to Zafou to try stop Kuvira and her army. Opal’s anger was at hot as a fire benders flame. 

“Yes. We gave Kuvira a chance no one else got. Amon fled.” Korra growled.

“He had taken my bending… If it he hadn’t I would have killed him.” Lin let her fingers dig into Korras side. The Avatar whimpered. 

“Do not go so easy on killing Korra. Did you really feel nothing when you killed Unulaq?” even though the water was hot Korra turned into an icicle. She hadn’t thought about her uncle for years, she pulled her legs close to her chest. The bathtub was big enough for her to curl into a ball and rest against Lin. 

“What did you feel?” Lin asked again.

“I.” Korra didn’t really know.

“He was family.” Lin said.

“I didn’t know him that good.” Korra like a scolded child and Lin smiled. Her little Avatar was always so awkward when it came to discussing these things. 

“How did Eska and Desna feel?” Korra gulped and felt sick.

“Eska said.” She started but Lin cut her off.

“That she felt nothing.” Korra just nodded.

“She loves her brother above all else, that’s why she turned on her own father.” Korra’s voice was a whisper. Her skin started to get wrinkly and her head was heavy.

“Unulaq was mean to the bone, but he was her father. Maybe she is who she is because she grew up with him.” A soft knock on the door made Korra yelp. Lin smiled.

“Who is it?” No answer. “WHO IS IT?” Lin said in a stronger voice. Still no answer. A click followed by a loud BANG then everything was ablaze. She could hear Korra scream in pain and she felt her own skin burn. More screaming, Lin could hear Kya scream in panic. Footsteps against hard metal and then everything went dark.


	27. A painful reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old memories surface and puts everyone in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well when someone writes to you in the middle of the night telling you that they appreciate your work it sparks inspiration to keep writing. 
> 
> I wont promise that I will write a chapter every day or even every week. But I will try update as much as I possible can :)

Lin slowly opened her eyes, her ears was still ringing. Her body ached all over, the burning sensation was still there. Her left side was worse than her right. She laid on her back, trying to shift to her side but something was stuck in her. A growl left her as she touched a glass shard from one of the windows that was stuck in her. Someone kneeled beside her and Lin screamed when the shard was pulled out.

“Schh.” Kya held her hand to Lins side and started heal her. Lin’s breath was shaky and she whispered.

“Korra…Where.. How… what?” Lin grunted as the healing started to take affect and Kya hushed her.

“She was carried to Su’s place. Worry about yourself now, Korra is strong.” Lin tried to stay awake but the pain made her pass out. 

The fire was put out by a pair of water benders that was on vacation in the city. Slowly the smoke settled and just the smell of explosion residue was left. Toph kneeled down and touched the ground where the explosion had sent her first born flying. A frown spread over her face and she wanted to turn the city upside down for what happened. But she calmed down and took a deep breath.

“Toph?” Kya walked up and put an arm around her. Toph put her hand over Kya’s and took another deep breath.  
“Is she?” Toph snivelled. 

“She is okay, she is like you. She is really strong and stubborn.” Toph chuckled and patted Kya’s hand.

“I know… I know.” They walked back to Suyin’s house and was meet with confused guards and a screaming Suyin. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW THAO!? DID I CHOOSE THE WRONG PERSON FOR PROTECTING THIS DAMN CITY!?” Thao bowed before Su who just threw her hands in the air.

“I don’t know why I still can’t seem to make things work. First Aiwei betrayed me, then Kuvira… Who next? WHO NEXT?!” Su screamed to no one special. Toph walked over to Suyin and grabbed her wrist.

“Get yourself together.” She whispered to her second born, who always had been a firecracker. Emotional and caring. But very naïve. She trusted to easy, she never had that keen eye for suspect people like Lin had. Lin had been carried to a room in Suyin’s home and Toph’s old police habits kicked in. She let go of Su and walked towards her daughter’s steady heartbeat that she could feel through her earth bending. Toph loved this city, she could feel everything in close range. The explosion had been too far away from her place, she had felt the tremble from it but nothing more. 

“Is she awake?” Toph asked as she passed a guard who just nodded. The old earth bender walked in and felt a soothing aura. Water healing. Lin’s heartbeat was steady, she heard a grunt then silence. The healer left and Toph walked up to her oldest daughter, she sat down on the bed and put her hand on Lin’s chest. She was never an affectionate mother, at least not as other mothers. She trained them, cared for them and loved them deeply. But maybe she should have hugged them more? Maybe she should have been like Katara? No. She was good in her own way, they had turned out great.

“Lin?” Toph whispered but her daughter did not answer. The explosion was sudden. Toph did not know anything that could make Lin or Korra a target. The Red Lotus   
was eradicated, except from that Air bender Zaheer. But maybe there was a hidden cell somewhere ready to take Lin out after what she did?

“Is she alive?” Lin’s voice was low and Toph could hear that she was scared. 

Korra had entered the avatar state and taken most of the impact from the explosion. She was bruised but alive.

“Alive but you won’t be able to whoop her ass for a couple of weeks, she is quite bruised.” Toph felt Lin’s heart race.

“I.. You.. How. I would never!” If Toph had been able to see she knew she would have seen a deep red colour spread across Lin’s face.

“Do you take me for a fool? Aang told me years ago that he had walked in on you and Tenzin. In a.” She paused for a second. “Let’s put it this way, a very interesting situation with rubber covered metal cables and a lot of sexual tension.” Lin’s heart dropped like a rock towards the dark ocean floor. Her mother chuckled.

“Who do you think you get your Dominant side from Lin? And why do you think my relationship with your father went into the blue?” Toph felt sad but chuckled again.

“Our way is not easy to accept. But there are many people out there liking the things we like. Don’t care so much what people think! Live your life as you want and live in a way that makes you happy.” Lin smiled when she thought about the seconds before the explosion then she went into work mode.

“I think I know why it happened.” Lin said and tried to sit up.

“Down! You are injured and no good to me. Give me the details and me myself Su and her guards will do the rest.” Lin grunted but accepted defeat.

“It must be because I plan to step down.” Toph was ahead of her.

“You will give my legacy to that firebender.” Toph said in a monotone voice. She felt Lin turn her gaze upon her.

“How?” She shook her head. “Yes. Mako is a good cop and he cares about Republic City and the people in it.” Toph nodded.

“I know and I agree with you. But you see the problem don’t you?” Lin smirked.

“See? Pun intended?” Toph hit her shoulder with a closed fist.

“Stop that! The blind jokes got old a long time ago and I need information. Focus!” Lin grunted, her mother was strong for being so old.

Su stormed in and threw herself over Lin who grunted again in pain. Su snivelled and Lin felt awkward as always when her sister showed her affection. Toph sat and tapped with her foot in the solid rock floor.

“Are you done yet?” She said in an irritated voice and Su pulled back glaring at her mother. “I might be blind but I still know when you are glaring at me Su.” Su sighed and turned to Lin. 

“Do you know who could have done this Lin?” Su asked and caressed her older sister’s head. Lin sighed and retold Su what she just had told their mother.

“You are stepping down? But.. Your work. Its everything to you.” Lin stared up in the ceiling. It was true, work was everything. But she could still work, together with Korra or Asami. There was still work to do, just another kind of work.

“It’s time for the next generation to take over, my role will be supervising the transition for the department and help them when needed.” Lin took a deep breath. “I have more to live for now, I don’t want to die because some stupid triad member decides to blow me up.” Lin chuckled “Now this is kind of ironic isn’t it? Thinking the triad was my worst enemy when it in reality was my own department.” Toph laughed.

“Often it is the people closest to you that hurts you the most. Even when it is people you trust like co-workers or even family some times.” Su looked at her mother.

“Something you want to share mum?” the younger Beifong sister tilted her head but Toph just waved it away.

“Another time, let’s focus on what we have here. Spit it out Lin, who is disliking your choice in successor so much that she tries to blow you and the Avatar to pieces?” It was like Lin’s whole life flashed before her eyes. Anger had led her into the arms of someone who taught her to become who she is today. A workaholic, slightly racist and very bitter. In ways she hadn’t been far away of becoming Kuvira back in the day. When someone whisper into your ear every day like that woman had and at the same time breaking you down till you didn’t know who you were. But before she could speak her name her mother spoke.

“I don’t need to hear her name Lin.” Suyin sighed.

“Stop with your cop telepathy thing! I NEED TO HEAR THE NAME.” Lin never showed affection, but she placed her hand on Su’s. Her sister singled down on the floor like an autumn leaf. Pushed her older sister’s hand to her forehead and snivelled.

“After everything with the Red Lotus and Kuvira I thought, naïve as I am that we could have a couple of years in peace. Who wants to hurt you like that, what kind of friend, co-worker or whatever would want to kill you Lin?” Su asked and Lin was chocked to watch her younger sister so defeated, it was like she aged ten years in seconds. Toph placed her hand on Su’s shoulder and all three Beifong women spoke at the same time.

“Daiyu.” 

Lin had a hard time in the academy. Being the Chiefs daughter hadn’t made it easy to make friends. Everyone hated how easy Lin seemed to get through the rigours training to become a metal bender cop. But as the daughter of an earth bender prodigy like Toph, how could she not? She was the offspring of the first metal bender after all. 

Suyin had almost forgotten the girl who had been apart of their family. Daiyu had been like a extra big sister who was so unlike Lin but at the same time understood her the most. Always defending her, always making Su feel bad about troubling them so much while growing up.

“She have been retired for twenty years Lin. Why now?” Su whispered.

“But always watching my every step and that retirement was just a cover.” Su looked up at her big sister.

“A cover for what?” 

Times had been different, so much had been put on Republic City to become some kind of beacon of hope. To spread the feeling that they were one people but there was many, not just fire benders that hated the idea of everyone living together. 

“Daiyu was my. I don’t know if you want to know this or not but I am not going to sugar coat anything.” Lin inhaled “Daiyu was my first and only Dom. I was, what Korra is to me.” Lin felt sick saying it out loud. So much was unresolved when it came to Daiyu. So many memories to deal with. 

“So she is going to kill you and Korra because?” Suyin had a hard time following her mother and sisters cop telepathy conversation. 

Toph stood up, stretched out her arms above her head and looked away from her children. 

“Korra has nothing to do with this, she just happened to be in the same room when the bomb went off. An innocent bystander so to speak.” Lin nodded.

“I don’t think she was the one setting off the bomb, she is smarter than that. She might have ordered the hit, but she sent someone to take the blame. She would have marked you or mom to make me understand that it was her. She know what family means to me.” 

The whole day went, Toph questioned Lin all day until the sun set. She had been able to shift to her side and was not sure what hurt most. Her partly healed wounds or her soul. Lin hadn’t reflected over Daiyu in years, all memories rushed back to her now. Every single painful session with a woman that in truth was more than just her first Dom. 

Daiyu had been Lin’s first love. A very dysfunctional love but still. Love.


	28. Daiyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiyu is a chapter about how Lin became introduced into BDSM and also how she felt after Tenzin broke up with her.

Everything had changed. Everything she thought she knew about herself was put to the test. Had she been wrong to think that Tenzin was the love of her life? She had loved him deeply and knew that it had been answered. But now. A whole new story was being written and she was the main character.  
“It’s okay to be nervous Lin.”

The way she spoke made Lin shiver. The way she used her name. It was intoxicating. Why was this so hard? Undressing in front of a woman, a woman she had showered with after a long workday and who she almost could call friend. She been naked in front of women all her life. But. Not in this way. Not in a sexual way and not with someone like this woman. Bathing naked in the South Pole with her aunt Katara had been different. It had been convenient not needing a bathing suit while she was a kid because she had always been around strong females that didn’t believe in body shaming. Lin had always been more or less muscular, she tried to stop training but then she became skinny in a worse way than muscles. 

“Undress. Or I will undress you.” Lin snapped out of her memories and sighed. She hated surrendering. 

“What if I don’t let you.” She hissed and Daiyu just smiled. She took a step towards Lin and caressed her face.

“Be a good girl and undress.” Lin shivered at the light touch and started unbutton her shirt. This had started like as a stupid thing. After a couple of drinks Lin had spilled everything for Daiyu, the other woman had explained that she could help but Lin hadn’t really thought that she would actually accept this. But here she stood, naked and exposed in front of a co-worker inside an interrogating room at the station in the middle of the night. Her mother would kill her if she found out. This was so far away from what she had ever done with Tenzin. Or was it? She had been on the other side back then, the Dominant part making him squeal and whimper. She still remember feeling his ass clench around the rubber coated metal. How he had surrendered so easily. That part wasn’t really fun, she liked to fight. But she enjoyed it, because he did to. 

“Bend over.” She snapped out of memories again and gulped.

“What?” she trembled, it was kind of cold and the situation was so absurd.

“Bend over.” Lin shivered when the cold metal of the table met her bare chest. Her nipples reacted as well as her groin. Never had another woman touched her there, but now she felt a hand slowly caress her ass and down between her legs.

“I don’t know if I really want this.” Lin tried to get back up but Daiyu pushed her back. Her hand travelled back up, across her ass and to her lower back. 

“I will make you relax.” The other woman’s voice changes slightly and Lin yelped when rubber covered metal wires started to wrap around her body. Daiyu walked around the table and started to unbutton her pants, they fell down to the floor and she step out of them. She neatly took her panties off and held them towards Lin.

“Hold these for me.” Lin look confused and was about to ask how but instead she was gagged with the other woman’s underwear. Lin frowned and started thrashing around.

“Aww, you are cute when you are angry.” Daiyu walked behind Lin again and playfully started to spank her ass whit her own bare palm. Slowly Beifong felt how she relaxed as the palm met her skin, over and over again. Her body went numb and she inhaled as she rested her head to the side and closed her eyes. Seconds after as Daiyu’s hand once again met her ass, she was surprised as a moan left her throat and the panties fell out. Lin felt her face turn red.

“I think you are starting to relax Lin.” Daiyu intensified the spanking, her hand landed harder and was now leaving marks. The bond loosened up but Lin didn’t move. Daiyu moved around the room and Lin watched how se bended a metal cable to a rod. She gulped but didn’t move. She hadn’t been at peace like this for a long time.

“This will hurt. But in the end it is for the best. Okay, ten strikes. That’s all I want to give today.” Lin grabbed the table as she heard the rod come closer. She didn’t scream, she just swallowed and breathed heavy. 

“Ohh, I forgot Lin. Count.” Lin exhaled. “One.” Daiyu praised her and let the rod land again.  
“Two.” Lin’s voice was shaky. 

“Good girl.” Daiyu praised her again and Lin felt proud for some odd reason. Lin kept counting and just before the tenth strike Daiyu praised her like before but also informed her.

“This last strike will make you scream, because I want to hear you scream Lin. There is no one who can hear you this late at night. Scream for me.” It felt like the last strike came in slow motion. The second it landed the impact made roar.

“Ten!” 

Daiyu bended the rod back to its cable form and then sat on the table caressing Lins back. She had screamed just as Daiyu had said. But she could handle pain. She might have screamed. But she would never cry in front of anyone. They got dressed in silence, walked out. But before she could stop it Daiyu pulled her into a hug and kissed her deep.

“When can I see you again?” Lin inhaled her sent. 

“Mum is leaving for the South Pole tomorrow.” Lin whispered  
“When?”

“Right after dawn.” 

Daiyu nodded and before leaving she said.

“Rest, this was a new experience for you. I am sorry that I can’t spend the night with you. I think you would have needed it.” Lin scoffed.

“I am fine, I can take care of myself.”

“I know you are strong, but you are only human. The pain you just experienced, is a way for you to handle the pain in here.” Daiyu put her hand against Lin’s chest. Lin closed her eyes. They parted and Lin took a cab home. Her ass ached against the hard seat. Lin felt relieved when the car pulled up on their driveway. She paid the driver two yuan and walked up the tiled pathway to the front door. She felt like she had been training all day, drained. The door was not locked, Lin smiled who would be stupid enough to try to rob Toph Beifong. She kicked off her shoes and leaned against the wall. Slowly she slid down with her back against it, pulled her knees against her chest and lean her forehead against them. 

“Lin? Are you okay?” she stood up and cleared her throat.

“I am fine chief.” Lin brushed her fingers through her hair and walked passed her mother who grabbed her firstborn’s wrist.

“Heartbreak takes time. He left you for another woman, if he wasn’t Aangs son I would have killed him.” Lins yaw dropped. 

“Wh…at.” She stuttered

“I know I am not the most huggable mother, but I am your mother none the less. I must have made you disappointed many times I might even have hurt you. Not intentionally but I am who I am.” Lin just stood there. Never had her mother spoken to her like this. It was nothing she had expected. 

“Thanks mum.” Toph patted on Lins arm and walked back to her room in silence. Lin stumbled into the shower, the hot water burned away all the strain from showing that much emotion. She knew Daiyu would not hurt her, but she had put herself in a situation where she could have been seriously injured. She couldn’t protect herself with bending, since Tenzin broke up with her, her bending hadn’t been as it should. Metal didn’t move and earth shattered mid-air. Shattered, like she had when he had told her. 

That night Lin was restless. Toph left just before dawn without a word and just as she had fallen asleep her bedroom window opened. 

“It’s very rude to have me climb in through your damn window.” Agile like a feline Daiyu climbed in. Still drowsy and not sure who it was Lin bended a piece of the wall towards the voice. But before it hit her target it shattered. Growling Lin got up and took her favourite stance. Her vision was blurry and her head felt like it was filled with sand.

“Who… Who are you! What do you want!?” Daiyu laughed and bended the metal headboard around Lins neck. She stumbled to her knees and the intruder hunched down beside her.

“Someone is sleepy. Didn’t I tell you to rest?” Lin grunted, she now knew who she was.

“A lot on my mind, couldn’t relax.” The metal went back to its original form and Daiyu helped Lin back into bed. 

“Then let’s rest. You mother was going away for a while so I guess my intrusion won’t affect you in a bad way.” To Lins surprise Daiyu playfully pushed her down into the bed. Firmly she placed Lin against her chest. They breathed as one. Inhaled and exhaled. The young Beifong grabbed her companion’s tank top and pulled her closer. Her throat hurt and her eyes teared up. Why did this hurt so much, why did it hurt to be close to someone?

“You miss him? Even though he hurt you bad, you miss him.” Lin closed her eyes. She didn’t want to talk about it. She wanted to erase everything and forget. All those happy memories. The future she had seen and how he had shattered everything just because she didn’t want children. People might see him as an honest man who is the son of a Great War hero. With her, he was Tenzin, the only man she had ever loved. Her best friend and he betrayed her. 

“It’s okay.” Daiyu cradled Lin and her words shattered Lin again. She could not hold anything back. For the first time in ages Lin cried. She cried and screamed into Daiyu’s chest. She had never showed anyone this much emotions not even Tenzin. Lin whimpered and shook, Daiyu just caressed her head, kissed it softly and smiled into her hair.

“I can heal you. But to heal you I have to break you. I need to beat those painful memories out of you. Can you handle it?” Lin snivelled.

“I don’t like pain.” Lin whispered

“I know, but just like last night it will hurt less and before you know it you will enjoy it.” They spent the rest of that day eating, talking and cuddle. Day became night and Daiyu didn’t leave. That night Lin slept with her head on Daiyu’s chest. 

The next morning Lin woke alone. She sighed into her pillow that she had imagined was Daiyu. As she sat up she took a deep breath and her nostrils was filled with food fumes. She walked out into the kitchen and there she was. Curvy and tall. Lin leaned against the doorpost and just watched.

“It’s rude to stare, sit down breakfast is done.” Lin liked the way Daiyu ordered her around. It was simple, she just followed. To Lin’s surprise her companion that Lin knew was a earth bender had made a traditional fish noodle breakfast that originated from the water tribes.

“Either you are a fan of Water tribe cuisine or you grew up somewhere else then Republic City.” Lin tasted it and it was like being transported back to her days with her Aunt Katara and Uncle Sokka. She hummed approvingly.

“My mother is from the Northern tribe. She died when I was young but I remember her cooking.” Lin dropped her spoon into the bowl. She looked up at Daiyu with a sad expression.

“I am sorry.” The other woman smiled, Lin hadn’t looked into her eyes properly. They shimmered in a mix of green and blue. Her long dark hair folded neatly behind her small ears and thin lips. Those lips that had claimed her mouth that night.

“Lin. You are staring again.” Daiyu had broken eye contact and was focusing on her food. 

“Um, sorry. You… I…Um” Lin struggled to get words out and she kicked the table. Daiyu just smiled. The rest of the breakfast was devoured mixed with small talk about family and friends. In truth Lin didn’t have that much friends. Besides Tenzin she just had one friend who lived in the Fire Nation, the next fire Lord Izumi daughter of Fire Lord Zuko. Daiyu washed their bowls and told Lin to just wait. When she was done she sat down and leaned back crossing her legs.

“So?” Lin blushed and tried to focus her eyes on something else than Daiyu.

“So?” Lin mimicked her companion’s word.

“Do you want to do this or not?” Lin looked up at Daiyu. She moved a bit in her chair unsure of how to answer that. Daiyu took Lins hands.

“I understand if this is not something you want to do. I will walk away, but I promise that if you do this I can help you forget him.” Lin pulled back.

“I… How.” She stood up punching the wall. Daiyu got up behind her. Wrapped her arms around her.

“I don’t mean to make you confused. I watched you. When you trained at work, when you brought in scumbags and I saw you that night. That night when he broke up with you. I hated him for hurting you like that. You are a good person Lin. I just want you to be happy again, your grumpy happy self again.” Lin smiled into the wall.

“Break me.” The words left her so fast and she swirled around grabbing Daiyu’s face and kissed her deep. The other woman answered it and firmly started to remove Lin’s clothes. They undressed each other, lips crashing against each other. Daiyu nibbled at Lin’s neck and kneaded her breast. They swirled again and Lin was pushed down on the table again. With the help of her knee Daiyu forced Lin’s legs apart. They both breathed heavy and Daiyu kneeled on the floor.

“You are mine, you will do what I say. No matter what, I own your ass now Beifong.” When Daiyu’s tongue started to explore her, Lin bit her lip and tried but failed to be silent. She moaned while her newfound lover licked her. But just before she could cum Daiyu stood up.

“Enough for you that is what you will get as a reward after wards. Right now, kneel Beifong.” Lin slipped down onto the floor and looked up.

“I have nev.. What if I am bad at it?” Daiyu grabbed Lins chin and kissed her deep. Pulled back and took a firm grip in her hair.

“Don’t worry I will teach you.” Then she pushed Lin into her pussy. Lin grabbed Daiyu’s legs for support and started to lick. Daiyu gave clear instructions.

“Focus in the clit, when I tell you start use two fingers inside me.” Lin nodded into her sex and played over Daiyu’s clit. She kept massaging her friend’s clit until she moaned.

“Fingers Lin, get those fingers inside me right now.” Lin murmured into her pussy and caressed her inner thigh slowly moving towards her goal. Daiyu tightened her grip in Lin’s hair.

“When I tell you to do something, don’t try to tease me first. It will be punished next time rookie, remember your place.” Lin whimpered and let her fingers enter Daiyu’s warmth. A long moan followed by hip movements. That day was the first time Lin tasted a woman’s arousal and then swallowed it.


	29. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiyu and Lin is getting closer. Her newfound freind and lover plays a prank on Tenzin and Pema that doent goes well with Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter contains enema and spit. If those kind of things is not for you try to skip those parts.

The months that followed Daiyu caned Lin daily. They went back to the interrogation room night after night. After weeks of uncontrollable bending Lin started training again.

“Focus Lin. You are earth.” Toph’s voice guided her. “Focus on your chi, make it flow from your feet, up your legs and through your entire body.” Lin stood steady, her feet broad apart and pushed her arms forward. The giant boulder in front of her was her enemy. She was going to shattered it. She had healed, she was strong again and had even with the help of Daiyu played some pranks on Tenzin. They had bombarded Tenzin and his new girlfriend with mud bombs with a secret ingredient. Lin had just suggested the mud, but when they got off the ferry and walked passed the Flying Bison pens Daiyu smirked. 

“Let’s give them a present.” She said and Lin gagged.

“You are evil.” Daiyu leaned in and nibbled Lin’s neck. Slowly she pushed her hand down Lin’s pants.

“You love it, don’t even try to deny it.” Lin moaned into her mouth. They blended the mud with Air Bison dung. They giggled like school girls as they used their metal cables to get up on the roof. Slowly they got over to the edge and looked down on Tenzin who was meditating with a much younger woman.

“Is that legal?” Daiyu made a disgusted face towards them. 

“What is even more disturbing is that I know what he likes in bed… Poor girl.” Lin shrugged and Daiyu had to cover her mouth. Her eyes teared up and Lin just smiled.

“Ohhh for spirits sake Lin! Let’s shower them with some refreshing mud so Tenzin won’t age so much beside her.” They counted to three then threw the mud and dung mix over the unsuspected couple. It had been a childish payback but it had made Lin smile for days. The girl had screamed and Tenzin had looked like the fool he was as Lin and Daiyu swiftly got down from the roof and swam all the way back to Republic city. 

 

It had been energizing to swim and they had told Toph that they had been training. She didn’t believe them but during dinner that night they were interrupted by a fuming Katara who almost bashed down their door. 

“I didn’t believe the guards when they said Lin had been seen swimming towards Republic City. But when I found this on the roof.” Katara threw a badge on the table. Lin kicked the table. She had dropped her badge on that stupid roof without noticing. It made a metallic sound as it hit the table.

“Is it really that hard just to tell me what you found? I am still as blind as I was when we meet Katara. Do you really think I know what that is?” Toph hadn’t stopped eating, she took another bite of the fried duck and waited for the explosion. Which indeed came.

“Don’t play stupid Toph. Lin was on that roof, she threw dung on Tenzin and Pema.” So that was her name, Pema. It sounded stupid in Lin’s ears and she leaned back to enjoy the showdown between two of the strongest people she knew. To her surprise, her always so calm mother bashed her fist into the table to shut Katara up.

“And that brat deserved it!” Katara gasped.

“Toph, you can’t be serious. Tenzin never.” Toph scoffed.

“Had it been Lin who left Tenzin in that way you would have flooded the whole city. But because it was your precious son who left HER it’s okay to play the understanding parent. It’s not you who have been listening to her screams at night, felt the turmoil inside her while she tried to bend but failed thanks to what YOUR son did.” Toph hadn’t even bothered to look at Katara when she spoke. Lin sat there with her mouth open.

Katara turned around. Lin looked at her aunt and saw tears in her eyes. This went from entertaining to awkward. It was Tenzin she was angry at, not her Aunt. Lin stood up and was about to put a hand on Katara.

“Don’t you dare Lin. She does not deserve your forgiveness.” Toph crossed her arms and raised her eyes. 

“Admit that you had done something awful if it had been Tenzin who had been heartbroken. Admit that if it had been your perfect air bending brat you would have turned this city upside down to make that pain go away.” Lin wanted to tell her mother to back off, but this was the first time she had protected Lin like this.

Her aunt’s entire body shook. Lin wasn’t sure if it was sadness or anger but was so surprised that she had to sit back down when her aunt spoke again.

“I would have burnt the city to the ground.” Katara said and walked out. Lin just looked at her mother.  
“Dung?” Lin smiled

“It was not my idea.” Toph looked curious on her eldest daughter.

“Then whose idea was it?” Lin blushed and was happy that her mother couldn’t tell.

“Um...” Lin wasn’t sure how to explain.

“Your girlfriend?” Toph smirked

“Um, I… Maybe.. I don’t know what she is to me.” Lin blushed even more.  
“If she makes you this happy I don’t care. The importance is that you are happy again and your bending is soon back to the point where I can reinstate you on the field.” Lin smiled

“For real!? I am going back out, no more paperwork!?” Toph held up her hands.

“Well when your bending is back to where it was I will send you out. But I want you to have a partner.” Lin frowned.

“A partner… I work alone!” 

Toph sighed and took the last piece of meat on her plate.

“Until you one hundred percent back you are not going out alone. I am the chief and I make the rules when it comes to work.”

“Not just when it comes to work.” Lin whispered and poked around in her food

“I don’t want to lose you to the triad as I lost Su.” Lin looked up at her mother.

“Is Su dead?!” Lin almost screamed, but Toph laughed.

“Let me rephrase that. I don’t want to have to send you away because I am afraid you will get hurt. Su was a brat with no self-control. Cute as a child but as she grew her willpower to have it her way got too much.” Lin just nodded and Toph continued. “You have always been good at following rules and orders.” Lin blushed again, indeed she was good at it.

“Well you have always been the boss.” Lin said and Toph laughed

“Indeed I have, even back when I trained your uncle Aang I was the boss. They didn’t think so but I was the one who always had to do the hardest work. Still dose. All they do is meditate and mediate with people who doesn’t want to follow the new ways. I act to protect the people I love, you are the same. Actions always speaks louder than words Lin. Never forget that.” Lin nodded again and finished the rest of her food. She placed their plates in some water and headed for the door.

“Date night?” she heard her mother ask.

“Yes!” Lin said with a grumpy voice.

“Good to hear you are getting back to your grumpy self. Say hi to Daiyu from me and tell her to keep up the good work in getting you back to normal.” Lin gulped. How did she know it was Daiyu?

“I know everything that goes on in this city Lin.” Lin just walked out and shrugged. Her mother didn’t know everything but she was happy that Toph had accepted the fact that it was a woman who made Lin happy.

The sun was setting as Li walked to the station. She was excited to tell Daiyu what happened and almost ran the last meters into the interrogation room. Her lover sat in the chair behind the tabled with crossed arms. Looked up at the clock behind Lin and then at the enthusiastic Beifong.

“Twenty-five minutes late. What have I told you about being late Lin?” Beifong bowed her head.

“Sorry Daiyu. Dinner was interrupted by Tenzin’s mother. Our prank wasn’t appreciated by her. To my surprise the chief protected us.” Daiyu smiled

“Good, get undressed you can tell me what happened after I punish you.” Lin stopped in her track.

“But.. I.. It was not my fault.” Daiyu looked at Lin.

“Did they forcefully restrain you from coming?” Lin bit her lip and then shook her head. She undressed in silence while Daiyu prepared. She had brought something new and Lin was not sure how to react. She was not sure if she was allowed to ask, but before she could Daiyu held the object up and smiled.

“This is a buttplug Lin. It’s time to take your virginity.” Lin gulped. 

“Will it be nice?” Lin placed herself over the table, just like the first night she was restrained. But this time Daiyu used Platinum cuffs and a chain. Her bending was to strong now and if the experience was too much she could not help but to protect herself with it.

“It will probably hurt this first time. But you will get used to it.” Daiyu had entered Dom mode. Short and simple. Lin exhaled and closed her eyes. She was not afraid, excited yes and nervous. But not afraid. It would hurt, she was late after all and Daiyu hated to be kept waiting. To Lin’s surprise there were no canes, no spanking implements at all. She was no entitled to ask anymore. She was going to take whatever Daiyu threw way and be thankful. 

“There are more ways to punish someone than just pain. Humiliation is another very good way.” Daiyu smeared her asshole with something and she whimpered.

“How long since you ate Lin?” what kind of question was that? Lin tried to look back at Daiyu but couldn’t. She looked up at the clock.

“About twenty minutes.” Daiyu nodded and walked over to a water hose. Sometimes they needed to keep firebender in check with water so it came handy. Daiyu attached a nozzle and pulled the hose so it stretched over the floor and all the way behind Lin. 

“What are you planning?” Lin’s started to feel anxius. What was her Dom planning, she had talked about how there was people down town that had a fetish to fill peoples asses with different substances. Lin had shrugged at the thought but never reflected over why she had told her that.

“Speak again and I will gag you.” Lin sighed and braced herself against the table. 

“Relax or this will hurt more than it should.” Daiyu caressed Lin’s ass. She teased Lin’s rosebud and slowly started to let the thin nozzle disappear up her asshole. Beifong whimpered. 

“Dose it hurt Lin?” Lin shook her head.  
“It’s uncomfortable not painful.” Lin said in a strained voice. When it had settled inside her Lin sighed in relief.

“That was the easy part.” Lin heard the old pipes rumble and gasped as cold water flowed inside her. She closed her fist and whimpered.

“Ohhh fuck.” She strained against the cuffs, Daiyu caressed her ass and teased her clit while filling her up with water. A relived moan left Lin as she heard the tap close and the water stop.

“What now.” Before Lin could apologise for speaking a pair of underwear was shoved inside her mouth. Not Daiyu’s this time but her own, she frowned and the other woman raised an amused eyebrow.

“Still cute when you get angry. But I don’t have patience for this kind of disobedience today.” Daiyu removed the nozzle. “Clench.” Lin panicked, what if she couldn’t. But before she could think any further her hole was clogged by the metal object Daiyu had called a buttplug. Lin choked on her own scream. The pain in her ass was worse than the caning. Her eyes teared up and she snivelled.

“Don’t ever make me wait again or we will have to find even worse ways to punish you now that spanking makes you moan more than you scream.” Lin just nodded and tried to relax. The tension in her ass, first from the water and then the metal in her ass. It must been made of platinum too otherwise she would have made it fly out and knock Daiyu to the ground. To Lin’s surprise Daiyu unlocked the cuffs and held a coat to her.

“Put this on. We are going on a walk.” The coat was dark green, slim and made her every curve pop out. Lin blushed when Daiyu looked at her with hungry eyes.

“Put those panties in your pocket. We are going to my place tonight. I need some more things that I forgot there and since your mother is back I think we should start meeting in my apartment instead” Lin just nodded like the good submissive she was, spit out the panties and placed them in her coat. Daiyu took her arm and they walked out through a back door leading out into an alley behind the station.

They walked arm in arm and Lin smiled like a fool the whole way. The streets was empty except for some homeless people who slept under sheets of cardboard. Her mother had tried to make laws that prevented landlords to evict people. But from a pure economic point the council had made her back down. They hadn’t the resources right now to save everyone but at least the people who didn’t had some kind of substance addiction was allowed in the four different shelters in the city. But they were overflowing with them. All kinds of people. Old and young. 

“Are you okay? How does your ass feel?” Lin snapped out of her thoughts. She hadn’t even thought about her ass or the water inside until Daiyu asked.

“Now that you mention it. Kind of uncomfortable but I can handle it.” Lin smiled and Daiyu kissed her head.

“Ata girl.” They walked for over twenty minutes before stopping outside a building. Lin thought that she had an apartment high up but instead they took a staircase down to the basement. Daiyu unlocked a door that was well hidden from public view and Lin felt a rush of excitement when she stepped in. It was dark, a dense foggy smell hit her. Daiyu helped her out of the coat and put a hand her back.

“I think its time for you to let that out now.” Lin froze but got pushed forward.

“I.. How..” Daiyu raised an eyebrow towards the stuttering Beifong.

“Don’t you know how to make number two on the toiled Lin?” Lin frowned.

“Of course I do. I mean. I don’t. I.” The bathroom was bigger than expected. It felt like everything around Daiyu played on the fact that she liked to tie up and play with people. It was a big shower room, toilet and sink on the side and a large hook in the selling to tie someone to just by the shower.

“Hands up.” Daiyu smirked and Lin did as told. Swiftly she tied Lin to the hook, spread her legs with a platinum rod and attached that to the floor. Lin gulped and tried to move around a little, but she was not going anywhere.

“Now Lin, I will be pulling that plug out. Don’t worry about the mess I will clean you.” Lin whimpered.  
“I don’t like this.” 

“You are not supposed to like it. It’s a punishment dear.” Daiyu grabbed the plug and started to yank it a bit. Lin whimpered. The other woman kept yanking it till it was out. 

“Fuck…” Lin murmured and Daiyu gave her a playful palm on the ass.

“Watch your mouth Beifong or I will have to wash it with soap.” Lin just growled low. She breathed heavy, her tummy rumbled and Daiyu turned her so she could see the toilet and the sink. Just above the sink was a mirror and Lin watched her cheeks get a warm red colour. This was too much.

“Please don’t make me watch.” Daiyu looked calm.

“You had me waiting for twenty-five minuets. You will watch as you soil yourself. It will teach you to be on time next session.” Lin closed her eyes, immediately she felt her legs twitch. Small electrodes was connected to the bar. Daiyu turned a lever on the wall and Lin screamed.

“Keep your eyes open or I will leave you here for twenty-five minutes on the highest setting.” She wasn’t kidding, Lin opened her eyes and felt her legs relax. She was impressed with herself, being able to clench while the electricity went through her legs. Lin was going to watch herself as that water came out. At least here she was safe, with Daiyu. Daiyu wanted to watch her humiliate herself by doing it.

“Now release all that water.” Lin whimpered. It was like there was something invisible shoved up her ass. The more she tried the harder it got.

“I can’t.” she whimpered. Daiyu grabbed something in the sink. It had the shape of something Lin had tried before but not in that part of her body.

“Please.” Lin begged.

“Beg me to put this in your ass or keep your mouth shut Beifong.” Lin clenched her teeth. She was not going to fall that low. But somewhere inside her a sensation of pleasing Daiyu’s every wish started to grow. Or more sprout, it had been growing for a while.

“Please…. Please Da.”

“Mistress. From this day forth call me Mistress.” Lin smiled.

“Please Mistress. Please shove that up my worthless ass.” Lin thought that some spice in dirty talk could add to the fun. Daiyu caressed her ass.

“Never say that you are worthless Lin, every part of you is important to me. Even that dirty asshole of yours.” Lin blushed. “That’s why I want it clean, so I can play with it till your entire body spasms like I shoot a million jolts through your body.” Lin started to like the thought of that.

“Now I will put this.” Daiyu caressed Lin with the metal dildo before putting it against her clenched hole. “Where will I put it Lin? Say it.” She whispered into Lins ear and it made her legs wobbly.  
“In…”

“Say it.”

“In my ass. Please Mistress, claim every part of me. I am yours.” Lin hadn’t tought about it, but it was true. Every woken moment Daiyu was on her mind, she longed for the sessions no matter what she put her through. Lips kissed her back, a tongue played over her spine and teeth teased her flesh.

“That’s right Lin. You are mine and I will claim every cavity you have in any way I want. I will make you scream my name over and over again.” Slowly the dildo started to make its way into her ass. Lin whimpered in pain but also in arousal. 

“Be brave.” Daiyu encouraged her to take it with pride. Finally it was in her and she exhaled a low murmur. “How does it feel Lin?” 

Lin looked at herself, her Mistress had angled her so she saw the metal protruding from her ass like a tail. She didn’t believe she could blush more than she already had. But she was wrong. Daiyu hoisted her up on her toes, grabbed the dildo and swung her back and forth. It was not enough to fuck her but to make her stomach rumble again. In one swift motion she pulled it out and stepped to the side. Lin screamed when the water came rushing out. The smell was bad. Lin was ashamed, she felt the water and other things from her ass on her legs. Tears. Those damned tears that Daiyu was so good at pulling out of her. She snivelled as tears slowly drizzled down her cheeks.

“So Lin. Next time I tell you to be on time. What will you do?” Daiyu caressed Lins back.

“Make sure I am on time.” Lin snivelled.

“Good girl.” The punishment was over. Daiyu showered her with soothing warm water followed by the most amazing sponge bath Lin had ever gotten. Daiyu was thorough and made sure that she had emptied herself properly. She filled Lin up with water three times and had her spout it out. It got easier and easier to release the water.

Daiyu untied Lin and helped her to dry. She ruffed her hair playfully and spanked her ass.  
“Get to bed.” Lin smirked

“I am not sleepy yet Mistress.” Daiyu walked up behind she, embraced her and whispered.

“You are not allowed to sleep until I am satisfied slut.” Lin gulped, that was the first time Daiyu had used such a word.

“A dirty little slut like you needs to have her ass stuffed, her pussy fucked and that dirty mouth of yours need to work on pleasing me.” Lin let Daiyu push her down into bed.

“Will you be still when I fuck you or do I have to restrain you?” Lin thought about it. It was nice when she tied her down, but she wanted to be a good slut. She shook her head.

“I will be still.” Daiyu kissed her submissive back, trailed kissed all the way down to her ass. Spread her cheeks licked her right over her rosebud.

“Ohh fuck…. That’s…..” Lin pushed her face down into the matters.

Daiyu kept licking for a while while Lin tried hard to be still. She moaned and grabbed the bedsheets.

“Please… Please Mistress…” Lin begged, she wanted nothing more than Daiyu to fuck her till she couldn’t stand up.

“Be more specific slut or I won’t know what you want.” Daiyu flicked Lin’s asshole and she whimpered.

“Please fuck me… Please fuck my ass.” Lin bit her lip, it had hurt a bit when she pushed that dildo inside her. “Be gentle.” She added and Daiyu bit her asscheek.

“Have I ever harmed you Lin?” 

“No.” Daiyu walked over to a drawer and pulled out a metal dildo it was long but thinner than the one in the shower. She stepped into a pantie like strap system and strapped it down tightly. 

“Come here.” She pointed on the floor and Lin understood. She crawled down on the floor, over to her Mistress. She sat down on her knees.

“Open your mouth.” Lin did as asked.

“Do you dislike saliva Lin?” Lin looked confused.

“What do you mean?” she tilted her head in that cute dog way. Daiyu smirked.

“If I would spit into your mouth. What would you do Lin?” Her first tought was. I will bash your head in, but then she thought about it.

“Well we already share saliva when we kiss. It can be interesting to try.” Daiyu patted Lins head.

“Good girl, open your mouth.” Lin did as told again and opened her mouth. Daiyu let out a string of saliva towards Lin, it hit the dildo first and then down into Lin’s mouth. She leaned down closer to Lin and spit right into her mouth, the kneeling woman looked surprised but kept her mouth open. 

“Such a good slut. Now swallow.” Lin hesitated but after a couple of seconds she did as told.

“Next time you hesitate I will slap you. Understood.” Lin blushed.

“Yes Mistress.” Daiyu smiled and slapped Lin across the face. She smiled down at her submissive.

“When you answered like that I had to try. What did you think?” Lin touched her cheek, a warmth spread across it and she smiled up at her Mistress.

“I kind of liked it.” Daiyu nodded.

“Good, now I want you to suck on this.” She stroke her metal limb and Lin licked her lips. “Put your tongue out.” Lin let her tongue out like a dog and Daiyu placed the metal against it. Lin liked the taste, it was different from a man’s limb. Cooler and firmer. Her Mistress also grabbed her hair firmly.

“I want to see how far you can take it. One day I might even have you puke.” Lin whimpered. “Humiliation Lin. It’s even stronger than pain. I like when you blush, when you are out of control and helpless.” Slowly Daiyu pushed Lin forward, inch by inch it came closer to the back of Lin’s throat. She closed her eyes.

“Look at me.” Daiyu’s voice was firm, not angry just marking out what she wanted right now. Lin opened her eyes and looked into her Mistress. They shimmered, green and blue. Like the ocean. 

“Deeper Lin, take it deeper.” Lin gagged on it, she didn’t want to get Daiyu dirty too. One thing to do it to herself another to push it onto her Mistress. Lin pulled back with all her strength.   
“Please! I don’t want to make you dirty.” Daiyu smiled and patted Lin’s head. 

“Don’t worry, we have done a lot of new things today. I think we will save that to another time.” Lin nodded. “You did great. Back into bed.” Lin crawled back into bed.   
Daiyu laid down beside her on her back.

“Are you getting pleasure from that thing too?” Lin snuggled up on her chest and stroke the metal limb.

“Yes, I made it specific to push against my clit. I get a lot from this.” She kissed Lins head and rubbed against her. “Take my nipple into your mouth and rub the dildo like you would give it a hand job.” She whispered into Lin’s ear. 

Lin smiled and sucked Daiyu’s nipple into her mouth, at the same time she slowly let her hand run up and down the metal limb.   
“Faster.” Her mistress exhaled and pushed Lin’s face closer to her nipple. Lin made a bold move and nibbled a little, she smiled when Daiyu let out a small yelping moan.

“Ohh fuck Lin.” Daiyu pulled her up to her lips and kissed her deep. “Straddle it.” Lin did as told but before she sank down on it Daiyu stopped her.

“Wrong hole silly, haven’t you noticed a pattern today. I have barely touched your pussy today. I want your ass.” Lin blushed. She positioned her better and felt the metal brush against her asshole. “Now a little lower, let it barley enter.” Lin whimpered as it pushed against her hole. A reminder that this was something new. “Keep still.” Daiyu’s voice was aroused. She teased and then with one hard shoving movement of her hips it entered Lin who was about to stand up. Daiyu grabbed her hips and pulled her down. Lin fell forward, placing her hands on either side of Daiyu’s head. Lin gasped while it went deeper. 

“Schhhh keep still, you are so good Lin it will feel better soon.” Lin doubted that but a weird sensation filled her ass. A similar feeling to being fucked in the pussy but… She hated to admit it. A moan left and she willingly pushed down deeper on it.

“Good girl, didn’t I tell you, you would love it?” Daiyu kissed Lin’s neck. “Brace yourself.” She whispered. Her Mistress started to pull out, it hurt more than Lin had expected. 

“Fuck…” she bit her lip and grabbed the sheets.

“Schh.” When it was out Lin inhaled again. “Let’s switch places.” Lin did as Daiyu wanted. “On all four and look in front of you Lin.” Daiyu pulled a drape off the headboard. The image of herself looked back. Two green eyes, kind of puffy from the crying and her red cheeks. 

Lin gulped as she saw Daiyu place herself behind her.

“I will go deeper this way. It probably will hurt for a while.” Lin looked in to her eyes through the mirror.

“As long as you like it, I will learn to like it to Mistress.” A big smile spread across Daiyu’s face. She grabbed the metal limb and positioned it against Lin’s asshole.   
“Push back.” Lin did it and whimpered as her ass started to let the metal intruder in. Her Mistress stopped her and Lin felt how she just rocked a little back and forth.

“This hole is mine slut.” Lin blushed.

“Yes Mistress.” She whimpered as it pushed her ass open.

“I will fill this often, with bigger things. You will be my personal little toy.” 

“Yes Mistress.” Daiyu grabbed Lin’s hair and yanked it back. A gasp left her submissive and with one hard trust her whole length went in. She closed her eyes and whimpered. It sounded more like a growl but Daiyu let it slip. She let go of her submissive hair. 

“Head down and push your ass back slut.” Lin had heard many different versions of Daiyu’s voice, but she liked this the most. The craving Dominant voice. She pushed her face and chest down and her ass out and back. It slipped in furthermore, Lin didn’t even think it was possible but it did. Her Mistress held her head down and rocked backed and forth again.

“I will start fucking you now Lin. I will fuck you till you can’t stand straight.” Lin smiled into the mattress. But she hadn’t been prepared on what followed. Daiyu pulled out her whole length and then back in again. Just muffled moans and growling was heard as Lin’s ass got filled again and again.

“So good… When you are able to control yourself better I will switch to a metal dildo that I can bend. I will be able to feel how you clench around it.” Lin realised up to this point Daiyu had used unbendable metals. She increased her pace, thrusting harder and harder. Lin moaned, whimpered and growled from all the sensation.   
“Mistress…” Lin whimpered.

“Yes Lin.” Daiyu sounded like she had won a gold medal.

“I think…. I think I am close.” Lin looked into the mirror and met Daiyu’s gaze.

“Close to what? She asked with a smirk.

“I am close to come.” Lin blushed, she had no idea it was possible for a woman to come.

“But I haven’t even touched your pussy Lin. Do you mean?” She pulled her whole length out again and Lin gasped. Daiyu firmly thrusted so hard it re-entered again. “That me violating your asshole.” She pulled back out and thrusted back in. Lin cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Will make you come?” She pulled out, climbed out of bed and sat down into a big armchair. 

“If it’s that good Lin. Get over here and fuck yourself till you come.” Lin slowly got out of bed. Placing her knees on either side of Daiyu’s hips, straddled it and positioned. She lowered herself so it brushed against her asshole, it responded like a hungry animal. 

“Ohh I think someone is very excited.” Daiyu grabbed Lin’s hip. “Do you know how to ride Beifong?” Lin frowned.

“Of course I know that. What kind of question is that’s.” Daiyu slapped Lin across the face. “Watch that attitude Beifong.”

Lin lowered her eyes.

“I am sorry. Yes Mistress I know how to ride.” Daiyu leaned back.

“Then what are you waiting for.” Lin started and the metal slid easily now. In and out. Lin moaned and had a hard time concentrating on anything else. Daiyu grabbed her nipples, twisted them between her thumb and index finger. Lin whimpered.

“Harder Lin. I want you to come, this is not a joy ride.” She increased her pace while her nipples was tormented. She breathed heavy.

“I am close. But.” Lin gasped when Daiyu moved her hand down between her legs. “You need some help, just ask for it and I will gladly help.” 

“Please, help me Mistress.” Daiyu grabbed Lin’s clit in the same way as her nipple. Twisting it and tormenting it. Lin cried out and collapsed against her chest, her ass still filled with metal.


	30. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin seems to always find the most broken people. And somehow she always ended up protecting those people no matter what.

Life was almost back to normal. But just almost. Lin had been staying with Daiyu almost every night. Her mother hadn’t said anything about it. There Lin had been the perfect submissive. Let Daiyu do as she pleased with her body and soul.

“Are you happy Lin?” Daiyu asked as the young Beifong snuggled on her chest.

“Very.” She said drowsy. 

“Me too.” Daiyu kissed her head.

To the world they were co-workers. Lin hadn’t even told her mother that it was Daiyu. Upon re-entering her original work duties they both where struck with a problem.

Summer had hit Republic city. Chief Beifongs seeling fan buzzed over their heads. Lin looked like she was about to puke.

“Have you told her?.” Daiyu asked and placed her hand on Lin’s lap.

“Not now…. Don’t touch me now. Please.” Daiyu retracted her hand and sat in silence till the door behind them opened.

“I heard that Chang! I promise one day that mouth of yours will get you in a lot of trouble!” Chief Beifong screamed out the door. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She made a faint attempt to smile but shook her head.

“Lin. May I present your new partner. Daiyu is a senior officer, only byrank she is actually just two years older than you.” Lin already knew that. Daiyu outranked her in every way. She smirked, happy to know she could without her mother asking why.

“I know who she is mo.. Chief.” Lin smiled at Daiyu who leaned back crossed her arms. To Lin’s surprise she did not look as happy as Lin felt.

“What is this nonsense Beifong?” Lin choked, her mother was going to kill Daiyu for being disrespectful. 

“It’s Chief Beifong you little brat. Remember your place.” Lin gulped, those words had been used by Daiyu so many times hearing them from her mother was awkward.  
“I work alone, always done, will always do!” Lin hadn’t seen this side of her girlfriend and didn’t know why she was so against it. 

“You sound like Lin. But as you know Officer Feng, my daughter have had a traumatic break up that messed up her bending. You don't have to partoll with her. But I demand that you train with her and report back to me how she progress.” Lin saw a glimmer in Daiyu’s eyes and she smiled.

“Train her? Sure I can work with that. But I have a request.” Her smile widened

“Only after everyone else has gone home. I can’t have rookies run over for autographs. She have been gone for a while but the Beifong Bull of republic city police force is still a name to be reckoned with.” Lin hated that name. Bull… She frowned when her mother started laughing. 

“I had almost forgot that nickname. But very well, you will be training her every day until I accept the results of your report.” Lin crossed her arms.

“This is stupid. My bending is perfect.” Toph threw a marble at her daughter. Her reaction was too late and it hit her in the head.

“AUCH! What was that for?” Lin growled and Daiyu burst out in laughter.

“Just as I said you need training. Your reflexes are off and you won’t get out on the street if you can’t even doge a marble. The Triple Threats are not to be trifled with and you are not up to the task yet.” Lin frowned but calmed down when Daiyu placed a hand on her thigh.

“I promise to whip her back into shape. But it might take some time. She has been off her game for a while.” Lin growled and moved her hand away. She had been whipped, caned and fucked enough. She missed the action, being in charged. 

“Feng, you can go back to your duties and I will arrange for you to get the keys to the station. You start tonight.” Daiyu bowed.

“Yes Chief Beifong.” She turned to Lin and smirked. “She you tonight Miss Beifong, it will be an honour to whip you back in shape.” Lin looked furious but said nothing. She crossed her arms and mumbled something about kicking some ass tonight. When the door shut Toph turned to her eldest daughter.

“Stop with your childish attitude Lin. I am doing this because I also need an eye on Feng.” Lin looked up.

“Why do you need that?” Toph looked troubled and Lin didn’t like where this where going. Toph leaned back and placed her bare feet on the desk. 

“Do you remember a case from twenty years ago?” Lin rolled her eyes. 

“I was six years old, how could I remember something from when I spent most of my time at Air Temple Island or in the South Pole?” Toph sighed.

“Well twenty years ago I had just given birth to your sister. I had to leave Su with Katara to investigate a murder. The family lived in an apartment downtown. They originated from the Northern Water Tribe. The father was from Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom, he was a troubled man. Drank too much, beat his wife like she was a training dummy. I was called there because they had a little girl, two years older than you.” Lin did not like this at all.

“Daiyu Feng.” Lin whispered, Toph nodded. 

“When I got into the apartment the girl cradled her mother. The woman had been beaten till she died. The father had vanished. Some idiots tried to pin it on the kid. But I knew he had done it. His rage was still in the walls, he had used his bending to beat her to death. The girl, Daiyu said that her dad had covered his hands in rocks and beaten her mother because she had burnt his food.” Lin clenched her fist so hard that her nails dug into her palm. 

“I took the girl to a good family. She asked me every day if I knew where he was. Even today I have no idea where he went.” 

“Hopefully the bastard is dead.” Lin growled, Toph shook her head. 

“He was spotted in the outskirts last night.” Lin got up.

“Why are we here talking and not out there finding that creep?!” Toph pointed at the chair.

“Sit down.” Lin frowned, she had frowned so much she believed it would stick on her for life. 

“One day, about four year ago she begged me to let her become a cop. I agreed. That way I could look after her if he ever returned and now he has. He is my ghost Lin, my failure. I couldn’t get the evidence to get him before he killed Daiyu’s mother. I need you to keep her safe and off the street.” Lin nodded

“You mean lie to her.” Toph scoffed

“You barley know her. She will go after him and she will die. He is a dangerous man Lin.” Lin just nodded. 

“Is that all?” Toph sighed.

“I work hard to protect the women of Republic City. Help me with that legacy Lin.” Her mother had never asked for help. But this meant lying to the only person she loved. Before she left Toph tried to break the tension.

“By the way Lin, when am I to meet this girl who makes you so happy.” Lin smiled.

“Soon.” She left the office, leaned against the door and closed her eyes. “Very soon.”


	31. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako is lonley and in need of something he haven't gotten in a long time

A bomb had went off In Zaofu. Mako had gotten the giant report that Su had forced her guards to make. It said that the couple, Avatar Korra and Miss Beifong had retired for the night, taken a bath together and then heard a knock on the door followed by an explosion. Avatar Korra had entered the Avatar state and taken most of the impact. Chief Beifong was lunge through a window and was injured by a piece of glass. She was healed and is now fully restored. Avatar Korra have not yet woken from her coma but the healer led by Kya of the Southern Water tribe assure that she just need rest and will soon wake up. No suspect as off yet. 

“Amateurs...” Mako muttered, this was a mess. Korra was badly injured and he hadn’t made peace with her after everything that have happened. He swirled the glass of whiskey in his hand, he needed something to relax. Wu was still away with Opal and Bolin on a Polarbeardog safari. He smiled, his Wu had begged him to get one. The prince hadn’t understand the concept of spirit animal and that Korra was the only one able to have one. He had thrown a tantrum but Mako shut him up by making him give a good blow job. Wu loved to serve him even though he was used to be served. Mako unzipped his pants and grabbed his cock. It was limp, not even the thought of Wu giving him a blow job was able to make him hard. 

“For fuck sake.” Mako threw the glass into a wall and it shattered. He needed release. He needed something different. But Wu was out for at least three days. 

The icy hallway was dark, the hour was late and most people was asleep. But Mako had gone through the short report for the hundred time. There was nothing, just a bomb that had hurt people he cared about. Asami was safe. Korra was in a coma. Was this about their way of life? Or was it something else. Mako stumbled around in the hallway, not sure where he went. Not knowing where he walked he walked into a private bath. He sighed when he saw who was in it.

“Deputy, this is a surprise. Care to join?” Desna smirked, the bath was steaming and Mako had become very cold.

“Don’t get any ideas icy veins.” Desna just nodded and watched intensely as Mako dropped his pants and pulled his shirt off. “Are you not interested in polarbeardog safari?” Mako slipped down on the opposite side of Desna who smirked. Always that stupid smirk. 

“I spend a lot of time with my brother in law. He has a way of sounding like a whole school class of excited girls when he is doing something he likes. I love him dearly but even I have boundaries when it comes to surround myself with people. I like solitude.” Desna said and submerged himself in the warm water. He emerged again, all his hair was drenched falling over his face. It creeped Mako out, but soon the water bender bended all the water from his hair and made a simple ponytail to keep it together. 

“So, Mako? Do you care to explain why you freaked out during our little fun?” Mako felt a sudden sense of shame and self-hate. It wasn’t Desna’s fault, it was all on him.

“Your lips.” Mako whispered and Desna crossed his arms. 

“What about them?” the fire bender sighed in defeat.

“They are very similar to Korra’s.” Desna froze, even in the hot bath he felt like a icicle.

“I am so stupid.” Desna said and hit his head with his palm. He had never even thought about his cousin having intimate encounters with Mako. To him Mako had always been. To a degree, very gay. Or at least he saw himself in the insecure fire bender. Desna had never put any labels on himself, he was sexual. He preferred ass to pussy any day and to seduce men who was one hundred percent sure about where they stood and make them doubt. 

“I am sorry, I never thought you and Korra had been intimate with each other.” Desna said and looked at Mako who started to submerge himself. He let out bubbles and the water bender suddenly saw Bolin in Mako. They were brothers but not so much alike, but right now it was almost like he took a batch with his sister’s husband. The fire bender emerged and sat up straight.

“I have to ask. Before I try anything with you again.” Desna nodded 

“You wonder if I have slept with your brother.” Desna was unsure how to answer this. It was a yes and a no kind of question.

“Mako.”

“Ohh for spirits sake!” He stood up but Desna froze his hands and feet so he couldn’t escape. 

“Listen. Before you judge listen to what I have to say. I will release you, but please stay and listen.” Mako had never seen any of the twins show emotion. But this. This was as close to it as he could ever have imagine it to look and feel like when they did.

“I will listen.” He said clenching his teeth. Desna freed him and he sat down.

“To outsiders, my sister’s relationship is very strange. Like I said before, not to long back someone like you and me would had been killed for admitting out feelings.” Mako’s face turned dark red.

“It’s not.”

“The same? Tell me Mako and please be very truthful, both to me and yourself. When you make love with Wu. Who is taking charge, who is deciding the pace?” Mako hated to admit it. Through clenched teeth he growled.

“Continue.”

“It is not strange that some people like to lead, to take charge. It’s just a way to express your personality. Me myself, I like to take charge, to decide the pace. But it is more than that. It’s a deep wish to make my current partner to experience sensations they never thought they would. To enjoy themselves, to the point where they see stars and goes numb.” Mako relaxed, he understood that. He loved that in fact, with Wu.

“May I ask you an intimate question? I do hate labels but to me you have always felt like a man that is attracted to other men.” Mako turned red again, but not from anger but he blushed.

“Wu.. Is.. The first..” He sighed. “The first man that I consciously loved. But. I starting to understand… That.. Both Korra and Asami are very feminine in every way. But I wasn’t drawn to them like I was drawn to Wu.” Mako hated talking about this. He had other male interactions but that was none of Desnas buisness. 

“I was drawn to Korra because.” Desna smirked

“She has muscles?” Mako sighed again and just nodded

“She was quite masculine in my eyes. She had a fire that I liked and everything was amazing.” Mako splashed some water into his face.

“But why Asami?” Desna had never understood the attraction to the engineer. 

“Well… I like automobiles and motorbikes.” He had never talked about him and Asami, maybe it was time.

“Well Asami, even though she panicked about Korra and the Domination part. She had acctuly already tried it… With me.” Desna looked intrigued and Mako saw how he moved his hand under water.

“Come on Desna. You can’t.” Desna smiled

“Please continue and don’t mind me Deputy.” Mako felt uncomfortable but continued.

“Well I expressed to Asami that I… Um… Like.. Pegging and anal.” Mako blushed so much that Desna thought he would ignite.

“So you like anal Deputy?” Desna’s eyes turned dark and Mako gulped. Desna moved closer, sat down beside him and guided his hand.

“So pussy is nothing for you?” Desna asked

Mako moaned when his hand closed around Desna under the water. 

“Nothing at all. I never did it with them like that… Asami...” Desna let his hand lock around Mako who had started getting hard.

“What about the Heiress deputy?” the water bender leaned in and exhaled into Mako’s ear. The firebender answered with a grunting moan.

“She… She always… She always fucked me… She never allowed me..” Desna smirked

“The mighty Mako was the heiress little bitch. Is that what you are saying?” Desna squeezed around Mako’s dick.

“Ahhh fuck.. Yes… Yes I was.” Desna smiled and let go. Mako just sighed and leaned back. Desna kissed his cheek.

“So Deputy. Would you like me to cradle you in my big embrace and have you relax just like the heiress did? Make you squeal like you little prince and ease up on the whole my brother is married to two women?” Mako closed his eyes and kept stroking Desna’s limb. He had gone through so much the past years, so many changes. He would like to just lay there, take in everything and just feel like he didn’t have to worry about anything.

“Please.” Mako actually whimpered. It surprised them both but Desna smiled leaned back.

“Keep up the good work Deputy. I like your hand, find a good word that will be used as a stop word. If you feel weird or don’t want to continue just say it and we stop.” Mako hummed approvingly. Desna moaned deep.

“Ahhh fuck… I need your mouth Deputy.” Desna stood up and placed himself in front of Mako. Playfully slapping his face with his limb.

“It’s impressive isn’t it?” Desna boasted as Mako opened his mouth and tasted the Chieftain. He sucked it in deep and the water bender moaned. Wu had said that he didn’t mind, but why did he feel so bad about pleasuring another man. 

“You okay deputy?” Desna started moving his hips, moaning as the back of Mako’s throat met the head of his cock. The fire bender just nodded and let his tongue play over the water benders limb. Mako reached up and grabbed Desna’s sack, slowly he massaged them. 

“Ohhh fuck! Are you sure you wouldn’t mind subbing more often? You are very good at it.” Mako blushed and pulled back his head.

“For you maybe… But Wu would never be able to top even if I wanted to.” Desna just nodded and softly patted the fire benders head. 

“Back on it. Do you want me to finish in your mouth or your ass flameo?” Mako whimpered when he took Desna into his mouth again. The water bender smiled.

“I think I want to fuck your ass too, you are so cute when you whimper.” Without a chance to react, Desna bended the water beneath them and flipped Mako over so he rested against the cold floor with his legs still in the bath.

“What!” He looked back and cried out when his hands and arms where encased by ice. 

“I don’t want you to run.” Mako gritted his teeth, but in truth he had dreamt about being tied down and that someone fucked him till he was a limp noodle. He would never say it out loud, but this was so arousing and he cried out when the water bender grabbed his cock.

“Impressive Deputy. Wonder how you taste.” Mako gasped when Desna’s lips closed around his cock. Those lips, so similar but then again not at all. Memories came rushing back but they were interrupted by a finger slowly caressing his asshole. A low murmur left him and he wanted to thrust back against his icy lover. 

“Do you want something bigger up your tight hole Deputy?” Desna asked in a slick voice and Mako whimpered when he pulled out them and brushed his limb against his hole. It was a long time since he had ever had anything that big inside him.

“Please… I want it… So bad.” Desna didn’t wait he slowly started to push inside his cute little fire bender. But he realised that Mako hadn’t had anything up his ass for a while.

“I will need to stretch you first or I will tear your ass open. When was the last time someone fucked your ass” Mako blushed

“A couple of years.” Mako said and felt his face burn. He had never told anyone about that time in Zaofu. He bit his lip when Desna’s fingers stretched his ass again. “Ahhhh”

“Who was it? Asami?” Desna was nosey and Mako wanted to punch him for it.

“No.. It was.. Ahhh fuck. It was back in Zafou.” Desna smirked and increased the pace of his fingers. He really wanted to know who had taken this ass before him.

“A guard? Or… Spirits is Opals mother into fucking young deputies up the ass too?” Desna smirked and felt how Mako’s ass relaxed. Had he been right?

“No… Not.. Ahhh. Please, another.” Desna smiled and let a third finger slip into Mako’s ass. He tried to go through the Beifong family but no one really fit.

“Who fucked you Mako? Tell me or you are not getting anything more than these three.” Desna pushed them deeper and got a deep moan from the firebender

“The twins!” Mako screamed

Desna stopped and his jaw dropped.

“Both? At the same time.” He and his sister had done much together… Even that, not with each other but they had shared a partner at the same time. Desna had been so aroused by the confession that he placed himself behind Mako and slowly pushed his erection against the fire benders hole. Mako answered with pushing back.

“Ahhh fuck, no… I had been with Wei… The next morning when I woke up beside him or so I thought and he fucked me again I realised it was not the same person. At the breakfast they just smiled when I sat down beside them.”

Desna moaned as he pushed all the way. Sometimes he wished he had gotten a twin brother, he loved Eska but playing a prank like that would have been amazing. He grabbed Mako’s hair and pulled him back.

“You will be so sore after I am done with you.” Mako just moaned and cried out when Desna pulled himself out and then back inside. He had been close to fill Mako’s mouth and this would truly be hard. He had to force himself to enjoy this as long as possible. 

“Your ass is so tight…. You are going to end this before it even started. Ahhh.” Desna firmly thrusted into Mako over and over again. He let go of his hair and let his nails dig into Mako’s shoulders and with a last firm thrust he emptied himself inside his ass and stumbled back into the bath. Desna put his arms along the baths edge and leaned back.

“Ahh that was needed.” He released Mako from the ice. “Come here Deputy.” He winked at Mako just smiled a small crocked smile.

“Thank you.” He said when he stood right in front of Desna. The water bender pulled him into a deep wet kiss.

“You’re welcome Deputy.” Desna embraced Mako and caressed his back. Mako hadn’t thought about it but as Desna pressed against him he felt his erection. He hadn’t come yet and he grinded slowly against the water bender.

“You know what.” Desna whispered. “Tomorrow when your prince gets back, fill his throat with your saved up cum and let me watch.” Mako blushed again and nodded. 

Mako took a robe from the hanger, looked back at Desna who was still in the bath.

“I might want to do this again.” Desna nodded.

“You know where to find me.”


	32. Crossfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra ended up in the crossfire between Lin and an old lover. Her injuries from the explosion was much worse than Lin imagined.

The pain stretched from her toes to her neck. Korra grunted when the healer forced wave after wave of healing water over her legs.

“Please… Stop! Enough!” Korra whimpered but the healer just kept the waves coming. She had endured pain through the years but this. This was torture nothing else. She heard someone groan and fall to the floor. 

“Korra.” A soft voice belonging to Kya made her focus. She had been spending so much time with her and Lin these past week that whenever she heard her voice she waited for a command. 

“Listen closely.” A cold hand caressed her face. “You have crush injures in your legs, these amateurs that call themselves healers messed up. I had to call my mother for help.” Korra felt someone step inside the room she had spent at least three days in. The familiar energy of the woman that had spent months on healing her after the poisoning. 

“How is she? Fill me in Kya.” Katara’s voice seemed harsh, angry even. To Korra she had always been calm and never even raised her voice to anyone. 

“Well if the healers here had been trained properly. They would have noticed her injuries needed adjustment, before they started to heal her. But instead they force healed her legs to the point where she is basically a cripple.” Kya’s words made no sense. Cripple?

Katara stepped closer and put her hands on Korra’s left leg. She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. She knew she would have to hurt her to heal her. Slowly she let the water from the basin beneath Korra rise and just before it wrapped around it Katara spoke.

“Korra.” The Avatar just whimpered.

“Yes.”

“We will have to break your legs.” Korra opened her eyes and tried to get up.

“You can’t!” Kya held her down

“Stay down Korra. You make it all worse.” She tried to calm the Avatar but knew there was only one person who was going to be able to help them. Kya nodded to the door and it opened. Lin walked over to the Avatar, slowly and pale as marble.

“Hey kid.” Her voice broke and she clenched her fist. She had to be strong for Korra. It was all her fault. She should never have pulled Korra into her world of hurt. This was all on her.

“Please… You can’t let them..” Korra trembled, her voice was filled with fear. Lin would never let anyone hurt her, she was the only one that was going to bring Korra pain. This pain.. It was different, this was not hurt. This was harm.

“Kya explained. There is no other way. If we let it be you will never be able to walk again.” Korra cried out and arched her back. She wanted Ravaa to burst out and tell them to back away. Instead a soft voice inside her whispered.

“We will endure.” Korra closed her eyes

“Will it help?” the avatar whispered

“It will with time. You will have to heal slowly, it will be painful. But in the end your legs will recover.” Katara said in a calm voice.

Korra took deep breaths and clenched her hands. The room was like a void, darkness and pain. Hadn’t she endured enough already? Why was the world so cruel to her? 

“Do it!” Korra said in a strained voice. Lin’s hand caressed her leg.

“Tell me what to do.” Lin said and felt the avatars panic like a brick hitting her head. Korra was whimpering, but she stayed still. Katara placed her hands on Lin and started to instruct her.

“You will have to put immense pressure on her legs till they break.” Lin just looked at her aunt. The door to the healing chambers opened again, a determined Suyin walked over to the avatar and Lin.

“I heard everything. I won’t let you do this alone Lin.” Suyin looked at her big sister who sighed in relief. The two Beifong sisters placed themselves on each side of Korra. Putting their hands on her legs. They were brittle Suyin could feel it thanks to the earth slab the Avatar was laid upon. Korra whimpered again, she was breathing rapidly. 

“How could my staff do such a bad healing job on her legs?” Suyin looked at Katara who smiled a sad smile.

“To heal crush injuries takes experience. You have to take it slow and make sure all the fragments are in the right place.” Suyin nodded and wanted to caress Korra’s leg but was afraid she would hurt her even more by the slightest pressure. Kya and Katara bended water and infused it with healing properties. They two water benders stood at the base of the earth slab with the water ready.

“You may begin.” Katara said 

Lin and Su nodded at each other and put all their weight against Korra’s legs. They shuttered as the brittle bones start to shatter again. The shock must have delayed the pain, the floor beneath them started to rumble and the scream leaving Korra made Lin’s blood freeze.

“Calm down Korra or you will burry us all!” Suyin said but Korra kept screaming and unconsciously using her earth bending to protect herself from the pain. Katara tried to get through to her old pupil.

“Please don’t force my hand Korra, I will use my blood bending to keep you still, but I rather not. I need to help Kya put your legs back together.” Lin had totally lost her voice. Even though Korra screamed she kept putting pressure against her legs. The second that passed before she finally spoke felt like hours.

“You are tougher than this Korra.” Lin’s voice pierced through the Avatar, like it always did. Like the past days when she had been bombarded with pain and humiliation she had endured because she felt like she had earned it. But this was different. 

“It hurts.” Korra snivelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Asami and Kuvira is worried about you. If you scream they will barge in here and break my focus. I don’t want to hurt you more than I need love.” Korra choked on her whimpers. Lin had never addressed her like that with other people present then Kya, Asami and Kuvira. The Avatar looked at Lin who smiled at her.

“I promise. When everything is done here we will take a vacation somewhere nice to reward you Korra. You have earned it a thousand times already.” Korra just nodded and rested her head back against the earth slab. Lin kept the pressure with one of her hands and bended a silver collar around Korra’s neck. Korra gulped as it closed around her neck. 

“Stay strong Korra.” Lin said and put her entire weight back on the Avatars legs.

“Yes Chief, thank you.” Korra took a deep breath and descended into herself like when she was meditating. 

Kya and Katara encased the Avatars legs in water and started the long and slow process in heling the legs back to the point that they could bandage her legs. Minuets turned into hours and all four women was exhausted when they finally was done. Kya drenched the bandages in water to easier wrap Korra’s legs. The Avatar had passed out, she was breathing slowly when Lin finally was able to caress her face and kiss her forehead.

“You really love her.” Katara said and put her hand on Lin’s shoulder. 

“Yes. Deeply. The way we live.” Katara just patted on Lin’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Lin. I have a life debt to you for saving Kya. In more ways than one. I don’t care how you did it, but I got my baby girl back and that is all that matters.” Lin put her hand on Katara’s and smiled.

“Thank you.” 

Suyin had left as soon as they were done. She had looked nauseated and didn’t say a word to anyone. Kya let slow streams of healing water swirl up and down Korra’s legs. 

“May I move her?” Kya nodded.

“I think it’s a good idea if I stay in your house for a couple of days. I can ease her pain and make sure Asami don’t feel left out.” Lin nodded and carefully picked up Korra into her arms. Lin had never felt as strong as now. They walked in silence towards their house and was greeted by Thao.

“How is she?” Lin frowned at her.

“Why do you care?” Thao took a step back when the older earth bender aggressively addressed her.

“I might have been disrespectful when they arrived.”

“Might have?” Kya said with a hiss.

“I am sorry. I have always respected the Avatar, but I guess like everyone else I was shocked to..” Thao didn’t know how to continue.

“To see her as a human with needs and dreams of her own?” Lin said much calmer now.

Thao nodded and looked ashamed.

“You may come by tomorrow and talk with her if she is not in too much pain from saving half the city from exploding.” Lin said and walked in behind Kya.

Lin put down Korra in her bed and let Kya do her thing. The water bender looked back at her friend.

“You exaggerate a little.” Lin smirked

“Well if I can’t put her over my knee and personally make her ashamed of questioning Korra.” Kya smiled. 

That night Korra slept between Kya and Lin. Kya kept her hand on Korra’s legs and felt when she was overwhelmed with pain and healed her till she fell asleep again.


	33. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin is not as innocent as she seems.

The crowds would soon started gathering outside her accommodation. A small one room apartment, similar to her guard quarters from before. When she left, she had promised to never return as something lesser than the masses. Yet. Here she was and prepared to walk the streets of Zaofu naked as punishment for what she had done.   
Ever since that day. When the avatar had walked into her cell and groped her everything had changed. She had definitely changed a lot, thanks to Korra giving her a chance. She didn’t deserve it. But some people must have seen her good intentions. Because they were in the beginning. Twenty-four hours to go, the leaders of the world was going to attend. Or at least the Nations that had been affected the most. The rest of the world was going to watch at home.

“Are you ready?” Kuvira was so deep in thought that she hadn’t heard the door opened. Suyin was watching her closely. She hadn’t been visiting much and when she did it had ended in screams and tears. 

“Why do you care?” Kuvira said in voice drenched in contempt. Suyin looked hurt at her former guard captain.

“I am trying. Really hard, you are not making it easy.” Kuvira just scoffed at Suyin’s attempt to seem sorry for what she did.

“I thought that I would forgive you when I got here. That I would put everything behind us and grow and become better. But I am starting to see that it will never happen.” Suyin smirked.

“You forgiving me? For what? You attacked my city, kidnapped my family and almost killed the Avatar. You starved us for weeks trying to break us!” Suyin had to calm herself or she would have beat Kuvira bloody before she could take her walk.

Kuvira looked away.

“Always the good one Su. Always the one who never did wrong? I see why Lin took so long to be able to connect with you again.” The Matriarchs face turned dark.

“Don’t dare pull my sister into this. Just because you have fucked her for a couple of months doesn’t mean you know her.” Kuvira smiled

“I know her better than you ever did Su.” She was too fast and Kuvira wouldn’t have stopped her. Suyin landed a firm palm over the younger Earth benders face. Su stumbled back and retracted her hand, pushed it to her chest. 

“I am…”

“Apologizing doesn’t suit you Su. You know very well what you did to me.” Kuvira stood up and stepped closer to Suyin.

“That look you are giving me is old now. It’s enough. I know how you work, I see right through your kind intentions Mrs Beifong.” Kuvira whispered into Suyin’s ear. The Matriarch gasped at Kuvira’s words.

“So tell your heart everything is over, you are dead to me.” Suyin turned around and walked out without a word. The door slammed behind her and Kuvira sat down on the edge of her bed. Put her head into her hands. She wanted to hurt her. But in ways she had already hurt Suyin for all those years they shared bed. Soft words about dreams that would never be real. A future that never would come. Kuvira hadn’t cried like this since Lin punished her for hurting Korra and Asami. 

Suyin stormed into the dining hall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her children called out to her, she heard her sister follow in her steps.

“Leave me alone.” Suyin spat back at her sister. 

“I saw you come out from Kuvira’s apartment. Did something happen?” Suyin tried to slam the door in Lin face but she just caught it and stepped inside the master bedroom. The younger Beifong turned around and met her sister’s worried gaze. She was furious with Lin, furious that she had been able to come closer to the woman she had loved for so many years. The woman who had thrown everything away for a chance to show off.

“She is a child.” Suyin started but her sister cut her off.

“It didn’t seem to stop you.” Lin stumbled back as her sister’s palm landed on her face. Lin growled. Suyin just watched in horror at her hand. She had never ever raised her hand to her sister or anyone else since she accidently cut Lin’s face open all those years ago.   
“Have you gotten all that self-pity out of your system now sis?” Suyin’s jaw dropped and then she pouted. Lin smiled and walked over to the cabinet where she knew the Fire whiskey was kept.

“Sit.” Lin pointed at the sofa.

“I am not one of your subs Lin, you can’t boss me around.” Lin raised an amused eye brow and looked over at her baby sister.

“Sit your ass down or I will put you over my leg and spank you. It’s not a sexual thing for me it’s all about power and to make sure people around me behave.” Suyin sat down with a mumble. Lin just glanced at her.

“Sorry.” Suyin said and leaned back as her big sister handed her a glass of whiskey. She downed it all in one sip. 

“I slapped her.. For telling the truth.” Lin observed her sister.

“What did she say to you?” Lin swept down the drink and put her glass on the table. Suyin sighed, it was time to pull all her skeletons out of her closet. 

“As Kuvira grew, so did my affection for her. Bataar was away so many nights and one day I seduced her. We sat here. In this very couch. I told her how beautiful she was, how she always had been. I couldn’t help it.” Lin just listened.

“I know you did.” Suyin closed her eyes. Had Kuvira told Lin everything?

“Night after night. I couldn’t stop, she was like a drug to me.”

“I know.” Suyin glared at Lin.

“Why then am I sitting here telling you? If you already know!?” the younger Beifong spat.

“Because you need to say it out loud. Your games with her when she was younger formed her to what she is. But you were not strong enough to keep her heeled by your side. When she decided to turn this world upside down you let her.” Suyin was about to slap her sister again. 

“What I did was wrong. But I didn’t know what to do differently then.” Lin nodded.

“Support her tomorrow, as she walk. Make sure the guards protect her, she will be unarmed and there will be people out there that is going to want to hurt her more.” 

“I will. I failed her back then. I won’t make the same mistake again.” Suyin stood up, patted her sister on the shoulder and walked out. Lin sighed and took another glass, she had to get back to Korra. But she had Kuvira to look after too. 

“Kuvira first.” She said and swept the fire whiskey. 

 

The streets of Zafou was deserted. Lin thought that every single inhabitant would want to have good sight of the former great Uniter. But maybe they thought this punishment was too much? She knocked on the door, she felt Kuvira’s heartbeat. It came closer and the door opened. Kuvira looked back at Lin with puffy eyes and snivelled.

“Chief… Do you want to come in?” the younger earth bender held the door open and Lin stepped inside. 

“Did she hit that hard?” Lin smiled and kissed Kuvira’s cheek. 

“No.” Kuvira blushed

Lin grabbed her hand and pulled her to bed.

“I am not in the mood Lin.” The older woman smirked

“It’s not always sex for me, but you are still in my care and I will take care of you.” Lin pushed her down into the bed and followed. She leaned against the headboard. She pulled the younger woman up on her chest.

“This is…” Kuvira started

“Wonderful?” Lin smiled

“Awkward.” Kuvira whispered but really enjoying Lin’s soft side. She had seen it before, but in a more undressed environment. She closed her eyes and let the older woman embrace her. She was not allowed to leave until tomorrow, house arrest had been demanded by that dammed Raiko. A cowered behind a desk. 

“Are the leaders here yet?” Kuvira made cirkles around Lin’s clothed nipple. 

“Not at all distracting and no, not yet they haven’t. In a couple of hours.” Lin sighed in delight.

“How is Korra?” Kuvira had barged into the guard’s office and demanded to see the reports on who had been visiting the city. She had gone toe to toe with Thao and hadn’t Kya interfered Kuvira would have done a lot more damage. 

“Her legs are healing, slowly and she is in a lot of pain.” Lin’s voice was filled with sorrow.

“It wasn’t your fault Chief.” Kuvira leaned on her arm and looked at Lin.

“This time it was.” Lin whispered.

“What?” Kuvira sat up straight. “Did you blow up your own home?” She said trying to be funny. Lin did not laugh. 

“I had a Mistress many years ago. She came from a troubled background like you. Her father killed her mother and my mother took her under her wing. Years after she became a cop and we were good co-workers. This was a couple of years after Suyin left and I had just been dumped by Tenzin. She helped me in the same way I helped you and Korra.” Lin took a deep breathe. 

“I got an assignment by my mother, to protect her when her father had come back to the city to finish the job he started. We had been cornered and all I saw was Daiyu’s bruised face. He kept hitting her, I heard bones breaking and her heartbeat slowing down. I acted on instinct, I pulled out my cable. But instead of wrapping it around him securing him I let it strike right through his heart. I could feel it stop, felt him die. Mom arrived and told me to take the next ship to the south and that she would handle it. I didn’t question her.

“You were in chock. What about Daiyu?” 

“She was in a coma for eight months, when she finally woke up all she asked for was me. Mom never knew about us until Daiyu left. Mom just said that I had left for the south and that I finally had connected with an old sweetheart of mine.”

“Kya?”

“Yes, only thing was we wasn’t anything else but broken. I Kya from a demented blood bender that had made Kya her personal sex slave. It was before Daiyu but also a part of why I had to leave. Mom covered for me when I went too far. She made sure the reports were clean and no suspicion towards me. She never agreed to my way of handling things.

“You did what was nesicery, the things no one else would do.” Lin smiled

“But what gave me the right to write my own laws and to punish people that had wronged me or people around me never thinking about the consequences.” 

“The same right that I took when I kidnapped your family. You have strong convictions on what is right and what is not. If you hadn’t killed that blood bender how many more girls had been scarred for life and what had Daiyu’s dad done when he was done with you? They had felt the rush of power and was not going to stop until someone stopped them.”

“I have done a lot of right things in that case.” Lin said bitterly 

“You have protected people.” Kuvira said and kissed Lin’s cheek.

“If people knew.” Lin whispered

“They would feel much safer knowing the Chief of Police have more guts than that coward Raiko who just gave up the city. Suyin put up a fight for her city.”

“You would have killed many more if we hadn’t given up and started to evacuate.” Kuvira froze. 

“True but still. You don’t just give up.” Kuvira pouted and Lin pulled her down into a deep kiss.

“Well I need to go look after Korra.” Lin got up from the bed.

“Kiss her from me.” Lin nodded.

“Tomorrow is a big day Vira. I promise no one except me will cause you pain and only when you beg for it.” Kuvira blushed and laid down. Her pillow smelled like Lin and she hugged it.

Tomorrow was a big day indeed.


	34. Walk of shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk turned into a political mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay xD
> 
> This chapter might be cringe as F! Some of the dialoug is weird and I just needed to get this out. Hope you all enjoy

Day became night, night became dawn and just as the sun started to sprinkle in through the thick green curtains a knock woke Kuvira. 

“Who’s there?” she slurred and wiped away some drool on her chin. Her hair was tangled from the tossing and turning. The door opened fast and the room was stormed by five guards. They cuffed her hands behind her back, knocked her around a bit and then started to thug on her clothes.   
She wanted to scream but luckily Lin had told her everything. 

“It will be like a role play. They get out some steam on you for what you did.” Kuvira had not been happy about it.

“So they will.. You know.” She growled low.

“They will probably use you a bit, but with instructions from Su that you are not to be hurt. Just humiliated.” Lin had smiled when the last word left her lips, leaned in and kissed Kuvira’s cheek and whispered.

“And we both know how wet that makes you slut.” Kuvira had blushed so much that Lin had laughed out loud before leaving.

The chief had ordered her not to use her bending, not even if it hurt so bad that she wanted to retaliate. Kuvira had to force herself not to knock them on their asses. She could have done it, if she wanted to. Some of the guard’s she remembered. They held her in place as Thao walked up to her.

“You are a real piece of shit.” She said in disdain and then punching her hard in the stomach. She had known Thao for years. She had been like an apprentice and Kuvira understood her rage. The old Guard captain buckled over but the other women held her firm from hitting the floor.

“Lin promised me one good punch and it felt great.” Thao grabbed Kuvira’s hair and pulled her head up. The new Guard captain bended her metal wire into a blade and swiftly cut the tank top Kuvira wore to pieces. Thao just glared at Kuvira’s two firm breast.

“Such a nice body…” She inhaled deep and kneeled between Kuvira’s legs. The former great Uniter gritted her teeth as her pants was pulled down, but a low murmuring moan left her as Thao exhaled over her sex. 

The guard captain slowly let the blade cut the small amount of hair between her legs. Kuvira had always trimmed it but never really liked taking it all off. Lin must have informed them how to humiliate her the best. 

“Kneel.” Thao said as she stood up. With a growl Kuvira did just that. The guards that held her laughed as their captain took out a scissor.

“What is that for?!” Kuvira said in panic. Lin hadn’t told her everything, this was after all a punishment. Not the kind she ever thought the people of Zafou would agree to. She had never kneeled to anyone than Lin. But she had no other choice than to do as they said. 

The guards held her firm in their grip, Thao cut Kuvira’s hair. She felt the hair fall to the floor, inch after inch left her head.  
Thao brought out some water and soap. Washed Kuvira’s head and poured on more soap and started to cut the last bit of hair off with a razor. The guard captain dried her head off with a rag and patted the soft scalp. 

“Good girl.” The other woman laughed at their captains soft words. But to Kuvira’s surprise they stopped and she felt that the atmosphere changed. Just like when Lin took charged and showed who was boss.

“Why are you so soft to her? We have the chance to get our revenge and parade her corps through the city.” One of the women said, Thao gave her a hard slap across the face.

“We have our orders. Do you want to be no better than she and go against the Matriarch?” Thao said in a cold voice. The woman just shook her head.

“Go sit down!” Thao pushed the woman away.

Kuvira didn’t understand anything. If she had the chance she would have taken it. She deserved so much worse. She didn’t care about her hair, it would grow out again. The Guard Captain hunched down and put two fingers under Kuvira’s chin and forced her head up to look at her.

“I respect the Matriarch, she took me in. Just like you, but you turned on her for what?” Kuvira gritted her teeth.

“To help the Earth Kingdom.” Kuvira said in a harsh voice. 

“How did that work for you?” Thao said with a smirk. Kuvira wanted to wipe that smirk off her face with her fist. But she took a deep breath.

“Not as I planned.” Kuvira smiled 

Thao nodded to her friends who pulled their prey from the floor and pushed her down on the table. The cold metal made Kuvira gasp. 

“We need to make a frisk search so she is not hiding anything.”

“For spirit sake where would I hide that? You took my pants remember!” Kuvira growled when she heard Thao put on a glove.

“Well considering how kinky you are Vira.” The other woman laughed as Thao spread Kuvira’s cheeks.

“Don’t ever call me that.” Kuvira bit her lip when Thao firmly pushed a finger inside her ass.

“Tight and warm. I think I know why the Chief of Police like your company, I would too if I got to use this tight asshole.” Thao said in a husky voice.

Kuvira bit her lip as the finger intruded into her. Lin had always had a fun time training her ass, but it always stayed tight. Kuvira didn’t care, she was about to walk naked through the city she grew up in, that she had protected for so many years. She let out a moan and Thao firmly let another finger enter her.

“Fuck…” Kuvira whimpered as her hole stretched out. 

Thao pulled her fingers out and Kuvira almost wanted to beg her to put them back inside her. 

“Hold her down.” Thao said and Kuvira heard how she pulled of the glove. Kuvira whimpered when Thao firmly pushed two fingers inside her pussy.

“I don’t think we need lube here.” Thao smiled and wiggled her fingers. Kuvira moaned.

As soon as it had started the fingers was gone, the guards except for Thao had left. Kuvira stood up, but did not turn around. She wrapped her arms around herself and waited for instructions.

“People is starting to gather outside. I think it’s time.” Thao said

“I guess so.” Kuvira answered and inhaled deep when Thao put a hand on her shoulder.

“I want to hate you. I really do. But you are like a sister to me.” Kuvira laughed

“That you like to finger fuck in the ass.” Thao smirked

“I don’t think I was the only one enjoying myself.” Kuvira put her over Thao.

A knock was heard and the moment was over. Kuvira walked behind the Guard captain who opened the door. The light blinded her for a moment but then she saw hungry eyes looking at her. With a deep breath Kuvira started to walk.

Thao walked in front of her and two woman behind. It was total silence, only heavy breathing from the crowd. Kuvira had waited for the crowd to want to hurt her. To tear her apart. The silence made her angry, they had the chance to take it all out on her now. She was so angry that she did not notice Thao stopping, she walked right into her back.

“Hey! Keep your distance filth.” Kuvira understood that Thao had to give the audience what they wanted. She grabbed the naked woman and pushed her forward, Kuvira tumbled down a pair of stairs before landing on a path she had never seen before. She knew this part was newly built. The metal under her feet was platinum and something was scribbled in it. She tried to focus on the tiny writing. Kuvira gulped as she understood that the writing was names. A speaker crackled and a voice that she recognised as Asami’s started to read the names out loud.

“Get up and walk.” Thao said in a harsh voice. Kuvira stood up and started to walk. Only Asami’s voice was heard and the names. Name after name of people who had died during her reign as The Great Uniter. The screams from the crowd made Kuvira stop for a second, but she started again.

“Butcher!” 

“Murderer!”

“Traitor!”   
“Scum!”

The path curved and the platinum walkway continued. So did the names. As she walked she could see the end of it. It looked like the crowd would surround her but it was another staircase leading up to a whole other kind of crowd.

Suyin watched as her former guard captain walked towards her. She felt Bataar’s hand close around hers.

“Love if you want to leave.” Suyin pulled her hand away.

“I am staying.” Suyin looked over to her sister and the Avatar. Lin seemed to be anxious, her older sister tapped the floor with her feet like a child who wanted to run away. Korra put her hand on Lin’s knee and the older Beifong exhaled and calmed down.

On Korra’s other side was her parents. Suyin wondered if they knew about their daughter, that just days ago she walked around the city naked. The people of Zafou knew how important discretion was and would never spread what had been seen here. After the explosion people had actually come to their home and left gift for the Avatar. Homemade bread, remedies to help her heal and children had picked mountain flowers outside the city.

Korra wanted to run to her friend’s aid, she saw the pain in her face. Her body was nothing new, she loved that body. If her legs had worked she would have had a hard time restraining herself. But at the same time she had promised herself to never upset Lin again. It was close that everything ended, but Korra stepped up to the challenge to be better. Kuvira had the chance to just leave but she accepted her faith. It was Katara’s idea to write down the names. She didn’t know Kuvira and had no personal anger towards her. She agreed that she had to be punished. Her water bender teacher had told the Avatar about her own revenge story towards the man who had killed her mother. She had been the better person and walked away from it when she had seen what a pitiful man he actually was. 

Tonraq had to look away as the woman came closer. He didn’t like how this had played out, he had agreed on coming to watch the punishment together with his niece and nephew. Eska’s insane idea of letting people marry more than one person would he never understand. Maybe he was too old, he only wished that his own daughter someday could find a peaceful embrace to rest in. She had deserved it.

“Korra, maybe you should be resting instead.” Korra retracted her hand from Lin’s leg when her father spoke.

“I am the Avatar, I need to be here.” Tonraq frowned.

“You are hurt, you need rest.” The Avatar smiled towards her father.

“I am fine, Kya gave me a drought that would keep the pain away for a while. I will rest after.” Tonraq accepted it and leaned back towards his wife.

Kuvira was closer now and stopped at the base of the stairs. 

“Keep going.” Thao had been walking behind her all the way. She had kept people from getting to her. Just as she put her foot on the first step a rotten fruit hit Kuvira’s face.  
“Garbage!” 

To Kuvira’s surprise Suyin stood up.

“Enough!” She motioned to Kuvira too continue. 

Kuvira walked up. Finally she stood in front of all the leaders. Representing all the Nations. It was not until now she had seen a camera. To the left of her a big lens zoomed in on her bare chest. The speaker crackled again and Kuvira heard Asami’s voice break as she read up the last name.

“Hiroshi…… Sato.” Then it went silence. Kuvira closed her eyes.

Silence fell over the city. Su took a deep breath and spoke again.

“Do you have anything to say Kuvira?” The former Guard Captain swallowed and looked up at the woman she had loved in so many ways. Kuvira turned around, she knew that the people that had suffered the most was the ordinary people. 

“I have no words that will describe good enough how sorry I am for what I have done. For the people I have killed. I am not going to try justify my actions. The only thing I will say is that I should have asked someone for guidance to show me how to help without hurting people.” The crowd went berserk.

“Killer!”

“She should be hanged!”

“You destroyed everything!”

Korra tried to filter out the angry voices. Another was heard inside her. Ravaa. 

“Korra, let me talk to them. Let me be the bridge between people.” Korra felt Ravaa’s light take over.

A light erupted from Korra. Ravaa rose up from the Avatar and dazzled everyone. The spirit bellowed.

“SILENCE!” The crowed calmed down. Korra rose from the chair beside Lin and hovered a couple of inches above the floor.

“Kor..” Lin started but Tenzin walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s Ravaa. Don’t interrupt them.” Lin just watched as her Avatar drifted towards Kuvira and pulled the blanket she had on her legs over the naked woman.

“You have had your revenge. She have paid the price you wanted.” A man in the crowed threw another fruit that hit Korra in the face.

“Don’t interfere in human affairs Spirit! I am not afraid of you!” the fruit smashed into Korra’s face and splattered.   
Tenzin had to physically hold Lin down.

“I will.” She whispered but Tenzin just hushed her.

“Let them do this, Korra would never let Ravaa take over if this wasn’t important.” 

Ravaa let out a dazzling light, it emanated and pulsated over the entire city.

“HUMANS NEVER CHANGE!” Ravaa bellowed 

“This is why your conflicts never end. You are never satisfied with anything and never would you reach out to the person next to you to help if you had nothing to gain from it.”

No one spoke but Ravaa.

“If Republic City’s President hadn’t put all the weight on the Matriarch of this city to help bring back order to Ba Sing Se this would never had happen.” Raiko stood up

“How dare you put this on me? I have had my differences with Korra but this is absurd.” Ravaa turned Korra around to meet Raiko.

“It is absurd that someone as egocentric as yourself is allowed to lead Republic City. Aang never wanted one person to rule, he wanted a council of people from every Nation to come together and build a future for everyone.” Ravaa’s rage surprised Korra, she had no love for Raiko but she had never thought that Ravaa would feel like this.

“You were so afraid of change that every time Korra couldn’t fix everything you banished her from the city. The only one who have done anything is Korra. With the help of her friends she have helped more than any leader of this world has. I think that you all are so afraid that history will repeat itself and a new Fire Nation attack will occur that you all became incapacitated when the reasonability was put on you and not a 17 year old girl.” Raiko sat down. No other leader had said a word.

“Izumi and Zuko of the Fire Nation you didn’t want to help because you’re Nation had already been at war for so long. But making that decision led to the fall of Republic City. Do you think Republic City gladly lends their aid to you if needed or will your decisions only build more resentment towards the Fire Nation?” Izumi pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

“I admit that I haven’t reflected over my decisions in that way. But we won’t get anyway if we keep telling each other what we did wrong. We need to look to the future. I can make a decisions right now and that is that I would like to house Kuvira until the world is ready to forgive her.” Korra’s jaw would have dropped opened if she had any control. 

“I would also like to invite the Avatar to rest in the palace.” Ravaa moved back to the chair and let Korra take control. People in the crowed started talking loudly. Izumi stood up with a sigh and walked over to Kuvira.

“What would make you people happy? That I struck her down her and let her blood stain the memory of all that fell during her reign? Then strike me down, strike the young Chieftains of the north and your Matriarch.” Mumbles was heard from the crowd.

“She is insane.”

Eska looked over at her cousin. She had tried to kill her all those years ago all because her father wanted it. Izumi was right, insane but right. The young water tribe Chieftain walked over to Izumi.

“I agree. Leaders make stupid decisions for what they think is good for the people. My father, the avatars Uncle wanted to bring chaos and darkness not for the people but for his own greed for power. He was ready to kill, even family members and brought a civil war to the South that caused so much grief and hate. I think there are still water benders out there that wants my head. But as the Fire Lord said, to build a future we need to look towards it and not back at what have happened and what we could have done to prevent it. We need to be open to change and to work together over the Nations to build a world worth saving.” Korra’s jaw dropped, she had never heard her cousin sound so wise. 

“As a peace offering to the South I want to build ONE tribe! One tribe with more than one voice. I want the water tribes to speak as one for and with the people.” Eska turned to Tonraq and held out her hand.

“To a better future.” Tonraq just looked at his niece and then smiled. He took her hand and pushed it to the sky.

“ONE TRIBE!” Korra just looked awe at her father. Now he would have more things on his mind than to worry about her. 

In all this stood Kuvira. Not sure where to look or where to go. Then she locked eyes with Korra. She felt the Avatar’s calming effect and stepped closer to Izumi. 

“Come with me Kuvira.” Izumi said and turned around, she walked past the Avatar and Lin.

“Please bring the Avatar to my quarters Lin.” Lin just nodded, she had no idea what just had happened.

“I need a drink.” Suyin said 

“Make that two.” Lin said as she passed her with Korra in her arms on her way to Izumi.


	35. Vacation plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi presents her idea to Kuvira

After leaving Korra in Kya and Asami’s care Lin walked over to Suyin. Her sister’s office was so unlike her own. Figurines, pictures of family and friends and books all over the room. She had to hold herself back from starting to organise it all. 

“Hey where is that drink you promised me?” Lin said and took a step closer to the desk that was just like the rest of the room cluttered with paper stacks and wine glasses. Kuvira’s presence in Zaofu had taken its toll on the Matriarch.   
Suyin leaned back in the armchair behind the desk. Played around with the glass in her hand and did not look at Lin.

“So much I could have prevented if I just had made the right decisions.” Lin didn’t know if Suyin addressed her or talked to herself. The Chief of Police sat down in the smaller chair on the opponent side of the Matriarch.

“We all make decisions that are bad.” Suyin glared at Lin’s remark. 

“Not you. You always seem to make the right decisions even when they are all for the wrong reasons.” Lin felt the same rage towards Suyin as she had done when they were young. 

“Stop moping around and do something about it then.” Lin said and grabbed the bottle of rice wine on the desk. Suyin tried to take it back and slurred.

“Hey! That’s mine!” she made an attempt on getting up but fell back down into the chair.

“You are drunk.” Lin smirked

“You are stupid.” Suyin said with a stern finger pointing at Lin

The sister’s burst out into laughter. It was not something the esteemed chief of police did often. But after today she needed it. 

“Take a vacation. Come with me to the Fire Nation sis. It will be good for you.” Suyin twirled the glass in her hand. 

“That would not look good. Let’s take some time to figure things out. I think me and Kuvira should take some time apart. It would be good for both of us.” Suyin let the last drops of wine drizzle down her throat. Lin just nodded and silently agreed with her sisters decision. 

 

The Fire Lord inspected her like a saber-tooth moose lion inspected its prey. Kuvira had been ordered to drop her robes as soon as they had become alone. Now she stood in front of the Leader of the fire Nation naked. Izumi had seated herself in a large armchair that was like all the other interior details in Zafou. 

“Turn around.” Izumi said, crossing her legs and stared as Kuvira made a pirouette. She had been one of the best dancers in the city after all and she knew how to move. The younger woman just looked at the Fire Lord, was everybody a perverted freak in this world. But Kuvira wanted to hit herself, Lin had gone over this so many times but still it felt strange that other people liked her naked. It was more her own insecurity than anything else. 

“You are beautiful my dear, I understand why Beifong likes to have you as a pet.” Kuvira frowned but held her tongue.

“We don’t have any rules yet, you are allowed to speak freely.” Kuvira’s frown subsided and she felt more naked now than before.

“May I put on the robe?” Izumi shook her head

“That is the only thing I won’t allow.” Kuvira sighed 

“May I sit down?” Izumi nodded but as the earth bender was about to sit down in a chair beside her she cleared her throat.  
“On the floor you may, on your knees. I bet Lin have thought you how to sit. Haven’t she?” Kuvira blushed. She started to understand how this was going to play out. No physical contact yet but it was Izumi who was in charge. Kuvira got down on her knees and placed her hands on them, bowed her head and waited to be addressed again. 

“Now that’s more like it. I will take you in. You will be studying about the conflicts of the world, learn and reflect over your own impact on the world.” Kuvira nodded

“There will be a very sexual relationship between us, if you agree to these terms that is. You will be my handmaid, I will not parade you around like it but you will know it. In return you will be loyal and achieve enlightenment.” Kuvira hated how she reacted when she was in the presence of someone like Izumi. Her legs had become wet from just speaking with the Fire Lord and she felt like a teenager whiteout restraint. A scroll came rolling over the floor and hit her knees. It read as a contract.

“Read out loud. Put your name in where it say slave.” Izumi said, Kuvira picked it up and started to read. 

From this moment until Kuvira have reached my out most potential as a human Kuvira will belong to Fire Lord Izumi. Kuvira will take care of the Fire Lord, bathe her, dress her, bring her meals, write her letters and always be at her side to serve.   
Kuvira will please her in every way she wants no matter how humiliating or painful. 

Kuvira stopped, that last sentence felt scary. In any ways she wants, could be anything goes. Lin was more practical and always knew how far she could go all according to Kuvira’s own boundaries.

“Anything wrong?” Izumi studied her. 

“I will have to please you in every way you want? What does that mean?” Kuvira said whiteout looking up.

“I have my own kinks that is different from Lin’s. I want you to try once before you say no and I won’t tell you when it comes. Lin and I am very alike when it comes to taking care of our subs. I want you to feel good even if it is by humiliating you to the point where you are crying and begging me to stop.” Kuvira gulped and continue to read.

 

Kuvira will be loyal and try the things The Fire Lord wants her to try, from food, training to sex. Kuvira will always address her owner as Fire Lord. Kuvira will be on time, be respectful to the Fire Nation’s customs and tradition and learn about them as well as all other Nations to have a greater understanding of the world. Everything Kuvira dose will reflect onto the Fire Lord, if Kuvira behaves badly and it reflects badly on the Fire Lord she will be punished severely. 

Kuvira agrees to become the property of the Fire Lord and to serve her accordingly. 

Sign here _____________

Izumi rolled a pen towards Kuvira.

“Make your decision now. I have to leave for the fire nation tomorrow before dawn and I rather have you beside me directly.” Kuvira wanted to talk to Lin and it was like she had heard her. The door to Izumi’s room opened. A guard tried to reason with the person who just asked him to shut up.

Lin Beifong was like a mother polarbeardog when it came to her subs. Izumi knew this and just smiled towards her old friend.

“Lin! What a nice surprise.” Lin stopped beside Kuvira and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” She ignored Izumi totally. Her only focus was the younger earth bender who looked like she was about to start crying and Kuvira was not the kind of girl who cried for no reason.

“She wants me to sign this chief.” Kuvira held the scroll to Beifong who took it with a growl. She read through it and wanted to smile but felt like roleplaying a bit. 

“It seems reasonable only thing missing is the payment Fire Lord. This is a well-trained slave.” Izumi understood where Lin was going and nodded.

“How much Beifong and don’t be so smug. My kinks need some more training I assure you.” Kuvira gulped and bit down on her lip. 

“20 thousand yuan.” Lin said and crossed her arms

Izumi’s face turned red and she exploded

“20 thousand!!! YOU COULD BUY YOURSELF A NATION FOR THAT.” She was exaggerating for the sake of the role play. She glanced at Kuvira and saw how she was blushing. Could she be enjoying this? She shook her head.

“What are you going to do with 20 thousand yuan Beifong?” 

“I am retiring from the force. I need the money to find a home far away from all the drama of the world.” Izumi smirked

“You… Retiring… You got to be kidding Lin. Your job is everything for you.” Lin grabbed the chair that stood behind Kuvira. She sat down beside her friends.

“I have something more that I want to live for now.” She glanced at Kuvira. “I want to have everything I couldn’t when I was young. I want to feel naked skin, hearing moaning as I please my lovers and most of all. I want peace. The last year I have felt more alive than ever. I want a calm life with the Avatar at my side.” Lin smiled when she thought about Korra.

“But you love the action.” Izumi said.

“I will always aid Korra whenever she wants. I can always find a new feisty young woman to tame.” Izumi tilted her head a little.

“You are serious about this?” Lin nodded

“You could.” Izumi started

“What?” Lin asked massaging Kuvira’s neck while talking to the Fire Lord.

“I can give you a house on Ember Island. I mean if you are serious about this, I really want you to be closer. We haven’t seen each other since we were the same age as your toys and I too wish for some action.” Izumi’s eyes sparkled 

“Are you.. I mean.. Ember Island is not really a cheap plays to live.” Izumi laughed

“You are not a poor person Lin. You are also a close-fisted person.” Lin frowned

“I call it economical…” Lin growled but then both woman burst into laughter. Kuvira felt weirdly safe in their company. Lin’s fingers softly massaged her neck and the sensation spread through her body. Just as her Mistress pinched at a rigid muscle she moaned as her neck felt better.

“I think someone is enjoying herself.” Izumi said

“She likes being pampered.” Lin said and kept kneading Kuvira’s neck. Beifong picked up the pen and held it to her.

“Sign. I have things I need to do and I don’t have time to look after you. This is your chance to amend your crimes Kuvira.” The younger earth bender trembled as she took the pen.

“I promise to take good care of her.” Lin nodded

“I know you will.” 

Kuvira put the pen to the scroll and scribbled her name on it. Izumi smiled.

“Then it’s decided!” Lin jumped in her chair at The Fire Lord’s sudden emotional burst. Kuvira felt confused, she was scared and excited at the same time. Never in her life had she ever thought that she would serve under the fire lord. Many years ago she had accompanied Suyin on a vacation to the fire nation’s capital. But never really interacted with the Fire Lord. 

A new set of clothes waited for Kuvira when she entered her room. A scroll with Izumi’s sigil attached was attached. She picked it up, it smelled like charcoal. The Fire Lords handwriting was pretty. She was to be dressed and ready to go at dawn. Kuvira sighed and sat down on the floor. She really likes the silky fabric. It was soft against her skin. Red, black and gold was her new colours. Baggy pants and a tight red and black tank top. 

“Time to amend.” She whispered and leaned back against the wall. She let the cold metal sooth her anxiety.


	36. Three parts of awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is on her way to the Fire Nation and serve under Fire Lord Izumi.
> 
> Korra arrives at a healthcare facility somewhere in the Fire Nation.
> 
> Lin is packing up her office in the police station.

~Kuvira~

Fluffy clouds passed outside the window. The seats where soft against her skin and the blanket she had been given was appreciated. Her orders had been no clothes during the flight to The Fire Nation. Kuvira had obeyed but when they got to a higher altitude she had started freezing. She could not control her body heat like the fire benders on-board. Izumi had been kind enough to give her a thin dark red and yellow blanket. Kuvira sat wrapped up in it, almost dozing off but was woken up by someone who cleared their throat. The earth bender opened an eye and looked at the brawny woman in front of her chair.

“What?” she said a little too irritated.

“The Fire Lord demand your presence in her courters.” Kuvira wrapped the blanket closer around herself and got up from the chair. As she passed the woman she grabbed the blanket and yanked it off her. 

“No clothes remember.” She smirked and roughly pushed Kuvira up against the cold metal wall.

“Get off.” Kuvira growled and felt the urge to bend the wall and knock her attacker out.

“I was told to rough you up a bit.” Kuvira bit down on her lower lip, pushed her forehead against the wall. If it was an order from Izumi, she had to obey and enjoy. The woman softly caressed her ass and swatted it hard. A growling moan left the earth benders throat.

“Also, you are going to wear this for the time being.” Kuvira looked down towards her thigh. The woman held something that looked like a pair of leather panties.

“What are those?” The guard nibbled at her neck and a shiver when through Kuvira. She whimpered in pleasure.

“The Fire Lord loves mind fucking her toys and have them horny all the time. This is a pair of chastity panties. Put them on.” Kuvira blushed. Lin had loved keeping her in metal chastity belts. She quickly put the panties in. A thick leather patch kept her pussy covered. 

“Good girl, now we just have one last thing to do.” Kuvira was surprised when a hood was pulled down over her face and a rubber ball was pushed into her mouth. She fought a bit while her arms was tied firmly behind her back and she was pulled out through the door and into the hallway. The shackled earth bender stumbled forward in darkness. Only guided by the metal floor, she had promised not to use her bending at all. She wanted to see where she was going, but that would have taken the fun out of it. 

“Threshold ahead.” The guard warned a little too late and Kuvira hit her foot in it and fell forward. But the guard caught her just inches from hitting the floor. “Sorry, my bad.” Kuvira ranted behind the gag but it just sounded like slurry nonsense.

“Are our guest a little upset?” Kuvira froze as Izumi spoke. She was picked up and dragged forward and then she was dropped letting out a squeak as she hit a soft surface. Kuvira struggled a bit but calmed down when Izumi pated her shoulder.

“Shhhh don’t panic.” Izumi pulled Kuvira up onto her chest and softly caressed her. The bed moved as someone else entered and Kuvira moved around.

“I asked my friend Renmei to play with us. I mean you are probably used to more than one lover at a time.” Kuvira just nodded into her new owners lap. “Good.”

Deprived of her movement, sight and voice Kuvira laid between two bodies that explored her thoroughly whiteout a word. Fingers teasing, tongues leaving wet marks along her neck and lips softly kissing her chest. She let out moans that became muffled by the gag and she slowly started to move restlessly whenever her lovers touch left her. It was intoxicating, she needed them so bad. Their touch and companion ship. Kuvira needed to be someone’s. More than just a thing. But belonging to someone and to find herself again. A new path to find who she was now. Away from all the pain. From all the hate and resentment towards her childhood and to find the courage to ask Suyin for forgiveness. Even though the matriarch had moulded her in her own image she had done so believing it was the right thing. Sure it was painful to always be needed whenever Bataar Sr was gone and then cast aside when he got back home. All the nights she had spent with Suyin still lingered in her mind while Izumi softly played with Kuvira’s pussy. She could hear Suyin’s soft words, her fingers that had made her body arch and those lips encasing her nipples. Just the tought of Suyin made Kuvira arch her back and explode in pleasure. 

“Rest. I think you have earned it.” Izumi softly kissed Kuvira’s cheek and pulled her closer. But she did not remove any of the restraints, gag or blindfold. The earth bender sighed, she was comfortable even though she was in total darkness. It was a weird sense of freedom even though she was not able to move, speak or see. She was going to tell Izumi why she came so fast. She needed her to understand her past so that she could let it go and see to the future. There she laid slowly falling asleep in the Fire Lord’s lap as the air ship closed in on her new home. 

 

~Korra~

The speaker above the door crackled and an irritating female voice told her that they had arrived. Korra had slept the entire trip, the Fire Lord had sent her to the best healer in the Fire Nation but not told her anything more than she would get the help needed to get back in shape. To Korra nothing else than that really mattered now. Asami had important business meetings and had to stay in Republic City and also attend Lin’s honourable dismissal dinner. 

“We have now arrived at Fang memorial Island.” Korra sat up on the bed, she growled as the pain that always followed her since the explosion erupted in her legs. The door to her quarters opened and a brawny man entered.

“Avatar Korra I was sent by my mother to help you to the Ta Min clinic.” Korra felt that she knew that name. 

“Ta Min As in Avatar Roku’s wife?” The man nodded and took a step closer. Korra held up her hands. “What are you doing?” 

“Mother said you were hurt and had to be carried.” Korra sighed, she had fell asleep as soon as Lin had placed her in the bed. She forgot to ask her to bring a wheelchair. 

“Fine.. But don’t think I am some cripple that aren’t capable of whooping your ass just because you are carrying me!” Korra frowned as the man picked her up with a big grin on his face.

“I think my mother will like you.” Korra crossed her arms as they walked down the ships access ramp.

“She wanted you to guess when you met her. She likes mind games my mother. She is famous for it actually.” He kept smiling and Korra relaxed a bit. 

The island was small and did not house a large populace. Small huts by the beach stretched as far as Korra could see. They had started ascending a staircase to a palace like building with a large sign saying “Ta min Clinic.” The lobby of the clinic was painted in warm yellow colours, the Avatar closed her eyes at the brightness of it all and groaned a bit. 

“Something wrong Miss Avatar?” the man asked

“Just so bright, I have been sleeping since we left Zaofu.” 

“I see. You will be able to rest again soon.” Nurses sprung out from a room behind the front desk and greeted them. 

“Avatar Korra, such an honour that you have come to our clinic.” 

Korra groaned as they started to bow before her and chattered like a bunch of winged lemurs. She closed her eyes and just wished that she could sleep or at least get hit till she lost consciousness. A loud bang made the Avatar squeak in the man’s arms and a furious woman stormed against them. 

“Scatter you vultures! People are here for healing not your clucking voices that will drive them to madness.” Her grey hair had still one dark wisp of hair. The elderly fire bender bowed as the nurses rushed back behind the counter.

“It’s a great honour to have you here Avatar Korra.” The young water tribe woman felt a little uneasy as the woman locked eyes with her. They were amber coloured and had a darkness that pierced Korra like an arrow. 

“Thank you for having me. Ms?” Korra had no idea who this woman was and she smiled.

“I am married so you could say Mrs, but I prefer Princess Azula.” Korra’s jaw dropped. The brawny man who carried her chuckled.

“I think you surprised her good mother.” If it could have dropped further down Korra would have lost her jaw. Mother and son. The sister and nephew of Fire Lord Zuko. Who might be crazy enough to marry this woman? Korra had no one in mind that would be that mental. 

“I… Um…. I.. Tired… Rest… I” Korra stuttered and the elderly fire bender nodded and smiled. A smile that felt warm and caring.

“Of course.” She turned around and the man followed. They ascended two staircases and entered an enormous room with a large bed and sitting area with a grey sofa. 

“Hope the Fire Lords Suite will suffice Avatar Korra.” Azula bowed as her son placed Korra on the bed. She winched a little and the man excused himself. 

“I am sorry. I hope my mother’s treatment will help you heal and no longer suffer.” Korra like him. He reminded her a bit about Bolin, who she hadn’t seen in over a year. She had to go visit them when things had calmed down. 

“Thank you Sir.” Korra sighed and laid back. 

“You can call me Zai.” The man smiled and walked out. Azula walked over to the Avatar and placed her hands on Korra’s legs. The young water tribe girl clenched her theet as an intense heat spread through her bones.

“What are you doing?!” Azula hushed her. Not in an imitating way but a kind way.

“I focus heat into your legs helping them heal.” Korra whimpered as the pain spread through her legs.

“It’s not helping.” The Avatar grabbed the sheets.

“In time it will. I will tell Ty Lee to bring you some water and something to eat.” Korra smiled and pushed herself up against the headboard and rested against it.

“So you are still friends after all this time? That’s nice.” Azula laughed

“Well she is my wife after all and also my best friend.” Korra froze

“Wife?” She blinked and wonder if she had heard right. “Married? You are married to a woman?” Korra was in total shock. 

Azula nodded, she thought that the Avatar would have known already but apparently Katara held her personal life away from this woman. 

“I thought Katara would have told you.” Korra tilted her head

“Why would she? Aren’t you two enemies still? Considering she took you down.” Azula frowned and Korra yelped. “I am sorry didn’t mean to offend you!” She held up her hands and laughed a nervous laughter. 

The fire princess smiled.

“I will tell you everything. But rest now, we will start the process in getting you back in fighting form tomorrow.” Korra sighed and felt like she really had no idea of anything in the world. Maybe she was naïve to think that just because she was the Avatar she would know everything. The bed felt cold. She wrapped the blanket around her and closed her eyes ignoring the pain in her legs. 

 

~Asami and Lin~

The room felt alien to her now. So empty. Her things had been taken to her flat already, from there it would be moved to various places. Her home in Zafou, her room at Air Temple Island and to her to be permanent home on Ember Island. 

“Chief?” Lin turned around and smiled as two beautiful green eyes looked back at her. 

“Asami.” Lin held out one arm and the Heiress walked right into her embrace.

“I am glad you had time to come by.” Asami nuzzled into her chest and sighed. The metal between her legs was relentless. She wanted nothing more than to grind against Lin. It had been two weeks since she had put the chastity belt on. She had promised Lin to behave and to not touch herself. 

“You have something for me?” Lin’s voice had changed and Asami gulped. It had been a while since she had been this horny. 

Asami picked out a small key from her inner pocket. She held it out. The earth bender shattered it. The heiress gasped.

“But… I.. I promise! I just took it off when I needed to go to the bathroom!” Asami felt tears rolling down her cheeks. “I promise! I haven’t forgot what you said in Zafou!” Asami shrieked. Lin clenched her hand and the chastity belt embraced Asami tighter.

“I know you have been good. I don’t need the key to rip that off and take you here on this very desk.” Lin hissed and spun her around and pushed her down on the desk with one firm hand in her hair and the other pulling down her pants.

“Have you missed me Miss Sato?” Lin bended the metal over Asami’s pussy away. The Heiress moaned as she felt the air rush over her unprotected sex. 

“So much!” Asami moaned out loud.

Lin hunched down and exhaled over her subs sex. A shiver went through Asami and she squirmed.

“It might be your body. But it belongs to me.” With slow agonising tongue strokes Lin licked Asami. She was so close every time Lin’s tongue touched her

“Please! It’s yours, take it!” Lin smirked and stopped

“I am not really in the mood right now.” Asami hit the desk and stood up when the metal was bended back in place. She turned around, a scarlet colour adorned her face. She held out a finger to Lin’s face.

“You! You... You Miss Beifong are utter evil!” Lin leaned in and kissed Asami.

“And you Miss Sato, utterly loved every second of it. I hope you will be my lady at tonight’s dinner?” Asami pulled up her pants, scoffed and walked passed Lin but stopped with her hand on the door knob. She bowed her head.

“It will be an honour Miss Beifong.”


	37. It will never be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns alot about the world from Princess Azula

Every step felt like blades piercing her legs. Korra whimpered and tried to keep eye contact with Naga. She had sent after her companion after the first day of treatment. This was nothing like the poisoning. This in ways was worse, the red lotus had messed with her mind and body. The attack in Zafou had been unprovoked and she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if she hadn’t been there. Korra lost concertation and her hand slipped on the parallel bars that had helped her walk. Before she hit the floor and was sure that she would be overwhelmed with pain a pair of strong arm caught her. 

“That was a close one Miss Avatar.” Korra gritted her teeth.

“Say Korra.” Zai helped her back up and just as she was about to take a step Azula held up a hand.

“Bring a chair Zai, let her rest for a bit.” Korra felt like she was about to explode.

“I don’t have time for rest! I need to get back in shape! All I have done throughout my life as the avatar is being knocked around!” Azula’s eyes darkened as her patient reluctantly sat down. Zai got a chair for his mother as well, the Fire Nation Princess sat down at a slight angle from Korra. The avatar did not look at the old fire bender.

“Do you know a lot of the Avatars before you?” Azula asked 

Naga walked over to Korra, nuzzled her leg and laid down beside her.

“I know what is written and what I was thought by the white lotus. Small fragments of Republic City’s early years from visions sent by Aang. But that was before losing the connections to my previous lives.” Korra leaned forward and patted Naga on the head. Azula nodded.

“Do you know who Avatar Roku was?” Korra scoffed

“The man who let his friend run rampage over the world and burn it to submission.” Azula had to agree with that description.

“It’s the easy way to put it.” Azula said

“Easy way? He had so many chances to end Sozin, yet he saw his friend in that fiend.” Korra had no sympathies for her previous fire bender avatar. 

“What would you have done?” Korra raised her eyes and felt an intense anger.

“I would kill him. Just like I killed my uncle.” Azula’s face soften.

“I am sorry Korra. I.. I haven’t been paying that much attention to the world. I have only heard the rumours of the water tribe civil war and then all the mess the Red Lotus made.” Azula crossed her legs and looked at Korra. 

“I did what I thought was right. To protect my family, friends and the world. My cousins had no love for their father, they forgave me.” Korra looked down into her lap and closed her eyes. 

“And have you done the same?” Azula tilted her head.

“Done what?” The avatar asked confused

“Forgiven yourself for taking your uncles life.” Korra froze and just stared at the old fire bender. The avatar took a deep breath and unknowingly as she exhaled a flame erupt. Azula smirked. “Concentrate Korra, sense the history of this Island embrace you and tell you the story of friendship and betrayal.” 

Korra closed her eyes, she was happy to try anything. Just as she had closed her eyes she was swept away by something. The scene playing out before her was horrific and heart breaking. As soon as she had been pulled in she was back. Buckled forward almost falling out of her chair. Zai was about to get up but Azula held up a hand again stopping him. 

“What did you see?” Korra patted as if she had run a marathon. 

“Impossible.” The avatar exhaled and small flames erupted from her breath. “Something awful happened here.” She said and Azula nodded.

Korra told Azula about the volcano, how Fire Lord Sozin had come to Roku’s help just to leave him to die.

“Why. Why did he leave his friend?” Korra couldn’t keep her tears away. She snivelled and hugged Naga’s big head when she tought of Avatar Rokus dragons last act to his friend. “Never try to protect me like that girl.” Korra whispered.

“Roku was more than a friend to Sozin. They had grown up together, trained and laughed. They were like brothers. Maybe that’s why he did what he did?” Korra understood what she was going for.

“Do you mean it was easy for me to kill my uncle, knowing he would leave two children and a wife?!” Korra stood up, the fire burning away the pain and she walked up to Azula.

“Was it easy for you to hunt your brother!? To try kill him over and over again!?” Korra’s fist burst into flames. Azula smiled.

“During that time my convictions drove me and the dream to take my father’s place on the fire nation throne. SO yes. It was very easy.” Korra took a step back and had to lean against the parallel bars. The fire benders honesty shocked the avatar. Azula continued.

“At that time. My power was all, I would have killed anyone in my path to become more powerful.” Zai pushed the chair closer to Korra. 

“You should sit down Korra.” The avatar did not argue and sat down again. Now she was just inches from Azula.

“What made you stop?” Korra wanted to know if someone would be able to stop her. If she ever walked the same path.

“Mai and Ty Lee. They were my closest friends and I had fancied Ty Lee for a long time without knowing it really. I played on people’s fears, mostly they fearing me. When people stopped fearing me I lost all my power and control.” Korra remembered back when she just rushed into battle. When she meet the triad in republic city. Such a rush it was to see grown men fear her.

“I can understand that. But Ty Lee. You two married? Who was it that? Who asked who?” Azula smiled.

“I was so nervous, I stuttered and panicked so at the end Ty Lee had to ask.” Korra couldn’t really see this woman panic. 

“I can’t really see you panic.” Azula kept smiling, but something else cam over her. Sorrow? 

“I had many years of constant panic. From a few years after the war till I was around thirty years old. You must have heard the story of my mother and the things we went through.” Korra nodded.   
“I hated her. For so long.” Azula sighed.

“Why?” Korra looked intrigued, she wanted to get under the skin on the woman who always seemed to get under the skin on everyone. 

“I was brought up by my father, he valued fear and power over love and respect. I was a damaged child that wanted nothing else but the warmt of my mother. I hated to admit it. But it’s the truth.” Korra sighed and Azula continued. 

“No matter how much we do for the world. There will always be people who want to change it for the worse, because they don’t understand the big picture.” Azula bended a ring of fire. “The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same.”

“Guru Pathik.” Korra smiled, Katara had used that quote so many times. Tenzin too. She missed them so much. 

“Even if most people understand that, there will always be those who wants absolute power for some reason. There is where you come in Korra. You and your friend’s together have to find the strength to do the right thing for the world. Aang was not weak in not killing, rather the opposite. The fire nation took everything from him, over and over again. Still he had the strength to forgive rather than kill.” Korra closed her eyes

“So I was weak when I killed Unulaq?” Azula shook her head.

“That situation was different. There were no other way, he would have destroyed the world with the spirit power.” Korra leaned back and looked up into the ceiling. 

“Stand up.” Azula spurted it out like an order and Korra just stood up. Her legs didn’t hurt at all. The healing process would take months. She knew that. 

“How…? The pain.” Azula smiled.

“Water heals superficial wounds. Fire heals the spirit.” Korra didn’t understand.

“What do you mean?” She said as she walked without support.

“It doesn’t take much. That tiny vision healed a connection you thought was lost. For you to grow as an avatar you have to reconnect to your past lives.” Korra shock her head.

“It’s impossible! They are gone! No healing can restore it!” Korra screamed, she did not want false hope. 

“That’s a lie!” Azula bellowed. “I haven’t spent the last sixty years of my life studying this just to have a brat tell me it’s impossible! Avatar or not!” Korra inhaled deeply

“How does it work?!” she exhaled fire.

“It has already began. By you being here on the very island one of your lives died the connection is starting to heal. The fire within you will heal it. We will train and meditate till you can properly connect with Roku. After that you will be ready to connect to the rest.” Azula walked over to the water tribe girl and embraced her. Her hug was warm.

“It doesn’t matter how much I do in my life time. It will never be enough for my conscience, but I will make you great again Korra. I will make sure the world never again come apart as it did back then.” 

Korra trained with Azula in different kinds of advanced fire bending. Focused and precise not so explosive as the avatar always had been before. The beach was the perfect place to capture the flow of water and wave. 

“Don’t force it Korra. Let it flow like water.” Korra gritted her teeth.

“IT’S FIRE FOR SPIRITS SAKE! IT CAN’T FLOW LIKE WATER!” Azula smiled and took a water bender stance. A ring of flowing blue fire appeared and just like if it had been water it flowed through the air. Korra mimicked the stance she knew and focused the fire, she let it flow and just as easy as water bending always was her red flames flowed with her. It was like a dance, a very hot and intense fire but still it wasn’t as roaring and fierce. It was calm.

“Who taught you this?” Korra gazed back at the old fire bender.

“Katara in some sense. After she defeated me, not through force but through a well out thought plan I started to study under her.” Korra let the flames disappear. 

“You studied under Katara. She never told me.” Korra felt betrayed in a way. Katara had been so close to her. During all years.

“It had nothing to do with you. After years of running I met up with her far away from anyone deep in the south where I basically had no power. My fire was weak and I was a mess. She did not trust my intention until I save her from a polar bear dog that tackled her. Her internal organs had gotten the most of the impact but I manage to heal her with fire bending.” Korra was astound to hear this. 

“You healed her with fire.” Korra sat down in the sand.

“In a way, it’s more complicated. Every bending form have a spiritual bending sub form. Air is astral projection, water is spirit healing, earth bending is not known yet but I think that spirit vine machine that was used is some kind.” Azula sat down with a grunt. “I miss being young.”

“Fire bending. What sub form dose that have?” Azula chuckled

“It’s close to waters sub bending but its internal healing. When you healed your own legs, you focused your chi into your legs and the intense heat and determination healed them. Its sounds crazy but since you came here you must have felt your fire bending strengthening?” Korra tought about it and it was true.

“Yes. I constantly breathe fire and I haven’t been this fit in months physically.” Korra stretched out in the sand. The warmth was so nice.

“Mother.” Zai came walking and looked at them quite worried.

“Something wrong son?” Korra helped Azula up from the sand.

“An urgent call from Republic City.” Zai looked at Korra.

“About what? Has something happened!?” Korra tried to sound calm but her voice betrayed her.

“It’s about the former Chief of Police.”


	38. I know what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi have kept Kuvira close. Exhausted her with exercise for what to come. But the earth bender is not prepared for what to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, MommyDom incoming. If you can't handle this kink do not be judgemental and start ranting in the comments about stuff you don't have a clue about. 
> 
> Side note I have come back with a great way to continue. Stay tuned =P

Izumi circled around Kuvira, the earth bender held a horse stance and was sweating like crazy. Her face was focused, her breathing steady.

“The pain you feel now will increase tenfold. It will become an echo through your body, a reminder about what your goal is.” The fire lord chanted

“Exactly what is my goal?!” Kuvira panted as she slowly pushed her arms forward. She continued the stance for another ten minutes. Izumi circled the earth bender as the young womans face turned red, the drops of sweat slowly drizzled down her forehead, onto her cheeks and a puddle was building on the ground. 

“Good girl, show mommy how strong you are.” Kuvira froze. Her demeanour changed and she inhaled deeply. “Your goal is to show mommy how strong you are Vira, how much your body and mind can take. That officer lady couldn’t read you like I do, can’t understand you like mommy can.” Izumi’s words dug deeper than any of Lin’s whips. 

“Please….” Kuvira pleaded.

“This is what you wished Su would do right. You wanted her to treat you like her daughter. Instead you became her concubine whenever Sr was gone.” Izumi placed her hand upon Kuvira’s head. “You wanted her to punish you when you misbehaved, reward you when you did good. You wanted her to take her into her arms after what that man did and tell you that mommy would never ever let anybody hurt you like that again.”

Kuvira screamed and feel to her knees. She panted, like she had run ten miles straight without rest. Izumi kneeled in front of her, placed her hands around the woman’s face. Softly she planted kisses over it.

“Lin understood the grandeur of your scars, she also understood that what you needed she could not give. Not long after she found out your complicated relationship with Su she wrote to me.” Kuvira shivered, tensed up and started to claw the ground. Izumi caressed her down her shoulders and arms.

“To be repeatable set aside, forgotten and ignored turns good people into ticking bombs. I do not condone your actions, I just explain why. Because I think that is important to you. Also it is when we fully understand why we act like we do that we finally can start make amends for our mistakes.” Izumi kept planting kisses as she spoke to Kuvira. Slowly the earth bender relaxed, she leaned into the older woman and sobbed.

Izumi held Kuvira for a while, till the sobbing wasn’t as bad. She held her on arm’s length and brushed her tears away. 

“I think you need a bath. You stink.” Izumi kissed her cheek again and smiled as Renmei walked in. She nodded towards the Fire Lord. “Give your sister a bath Ren.” Kuvira took a deep breath, Izumi leaned in.

“Do you understand my ways now love?” Kuvira nodded into her chest.

“Yes…” Kuvira hesitated took a deep breath and exhaled. “Mum.”


	39. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren teaches Kuvira about age play and roleplay.

Renmei held out her hand and Kuvira took it. The woman pulled her up and smiled.

“Mums word is law.” She held Kuvira’s hand all the way into the bathroom. Steam rose from one of the tubs and Kuvira understood this had been planned for a while. “Get in kiddo.” Kuvira blushed, but liked this softer side of Ren.

“So the way you treated me on the way here was just an act?” Ren swept her hand through the warm water.

“Mother wanted you to feel safe. To do that I needed to play rough because you were used to that with Aunt Lin.” Kuvira looked confused.

“Are you her real daughter?” Renmei burst into laughter

“Spirits no! But I have meet Lin and she likes playing the dirty Aunty who spanks her niece for misbehaving. This, us. Its roll play, adult fun with something that we all need for some reason.” Kuvira nodded as she pulled her tank top over her head. Ren helped her unbutton her pants and let them fall to the floor. 

“We fill a roll, a deep and beautiful roll for someone.” Ren caressed Kuvira’s thighs and tugged on her panties.

“But the sex part… How does that.” Kuvira closed her eyes when Ren tugged harder on them. So hard that they firmly was pushed up between her legs and painfully dug into her pussy.  
“Adult roleplay. You need to revert to an age where you needed something but didn’t get it, but in a safe consensual situation. Maybe you don’t want to be pounded hard in the ass and scream for mommy at the same time. That is okay, most people with this kind of kink just want the cuddles, the occasional spanking over the knee and similar situations. Whatever you decided that you need and want to try. It’s okay, because you are a consenting adult.” Ren helped Kuvira into the bath. The heat was soothing after her intense emotional breakdown with Izumi. 

“Thanks sis.” Kuvira submerged her head directly after the words left her mouth and let out a groan under water. Ren just laughed when a barrage of bubbles broke the surface. It had been two weeks since she came to the Fire Nation. Two weeks of intense training, it had been weird to Kuvira that the only sexual encounter with them was on the way. She had been so occupied with training and sleep that it hadn’t even accrued to her how long it had been. She emerged and smoothed over her head with her hands. Tiny fuzz had started to grow, nothing much but it was nice to the touch. 

“I like your hair.” Ren pour out a scented oil onto Kuvira’s head. Softly she massage her scalp.

“Thank you, but calling it hair is a bit much don’t you think?” Ren chuckled and grabbed the hose and rinsed off the water. 

“Stand up please.” Kuvira stood up and Ren took a large bath sponge and started to pour out a large amount of bathing oil on it. The scent smelled a lot like Izumi. The soft warm sponge moved over her body, gently it spread the oil from her legs up to her neck. 

“What do you get out of this?” The other woman hesitated, soaked the sponge again and held it to Kuvira’s chest.

“Someone to care for and to be cared by.” Her words was genuine and Kuvira understood them. The gentle treatment continued, Ren was quiet for a while and then continued.

“Izumi is the only adult who cared for me. I was left at an orphanage when I was six months, lived there till I meat Zatsuki.” Kuvira had never heard that name.

“A friend?” Kuvira asked curiously

“She became my best friend. Until.” A shadow fell over her face and Ren chuckled. But Kuvira saw her sadness.

“Till what happened?” Ren rinsed Kuvira off and wrapped her in a towel.

“Let’s continue this talk somewhere more private.” 

Wrapped in her towel Kuvira walked beside Ren, her confidents had slipped a bit since she mentioned Zatsuki. They walked in silence till they arrived outside the bedroom area. One door led to Izumi, the others to the rest of the royal family when they were home. They continued past them and further down a hallway.

“This is my room.” Ren held up a dark wooden door. The room was large, with a big bed, seating area and an open fire. The window was open and the sound of patrolling guards flooded in through it. “I like.” Ren started

“Being close to your troops, they are your family too.” Kuvira remembered how she had chosen the apartment closest to the guard’s station when Su had made it clear she wouldn’t be able to live in the mansion. She clenched her fist hard.

“Memories are the hardest part when it comes to healing. They will pull you back and make you hate, the people from then and yourself.” Ren took Kuvira’s hand and opened it, elapsed their fingers and squeezed it tight. “But together we can heal. As soul sisters.” Ren leaned in, opened the towel and let it fall to the floor, she inhaled all that was Kuvira. Their lips meet, the earth bender moved her hand over Ren’s back pushing her closer. 

“Spirit’s Kuvira.” Ren exhaled and let her lips trace the earth benders jawline. Kuvira let the other woman take charge, she liked it a lot. Being with Lin had taught her a lot about letting go. Kuvira bit her lip when Ren started to nibble on her earlobe.

“Are you going to be a good little sister?” Kuvira stomach turned a bit and she started to tremble. “The first times roleplaying can be hard, the words are not used in these kinds of situations and taste weird in the mouth. Don’t they?” Kuvira just nodded

“How do you do it?” Kuvira whispered

“Practise makes perfect.”


	40. Bad girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren has a hard time keeping her hands off Kuvira. Izumi is not amused by it.

Ren took it slow. Nibbling Kuvira’s neck, firmly tugging on her nipples till she whimpered. They kept making out, caressing and exploring. They were so focused on each other that they never noticed when the door opened.

“Nice show girls. But I do not remember giving any of you permission to try things on your own.” Ren froze and let go of Kuvira. But the earth bender sensed excitement, not fear.

“Fire Lord.” Kuvira turned around and was meet with a dark gaze.

“Sweetie, I thought I was clear with who I was to you.” The earth bender put her hands on her back and bit her lip. “I am sorry…. Mum.” Still a weird taste and a turning stomach from using the word. 

“I am not as disappointed on you as I am on your sister.” Kuvira looked back at Ren who just stared down into the floor.

“This is on me, I could have said.” Kuvira said but Izumi held her hand up.

“Ren, you are the older one. You should know better. Now I have to punish you both for misbehaving.” Ren nodded without saying anything, Izumi snapped her fingers and Ren started to undress. Kuvira just watch as the Fire Lord pulled out a chair and sat down. She winked towards Kuvira and patted on her own lap.

“Come here sweetie. You have been a naughty girl and now mommy will punish you.” The earth benders face turned flaming red, but she walked over to the Fire Lord. “Lay down.” Kuvira shivered a bit before laying down over Izumi’s lap. The older woman corrected her glasses and took a deep breath.

“You and your sister wasn’t allowed to play without mommy.” Izumi landed a firm palm on Kuvira’s ass. Not as firm as Lin but enough to feel it’s message. “You two have been really naughty.” Izumi landed another palm.

“I am sorry. Won’t happen again. I promise.” Kuvira her own voice, but it was like it wasn’t hers. It was insecure and trembling, like when she was a teenager. The earth bender closed her eyes when a memory flashed before her eyes. Su’s voice and her palm meeting Kuvira’s face. She tensed up, Izumi signed to Ren to come to their side. She did without a word and kneeled beside Kuvira’s face, caressed her head and kissed her forehead.

“Be a good girl and relax for me. This might bring up things you have repressed, I promise you that nothing bad will happen here. I will protect you.” Izumi kept a good spanking pace, every palm made Kuvira’s skin burn. Ren kneeled beside her, kissing her head, telling her she was doing well. 

“Ren, I think it’s time for the brush.” Kuvira whimpered but Ren hushed her.

“Don’t worry, it will soon be over.” Ren reached for the brush and handed it to Izumi.

“For her yes.” The Fire Lord said in a sharp voice. Ren chuckled a little, but Kuvira saw through it. She was a little scared, maybe she was going to get it worse for being the older one. Kuvira didn’t want to think it but did it anyway and gulped. Sister. The Fire Lord placed the brush against the earth benders butt, the cold brush was soothing against her skin. She sighed and relaxed. Kuvira let out a scream when the firm wood met her skin the next time. 

“Ahhhh!” she cried out again and again as the brush kept coming. Relentless, she had been spanked but this was different. It was always a sexual undertone in the things she and Lin did. Kuvira got excited by the pain yes, her thighs was sticky but she felt ashamed for being excited while being punished. 

“You have been a bad girl Vira. You are not going to do anything without mommy’s permission. Understood.” Izumi alternated between the asscheeks as she spoke. Kuvira put her palms to the floor.

“I promise! I’ll be a good girl!” the word felt alien to her.

Izumi put the brush away. She caressed Kuvira’s red ass.

“It will be sore for a couple of hours, maybe some nice bruising in the morning.” Izumi let her fingers softly reach lower. “Are you one of those girls who gets off on being punished by her Mother?.” Kuvira bit her lip.

“No.. I… I am not!” her voice sounded snappy.

“Well then you don’t mind that mommy will see if you are a naughty lying girl?” Kuvira shivered when her folds was touched. “You are soaking wet Vira. How come? Do I have to give you a harder punishment?” the Fire Lord asked with a contempt smile. 

“Please don’t.” Kuvira whimpered.

“But you haven’t learned your lesson. Kneel in front of me, right now!” Kuvira got down on the floor, she snivelled a bit. “Ren, get the ruler.” Kuvira whimpered when she heard the command. The older girl gave Izumi a wooden ruler and got down on her knees beside Kuvira. 

“Hold your hands out. Palm down.” Izumi spoke calmly. Kuvira hesitated one second but then got her hands up.

Izumi smacked it over her hands firmly and the earth bender retracted them holding them to her chest. She snivelled.

“Hands.” Izumi said again and Kuvira trembled.

“It hurt.” The Fire Lord nodded.

“It’s supposed to hurt, it’s a punishment for touching your sister without permission Vira.” Kuvira trembled as she held out her hands again. Izumi smacked the ruler over her fingers again, this time she did not pull them back but she cried out. The Fire Lord landed five more firm strikes and then put the ruler away. She held out her arms.

“Come here Vira.” Kuvira trembled but moved closer and leaned into Izumi’s embrace. She caressed the earth benders back and hushed her as she snivelled. “You did good Vira, mommy loves you and want you to behave. I promise both I and your sister will touch you in naughty places but we need to put up rules first. Understood?” Kuvira nodded into Izumi’s chest.

“Yes mommy.” Kuvira shivered as she let the words leave her mouth.

“Good girl. Now switch places with your sister.” Ren and Kuvira switched places.

“I am sorry mom… I couldn’t help myself.” Kuvira gasped when Izumi slapped Ren across the face. It was hard even for Kuvira’s liking.

“I told you to bathe her. Not grope or kiss. Have my teaching skills been that bad?” Ren trembled and snivelled.

“I am sorry mom. I am sorry for touching Vira, I promise to be a good girl.” Izumi caressed Ren’s tears away.

“I know you will. Hold your hands out.” Ren did not hesitate, Kuvira closed her eyes when Izumi let the ruler dance over the older girl’s hands. 

“Open your eyes Vira, you need to watch your sister’s punishment and understand that actions have consequences.” Kuvira hesitated but opened her eyes. The ruler left angry red marks on Ren’s fingers

Izumi patted on her lap and Ren got up without hesitation. There was no warmup for her, the Fire Lord grabbed the brush from the beginning and started to spank her. Every time the brush met the skin it left a mark. Ren whimpered, but felt like it was more for show than anything else. Something Kuvira knew was that her kinky sister was aroused, she could smell it. Izumi spanked Ren for a good while before letting her down on the floor.   
“Thanks to your sister being a painslut and enjoying every bit of this punishment hers will continue a while longer. But you will not be watching, go wait in my bedroom and take a robe from the wardrobe before you go.” Kuvira did as told, she took a crimson robe and continued to the Fire Lord’s bedroom. 

She had never been inside it. She hadn’t done much of anything else than studying and training since she arrived in the Fire Nation. Tonight had been her first session since she left Lin. Her ass was sore, just like Izumi promised. It was a nice feeling. Not the pain during, but the soreness, being able to handle a punishment and feeling proud after. The pain was a necessity for her, an outlet for her feelings. She wasn’t so good with words, not the right kind of words.   
The bedroom was gigantic, a large bed that could easily fit a whole family. Kuvira closed her eyes. The line she was walking now felt so thin, there was a difference between what she was doing and actual crimes. She started to understand why Izumi had given her a law book when she arrived. To handle this she needed to have knowledge not just jump into a role play and break down during it. She have had her fair chair of breakdowns with Lin already.   
Kuvira leaned against the bedpost that held the drapes for the bed. She slowly slid down it and sat down. Pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. Her life was a mess. But she started to understand why it was a mess.


	41. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Lin have a heart to heart

Mako leaned on the ferries rail and looked down into the water. Beifong wanted him to meet her out on Avatar Aangs memorial Island. He knew what she wanted. But he hadn’t been ready for it, not this soon. The dinner was in two days and he was supposed to stand up and call himself Chief of Police in Republic City.   
He turned around and leaned back on the rail and groaned. Wu had been his usual tiny needy self when he left. He had to make time for him and Wu too and soon. He had neglected his own boyfriend for far too long. 

Mako walked off as soon as the ferry touched the dock. He walked fast, feeling the anxiety build in his chest. He and Lin hadn’t talked in a while and now she wanted to drop this on him. It wasn’t fair, she was his teacher and friend. 

“Hey kid.” Beifong was leaning against a pillar beside the base of the monument. She smiled towards Mako, he answered it a little stale but couldn’t be mad at her. She always did things her own way and for good reasons. 

“Chief.” The fire bender reached his hand out, Lin took it and pulled him into a bear hug. She sighed and he relaxed. She released him from her polarbeardog dog hug and cleared her throat. 

“Um, thank you for coming Detective.” She took her badge off and let her thumb stroke the surface. Mako kicked some dirt on the ground.

“No problem Chief.” He whispered

“Mako. Look at me. You have earned this, I was hard on you in the beginning but I had to see if you had what it takes.” Mako clenched his fist. Lin took his hand and placed the badge in his palm, closed it and closed her hands around it. “You have earned this kid.” Mako snivelled, he cleared his throat before looking into Lin’s face. She was crying, he let go off all his own stupid pride and embraced her.

“Thank you for believing in me:” Lin tapped him on the back, she was not much for these kind of hugs but she had let him do it. She chuckled.

“Look at us. Crying like babies and we call ourselves Chief.” Mako laughed. “Let’s get something to eat, just you and me?” Mako hesitated but then he nodded.

“That would be nice Miss Beifong. “ Lin frowned for a second.

“I guess I will have to be used to be called that now.” The ferry was still docked when they got on. They spoke about everyday things, life and love. The water splashed against the ships side as it started to move away from the dock. A turtleswan swam with her chicks close to the ship, the little ones bopped their heads down into the water. 

“So you and Wu are a thing?” Mako was not comfortable talking about Wu whit just anyone. 

“Yeah.” He did not know how to talk to Lin about feelings. 

“I am happy for you. It’s good to have people in your life, trust me I know how lonely this job can be. You will need someone that will be there for you.” Mako clenched his hands.

“Like Korra is there for you?” Lin sighed.

“Mako.” She started but he cut her off.

“I mean I get why you didn’t say anything. But why Korra? I mean she have Asami and now you have them and Kuvira. I just don’t get it.” His tone was more hostile than he felt. 

“We all have our stories, which tells us the story how we get to where we are. You are not entitled to their stories unless they decide to tell you them.” Lin said in a calm voice. 

Mako leaned forward, put his elbows on the rail and inhaled.

“I have my issues with the whole guy thing. I love Wu, with all my heart. He is the most annoying bratty douchebag you could ever meet. But he has a good heart. He was raised like that.” Lin nodded.

“But Korra is the Avatar and should be above and beyond. The perfect human with no naughty thoughts about pleasure and love?” Mako kicked the rail.

“No! Yes… I mean.. I don’t know what I mean.” Lin placed her hand on Mako’s shoulder. He brushed her hand away.

“You saw me, with Wu. You turned around and walked away like it was nothing.” Lin chuckled.

“I saw two young people trying new things out. You saw me and Korra, didn’t you?” Mako growled.

“Yes I did.” Lin leaned forward and rested against the rail. He inhaled the ocean breeze. “You pounded her like a beast.” Lin smirked and nodded.

“Yes I did.” Mako couldn’t understand that this was the same woman he had met all those years ago. Respectable, powerful and always one step ahead. 

“Don’t act so smug. You took advantage.” Lin’s gaze darknend. 

“And you didn’t?” She said cold

“He is my age. She… She could be your daughter. She had just had a fight with her girlfriend and she was...”

“Shut up Mako.” Lin said harshly and turned to him.

“First. Korra is and was a consenting adult. Second you don’t know anything about me or Korra when it comes to this. I was intimate with Korra before her fight with Asami. You could say I was her girlfriend before she had the courage to tell Asami she loved her.” Mako exhaled a small flame.

“I don’t want to hear this.” Lin grabbed the rail and she left an indent in it. 

“So what is this about!? I am giving you my legacy here kid, I am trying to make this a nice thing and you is behaving like a baby.” Lin was screaming, the captain looked out of his control cabin she waved at him and he pulled his head back in.

“You left.” Mako said.

“What?” Lin asked and took a deep breath.

“You leaved, gave me the keys to your office and now you are coming back and just handing me your badge but you don’t even know what I have been up to.” 

Lin pulled her fingers through her hair.

“I had to.” She started

“Do more important stuff. I get it. You had to fuck the great Uniter while the city needed you.” Lin clenched her fist.

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand.” Lin whispered. 

“You where the closest thing to a teacher I ever had. You believed in me while others thought I was a street rat.” Lin closed her eyes 

“Mako.”

“You are my hero. You gave me the folders and told me to do the work and I did. Not a word, not even a letter asking how things where. Do you know I busted two Triads and a drug lord?” Lin looked down into the water. 

“No I didn’t.” Lin said and sighed. “I didn’t want to mother you. I knew you would be able to take care of things. That’s why I didn’t think you wanted me butting in.” Mako hit the rail.

“Well I needed you. Your guidance about all this. I know the city and the work but I needed you.” Lin didn’t know what to say. 

“I didn’t know.” 

“Because you never asked.” Mako shook his head.

“If you don’t want the badge.” Beifong held her hand out.

“It’s not that I don’t want it. I just want to know that I can call you if something comes up.” Lin smiled.

“Well I can stay and get you settled and I will never turn down a call from you. Neither will Korra. She is your friend and if you ever need help she will be here.” Mako pushed the badge to his chest.

“So food?” he couldn’t take anymore emotional talk, he needed food something to drink.

“I know a place that makes the best beef wok in all of Republic City.” Lin winked at him and he laughed.

“Sounds good.” 

Lin and Mako ate together, they talked and laughed. Lin made him taste Fire Whiskey and he was coughing his lungs out as they walked out. 

“That’s just nasty!” Mako said while they walked out. He waved a cab in and Lin grabbed him as he stumbled.

“Okay you are not a whiskey person. Don’t do anything stupid tonight with your fragile boyfriend flameo.” Mako held a trembling finger.

“I am going to ride him into the sunset tonight.” Lin shook her head.

“Thanks for that image.”

“Come on Beifong, let’s share the cab.” She pushed him inside.

“Asami wanted me to spend the night at the mansion.” She leaned inside the cab and looked at the driver. “Make sure he gets home.” The driver nodded towards her.

“I promise Chief.” 

Lin started walking and looked over her shoulders as the cab drove off. She needed a long warm shower and a body to torment. Asami was going to be nice distraction tonight. Two days left till she was going to let go of everything she had lived for.


	42. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin wants to know if Asami truly wants what Korra needs.

The door had been unlocked and she had just walked in. She was aroused and a little bit drunk. Not Mako drunk but she had felt the effect of the whiskey. The stairs up to Asami’s office felt like they were endless. Step after step after step. Lin panted like she had run a marathon when she got up.

“She is an engineer, why doesn’t she have an elevator?” She rested a bit before walking down the hallway towards the heiress office. A soft tune was playing and Lin smiled. She pushed up the door and there she was. Resting against a pile of paper, snoring and small puddle of drool on her work. Lin walked up beside Asami and blew into her ear. The heiress started waving her hand in her sleep. 

“Stoooawp.” She yawned

“Who has been a naughty girl?” Asami smiled and chuckled

“I have chief.” Lin smirked

“Do I need to punish you?” Asami’s smile grew, she was still sleeping.

“Yes chief, punish me. I need you so bad.” Lin raised an amused eyebrow.

“Later, first I need your nimble fingers and hands all over me.” Asami opened one eye and looked at the older woman.

“All over?” Lin smirked

“Yes all over.” Asami closed her eye

“What’s it in for me?” Lin grabbed Asami’s neck and playfully pinched her. The heiress squeaked. 

“You get to use your tongue for what it is made for.” Lin pulled Asami up and steered her into the bathroom further down the hall from her office. The heiress didn’t struggle against Beifong, she let her undress her and turned around as Lin started to unbutton her jacket. It slid off and Asami licked her lips.

“So have you been good or bad?” Lin caressed Asami’s chest.

“I promise that I haven’t touched myself.” Asami rubbed her thighs and Lin moved her hand a bit till the heiress squealed. The thin metal chastity belt loosened up and it moved down her legs. 

“Step out of it and hand it to me.” Asami stepped out of it and picked it up. She handed it to Lin.

“I haven’t done anything to it.” Lin closed her eyes and let her hand sweep over the locks in the piece.

“Good girl, nothing have been tampered with. Turn around and spread your ass for me.” Asami inhaled deep and blushed. She made a pirouette, Lin smiled. “Cute.” She bent forward and spread her ass for Lin. The earth bender held her hand out and made a slow motion. Asami moaned.

“Please chief.” Lin stopped, Asami glanced back. “What’s wrong?” The metal plug left Asami’s ass, she gasped and Beifong moved it to the sink. Lin put on the tap and let the water soak it.

“I think we shall find a new name for me when we meet. I gave my badge to Mako earlier tonight.” Asami stood up and turned around. Her mouth was opened but no words left her. Lin caressed her face and traced her lower lip. “It’s time for me to move on, to let the younglings run these streets. I spent my entire life protecting my mother’s legacy. It’s time to let go and find a new hobby.” Asami smile

“Am I naïve to think me and Korra could be that new hobby?” Lin kissed Asami’s neck. 

“You and Korra are no hobbies. You two are my life now. I went hard against you two in Zafou because I had to. Not just for you, but also for me. I had to know if I had the energy be what you two needed. But I can’t be there all the time.” Asami whimpered when Lin started nibbling.

“Don’t worry about us.” Lin took a light bite on her shoulder.

“You have to submit to her. In every moment.” Lin kissed Asami’s shoulder. “Even when she comes home injured and crippled after protecting this world. Submit to her voice and touch.” Asami gasped when Lin let her nails dig into the heiress back. 

The earth bender moved the heiress into the shower. With the help of her metal bending she turned on the water. The first second it was ice cold and Asami strained against Lin who held her firmly. 

“You have to trust her and make her trust you.” Lin planted kisses all over Asami’s neck and chest. 

“I know better now. I want Korra it that way, I need her in that way.” Lin pushed Asami’s hands up on the wall. She looked into Asami’s eyes.

“Tell her how you feel. Tell her what I sense every time I see you two together.” Asami whimpered.

“Those words. I have said them, so many times to her.” Lin put her forehead to Asami’s

“You have to mean them. You have to tear down your walls and truly mean what you say. Don’t play her. Don’t play her like.” Lin swallowed and let go off her arms.

“Like Kya played you in the South?” Lin trembled, Kya had been awfully close to Asami after Ember Island. Phone calls, letter and then she showed up in Republic City when they got back. She had said it was to attend the dinner, but Lin felt something was off with that. 

“She told you about us?” Lin relaxed 

“She told me a story about a woman who wanted justice. About someone who wanted to protect everyone, no matter the prize.” Lin trembled.

“Is that why she couldn’t marry me?” Asami caressed Lin’s face

“She felt that you had done so much for her. That she had made you into her personal killer. It was before you got the badge from your mother but.” Lin sighed.

“I am no better than them.” Asami shook her head.

“Stop that. You kill to protect. There is a difference.” Lin shook her head

“Not in the law book that I swore to go by.” She whispered. Asami shut the water off. 

“It’s time for you to let things go. She felt that she did not deserve your love, but she never stopped loving you. The world is full of monsters, doing horrible things to people for the sake of money, power or just because they like it. If I would choose my type of killer, it would be you. Right or wrong the world is far away from being a perfectly balanced paradise. Korra or any Avatar will never be able to change everyone. As long as you do the things you do to protect you go by my book and anyone else in our big messed up family would think so too. Tenzin won’t be able to teach all air benders like the old days. You have met your niece, she won’t be a peace loving by stander. She will walk her own way, just like your mother did and just like you did.” Asami kissed away Lin’s tears. 

“I wish it was so simple.” Lin kissed Asami on the lips. 

The night Lin had planned went up in smoke. Two wine glasses waited for her by the fire place and a still naked Asami. She kneeled by the sofa and smiled.

“Please let me make you relax Lady Beifong.” Lin cringed a bit but accepted the new name. For now. She sat down, parted her legs but didn’t move her robe. 

“Hand me my glass and start with a foot rub.” Asami nodded, she gently placed Lin’s left foot on her thighs and started to massage with both hands. Lin took a sip from the glass and sighed. She was a sexual Dom for the lack of time. But that might change, she could get used to this. 

“A little harder.” Asami nodded.

“Yes my Lady, may I speak?” Lin looked down at Asami.

“You may.” She received a smile as she granted it.

“Have you heard anything from the Avatar? Kuvira?” Asami let her hands wander up towards Lin’s calf and felt rows of muscle knots. Lin grunted a bit when she started working on them.

“Lady Azula have found a way to heal Korra’s connection to the previousl Avatar’s.” Asami stopped for a second.

“What.” She exhaled 

“I don’t remember granting you permission to stop.” Lin poked her in the crouch with her fot. 

“I am sorry my Lady.” Asami said

“Don’t let it happen again.” Lin said short and continued. “Apparently Azula have worked on a fire bending healing technique that heals the spiritual part of a bender. It was complicated and Korra was over excited when she told me I didn’t pay attention. She is doing well, her pain is better and she can walk short distances. It will take time.” Asami pushed harder as her heart raced when she heard the older woman speak. 

“It glad’s me to hear. Did she.. Um.. Did she leave any messages? For.” Lin smiled

“For you?” Asami blushed and nodded. “She asked me to tell you that she misses you. That she longs till you two can have some alone time. That is why I want to spend time with you now. To prepare you. I want you to.” Lin stopped and tried to find the words. 

Asami understood.

“Take care of her?” Lin nodded

“More than that. You love her and want a life with her. You now understands what that means. So tell me what you will do when your Dom arrives at your door.” Asami gulped, her cheeks turned to a darker red shade.

“I will…” this was harder than walking naked through the streets of Zafou. The Heiress closed her eyes. “Love her unconditionally. I will stand by her, not just as her girlfriend, but as her sub. As her devoted, loyal and loving partner.” Lin took a deeper sip.

“And when she tells you to try something that makes you uncomfortable?” Asami leaned in and kissed the top of Lin’s foot. 

“Depending on what it is. I will at least try it once. If it is to much I will tell her why I don’t want to do it.” Lin hummed approvingly. 

“Kiss my foot again.” Asami smiled and leaned in, planted soft kisses. Continued up on her calf, to her knee and the inside of Lin’s thigh. She stopped when she closed in on Lin’s sex.

“Continue.” Lin said 

Asami moved in closer and kissed Lin fold. She playfully nibbled. Lin let her. She wanted Asami to want to serve, no orders and no force. Just happily serving someone and she did. The heiress tongue parted her folds. They caressed her opening and gently touched her clit. A jolt went through Lin. This was something she needed. Unconditionally service, a sub who wanted to serve as much as Lin wanted to dominate her. Asami continued to service Lin’s pussy until the bender arched into her face. A soft sigh was the only thing leaving Lin. Asami kissed the inside of Lin’s thigh.

“Thank you my Lady.” Lin caressed Asami’s hair.

“You did well.” Lin emptied the rest of the wine and held the glass to the heiress. She gently took the glass and poured her more and handed Lin the full glass. Asami sat down again and Lin placed her right foot on her knee.

“Lucky you I have two feet.” Asami smirked and started to rub it.

“Take it slow, same as the other one. But much slower I need to rest before you use your tounge again.”   
“Yes my Lady.” Asami’s smirk grew.


	43. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner is under way and Lin gets a chance to dance with Asami.

Air Temple Island was buzzing with laughter and music. The orchestra trumpeter jumped down on the dance floor and took a solo. Lin’s deadly gaze almost made him swallow the instrument. She liked music, but this was just bad noise. She headed towards Asami, she wore a crimson dress with the Beifong family crest. She said it was made in Zaofu by Huan, it was true but the heiress herself had embroidered the crest on shoulder of the dress. Lin knew it was her way of telling her that she is ready to commit for real. Not just to Korra but to their lifestyle. 

“Hi kids.” Lin put her hand on Asami’s back and held her hand to Bolin. “Nice to see you again Bolin. Where are your.. Wife’s?” Bolin blushed and scratched his head.

“Opal is with her mother and Eska is talking with Kya.” Lin turned her head and looked around. She couldn’t see them. “What are they talking about?” Lin asked and Bolin seemed uncomfortable. 

“Um, it’s private. Eska is not like other women who gladly shares everything.” Asami smiled and Lin traced her spine with her thumb. 

“She protects her privacy, I respect that.” A soft tone started play from the orchestra. Lin closed her eyes, the dress Asami had convinced her to where felt weird. People had been staring all day, from the second she sat foot on the island heads had turned, whispers.

“May I have this dance Miss Sato?” she had nothing to be ashamed of today. She was finally free from all the whispers and eyes. It was Mako who had to take all that now. 

“Well of course Miss Beifong.” Lin smiled.

“Lady would be weird here huh?” Asami laughed and twirled around. Mako muttered something about a drink, Bolin squeaked and looked like he was going to get a heart attack. 

Lin grabbed Asami and pulled her in close. Their bodies met and Lin looked into Asami’s green eyes. The heiress blushed. 

“You are ready.” Asami gasped when Lin caressed her back down over her ass and let her hand linger. “How does your ass feel Miss Sato?” Lin had lowered her voice, Asami closed her eyes.

“Wonderful, filled.” She trembled a bit. Lin wanted nothing more than to kiss her but this was not the place. 

“That is what you like right? This is what you want?” Asami opened her eyes, looked into Lin’s eyes. Barley blinking.

“I want this. I was stressed out with my father’s death, Kuvira, Korra. I should have talked and trusted Korra.” Lin swirled them around when the music became more intense. She caught a glimpsed of Tenzin. The vein on his forehead looked like it was about to burst. 

“I want peace of mind. To come home after an intense day or even waking up like with you the other day and just know what I am supposed to do. No thinking just doing what I do best.” Lin smiled  
“You are good at many things.” Asami chuckled

“You know what I mean. It have been a rough road, Kuvira, the bombing on you and Korra. I can’t lose you two. I want to feel safe.” Lin understood that.

“Mako is investigating Daiyu. We still don’t have anything more than my mother felt her presence. But she is old, legendary but she is ancient.” Asami smiled, she was thinking about something smart to say. But Lin smirked.

“Don’t you dare Sato?” Asami raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Lin scoffed.

“Of course you don’t.” 

Lin leaned in and kissed Asami on the lips. The former chief of Police felt a hard burst of wind and suddenly Tenzin stood beside them.

“For spirit sake Lin! I know this is your dinner but this is not appropriate!” Tenzin’s was so tense Lin thought he might get a stroke. 

“Breathe arrowhead or you might drop dead right here.” Lin let Asami go and turned to her old boyfriend. 

“I don’t care what you do on your alone time.” Lin’s gaze darkened. 

“Lecture me? On what I do on my alone time Mr.” Lin leaned in and whispered something in his ear before walking away. Tenzin’s face turned red and just as fast as he was there he was gone. 

Lin heard Asami call after her. She was tired of having to be the adult, being the one who always had to think about how to act and when to act. She pulled down an ornament and threw it into the wall. It shattered and she felt good. She walked over to the gazebo and leaned against the rail. She exhaled and closed her eyes. She was so ready to retire, to come home to someone ready to take care of her. Hopefully she still could have Asami rub her feet and Korra could hold her wine while being tormented. Lin shook her head. She missed the Avatar, she was doing well that was all she wanted.  
Footsteps made her turn around but she was met with a stinging pain in her ribs. Her knees buckled and then everything went dark.


	44. You still don’t see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira still has a hard time seeing the big picture.

Her ass was still sore. But the interior of the royal library was not supposed to support a newly spanked ass or an ass that had a metal plug in it. The wooden chair was firm and resilient. It pushed the plug deeper when she moved around. There had been an intense couple of days, Kuvira had asked about the guest that Izumi had talked about. She had not seen anyone but then she had been told not to go to specific places in the palace. It wasn’t her place to ask questions. 

“Are you still here? It’s after midnight, you should get to bed.” Kuvira looked up. A dark haired woman with intense amber eyes looked at her. 

“I just need to get somethings down before going to bed.” Kuvira had not made many friends, except for this woman. She was a mystery, never saying her name. Kuvira was no mystery, her face and her shaved head was easy to read. 

“The librarian is not happy, she wants to go to bed and is willing to have the guard’s arrest you.” Kuvira smirked but her ass was not ready for another beating by the Fire Lord just yet.

“I will go.” Kuvira picked up her things and put the books in a bag which she put over her shoulder. “Have a nice evening miss.” Kuvira turned around and headed out.

“Zatsuki.” The woman said and Kuvira stopped, that name.

“What?” when she turned around to look at Zatsuki. But she was gone. 

Kuvira was wrapped up in her thought on her way back to her room. The hallway was dark and quite. Just as she passed around a corner she bumped into someone. 

“Sorry I didn’t see you.” She stopped as she looked into a pair of blue eyes she knew all too well. 

“Korra!” Kuvira shouted and the Avatar threw herself over the earth bender.

“Vira!” Korra sobbed

“There there no need to cry. I am fine.” Korra was trembling. “What’s wrong Korra? Why are you here?” Kuvira pulled free and looked at the avatar who’s eyes where swollen from crying. “What’s wrong!?” 

Korra told Kuvira the news and why she and Azula and Tylee had come to the capital. The earth bender pushed the Avatar to the wall and stormed towards the Fire Lords bedroom. She threw the door open and the earth rumbled as she walked in. She pulled the blanket off the fire lord.

“How dare you not tell me!? You wanted my trust! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON IN REPUBLIC CITY! YOU KNOW WHAT ASAMI MEAN TO ME!” Izumi sat up with an angry face.

“Because when it come to them, you can’t think straight. You want to barge to Republic City and tear it down like old times?” Izumi’s eyes was on fire.

“How dare you?!” Kuvira growled, the floor rumbled and the bedroom door opened. Ren stepped in and put a hand on the earth benders shoulder.

“Think about this Kuvira. Really close, what do you want? What have Lin and Izumi tried to teach you?” Kuvira was furies, the room was still rumbling. 

“Restraint.” Ren nodded.

“And what are you doing right now? You know what happened to Asami and Korra when they overstepped a direct order from Lin? The show you saw was just a tiny part. Lin was close to cut them lose.” Kuvira trembled and the room was still. 

Kuvira looked at Izumi, something felt wrong.  
“You said them, that when it comes to them.” Izumi rubbed her forehead. 

“Both Lin and Asami is missing.” Kuvira shook and clenched her fist.

“Who is in charge of the investigation.” The earth benders voice trembled.

“Toph have stepped in together with the new Chief of police Mako.” Kuvira scoffed and Izumi crossed her arms.

“Toph is more than capable.” Izumi said with an irritated voice. 

“Yeah but flameo hot pants.” Kuvira shook her head. “I don’t think so. What was Lin thinking giving him her badge!?” Kuvira started pacing back and forth. “Any leads?” 

Izumi had had enough. She snapped her fingers and Ren left with a head bow. 

“I am not going to play your sick games right now.” Izumi slapped Kuvira so hard her hand burned.

“If you still think this is a game. You haven’t been paying attention at all. You were facing, still are facing life in prison. If people had their way you would have been lynched during your stay in Zafou. After everything Korra has done.” Izumi shook her head, trembled in rage. “Lin put her whole life on the line to try help you. Is this how you repay her? Throws a tantrum, just like you did before you became the Great Uniter just because you don’t have your way? You are more of a brat than I ever thought you were.” Izumi walked over to her desk and pulled out a stack of paper. She threw them by Kuvira’s feet.

“What is this?” Kuvira looked down with a frown.

“This is a lot of work that Lin put in between your sessions. Pleading to spare your life. The nation’s was all hurt by your attack. My army, water benders from the water Tribe, Earth benders from both Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. You never knew how close you were to get executed in Zafou because Lin felt it was better for you to feel like people had forgiven you. If I hadn’t put a vote in to spare you and to promise to rehabilitate you.” Kuvira gulped.

“Lin handled the paperwork. Korra vouched for you, but her father and the Chief twins still voted you to die for what you did. It was me and Tenzin who voted to spare you and because there was no appointed leader for the Earth Kingdom Korras vote counted as two. One for herself and one for the Earth Kingdom.” Kuvira just stared at all the red ink. “DENIED” in thick red letters all over them.

“Lin worked her butt off to keep you alive. Do you think she would let you jeopardise it all? Korra’s reputation?” Kuvira whispered something. “Speak up!” Izumi demanded. 

“I am sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“All this.” She swept her hand towards the folders on the floor. “That is pleas that got denied. Lin wanted the court to rewrite your sentence, so it would make you help rebuild the Earth Kingdom with Korras help. She is still trying to do that.” 

“Why? Why all this work?” Kuvira trembled but not from anger.  
“Because she believes in you. She believes you wanted to do the right thing but for the wrong reasons. You wanted to be seen, needed and loved. But you lost your way and became a dictator that forced people to follow you.” Izumi walked in closer and put a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder. “Let the police do their work, Korra is not going anywhere either she will stay here. She is not strong enough to fight yet. She will need you.” Kuvira just nodded 

Izumi kissed Kuvira’s red cheek 

“Go to bed. I will be updated every hour till they are found. I promise to share everything with you as long as you are calm.” Kuvira just nodded and walked off. 

Izumi sighed when the door closed. She leaned against the bedpost, she pulled her arms close to her body.

“Please be safe Lin.” The Fire Lord whispered


	45. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph and Mako leads the search for Lin and Asami and gets help from an unexpected person.

Toph leaned against her old desk. It felt strange being in the room after all these years. The precinct was in uproar. People where running around, shouting orders and she had to take charge. But before she could walk out a voice bellowed outside.

“STOP WITH EVERYTHING EVERYONE IS DOING!” Mako’s hands was burning, the stations personal froze. “It’s one of ours, not just anyone! It is Beifong. If someone is strong enough to subdue her, this is not just any bender. This was a professional planned hit. Calm down, focus and for spirits sake work together. If you find anything get it to me or to Chei.. Toph Beifong.” Mako put out his flames and walked into the office.   
Toph smirked at him.

“Impressive.” Mako blushed and was happy the old woman couldn’t see him doing it. He cleared his throat and put papers on the desk. Toph sighed. “You will have to talk to me flameo, I won’t be able to read all that.” Mako hummed. 

“Well what I have found from the old investigations against Daiyu’s father and what you have told me. The bomb and the abduction. Dosen’t feel like she would have done it.” Toph tilted her head.

“Go on.” She said

“Well the violence and the rage is targeted against Lin. You said Daiyu was heartbroken after she had to leave. That she stopped talking to you and started drinking. I think we are dealing with a ghost here.” A knock made Mako turn his head. “Come in.” A grey haired woman stepped inside. She was Lin’s age, softer but she had authority. 

“You called Chief.” Mako scratched his head

“I don’t even know who you are ma’am.” The woman sighed and smirked.

“Really? She made him Chief? This place is going to crumble.” Mako puffed his chest out and clenched his fist.

Toph approached the woman but before anyone could blink she had a metal wire wrapped around the woman’s throat. She buckled to her knees and Mako rushed forward.

“You stay rookie! This is family business.” Mako stopped, he knew better than to interfere. But still he had to, he was not just a cop. He was thee cop now.  
“Put her down Miss Beifong so we can talk.” He held out his hand against Toph who inhaled deep and let the woman go.

Beifong walked up to the coughing woman and hissed.

“If you have anything to do with this. I will kill you.” The woman glared at Toph.

“I would never hurt Lin. You know that. But I have spent the last twenty years following the person responsible for everything. Why would I come in if I was an accomplice?” Toph pulled in the wire back into the spool on her hip. Toph turned to Mako.

“Never call me Miss…. That’s Su.” She turned back to Daiyu and pulled her up. “So where is he?” Toph voice was not showing any emotion. But Mako could feel the tension. 

He looked at the panting woman. She was rattled, Mako didn’t know why.

“He is moving around. I told you everything. You said it had been solved after Lin left for the south. That he was gone.” Daiyu leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Toph clenched her fist. 

“I was wrong. I wanted to put a lid on the whole thing and told Lin to leave for a while so that things could calm down. I search for his body, but the only thing was the stench of searing flesh. I thought he had been burned alive. But small things showed up, dead women that had been killed in a specific way.” Toph frowned.

“Tortured?” Mako asked and started to browse through a thick folders. He pulled out a dozen pictures. Tortured bodies, burn marks and bruises. Daiyu gagged as she saw the pictures and had to lean against the wall. 

“Well Chief if you would be so kind and tell me what is on those.” Toph made a dramatic gesture with her hand. “Blind. Remember?” Mako nodded

“Yes right. Sorry. The coroner’s report say that their bodies have been sexually assaulted and sodomised. Some kind of burn marks that Doctor Min thinks are.” Mako stopped for a second. “That can’t be right.” Mako swallowed hard.

“White Phosphor.” Toph said and Mao just hummed.

“It seems that it has been sprinkled on the torsos between the victims breast and then lit.” Toph nodded and sighed.

The three stood quite for a second. 

“Don’t let the Avatar or Kuvira know anything of this. They will be a liability if they come here and turn the city upside down for Lin and Asami.” Mako agreed with the old chief.

“So how do we do this?” Daiyu straighten up 

“We will start by canvasing the area around the old dumpsites. If we are lucky we will find some kind of suggestion to where he might have kept them. How long did they liv before death?” Mako browsed through them again.

“A week.” Toph nodded.

“We have three days at most after that we have to start searching for bodies.” Daiyu smashed her hand into the wall.

“How can you be so cold? It’s your oldest daughter who.” Toph trembled for a second.

“I know very well who was taken! But I have to keep calm and focus on the task at hand. I cannot and will not let my emotions run rampage and risk my daughter’s life!” Daiyu said nothing. 

They went out together, Mako took one of the stations cars and they drove down to the alleyway where the latest victim had been found two months prior. Toph didn’t find any hidden passages under the street or close by. The fire bender looked around the ground where the body had been found. A barely visible light appeared when he let a small flame burst from his hand.

“Wait here.” He held his hand up and saw how a line of light stretched back out on the street and took to the left. Mako walked after it.

“What is it rookie?” Daiyu asked confused as the fire bender started to walk out on the street again. But suddenly she saw them. Small blue flames. 

“Have I gone insane?” Daiyu asked.

“You see them too?” Mako asked and looked back at her.

“Yes.” She said and followed them.

“Good for you! I DON’T!” Top said irritated. 

The flames chimed and giggled just as Toph had said it. Suddenly they were visible for her through her earth bending.

“They are made of metal.” The earth bender said 

“To us they look like flames.” Daiyu looked back at her old chief.

“Maybe they change depending on the person looking at them?” Mako said

“Definitely spirits.” Toph continued and walked past Daiyu. She kneeled by one of them and held out her hand. “Do you know where they are?” The small flame was cool to the touch and it chimed when Toph touched it. A flash of light went through Toph's mind and a map appeared. She did not know how, she did not care. 

"I know where she is!" Toph started walking fast towards the part of the city that still was taken over by the spirit vines.


	46. Bison piss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin is waiting at Air Temple Island for news

Suyin sat quite looking down into her lap. She had taken the fasted air ship in her city the second she got the call from Tenzin. Now she sat at his dining table as she had done so many times as a child. Lin had been in bad situations thanks to her work, she had told Su about the time Amon took her bending. The younger Beifong had been so angry that she had vented by throwing her twins metal disk into a wall till the indents was so deep and broad she could fit a fist into them. But now there was no anger, just fear. Her big sister had been abducted, someone had overpowered Lin Beifong and kidnapped her. Suyin laughed and realised everyone stared at her. 

“How are you feeling Su?” Tenzin poured some tea for her.

“Please Tenzin. Don’t you have anything stronger?” Tenzin frowned but eased down. He nodded towards his wife and she opened a cabinet. Pema poured two small shots for them both. 

“One, we need you focused Su.” Pema said and put the glass in front of her.

“Thank you.” Suyin swept it down before the couple could blink. Beifong grinned as the strong beverage slid down her throat. “What was that?!” she spat and Pema handed her a cup of water.

“Bumi named it Bison piss.” Tenzin said with a smirk.

All three laughed but was interrupted by Jinora and Kai.

“Dad. This was left for you at the docks.” The air bender put down a small gift box in front of her father. 

“I don’t remember that I ordered something.” Tenzin unwrapped it and gasped. A stench as foul as the taste of Bison piss hit them. Kai frowned and gagged.

“Someone must really hate you Master T.” Kai had tried to be funny and call him dad. But the youngling was put on Bison dung duty for a month for that.  
Tenzin pulled away some light papper and looked down. He trembled as he saw what it was.

“Dad?” Jinora was about to look over his shoulder.

“LEAVE!” the younger air benders left as soon as he had bellowed the order.

Suyin took a chopstick and poked down into the box and pulled out something. She drooped it on the table with a gasp.

A skin flap with a tattoo. A boar with wings.


	47. I never knew pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the belly of the beast. Lin is restrained and can't get to Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Torture

Blood seeped down Lin’s legs. The knife he had used was dull and he basically ripped the tattooed skin off her inner thigh. Her face was swollen from the beating, he had used a platinum rod. 

“Assmi…” she tried to look for the Heiress but couldn’t see her anywhere. The blood in her eyes didn’t help.

Footsteps closed in and fist met her diaphragm firmly. She coughed up and tasted blood, she must have bitten her tongue. 

“When I am done with her I will come back to you. I promise to leave her somewhat intact.” Lin growled and tried to lunge at him. But she couldn’t move, she was strapped down to wooden cross. He wanted to taunt her, she knew it. Seconds became minutes and then hours. She knew Asami would be.. She felt tears in her eyes, she wasn’t the kind of person to cry.

“Leave her alone! It’s me you want!” Lin swallowed hard and groaned as her body ached all over. She should have known that the bomb wasn’t Daiyu’s thing. She hadn’t done anything but post images of her and Lin together in the locker room at work. Call and sent angry letters. She should be angry, Lin just left with no explanation and next time she heard from her the Republic City News had posted a picture of Lin and Kya in the south during Sokka’s funeral with the headline. 

“Avatar Aang’s daughter comforted by legendary metal benders daughter.” 

After that she must have tought that they were a thing. But it had never been anything between them. Nothing real anyway.

Lin was pulled out of her memories by a firm slap.

“Wakey wakey chief!” Lin grunted and strained against her bonds. 

“What did you do with Asami!?” Lin had gotten her voice back and she stared at the man she tought to have killed all those years ago. 

“I had to rough her up a bit and send her to your family. I want them to believe that I gotten soft. But when they finally find you.” He chuckled, his face had burn marks and half his body was covered in burn scars. 

“I guess I should thank you for these.” He twirled around and pulled his arm back and punched Lin in the diaphragm again. She coughed and gasped for air.   
The former chief raised her gaze and growled.

“Just end it already Denju!” he grabbed Lin’s chin and squeezed, leaned in closer and Lin was afraid he was going to kiss her. But he stopped so that she could smell his disgusting breath. 

“I have just begun.” He let go and opened a trunk. It was filled with knives, bottles and things Lin couldn’t even name. “I know you are a perverted personality. You and I aren’t that different. You like inflicting pain on your victims just like I do.” Lin fumed of anger.

“It’s not the same!” She growled 

“Ohh no. Right you ask permission first. I like it better when I make them beg for it. They do in the end you know.” He took out a bottle and sprinkled some powder between Lin’s breasts. She tought it would hurt but nothing. It was like he had read her mind.

“Just you wait, it will feel different in a couple of minutes.” He made a small fire in a trash can and put the knife in it. He took it out five minutes after and it was glowing red. Lin pulled on her restraint and closed her eyes.

“I know you have seen the pictures of them. Did you ever wonder how the burn marks was made?” Lin trembled but didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She gasped when he shouted. “DID YOU EVER WONDER!?” 

“Yes!” Denju put the blade to Lin’s skin and she let out a howling scream when the phosphor ignite.


	48. Your weakness can also be your strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dark no one can hear you scream

Her chest was still sizzling, the pain was nothing she had ever felt before. She had burnt her hand on the stove but this was different. This fire ate her alive. He was close by, watching her suffer. She knew he got off on it. 

“You always were weak. Always having stuff weighing you down, like that Sato girl. She would have been a nice thing to play with. But she was just my way to get to you. I don’t think I would have had to take her too, if I had lied and said I had her you would have followed me like a good puppy.” Denju smirked and Lin spat after him.

“You are a sick and twisted sorry excuse of a man!” Lin spat again. The scared man moved fast across the room and hit the platinum rod into the beam the earth bender was restrained to. Lin strained against her bonds as he was closer but in vain.

“You have no power here Beifong. You will die here, a very slow painful death.” Denju caressed her face with the rod, let it wander down in-between her breast and scratch the burn mark. Lin hissed in pain as it continued down over her stomach and over the flesh wound left on the inside of her thigh when Denju removed her tattoo. 

Lin had never been afraid for her own life, for pain or anything. She just feared that he had left Asami to die somewhere. She had do stall him, to stay alive by making him loose control. 

“Why didn’t you just leave? My people will find you and destroy you.” Lin felt the rod being pulled back, she inhaled deep. “You could keep killing somewhere else, where no one would make the connection.” Denju got up close to Lin’s face, his breath was still the worst Lin had ever smelled.

“I fell in love with the city I guess. All the meat and blood wandering the streets and the fact that I could come home to a loving family.” His words was genuine, to come home to Daiyu and her mother was his last hold on reality it seemed. 

“What was your wife’s name?” Lin had to buy more time, every second count she knew that. The man in front of her exhaled a chuckle, took up the rod and smacked it over her face. Lin grunted and felt her nose break, blood streamed from her face.

“Do you think I am stupid?” he walked around the room, it looked like they were in one of the abandoned buildings still covered in spirit vines. Lin swallowed a mouthful of blood and almost gagged on it. Denju walked around, he seemed anxious.

“Her name was Indra. Born and raised in the Earth Kingdom, proud and stubborn woman. Not like the pest from the streets. It truly hurt my heart that I had to kill her. But she screamed.” He hit the side of his head with his free hand. “It dug into my head like a drill! I had to make her stop.” Lin coughed up some blood and gasped for air when it clogged her throat. Denju rushed forward and cut her loose. “Not yet! I want you to suffer!” he screamed and as soon as the earth benders palms hit the firm concrete floor it caved in.

 

Toph felt the disturbance two blocks down the street, but something else caught her focus. A body laid motionless and hidden in an alleyway to the left. 

“In there. I think we have a body.” Mako rushed into the alleyway head first, fist blazing red. Daiyu followed with a dagger like piece of metal extended from her armour. But she stopped when she saw the young firebender kneeling by a naked body.

“Get someone! She is still breathing!” Mako’s scream echoed in the tight space. Daiyu picked up the radio on her shoulder.

“The heiress is found! Send transport immediately. OVER!” the radio sparked and the officer on the other line answered. 

“Healer and transport on its way. OVER AND OUT.” 

Daiyu helped Mako carry the unconscious woman out to the transport. Tenzin had sent Oogi to pick her up. Jinora jumped down from the bison’s back and met them.  
“Is she?” She took a large blanket and covered her older friend’s body.

“She is alive. Get her back safe Jinora.” Mako said as Daiyu carried Asami on-board Oogi. The air bender just nodded.

“Yip Yip!” The bison let out a beastly roar as it flew off to Air Temple Island. Mako followed the large animal till he couldn’t see it anymore. The new Chief of Police turned around to address Toph only to find that she was gone.

“Where did she go?” Daiyu started to look around

“I don’t know. She was here just a second ago.” Mako started to run deeper into the spirit vine covered block. 

“Use your earth bending to look for her or Lin!” Mako shouted.

“What do you think I have been doing? I am not a prodigy as your old boss or her mother. I can’t see that much. The spiritual energy is disturbing my vision. Ask those flames again maybe?” Mako grunted.

“I never asked to begin with! They just appeared.” They kept running, looking into building and trying to listen after screams. 

 

The building had collapsed but a small crack in the ground made her sure that Lin was still alive. Agile like a flying lemur she got down into the cavity. She had never been afraid of the dark, not with Toph around. Slowly she made her way in the dark and waited for the right moment to strike. Two people were down here, she could sense them. One was the woman she loved the other. A monster she had to destroy to keep her family safe.   
Condensed water drizzled down the cave walls, Kya bended them into ice and walked on. She dodged an incoming projectile from the left. Sent off two icicles and heard a faint whimper. Darkness had been her friend for many years, a happy hippy soul with a cape of darkness always swaying from her shoulders. Kya kneeled by Lin’s cold body, cold but not dead yet. She was as defiant as ever.

“I know you are here.” Kya said

“So what are you waiting for little Kya?” the water bender clenched her fist and walked towards the man. “I remember how fine you were. So young and bold. Not like the others I mounted. They were beasts, you where exquisite and the best whore I ever paid for.” Kya sent another icicle into his chest. Not a killing blow, she wanted him to suffer like Lin and she had. 

“You are sick.” The man smiled and then burst out into a crackling chuckle. 

“Define sick sweet child.” Kya raised her hand, focused all her bending into finding the last drops of liquid in his body. He choked on his frantic laughter, his face turned from smug to fearful.

“You can’t! It’s forbidden!” he choked on his words and Kya tightened her grip. She bended more icicles while keeping him confined by blood bending his throat. without a word Kya sent four more icicles towards Denju, but let them stop just barley scratching his chest. He tried to laugh but couldn’t, smirked towards the water bender.

“Still can’t kill sweetie? Your saviour is not going to be able to do your dirty work this time.” A silent tear rolled down Kya’s cheek. Slowly she let the icicles penetrated his torso. She eased the tension on his throat to let him scream. Then she tightened it just enough. 

Kya turned around without a word, with some struggle she got Lin up letting her still bleeding face lean against the base of the water benders neck. But before she could bend the water to escape the cave the earth underneath her rumbled and rose out of it. The moonlight blinded Kya for a second till she saw the tiny figure of her aunt Toph.

“Aunt To.” Toph held up a hand, stomped the ground till a rumble beneath her was heard. 

“I want to be sure this time. That he won’t come back.” Kya just nodded and collapsed with Lin still leaning on her. She heard the young fire bender shout orders, Daiyu supporting her and Lin whispering into her ear.

“You are safe now. Everything will be fine.”


	49. Tying loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira is left with no choice than to understand the bigger picture. She is in no position to demand anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get Kuvira out of the way so to speak to be able to focus on Korra, Asami and Lin. I will write more about her later but for now she will just be put on the bench =P

Two agonisingly slow days had passed since the news about Lin and Asami’s abduction. Kuvira had kept her distance from the Fire Lord and passed her time in the Library to the librarian’s annoyance. 

“Still reading about meditation techniques huh?” Zatsuki sat down beside her and pulled the book from the earth bender. 

“Excuse me.. Rude.” The fire bender smirked 

“So how long are you going to ignore the Fire Lord’s summoning’s?” Kuvira stared at the other woman.

“How do you know.” Her smirk grew 

“I have my ways. I heard there was a dinner tonight in the private banquet hall. Be there.” As fast as she had shown up she was gone again. Kuvira tried to keep her mind on the important things, things like not grabbing Korra and run off to Republic City. She hadn’t even been allowed to talk with Korra since her emotional outburst with Izumi. She scoffed at the thought of being told off like a child. She had liked the idea. But she was over it. 

Kuvira closed the book and headed out. She passed by the librarian’s office, she looked shocked at the clock.

“The clock is not even six yet, are you leaving so soon my Lady?” Kuvira scoffed.

“Yeah I heard you wanted to go to bed early Miss Cho.” The earth bender headed down into the basement and to the Fire Lords private gym. She wrapped her hands in white tape and clenched her fists as she walked up to the sand bag. Before the dinner she needed to burn off some steam. She let her punches hit hard and fast into the bag, punch after punch till her fists and biceps burned. Intense breathing and a pace that made her heart race. There got to be another way out of this, but every time she tries to do it her way it ends up being the wrong way. With a roar she smashed her fist so hard into the sand bag that the metal chain keeping it hanging cracked and the weight made it fall to the ground. 

“Fuck.” Kuvira groaned but let it sit on the ground. Some servants would probably come by and fix it later. She headed into the shower and pulled the shower handle to cold, it was soothing with her current mood. Angry and sad at the same time, but not able to let anything out. Lin had helped her with all that. But now. She was alone. Blocked from her own feelings and to stubborn to ask for help. 

With her hair still dripping she headed to the banquet hall on the second floor. The room was dark except from the dozen lit candles around the table. A red fabric adorned the table and a tall figure sat at the opposite end from where Kuvira entered.

“You wanted to speak with me Fire Lor..” she stopped in her track. It wasn’t Izumi waiting for her. The woman at the other end was Zatsuki.

“What are you? How did you get into this hall?” Kuvira didn’t like surprises.

“Sit your ass down shut up.” The earth bender gulped and pulled the chair opposed to Zatsuki and sat down.

The tension in the room was so intense that Kuvira trembled. She had built a relationship with this woman for a while. Liked her company but she did not really know anything more than she had been a friend of Ren. Kuvira’s hair was still wet and by now Zatsuki could probably see through her thin white tunic. She thought that Izumi was going to be here so she hadn’t bothered putting on pants. The only thing she wore was a pair of panties. 

“Good girl. I know that my mother has her ideas about helping people. She loves taking care of hopeless cases of misfits. Like you and Ren.” Kuvira frowned

“So you wanted me to come here to insult me?” she asked but stopped for a second. “Wait? Mother?” 

“You sure are slow, but very cute.” Zatsuki smirked 

Kuvira frowned and scoffed.

“Is insulting people your thing? So you know about me and your mother? Do you want me to leave and never set foot here again?” Zatsuki smiled and put something on the table. A black ring made from some kind of strange metal. 

“My mother has all the fun. Takes my friends and makes them into her personal slaves. I told her to let you go and let me have some fun.” Kuvira’s jaw dropped open. “Close your mouth sweetie, you might be slow but I don’t like when you play a total fool.” The earth bender closed her mouth and crossed her arms.

“Why should I accept this? Is this some kind of weird game for you people? I want to know what’s happening in Republic City and how Korra is doing!” Zatsuki caressed a strand of her long dark hair behind her ear and looked over at the almost bald woman. 

“Korra left early this morning. They have found both the Heiress and Lin.” Kuvira rose from the chair knocking it back. She clenched her fist on the table and was shacking of anger. 

“How dare you be so casual about this!?” Kuvira’s muscles flexed but Zatsuki leaned back and just looked at her temper tantrum.

“You don’t seem to understand anything. You and Korra are two different kinds of people. Korra is the Avatar who saved Republic City from you together with Asami whose father you casually killed. You are in no position to demand anything, calm down or I will tell my aunt Ty Lee to chi block you and then throw you into a dungeon. Your choice.” The earth bender just sat down, looking down into the table.

“I am sorry.” Kuvira whispered

“That’s much better. Keep that humble side present and I promise the transition to my way will be easy on you.” Kuvira just nodded and looked up when Zatsuki got up and walked around the table, up behind her and placed her hands around Kuvira’s neck. The earth bender gulped as the other woman squeezed tight till her eyes teared up and she started to gasp for air. Zatsuki leaned in.

“I am not soft, I know what girls like yourself like. Being used over and over again.” Kuvira let out a gasping moan and closed her eyes. The cold metal locked around her neck.

“My mother keeps things clean. No show and tell. I will parade you like a piece of meat, dressed meat but everyone will know what you are. My property.” Zatsuki placed her hands on Kuvira’s shoulder. “Do you want to be my property or spend the rest of your life in the deepest darkest dungeon?” Kuvira shivered. 

“I want to be your property.” Zatsuki gently squeezed her shoulders. 

“Good choice.”


	50. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one awkward encounter. Asami is waking up Realizing things are very awkward for both her and the healers tending to her and Lin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50. Wow.
> 
> In the begining I thought this might be a short story of just kinky stuff. I was sooooo wrong. Writing this fic have made me grow as a writer and till I have the proper computer and space for other projects like book dreams I will keep this story going. 
> 
> I am so greatful for the people following this story who bares with me through the months when I can't write and waits for new updates. I appreciate you guys soooooo much! 
> 
> <3

Voices woke her, they were whispering and Asami groaned when her ribs ached like she had been overrun by a train. 

“She is conscious. Should we tell her or just remove it? Is it from that man?” Asami opened her eyes but wanted nothing more than to sink down through the bed. The heiress stared up into the ceiling, pulled the blanket tighter around herself and tried to focus on the tiny dents in it. She was naked underneath and felt the soothing effects of water bending healing. 

“Leave it there.” Lin’s voice made her jump in the small hospital bed. Asami gazed towards Lin who didn’t have a single thread on her body. Only blue and black bruises. 

“But Lady Beifong, that thing. There can be injuries and you shouldn’t be out of bed!” Asami whimpered at the thought of the healers seeing her ass plugged. 

“It’s made of metal and that sicko wouldn’t have been able to leave her like he did if he knew about it.” Asami whimpered again. “Now leave us!” The healers tried to argue about her injuries but Lin just glared at them.

“I am patched up, my injuries will heal with time so can you two please leave before I get angry!?” The two women bowed and left the room in a hurry. With a simple hand gesture Lin moved her metal framed bed beside Asami’s. The heiress trembled when the older woman laid down beside her. Lin placed her hand on Asami’s stomach.

“Breath.” Asami took a deep breath. “Slowly or you will faint.” Lin smiled when Asami covered her hand with hers. “I am so sorry. For everything.” 

“It is not your fault. This time it was mine, maybe I was too focused on the wrong things to see the warnings.” Asami squeezed Lin’s hand. 

“Is Korra and Kuvira on the way? Do they know we are okay?” Asami asked and Lin sighed.

“Korra is on the way.” The earth bender said emotionless. 

Asami didn’t like where this was going. What had Kuvira done to be kept in the Fire Nation? She was as impulsive as Korra, but also she was quite childish and demanded respect without reason.

“Just Korra?” Asami asked and gazed at Lin.

“Yes. You and Korra are my responsibility, after Zafou I made a decision. You two are my priority. Kuvira was a great learning curve, but we have to be honest with ourselves about her. We did more for her than anyone where willing to. I have made sure that she will never be executed but I can’t protect her from herself if she don’t want to learn. She will stay in the Fire Nation.” Lin was surprised with herself sounding so calm about it all. It had been a hard decision but in the end a good one. 

“Indefinitely?” Asami whispered without really knowing how she felt about it all. The weeks in Zafou had been intense, no time for her to reflect over things. She had to leave for Republic City without really venting her feelings about it all. 

“For the time being.” Asami accepted that, she had not been fond of the idea with helping Kuvira in the beginning. But when she got to know her, things changed. She couldn’t say she loved her. Not like Korra or Lin or even Kya. The earth bender turned on her side with a grunt, she moved her hand to the heiress bruised face. 

“Talk to me. Whatever is on your mind you can talk with me.” Lin caressed Asami’s cheek.

“I know Korra is yours.” Asami stopped trying to find the right word. “But I am too you know. After everything we have been through, after everything you have taught me… I want to be yours like Korra is. I love spending time with Kya and want to play more with her. But…” Lin smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek. 

“After that night in the mansion with only you I wouldn’t let anyone else call you theirs. Except for Korra of course. I wasn’t a fan of you in the beginning. I saw you as a privileged daddy’s girl. But I know better now. I long till I have both you and Korra close and the strength to show just how much you two mean to me. But for the time being. I need to rest and tie up some lose ends here in Republic City before heading to Zafou. Suyin won’t let me stay here to heal after everything and she said she would sedate me and ship me off against my will if I said no.” Asami giggled but grunted in pain when her sore ribs reminded her about their presence. 

“I think I saw a drawing on Sr desk the last time I was there. A drawing of a platinum cage, probably intended for Kuvira but if they built it I think your sister is more than happy to use it on you if you misbehave.” Both women laughed, a genuine happy laughter. Lin felt truly blessed to have the heiress in her life. It made her feel twenty years younger. 

The Fire Nation airship moved slowly. Korra paced through the main room that was fitted with dining tables and a bar. Azula watched the Avatar closely.

“Sit down Avatar.” Korra glared at her

“Make this piece of junk move faster and I will.” Azula smirked

“If I could. I would.” Korra clenched her fist, took a deep breath and pulled out the chair beside the fire nation royal and sat down. Azula was impressed, the young fire cracker had learned something.

“Good. I know it was hard for you to leave that earth bender behind. But sometimes politics is more important than friendship. You have no reason to give her more than you already have.” Korra scoffed at the old woman. 

“If politics had worked in the beginning she would never.” Azula held up a warning finger towards the Avatar.

“No one forced her hand. She made that decision herself, she was an adult.” Korra fumed with anger.

“With serious issues! Her childhood was not so easy and her action reflects on that.” Now it was Azula’s time to scoff.

“We all have our demons to deal with. It is how we deal with them that define us.” Korra was about to start a rant about demons but the airships internal radio system buzzed.

 

“Lady Azula. We are ten minutes away from Air Temple Island.” Azula snapped her fingers at Korra.  
“This discussion is over. We won’t talk about the past, but we can make sure that the mistakes that have been made is less likely to happen again.” The water tribe girl leaned back into the chair and crossed her arms. 

“Fine.” Azula just smiled and looked out through the window. The statue of Avatar Aang made her heart fill with grief. A man who she had hurt so many times, the man who always saw the good in her. The man who had saved her from herself. 

Korra ran past her former Air bending master with just a wave. She darted through the training grounds and up the staircases to the healing quarters. She stopped outside of the room where she felt both Lin and Asami rest. She put her palm to the wooden door and let it slide open. The two women laid beside each other. The beds had been pushed together and Asami sat up the second Korra had entered. With a gust of wind the Avatar pushed herself forward, throwing herself over Asami embracing her. 

“Sami!” Lin laid a protective hand on Korra who gazed towards Beifong with tears in her eyes. Lin’s body was covered in bruising and the Avatar felt anger raise in her chest. 

“Korra.” Asami whimpered into her girlfriend’s chest. She had forgotten how warm Korra was, how safe she always felt in her presence. 

“I will never leave your side again! I will never let anybody lay a hand on either of you.” Lin smiled at the Avatars emotional declaration. The earth bender caressed the back of Korra and hated to break the lovely scene with her own travel plans.

“Korra, sweetie.” The Avatar kept Asami in a tight embrace and gazed over at the bruised up woman beside her. She showed clear signs of a bad beating and a newly healed nose. 

“He broke your nose.” Korra growled

“It’s okay, Kya and my mother made sure he won’t be bothering us again.” Korra just nodded and didn’t want to know more.  
“Good.”

Tenzin knocked softly on the door before going in. He had to keep his emotions in check when he saw Korra embracing Asami and Lin comforting them both. His childhood friend was butt naked and he cleared his throat trying to focus his eyes on the younger two. But he felt his face getting warmer. 

“Um. Sorry for interrupting but I want to borrow Korra for a while.” He cleared his throat again and tried to come up with a clever way to ease the tension. “Important Avatar stuff.” Lin raised an amused eyebrow that made Tenzin frown.

“What?!” Lin smirked and moved her hand over to Korra’s hip. Tenzin face turned from a pale red to deep red all the way to his ears. 

“Important Avatar stuff. Sounds legit airhead.” Tenzin’s frown grew, but Korra let go of a clingy Asami, kissed her on the forehead.

“I will be back before you know it. See you later Chie… My lady.” Azula had told her that chief wouldn’t fit anymore that Lady would be more appropriate. Tenzin blushed when they walked out together, they strolled through the island till they ended up at the pavilion. 

“How are you feeling?” Tenzin looked at Korra, his former student that had grown up so fast. To fast in his mind. He was protective because she was like a daughter to him. He had never said it out loud, it would come out like a strange declaration right now. 

“At peace now that they are home safe.” Tenzin was impressed at the way she spoke. Much more mature.

“It makes me happy to hear.” He had talked to Azula, about Korra’s training and healing the spiritual connection. 

“Ahum. Korra. About your training. Lady Azula informed me.” The avatar smiled before he could finish.

“I am healing. Slowly, but I have had small glimpses of the past. Azula told me that it would be good for me to stay close to the spirit portal and meditate. To reconnect to the entire realm, not just my past lives.” Korra knew there was still mending needed between the spirits and the humans of republic city. She had purpose again, the triads had tried to take the portal as turf. But failed thanks to Mako’s hard work. She had to go see him to, too thank him for everything he had done while she had spent all that time away with Kuvira.

“I will be staying in Republic City for a while. Let’s start training again when Asami feels stronger, you and Jinora can help me with my meditation and I need to practice my air bending some more.” Tenzin lit up like it was his birthday and Korra had given him the best present ever.

“Thank you Korra.” Tenzin hesitated but Korra embraced him. “No. Thank you Tenzin. For always being you.” 

Jinora and the other air bending children ran over the training ground. Followed by Naga, they played air ball with her and Korra had really missed her air bending family. So had Naga it seemed. The polarbeardog jumped high up after Ikki who soared over the large animal. The laughter and happiness made her heart race. She had really missed home. 

 

Mako had picked up all the folders about Daiyu and her father up from the precinct. Nothing was left, he had even gotten the skin flap with Lin’s tattoo. Now he carried it all to the alleyway behind the precinct and dumped it all into a metal barrel.

“I didn’t think you had the balls for it rookie.” Daiyu came walking, followed by Toph and Kya. Mako looked at the three women.

“I do what I have too, to protect my family.” Toph smirked.

“I’m starting to like you kid.” Mako couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

“Your daughter believed in me when no one else did. She gave me a chance to grow as a bender and as a person. This is the least I can do for her.” Kya smiled towards the young chief. 

“Thank you Mako.” The water bender said and watched as Mako set the barrel on fire. Toph opened a hole in the ground and moved it down letting the fire destroy all the evidence.

“Do not get this into a habit. Burning evidence, unless it’s nesicery.” Toph said and closed the hole. She stomped over the hole sending the barrel as deep as she could possible muster. “No earth bender in this city will be able to sense that barrel. Unless they are as good as me or my kids.” Daiyu smiled at her old chief but couldn’t agree more, she couldn’t feel it properly to get it up again. They all turned around when they heard footsteps but calmed down when Korra appeared. 

“I want to speak to Chief Mako alone.” Toph frowned

“And here I thought you needed a good whooping or at least a sparring match with the greatest earth bender ever to live.” Korra smiled and approached Toph.

“May I hug you?” Toph pouted for a second then held out her arm

“Okay. This once.” The avatar embraced the old earth bender firmly. “Enough!” Korra let go and patted her on the head. 

“I missed you too.” Toph growled

“I will let this slide, but do that again and I will mud slap you back to the age of Kyoshi!” Korra laughed

“I will keep that in mind.” 

The other women left Mako and Korra alone. The fire bender was as awkward as ever and held out his hand.

“Nice to see you again Avatar Korra.” The avatar shook her head in amusement. 

“Please Mako, aren’t we better friends than a handshake?” Mako scratched his head.

“I guess we are.” The fire bender smiled and got embraced by Korra. He tensed up for a second then relaxed and answered it.

“Thank you. For everything. If there is anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Korra couldn’t hold back her tears. She let go of Mako and wiped them away with the back of her hand.

“I am happy you are home and well Korra. Don’t be a stranger, like you said we are friends so let’s go out for a bite when Asami feels better. Wu can’t stop talking about how nice a double date would be.” Korra smiled

“It’s a deal.”


	51. Back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra comes home to a very strange scene which she dosen't know how to handle. She have to call Lin.

Korra walked through the city carrying groceries from grandma Xhens exquisite food store. Meat, vegetables and fruit for a very special dinner. It was hers and Asami’s year day, after their vacation in the spirit world. She remembered it fondly as an awkward first time facing true love. Their messy kissing, hands exploring body parts and a lot of giggling.   
She took a detour through the newly built parks, Spirit sanctuary park just by the portal and Avatar memorial park that was a few blocks away. The city was buzzing with life, the parks was filled with families leaving gifts for the spirits and children leaving pictures by the statues of previous avatars.

“Kyoshi is my favourite!” A boy screamed as he sat down on the base of avatar Kyoshi giant statue.

“Korra is way better! She turned into a giant spirit! I don’t remember reading anything about Kyoshi being able to do that.” Korra smiled as she passed them, they both gasped and waved at her.

“Avatar Korra!!” she waved back.

“Have a nice day kids.” She laughed and headed towards the large mansion in the distance where she knew her girlfriend, the architect for these beautiful parks sat behind a large desk immersed in a new project. Ever since Lin left and they was alone Asami had closed herself off. Buried herself in work, still she spoke and laughed but Korra saw it in her eyes. The fear. What the fear was about she did not know, she didn’t want to pressure her. It had just been a few weeks and she knew Asami would talk when she was ready. It would be an uphill for them both but Korra would be there for her all the way. Just like she had been there for her.

Once at the house Korra walked into the kitchen and put away all the things she had bought. Asked the chef to make a special menu from the things she bought and continued up to Asami’s office. She knocked gently then pushed the door open. The scene before her made her stop. The heiress sat on her knees with her head bent holding a riding crop.

“Sweetie. What are you?” Korra’s voice broke. Asami was still dressed, but the Avatar saw the signs of tears on her face and clothes.

“Please.” Korra rushed forward and kneeled in front of her.

“This might be a bad idea. I don’t think we should.” Asami was trembling.

“Please Korra…. I really need this, I need you. I couldn’t ask before but the dreams and the memories. Please erase them, put something else there. Good memories, about us.” Asami was panicking so the Avatar took the crop and sent it flying till it hit the wall. She took a deep breath, took the heiress hands and smiled.

“A couple of months back I would have given you the beating of a life time. But I know better now. We will take a shower, then eat food and if we are up to it after that I will consider spanking you.” Asami trembled and gulped.

“Yes…. Thank you Korra.” The Avatar helped her girlfriend up, kissed her cheek and playfully pulled her towards the bathroom.

“You could, if you want give me a back rub in the shower.” Korra said with a smirk and Asami giggled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

“I would love that…” She stopped for a second. Korra studied her, Asami had this way of looking when she was thinking. The Avatar could almost see the engineers cogwheels spin.

“What sweetie?” the Heiress hesitated then she blushed.

“I kind of…” she started. “What should I call you… Like with Lin… I want something to set the basic rules between us.” Korra smiled and pulled Asami closer. 

“Well Lin is our Lady and I am your.” Korra stopped for a second, she hadn’t really thought of anything special. She couldn’t really call Lin for something like this… Or could she? 

“Go ahead love I need to make a phone call.” Asami raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in that cute way that made Korra’s heart melt. 

“What? Right now?” Korra locked eyes with her better half and said calmly. 

“Yes. Now.” Asami squeaked and bowed as the Avatar changed, just as she passed Korra the avatar pulled her back by her throat. “Make sure that the water is the right temperature and be ready with the sponge.” Asami exhaled and closed her eyes. Korras strong body was all that she needed, her words and her commands. The heiress swallowed.

“Yes Avatar.” Korra kissed her cheek and let her go.

“Off you go silly girl, don’t make me wait when I am done with the phone call!” Korra walked back into the office and sat down in the chair behind it. She really liked it, when Asami was ready this room would be fun to play in. Korra dialled the number to Zafou, specificly Lins new number. 

“I swear to everything holy, if you people don’t stop calling I will come back and beat you to a pulp!” Korra had to hold the phone on arm’s length when Lin’s voice bellowed in her ear.

“Lin?” the avatar said and got a gasp back.

“Korra!? Ohh spirits I am so sorry!” the earth bender sounded genuinely upset for screaming at the Avatar.

“It’s okay but what was that about?” Lin sighed

“Reporters want answers about the person that took me and Asami. Mako had made a statement that he was a stranger to the city and who died in the line of fire.” Korra chuckled a bit. “What are you laughing about?” Lin asked in an annoyed voice. 

“Um.. Line of fire… Mako is a fire bender. He is not known for puns.” First there was silence then Lin chuckled too. 

“I guess I am getting old. I didn’t catch that.” The earth bender said with a groan. 

“So, the reason I am calling is because of Asami.” 

“What’s wrong? Is she sick? Has something else happened?” Korra smiled at the concerned earth benders emotional outburst.

“She wants to get back in the saddle so to speak. I found her on the floor in her office, kneeling holding a riding crop asking me to beat her with it.” Silence again

“But you didn’t?” Lin asked in a soft voice.

“You insult me my Lady. You have tought me better.” Korra felt a warm sensation in her body while talking to Lin, she missed her a lot.

“What is your plan then Avatar?” Korra had an idea and it would be good to vent it with Lin before she continued. 

“It’s our year day, I want to take a long nice shower with her. Small encouraging orders for her to pamper me in the shower, rubbing my back and such. Nothing sexual. Then dinner that I have picked out but the chef is preparing it. Then I don’t know. If she needs it, I would be a bad Dom if I don’t give it to her.” Korra said, she was in an awkward position. She wanted this day to be perfect. “And… She wants to call me something. But I don’t know what would be a good word, we have always played with using our names. Never any proper titles. Sure I called her my slut and such but..” Lin smiled, Korra had grown a lot since this all started and taken a lot from the visit in Zafou it seemed. 

“I am proud over you Korra. You did the right thing calling me.” The earth bender took a deep breath. “I was afraid that she would hold everything inside till she snapped and tried forcing your hand. Taking a step back and go slow was a good choice, don’t do anything to elaborate. Easy things, no implements just your bodies. Understood.” Korra agreed with Lin.

“Yes my Lady. I understand.” Korra was happy that she had called, not just jump into things thinking she could handle it all by herself.

“And when it comes to titles you need to find something that makes you feel powerful.” Korra hummed approvingly

“Like?” Lin chuckled

“Well that only you know sweetie. For me it was easy, Chief was something that always had empowered me and now I am Lady Beifong to everyone including you and Asami. It comes natural.” Korra understood fully.

“Hmm, I won’t like using Avatar. Cause I like it when you use it while being in charge.” Lin smirked 

“I know you do my little Avatar.” Spirits she missed them so much, Kya had said it was good to give the healing process at least six month and it had only been three weeks. She was going to go crazy and she knew Korra would need to relax too if Asami had it rough. The Avatar blushed when Lin addressed her like that. 

“Hey! I am trying to stay focused her, don’t make me blush.” Lin laughed

“I am sorry, back to business. What would you think about me sending someone to look after you while I have to be here in Zafou rehabilitating?” Korra had dealt with a lot of stuff since she came back, helped Tenzin with trying to set up a new political government. Or rather back to the old council with a representative from every nation and two none benders for adding balance to it. Creating a random jury to every large trial from here on out so that the people always is including in the   
decision making when it comes to crimes against Republic City and it’s citizens. 

“I guess it would be nice to have someone to lean on. Who do you have in mind?” Korra didn’t think Kya would leave Lin’s side and the Avatar didn’t really know anyone else in their life that would be able to fill that void.

“Daiyu?” Korra frowned.

“The daughter of the man who kidnapped you!?” she raised her voice a little too much for Lin’s liking. 

“Calm down! She is a very good and fair Dom, she would take good care of you and Asami plus with orders coming directly from me how to do things.” Korra took a deep breath.

“Sorry for raising my voice. I will give it a chance, but tonight it’s just me and Asami. I think she needs it and tell Daiyu we want a simple dinner to feel each other before going into something more explicit.” Lin was more than impressed over Korra’s reaction. 

“Good girl, I will call Daiyu immediately.” The Avatar tried to find words in her mind that felt empowering. The only word was a word she used towards people she respected highly.

“How about Master?” Lin raised an amused eyebrow and Kya looked at the light clothed earth bender and mouthed. “What?” Lin mouthed back. “Later.”

“What about it? Do you like it? How does it make you feel? Try it out with Asami tonight, you can always change your mind.” Korra did like it a lot, even when it came from Lin it felt right.

“I will. Thank you my Lady for your guidance.” Korra blushed a bit when addressing Lin like that. She imagine Lin in a tight dark green dress with a firm grip around the handle of a riding crop preparing to give both herself and Asami a beating. Korra longed for it so much, but her focus was Asami now.

“Stay safe Korra and never hesitate to call.” Korra smiled as she put back the phone on the holder and leaned back into the chair. This call had been longer than anticipated.


	52. Yes Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of their titles? How they adress each other? I wanted to use other words for their roles as sub and Dom.

Korra unbutton her traditional water tribe jerkin, casually she threw it over the chair outside the bathroom, and the butler would take care of it later. It had been a strange change to take care of everything to have someone else make food, wash clothes and do all the cleaning. Strange but also very nice after a long days work. She kept her breast wrapped as she stepped inside the bathroom. Asami kneeled naked on the carpet beside the shower, with her head bent and looking down into her lap. It hurt Korra’s heart to see how much she needed to submit, but it made her blood boil at the same time. 

“The shower is ready for you…” Asami gazed up at Korra with a smile.

“Master…” Korra answered with a smile, she crouched down beside the Heiress and grabbed her jaw and kissed her passionately. Asami whimpered into the Avatars mouth and went limp. Korra withdrew with a sigh and her girlfriend pouted when she stood up. 

“Come on princess, help me get these off.” Asami blushed when Korra addressed her like that and crawled closer to her Masters legs. Raised her hands and started to untie them, she was nervous for some reason and fumbled with the knot. 

“Come on, this is not a hard task princess. If you can’t even get into my pants off, how is the rest of the evening going to be like?” Korra smirked, her subs cheeks went from light red to a red that was closer to the colour of red wine. 

“I am sorry…” Asami swallowed hard. “Master.” Korra patted her head.

“Is it too much?” Korra looked down on the heiress who finally got her pants untied. The tanned pants fell to the floor and the Avatar stepped out of them. 

“No, I am just not used to it yet. Master.” Korra hummed approvingly and caressed Asami as she leaned in and rested her head on Korra’s thigh. “The water is warm Master, just as you like it.” Asami inhaled her girlfriends scent.

With a swift motion Korra pulled Asami up and turned her towards the shower. 

“After you princess.” The Avatar lightly pushed the Heiress forward and stepped in together with her. The water was quite warm but not burning. Korra pushed Asami against the wall till she whimpered. Planted kisses in the heiress neck till her whimpers turned to moans. With ease Korra unwrapped the soaked wrappings around her breast and wrapped them around Asami’s wrists.

“I thought I was going to rub your back.” Asami whimpered when Korra firmly tightened the wraps.

“Don’t think, just do as I tell you.” Korra kissed her girlfriends back and cut the wrapping to size so nothing was in the way. The two small pieces that was left she pushed in between Asami’s lips and tied behind her head. “Now you will listen closely princess.” Asami shivered in anticipation as Korra grabbed her waist and pushed up against her. Slowly she let her hand reach down between the heiress legs and she slowly parted them.

“You are mine. My little princess who craves to submit. I saw it in your eyes today. Your entire body language emits it even now.” Korra caressed Asami’s sex firmly and spread her folds to find a soft moist erect clit. 

“Someone is enjoying herself.” The avatar flicked the bundle of nerves. Asami arched her back and whimpered loudly. “Shhhh my little princess.” Korra said and started to massage her girlfriend’s pussy. Asami’s whimpers turned into muffled moans, she started to move her hips to amplify the touch of Korras fingers. But just as she closed in to orgasm the Avatar removed her fingers, turned Asami around and pulled out the gag.

“Open your mouth.” Asami blushed but did as told. Korra let her fingers glide into her girlfriend’s mouth. “Suck.” Her commands was short but effective. Greedy the heiress sucked Korras fingers clean. 

When the Avatar felt that Asami had done a good job she retracted her hand. She untied her and handed her the sponge. 

“You wanted to rub my back right princess?” Korra turned towards the shower head and let the water soak her face.

“Yes Master.” Asami didn’t let a second go to waist, she poured her favourite scented oil on it and got to work. Firmly she pressed the sponge to Korra’s back.

“Good girl, use some force my back really needs it.” Asami really put her weight on the sponge and worked Korra’s back firmly. The Avatar hummed approving the whole time. The heiress felt bold and let the sponge travel down to Korra’s ass, she didn’t say anything so Asami continued lower to her thighs and calves.

“Good girl, but don’t get any other ideas. I just want you to clean my back side. I will fix my front when you are done.” Asami made a disappointed sound but accepted the conditions. She was blessed to have Korra as her Dom and wanted nothing else than to make her happy. “When you are done kneel and wait till I am ready to wash you.” Asami squeaked in anticipation. Korra was going to clean her, maybe with the sponge. Said and done when she was finished she kneeled behind Korra and waited patiently. 

The Avatar hurried to wash of the rest of herself and then turned back towards her girlfriends. She smiled and hunched down taking her face in her hands and kissing her forehead.

“Are you okay?” Asami just nodded and kissed Korra’s cheek.

“I am fine, I like this.” Korra rolled her eyes

“Of course you do princess.” Asami lowered her eyes and blushed but Korra made her look up again. “My princess shall never break eye contact, not even when her Master say something that makes her uncomfortable. Understood?” Asami gulped

“Yes Master.”


	53. Dinner is ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally start to open up

The shower had been a good experience for them both. Korra was happy and in the right mood to continue if Asami needed it. But she also had to take up the Daiyu thing. Playfully she threw a towel over the Heiress face.

“Hey you look like a drowning lemur princess.” Asami frowned

“Thanks Master tease.” Korra laughed 

They walked out to the dinner table in just thin silk bathrobes and was greeted by the chef who had everything ready.

“Greetings Miss Sato, Avatar Korra.” He bowed in respect and presented the dinner. Asami was so hungry from the bad energy she had built up for these past weeks and just released when Korra took charge in the shower. Korra pulled out one of the chair and waited for Asami to sit down, when she did the Avatar gently pushed it back in.

“Thank you.” Asami looked around to see if they were alone and they were. “Master.” Korra smiled and sat down. She served Asami without a word and then she served herself. 

“So how did you come up with Master? Isn’t it kind of. Masculine?” Korra hadn’t thought of it that way. To her Master was used to respectfully address a bender who had achieved something great. Like Master Katara, Master Tenzin or even Master Jinora. It was a term of respect, not gender. 

“Well I am the Master of the four elements.” Korra smirked. “And Lin is using Avatar while the three of us play or when it’s just her and me. I wouldn’t be able to get into the right mindset to dominate you if you called me Avatar all the time.” It made sense to Asami

“What about princess?” she cut a piece of the tender duck meat and hummed approvingly when it touched her tasting buds.

“Well you are.” Korra’s smirk grew when Asami glared at her. “It’s like this. You are in many ways privileged.” Asami’s eyes darkened. 

“Excuse me?” Korra held her hand up and wiped away some gravy from her lip with a napkin. 

“You are, you have worked hard for it but at the end of the day you are more privileged then other people in this city. I can use the word princess as both a way to show affection but also humiliate you.” Asami blushed, Korra spoke just like Lin. Explaining everything so precis. She had grown up since the first time she had blurred out that she wanted to dominate and own her. 

“I think I am starting to see why I got to be with Kya a lot in Zafou.” Asami looked down in her plate and played around with the duck meat in the gravy. Korra grabbed her hand.

“Lin wanted to be with you. She told me about how much you worked while I was away in the Fire Nation. She felt so bad about keeping you with Kya but she felt like it was important that I learned how to act. She won’t be there all the time now, she will have an entire new life to explore and I think she wants to spend time with Kya and even Daiyu.” Asami flinched at the last name. She trembled and closed her eyes.

“I declared me as hers too you know.” Asami whispered without looking at Korra. She pulled her hand back. Korra felt awkward. 

“Well I always saw us as hers.” Korra said, not sure where this was going. The Avatar leaned back in her chair. “Talk with me Sami. I won’t be able to help if you turn away from me.” Asami kept her eyes down.

“LOOK AT ME!” Korra bellowed and Asami jumped in her seat, she slowly rose her gaze to look at her girlfriend. “When I dealt with my demons alone I lost myself and the people around me. Don’t repeat my mistake.” Korra said gently.

“It’s just….” Asami took a deep breath and sobbed as tears drizzled down her cheeks. “Every time I close my eyes he is there. I have told the butler to keep all the lights on so that there won’t be any shadows. That night you spent on air Temple Island I was up all night because I didn’t dare sleep.” Korra trembled.

“You should have told me.” The avatar said in a soft voice.

“You are the Avatar. You will always be needed elsewhere.” Asami sobbed “I have to deal with this alone and learn to deal with it being alone from time to time.” Korra closed her eyes. She remembered the dark figure of herself, how it felt like she was chased around the world by herself. Toph helped her with wise words and a bit of tough love. But how could she incorporate that with Asami? 

“The world leaders have promised to help out as much as they possibly can. The world is changing, I am going to be close by and just a call away. I will send for Naga, the nights I am not here she will and I promise she will see anyone threatening you as dinner.” Asami chuckled. Korra took a deep breath and pulled her chair out, walked behind the Heiress and put her hands on the older woman’s shoulders. A slight tremble went through her.

“We can tell the chef to save some for later.” Asami just nodded and breathed slowly. There had been very little pain when she spent time with Lin. Could she ask for it again. Or would it come naturally for whatever Korra was planning? Asami stood up when Korra pulled the chair out and shivered when the water tribe girl took her hand.

“Have you forgotten what day it is?” Korra asked when they walked back up towards their bedroom.

“Tuesday?” Asami said confused.

“Well yes that is true. But more than that? What did we do a year ago?” Asami stopped and put her hand over her mouth. “Ohh spirits… The shower, fancy dinner…. It’s our year day?!” Korra just nodded and pulled her into a firm polarbeardog hug and kissed her. 

“Well for forgetting such a important day I think you are worth a whopping princess.” Asami blushed and leaned into the Avatars neck. “Mhm.” The heiress mumbled and squeaked as the Avatar swooped her up in her arms. Asami forgot from time to time how strong Korra actually was. When they passed the staircase to the upper floor Asami whispered.

“Um where are you going?” Korra smiled

“We will do this like we did in the spirit world. All natural.” Asami gasped and blushed hard when her robe parted as she passed by the butler who opened the doors to the patio and pool area. The skies was filled with stars and a soft chime filled the night air from the blue spirit flames that had kept Asami safe since that day. But they never came inside the mansion, they always stay outside. 

Korra put down Asami on the small grassy patch and pulled her robe open. The heiress gasped when the cold night air touched her pale skin. When she thought about it, Korra and her was like the Yin and Yang symbol. With a bit of the other in themselves. 

“Spirits you are so beautiful. We should do this more outside.” Korra dropped her robe and kicked Asami’s legs apart. “Always open for me, remember that.” Asami just nodded shyly and giggled. The Avatar kneeled between her girlfriends legs and leans down but just breaths a small flame along her thigh and then kisses her stomach all the way up to her breast. Asami arches her back but Korra pushes her down firmly and takes one of her nipples into her mouth. The heiress moans loudly and claws the ground.

“Ahhhhh Korra!” the Avatar growls and bites down on the heiress nipple till she whimpers. “Sorry! Master! Please!” Korra lets go and goes back to let her tongue play over it. She hits the ground and makes Asami flip over, grabs her hair and pulls her up on her knees. Firmly Korra pushes two fingers inside her soft warm pussy. Asami moans out loud as Korra works her tightness firmly.

“You like that princess, my fingers deep inside you?” Asami whimpered

“Yes Master. It feels so good, please don’t stop.” Korra smirked

“Have you earned it yet?” the Avatar pulled her fingers away and swatted Asami’s ass hard.

“Ahhh!” Asami clenched her fist and arched her back.

“Good, arch your back like the slut you are.” Korra let her palm land over Asami’s ass again and the Heiress moaned softly.

“Please… Harder.” Korra hesitated but remembered what Lin said. Keep it simple. She sat down in the lotus position and patted on her knee. “Lay down and I will give you what you need princess.” Asami crawled over Korras knee and laid down. She trembled.

“Shhh you want this right?” Asami just nodded and yelped when Korra’s palm landed again. This time it was harder. It landed again and again. Asami yelped every time it hit her, the pain was soothing, warm and something she couldn’t put words on. She laid still and let Korra’s hand paint her ass red. 

When Korra felt done she drew her nails over Asami’s back, from the neck down over her ass. The heiress shuddered in pleasure and sat up into Korra’s lap, her legs wrapping around the Avatar’s waist. 

“Thank you Korra.” Asami kissed Korra on the lips, not like that first time. This time it was less hesitation and more passion. 

“You’re welcome Sami.” Korra embraced her tight and fell to the side with Asami still clinging to her. They laughed and rolled around in the grass, probably would be a good idea to take a shower again but for now they wanted each other just like it was. Korra reached up and caressed Asami’s hair out of her face. 

“I love you Asami.” The heiress blushed and kissed the Avatar’s hand softly.

“I love you too Korra. So incredibly much.” Korra kept them both warm out in the open until she felt Asami relax and fall asleep. As quietly as she could she got up and carried her inside again. It hadn’t really been like their first time, this time it was a new first time a great first time.


	54. Building friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets a suprise visit from Daiyu after getting lovley news about Lin

A couple of days had passed since their night together. Asami left small notes on her pillow before heading to the factory every morning. Korra loved them, she really hated having to work but Tenzin needed her. With her arms stretched out and a gigantic yawn she got up from their bed. Naga jumped her when she got out. The large animal had been guarding the mansion day and night since Asami had told her about her fears and dreams. Korra didn’t want her to feel afraid in her own home. More spirits had appeared, a large dragon like spirit with dark blue glowing eyes patrolled the Mansion at night. First Asami had gotten scared but it had spoken to her that it had been grateful for the park and wanted to repay the inventor. The young CEO had been very grateful for the spirits presence and left it food every night. 

“Come on girl lets go see where Tenzin needs today!” Korra mounted the large animal and with loose reins she let Naga run to the harbour. When they finally arrive at the docks they board the ferry to Air Temple Island. Naga loved the breeze, leaned over the rail and barked into the ocean. The short ferry ride was refreshing, Korra had hopes of eating her breakfast together with Jinora before she was off to the meditation practice with Tenzin. But before she could reach the Air bender family’s residence Pema called out.

“Korra!” The woman who had been like an extra mother waved happily towards the Avatar. She wore her traditional Air acolyte garbs and walked to meet Korra. “Didn’t Tenzin get a hold of you?” Korra looked confused.

“I thought we were going to do some meditation technique to reconnect to more of my past lives. Isn’t he here?” Korra scratched her head tilting it slightly.

“Ohh sweetie you just missed him. He was off to the South to talk with his mother.” Pema smiled and put a warm hand on the Avatars shoulders. A pack of flying lemurs dashed across the skies and screeched loudly.

“Is something wrong? With Katara?” Pema shook her head.

“Ohh no, don’t worry. Apparently Kya and Lin have made something official and Tenzin wanted to speak with Katara about it.” Korra’s heart raced in her chest.

“Official? Like couple official?” her eyes sparkled when she looked at Pema.

“Yes. It was damn time those two came out to all of us! I mean come on, it’s not like we haven’t seen it.” Korra made a leap and squeaked. But she stopped. “Why did Tenzin feel the need to go all the way to the south to talk to Katara about it?” Pema laughed a quirky Pema laughter.

“You know him… Mr traditional wanted to talk wedding plans.” Korra gasped

“He wants them to get married?” 

“Ohh yes. Tenzin want a lot of people who are couples to tie the knot just out of tradition. He can be a little bit…” Pema looked into the sky just as a bison sored past them.

“Inflexible, stubborn, old fashioned.” Pema smiled towards the Avatar. “Do you want me to continue?” The avatar smirked

“He believes in tradition Korra. It is important to him, now more than ever when he finally got a chance to rebuild the Air Nation.” Korra understood that and was happy for her old Master. But he could be a bit much from time to time too. 

Korra said goodbye to Pema and took Naga back with her to the mansion. She wandered the Sato family’s private library for a couple of minutes without finding anything interesting. Her first thought was to call Lin and warn her about Tenzin’s wedding plans but it would be so fun when Katara forces her to wear a traditional fur dress at it. Korra laughed out loud at the thought.

Just as she was about to go out into the kitchen to find food the doorbell rang. 

“What now.” Korra muttered as she headed to the door. She opened it with an emotionless expression. “Whaaaat? I was just about to get something to eat….” A woman in the same age as Lin was looking at her with green intense eyes. She eyed Korra from bottom to top, hummed approvingly and walked passed her into the mansion. The Avatar just stood there like a fool turning around pushing the door shut.

“Daiyu?” Korra asked and walked after the much taller woman. She was tall and very feminine. Long grey hair, freely swaying as she walked. 

“Both smart and beautiful. Lin has caught a great fish in this shit hole of a city.” For such a feminine woman she really had a bad mouth. But Korra kind of liked it. Lin looked hard, sounded hard but Daiyu camouflaged herself as a proper lady. 

“Thank you… I think.” Korra said and followed her into the living room. 

“Your girlfriend offered me a cold beverage. Where is your manners Avatar? Am I going to have to pour me something myself or are you going to be a good girl and pour me something strong?” Korra frowned, the clock wasn’t even past lunch yet.

“Did your liquor habits make you a bad cop?” Korra said with a smirk as she opened the liquor cabinet. A firm hand grabbed her hair and pushed her up against it and hissed.

“Lin said you had grown up but I don’t feel the same. She also said I had free reins if you misbehaved in anyway.” Korra growled

“I don’t even know you! I would never let you put a hand on me or Asami.” Daiyu let go and nodded.

“Good that means you are as smart as you look. Beverage?” Korra just shook her head and poured a fire whiskey for her guest. They sat down in the dark red sitting area on opposite sides.

Korra examined Daiyu closely, trying to keep her legs shut. The short shift of power between them had a large impact on the Avatar. Her body was like an oiled machine reacting directly as greater Dom stepped in and took over. She both hated and loved it.

“Thank you Avatar Korra.” The young water tribe girl shivered. “I guess you are as submissive as Asami is under the right conditions.” Korra growled, it sounded like Daiyu had done something she hadn’t asked permission to do.

“What do you know of it?” Daiyu smiled

“Protective. Well you see Korra. Can I call you Korra? Or do you prefer Avatar considering we are not friends or anything.” Daiyu smirked. “Yet.”   
Korra couldn’t see how this woman was able to top Lin. The way she acted was so annoying and Lin hated annoying. But her body betrayed her too. Korra’s nipples protruded under her simple dark blue tank top and she blushed.

“I am here as a favour to Lin. If you want me to leave I will. But if you think I can help in any way please feel free to ask me anything.” Korra gulped, this woman was too much of everything. But she was going to give her a chance. 

“So what did you talk with Asami about?” Daiyu crossed her legs and balanced her glass on her knee. She wore a simple grey and green jumpsuit. Earth benders seemed to have the same taste in clothing here in Republic city.

“Mostly about you actually. How good you had approached her when she wanted you to beat the bad out of her. No matter how much they ask, that is something you can never do Korra. Even if they are crying begging on their knees. Pain is good, but just to the point where the skin is still intact. When you as a Dom crosses a line, at least in my book where you draw blood when your sub is not in the right mind set to consent to that. It’s a big no, no.” Korra just sat there listening. She agreed to that. A lot.

“And if I and Lin agreed on a session where she was going to actually break the skin with a whip?” Daiyu smiled 

“Well that is different. If you are fully aware of that it have to be tended to and healed after I am all for it. But in the state that you had described Miss Sato it had been a very bad move. It might have helped her in that moment but later no. When they, or you really think pain and humiliation is the thing you need. The opposite can actually be needed. A soft yet strict Dom, swatting your ass red yes, holding you down letting you feel that nothing bad can touch you.” Korra was mesmerised by her words.

“Yes.” Were the only word that she could come up with. 

Korra hadn’t even noticed the sun moving and slowly disappearing. They talked dearly about Asami, how smart and beautiful she where. Naga barked outside and Korra jumped up from her seat, but calmed down when the door opened and the very person they talked about stepped in soaked from what seemed to be a polarbeardog greeting. Asami did not look amused as she stepped inside.

“Hi sweetie. We have a guest.” Daiyu raised her glass towards Asami who smiled back.

“Hi again Miss Sato. Lovely home and girlfriend you got.” The heiress blushed and excused herself to get all the drool off her clothes. 

“Quite the woman you got there Avatar.” Korra smiled

“Indeed. Are you staying for dinner?” Daiyu shook her head.

“Not today. Maybe another time Korra.” Daiyu got up and took Korras hand in a tight grip. She inhaled deep and smiled.

“You are very bad at hiding when you are enjoying yourself Miss Avatar. Next time if you would consent I could show you why I am the only one that can break Lin Beifong.” Korra shivered.

“That would be interesting.” Korra said letting out a moan. She cursed herself when Daiyu shut the door and Asami walked back with just a tank top and slim pants.

“Why did she leave? What did you do?” Korra frowned, took two large step forward and grabbed Asami.

“Shut up and kiss me Miss Sato.” Asami yelped when the Avatar pushed her up against the very cabinet she herself had been pushed up against by Daiyu. 

“Korra.” Asami said just before their lips crashed together. Korra reached under the tank top and pinched the CEOs erect nipple.

“I didn’t quite catch that princess.” Asami moaned.

“Sorry…Master.”


	55. A long overdue talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they are Wife, Wife and Husband. What could possible go wrong?

The weather was like she felt. Cold, miserably and a total failure. She had not been prone to admit her wrong doings until she met Opal. But what happened back then was her fault and it had been months since the terrible mistake that could have cost her, her wife. Eska fingered on the necklace with two intertwined symbols, the earth kingdoms mountain intertwined with the swirls from the air nomads. Opal had insisted on trying to fit a wave in it too but Eska liked this better. Their wedding had been a small gathering of relatives. Korra and Asami had just stayed for the cermoni then they had to get back to Republic City, but Eska had appreciate it greatly. Suyin had been crying her eyes out and Mako had been as awkward as ever. But it had been nice. 

“Love? You are in deep thought tonight. May I ask about what?” Opal was formal, kind and very well spoken. Unlike her slob for a husband who had his face stuffed with noodles.

“Nothing to worry about Opal. I just need to prepare something important tonight.” Opal smiled

“Tdhese alrl verly talsty.” Bolin said with his mouth full.

“Don’t speak with food in your mouth turtle duck.” Eska loved him even though he was like a big child. 

“Psorry spweetie.” Bolin swallowed. “Phaaaaaaaaa I do love the water tribe cuisine. So explicit.” Eska’s eyes sparkled. 

“Explicit you say?” Bolin squecked and blushed.

“Please not while we eat Eska.” Opal was still new to all this and but she had healed since the attack on the way back home. She just wanted to keep it in the bedroom which to some extent was fine for Eska. But she wanted to use her power where ever they went. Eska cleared her throat and saw this as an opportunity to talk to Opal alone.

“Bolin. If you are finished I want you to go to the big bedroom and get ready. I have plans for tonight.” Bolin squeaked again and hurried to leave. Opal stood up.

“Not you. I want to talk.” The chieftain said awkwardly. The air bender sat down again and smiled towards her wife. She was carrying a necklace like Eskas but hers was air nomad swirls intertwine with the water tribe’s waves. 

“Um how should I start this?” Opal took Eskas hand in her own. She caressed the thin fingers with the dark sharp nails.

“Just speak from your heart dear. It will help.” Eska smirked, it seemed so easy.

“I want to do things to you and Bolin tonight.” Opal blushed.

“Yes my love.” Eska cleared her throat again

“I want to hurt you.” Opal smiled and giggled.

“Well I like spanking and um. Yeah you know.” Opal blushed even more.

“To get pounded.” Eska smirked

“Yes….. But if you want this why do you take this now and not just pull us to the bed room like you used to?” Opal knew why.

“Because of what happened. I want to do this right, make it right.” Opal lifted Eska’s hand to her lips and kissed each finger.

“I consent to everything we have agreed on. Pain, as in whips, biting and rough fucking both pussy, ass and mouth.” Eska’s breathing increased, she liked this side of Opal a lot. Bolin was way too awkward and childish to do anything but squeak. The air bender stood up and walked closer. Leaned in and kissed the chieftains both cheeks. “I consent to humiliation, dirty talk and orders that make me uncomfortable to do while you look.”

“Like?” Eska asked

“Like telling me to pleasure our husband with my mouth till her releases into it.” Eska grabbed Opal’s neck and pulled her closer. Their lips close but not touching.

“I want you to make him squeal tonight, scream your name over and over again.” Opal closed her eyes when Eska’s nails dug into her skin. “I want you to be a good wife and let him fill you up while you serve my pussy with your mouth.” Opal moaned.

“Do you want to do that?” Opal whimpered when Eska’s fingers found its way to her nipple and pinched it.

“Yes please.” Eska let go and stood up. 

“Come with me then, our husband is waiting for us.” Eska walked in front followed by Opal, she untied her dark blue robe and let it fall as she walked. The air bender gasped.

“Eska! You can’t walk naked!” Eska smirked

“Of course I can. I am the chieftain.” Opal blushed as her wife walked past servants who dropped things and gasped as she passed.

Bolin stood up in their bed dressed as Nuktuk.

“IT’S ME! THE HERO OF THE SOUTH!!!! NUUUUUUUKTUUK!” Eska sighed.

“Drop the outfit turtle duck I want you naked!” Bolin pouted and sat down sobbing like a child.

Opal rushed in and embraced Bolin who burrowed his face into his wife’s chest. She gave Eska the evil eye.

“Did you really have to make him cry?” Eska shrugged

“Mhee I was planning on making you both cry.” Opal’s eyes looked like they were going to pop of her head and a deep red colour spread across both her and Bolin’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will leave it there and just let you guys imagin what happened =P Ask nicely and I might write a chapter where their plans are described more explicit =p


	56. A gift worthy a queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra loves mornings when the sunlight play over Asami's face

The morning light reflected over Asami’s beautiful pale skin. Korra caressed a strand of hair away from it and kept admiring the woman she now openly called girlfriend. A waiter at a restaurant had cleared his throat on that awkward way the other night when she had called her girlfriend. But she didn’t care. Asami Sato was her girlfriend, lover and submissive. Red stripes was still visible from last night’s session. Twenty five strikes over that perfect round ass of hers. She had whimpered after ten and the last five she actually cried. Not “I AM IN SUCH PAIN I WILL DIE PLEASE STOP.” But more the kinds that told Korra that she had accepted her fate and had the courage to show Korra that the pain affected her. She had thanked Korra after, not that Korra had needed it but she also explained her feelings. That the pain was needed for her to release all her feelings, not just from the abduction but also from the newly built bond she had with Korra. 

“You are starring at me.” Asami said without opening her eyes.

“It’s not my fault you are so beautiful. I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you Miss Sato.” Korra leaned in and kissed her on the lips. A smile spread across the heiress face.

“Good morning to you too.” She said with a yawn and opened one eye. The weather had changed, wind and rain was the new thing in Republic City.  
“Its stay in bed all day weather.” Asami said and closed her eye.

“Well its fall, what did you expect?” Korra nuzzled her face and kissed her nose. She caressed her naked shoulder, down her arm and tangled their fingers togheter. 

“How about some tea and newly backed honey oat bread?” Asami opened her eye again. 

“The kind your mother make?” Korra nodded and Asami pulled the blankets away.

“Ohh well time to start the day I guess!” the avatar smiled and jumped out. She stretched a bit and pulled a tank top over her head and pulled on some chinos. “I like when you dress all casual. It suits you.” Asami said and hugged her from behind still naked. Korra held her arms and leaned back. 

“I like when you like.” 

“How poetic Miss Avatar.” Korra laughed. 

“Hey I have a way with words.”

When the bread was ready they sat down in the sofa by the fire, Asami took a sip of her tea. She had put on her silky green Beifong robe that she had gotten while staying with Lin. Her thought wander off to the earth bender and she realised something important. 

“It’s Lin’s birthday next week.” She said while keeping her cup close to her chest.

Korra smiled while she brushed Naga’s thick white fur. The polarbeardog laid on her back, stretched out in front of the fireplace. 

“I know, we should go to Zaofu and surprise her.” Asami chuckled

“Do you think she would approve?” Korra smirked

“In her crippled state she has no choice than accept it. Besides I have a great idea for a birthday gift.” Asami looked intrigued. 

“Well?” the heiress said 

“How about a tattoo?” Asami gasped

“Like the one she had? We get them on the inside of our thighs and considering she is not in any way close to be able to dominate us we give her a show that will melt her. Of course Kya will be there making requests as well. Did you hear that Tenzin actually forced Lin to pop the question?” Asami’s jaw dropped not just because she got quite warm inside thinking of serving Lin like her girlfriend just had described. But a tattoo, it would be the ultimate submission of course. 

Asami stood up, looking so determined even Naga sat up and whipped her tail so hard that one of the armchairs fell over. 

“Let’s do it!”


	57. This was a stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami gets the first of two presents for Lin ready.

Korra clenched her fist when the needle met her skin. The pain was not that bad until the artist started to shadow the design. Asami sat on a leather bench with spread legs and a large fan trying to cool down her thigh.

“Dose it still hurt?” Korra gazed over at Asami who frowned.

“No it’s the best feeling ever having a dozen needles being hacked into my flesh.” She didn’t intend to sound so angry but the pain was like a burn mark. It was intense, good. Kind off but it did hurt. 

“It looks nice though.” Daiyu smirked while Asami fanned her leg franticly. 

“No one asked you!” Asami said a little too rough. “Sorry, I just want it to look nice and don’t hurt.” Daiyu smiled.

“Apology accepted.” 

On the way home both the Avatar and Asami walked with their legs wide apart. People was staring and Daiyu was laughing so hard she was crying.

“What if you had pierced your nerve bundles?” She cried out in laughter. “You would have had to call for assistance to get yourself home.”


	58. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Asami and Daiyu arrive in Zafou without Lin knowing. Suyin have prepared their arrival.

The entire city of Zafou was celebrating their new inhabitant’s birthday. Wing and Wei was waiting when Korra and Asami followed by Daiyu walked off Future Industries new flag ship humours named THE AVATAR. Korra had blushed a bit when the CEO had told her the name. The ship was streamline, dark blue wave patterns and a large orange cogwheel that looked like a sun. 

“WELCOME BACK!” Wing and Wei said in unison. The twins hugged both Asami and Korra, they had somehow become even brawnier since last they saw them at Opal’s wedding. They had green and silver tank tops with dark green shorts. 

“Aunt Lin will be so happy to see you. She doesn’t know you are here yet.” Daiyu walked passed them

“Terrific, has the bar opened yet?” Wei pointed at her and leaned in to whisper into Korra’s ear.

“Do I know her?” Korra smiled and chuckled

“Our new friend is Daiyu and really old friend of your Aunt Lin.” Wing shrugged and grabbed Asami and started to ask questions about the new ship.

Wei walked up to Daiyu and put his arm around her shoulders. She wore a tight grey dress and glared at the young earth bender.

“Aunt Lin’s friend is my friend.” The woman stopped and sighed.

“Avatar…:” Korra darted to Wei’s side and took his arm off Daiyu.

“Bad move buddy. She is not a people person. At least not just anyone, family to Lin or not.” Wing shook his head and sighed deep.

“Can you believe I am related to him Asami?” the CEO laughed.

The city hadn’t changed much, but a huge change was the giant statue of Lin, Suyin and Toph at the very centre of the city. They held their hands to the sky and over them a large flat surface was hovering.

“What on earth?” Korra just stared up.

“Delusions of grandeur. Clearly.” Daiyu said staring up beside Korra.

“That is mum and dads new big thing. Pull large flocks of tourists, we have doubled the city’s finances thanks to the Beifong monument.” Wing said proud.

“How is that platform staying up there?” Asami asked squinted towards the sky.

“Magnetism.” A voice behind them said and everyone turned around to meet eyes with the Matriarch of Zafou. Korra threw herself over Suyin.

“It have been so long.” The Avatar hadn’t been able to talk to her at the wedding and it had been months since they had been in Zafou. 

“Too long dear Korra.” The Matriarch said and embraced the young woman. Asami stood behind Korra and was quick to steal a hug when her girlfriend had let Su go.

“Asami, how are you doing sweetie?” the heiress embraced her tightly.

“Much better thanks to Korra taking care of me so good and of course.” Daiyu leaned against the base of Lin’s giant foot. 

“Su.” She said unimpressed.

“D… What a pleasure.” Su said equally unimpressed, but she couldn’t hold a smile away. Daiyu walked up to the Matriarch and embraced her. “Long time no see sis.” Korra and Asami just stared at them.

“Um… What did I miss?” Wing asked his brother.

“Is she our aunt too?” Wei asked.

Suyin laughed.

“No boys, just a very very good friend.” Korra wondered if Su knew about what kind of relationship she and Lin had but she was not going to ask. She liked seeing a softer side of Daiyu. 

They walked along happily chatting all the way to the newly built gate to the Beifong mansion. Korra felt like Su might have become even more protective towards her family since the explosion. She felt a bit guilty about it all. The avatar heard a familiar voice that made her heart jump, but she took a deep breath. She smoothed out her dress. It was an ocean blue tight dress, V-neck that was so sharp that her breast almost fell out. But just almost. She wore a silver necklace with a cogwheel, she came up with the idea herself and it had made Asami cry when she saw it. Asami was wearing a V-neck wine red dress with a golden belt and wore a dark blue pin with the South Water tribe symbol engraved. 

Korra was sure that Lin was going to faint when she met her gaze. But she took a deep breath and with some support from Kya she got up and walked to meet them.

“You shouldn’t.” Lin said with a shivering voice. 

“I told them that but you know them better than I. They never listen.” Daiyu walked passed Korra who frowned but she sighed and smiled when she saw the happiness in Lin’s eyes. 

“Well knowing you I thought you could have stopped them.” Lin laughed and embraced her old Dom. 

Su placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and whispered.

“We have prepared a special place so you and Asami can give Lin a proper birthday gift.” Korra gulped and chuckled.

“Thank you Su.” 

Korra gazed back and saw Suyin and her kids leave without protest. Daiyu seemed to have called and warned the Matriarch about their plan. That was good, she didn’t want anything awkward between the sisters more than it already had been. The avatar walked hand in hand with her girlfriend up to Lin and they both embraced her.

“You two almost made my heart stop. Who picked out these dresses?” Daiyu smirked and waved at her.

“I know what makes your knees weak Lin.” The woman smirked at her old friend and nodded.

“Indeed you do.” Lin caressed Korra and pulled Asami closer. The both younger women placed their heads on the earth benders still sore shoulders. Lin kissed their heads and Kya caressed Asami’s cheek.

“I missed you two so much. You can’t imagine.” Korra sobbed and Asami snivelled.

“We can.” They said in unison


	59. Thank you for everything part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami is going to give Lin the show of her life. Daiyu and Kya will be assisting while Lin just enjoys the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.
> 
> I really enjoy writing session scens. But as a BDSM practitioner myself it's very hard to focus when I write things I know I enjoy myself. (Yeah I get horny by writing this stuff. Shut your face!) So I need to take breaks between chapters when it gets tooo explicit. (Not to do that! You people are way to naugthy!) 
> 
> So these chapters will be in parts but all in all be one big session. And keep in mind, these sessions are a fantasy that I wish could be possible, but many times you have to focus on one thing because it is so intense for both sub and Dom. When I was practicing often we had Shibari, pain and power exchange mostly. And if someone wants me to dive deeper into how to I might be able to do that xD But BDSM is different for different people. My way might not be a way that works for anyone else but me. But consent and communication is the key to a great BDSM life. 
> 
> Rant over enjoy the chapter!

Korra bit her lip. The room they entered was wide and circular. Nowhere to hide. There was a large round bed in the middle, hoops in the floors and ceilings for suspensions and a table with implements. Everything they could be needing, whips, toys and rope.   
Lin got down on the bed with a grunt. She was still in pain but Korra hoped this would make her relax and enjoy herself a lot. 

“This place is amazing. How did you persuade Su to build this?” Lin looked around, Korra knew that gaze she had. She was aroused already just by the room they were in. 

“Well I just told her a story of a sister that always looked out for her bratty little sister.” Lin smiled towards Daiyu.

Korra and Asami stood alone on the floor in front of Lin. They shivered in anticipation and turned to each other. The heiress caressed between the Avatars breast and Korra sighed in pleasure. 

“Remember girls, you two are here for Lin. Take it slow, we are not going to let you have a second of rest until Lin feels satisfied.” Korra bit her lower lip and leaned in closer. She nibbled on Asami’s lip and slowly reached behind her neck and pulled her closer. They could hear Lin’s breath change. Korra tilted the heiress head and planted kissed and nibbled her neck. 

“Ahhh.” Asami exhaled when Korra reached her earlobe and tugged on it. 

Lin rested against a pile of pillows so she could see everything at a nice angle. Lin had stripped down to just a pair of panties and her breast binding. Kya wore a see through light blue robe with nothing underneath. Daiyu was still wearing the dress she had arrived in.

“Come on girls, don’t forget us. Show us some skin.” Kya said in a soft voice leaning on the pile of pillows placing her hand on Lin’s thigh. 

Korra smiled and looked into Asami’s eye. They sparkled. She was ready. The Avatar turned the CEO around, grabbing her breast tightly through the dress and massaged them firmly till she was squirming against her. Korra let one hand wander down, slowly lifting her girlfriends dress till she heard Lin gasp. Asami had at the same time let her own hand wander down over Korra’s thigh and showed what was hidden underneath. They blushed when Lin struggled to get out of the bed while both Daiyu and Kya told her to stay put.

“I am the Dom here! This is my birthday party! Don’t spoil my fun with mothering me!” Korra giggled when Lin sounded like a spoiled brat but trembled when the woman she admired and loved kneeled before them. She did it with a grin of pain but she did it even though Korra could feel she was in pain. The earth bender placed her hands on both women’s legs covering their tattoos. 

“Do you like them?” Asami whispered and Lin planted kisses on their thighs. Korra moaned softly.

“I love them.” Lin looked lovingly at the two flying boars forever inked into the flesh of the Avatar, Master of the four elements and the CEO of one of the world’s largest and most powerful companies. Lin couldn’t hold back her tears. She leaned into them both and whimpered.

“I am so grateful to have you two.” Korra looked at Kya who had tears in her eyes. This was very special and she had promised herself to give it all she got. Not stop for a second until Lin said they were done. 

Kya helped Lin back to the bed and then turned to the younger women. She whipped up a water whip from a bucket of water. 

“Undress each other.” Her command was simple. Korra slowly helped Asami out of her dress and the Heiress did the same for her. When they were naked Daiyu tied them to a hoop in the ceiling and grabbed a single tail made from leather. They stood face to face, so close that if they moved the other would feel it.

“Ready or not we will begin with some light whipping warming you two up.” Daiyu’s voice had changed. It was like when she had pushed Korra to the liquor cabinet. Assertive and in charge. Korra looked into Asami’s eyes, she mouthed. 

“Are you okay?” The heiress nodded and yelped when Kya’s water whip met her bare back. She rubbed up against Korra who inhaled deep when the pale skin met her dark. 

“Ahhh!” Korra exhaled when Daiyu’s single tail hit her thigh. A sharp burning sensation started to spread across it. Then on the other side. The Avatar had missed pain a lot. It was nice and amazing to Dominate Asami, but from time to time she really needed this. A whip leaving long red marks across her body while trying to ignore the wetness between her legs. To let go of all the control she usually had to embrace as the Avatar.

Kya and Daiyu planted red marks all over both girls’ bodies while Lin watched with a content smile. 

“Turn them over. Back to back and let’s spice it up with something more while you two paint their fronts. “Kya smiled and nodded. She bended some more water while Daiyu turned the girls over placing them back to back. Korra and Asami whimpered when their stripped backs met and was pushed together. The water bender made a simple slim limb shaped ice structure and slowly let it slide into their pussies. 

“Fuck….” Korra moaned

“Ahh!” Asami inhaled deep and whimpered as Kya expanded it when it was inside them so it wouldn’t come out, no matter how hard they tried to push it out.

“It will stay there till it melts.” Kya said and caressed Korra’s cheek. “But that mouth of yours is nasty Avatar. Shame on you.” Korra blushed deeply and couldn’t help herself.

“You should hear Daiyu talk… It would make anyone gasp and blush.” Kya’s eyes narrowed and she slapped Korra’s firm breast.

“Cheeky as ever Avatar.” Daiyu smirked and gave Asami’s breast a firm tug till the heiress got up on her toes from the pain. 

The older women tormented both girls breast with firm slaps and pinching their nipples. Cold water dripped down on the floor from the ice dildo that was stuck in them both. Each time Asami or Korra moved it moved inside them making it hard to concentrate. So much sensation at the same time was overwhelming. The heiress and the Avatar started whimpering and moaning alternately. 

“I think they are enjoying themselves a little too much. I thought it was my birthday gift.” Lin smirked and both Kya and Daiyu took a step back. They circulated around the girls and started to whip their fronts. Squeals, screams and whimpers was heard between the smacks from the whips hitting their skin. 

When both Dom’s and subs where breathing heavy from the excitement and physical strenuous task it was to whip someone they took a breather. Korra and Asami was let down, the water dildo was remove and they were covered in thin blankets. Kya handed them water.

“You two did beautiful.” Korra smiled

“Thank you.” Kya patted her head, sat down beside Lin and handed her a whiskey.


	60. Thank you for everything part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets a cute nervous breakdown after the whipping.

When they had let them rest for a bit Kya signed for Korra to get up. With sparkling eyes they both got up, placed their hands on their back and waited. The Avatar started to giggle, hysterically. She couldn’t stop, just like a school girl she giggled and giggled. Lin smiled bright and shook her head. Daiyu sighed.

“Please let us gag her before we start too.” Daiyu complained

Lin nodded and her old Dom walked up behind the Avatar, Kya tossed her a red rubber ball that was attached to letter straps. The earth bender swiftly tied it behind her head and firmly grabbed her hair.

“Calm down. I know this is a lot to handle but don’t lose your mind yet. We have barley started sweetie.” Korra gasped behind the gag as Daiyu pulled her back closer and caressed her toned stomach with her free hand. The strong former cop snapped her fingers at Asami. “Get down on your knees heiress and show Lin how good you are at licking pussy.” 

Asami bit her lover lip but obeyed and kneeled with her hands on Korra’s thighs.

“Hands on your back.” Kya hunched down behind her and wrapped some rope tightly around the Heiress wrists as she let go of Korra’s legs. Asami felt out of balanced but tried her best to satisfy their demands. But when Kya pulled a mask over her face that made it hard to breath she panicked.

“Shhhh.” Kya kissed Asami’s leather dressed cheek and zipped open the mouth of the mask. Asami inhaled deep, her nose was still covered and it made it hard to breath. “Now make your girlfriend moan.” Kya pushed the heiress head into Korra’s crotch. The Avatar moaned the second her girlfriend started to explore it. The mask had no eyes so Asami had search for the right spot. 

Daiyu tossed Kya a flogger and smirked.

“Let’s see how long it takes for her to come.” Kya smiled bright.

“This can be fun.” The older women started to flog both Asami and Korra as the heiress tried the best she could to lick her girlfriend to orgasm. But with her hands tied on her back it was hard to stay still every time the flogger hit her arms and upper back. 

Korra closed her eyes when Asami finally found the spot. She had no idea why she started to giggle like that but Daiyu’s comment felt like it was only normal. Her moans rose from behind the gag and she started to thrust her pelvis against Asami’s mouth. The pain from the flogger together with her girlfriends tongue was overwhelming and she could feel her knees buckle as her body trembled and she came harder than she ever had done. 

Two strong arms caught her and Daiyu wolf whistled at her. 

“Wow! Miss Avatar I think you just covered your girlfriend in your lady juices.” Korra’s eyes opened and she looked down on Asami’s leather clad head. It was sparkling with her juices and she saw Asami’s tongue lick her lips over and over as liquid drizzled down.


	61. Thank you for everything part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin have a request and Daiyu and Kya let their imagination set up the rest of the session.

Kya washed the heiress drenched hooded face and helped her up. The two dominant woman placed the subs facing each other. Lin looked at Korra, she was still seeing signs of the Avatar’s strong orgasm. 

“Do you have any requests Lin?” Kya smiled towards her partner. Lin smirked.

“Bring the clamps.” Asami started to panic again, it was her fist time with a hood like this. Daiyu caressed her neck. 

“Breath slowly, we will put your beautiful juicy girlfriend in one as well.” Korra barley reacted to what to Asami felt like a threat. The Avatar just looked at her girlfriend’s covered head, it was amazing that she had never thought about using masks and hoods. She had to try that when they were alone. Korra mumbled something behind the gag but both Doms ignored her for the moment. The water bender threw the clamps to Daiyu and picked up another black leather hood. This one was different than Asami’s, it just had small holes for breathing just below the nose. Gently Kya put it on Korra.

“If it feels to much light a small fire in your hand so we can stop and make it better.” Kya kissed Korra’s gaged mouth and got a mumbling moan as answer. The water bender took the Avatar’s wrist tied them to her thighs, went over to Asami untied her wrists from each other and then tied them to her thighs. Daiyu had started to gently pinch the heiress nipples to be able to put the clamps on. She tugged on them till Asami whimpered. The clamps where made of metal and the earth bender opened them with her bending and made them squeeze the heiress nipples tightly. 

“Ghaaaa…” Asami whimpered as the metal closed around them. The earth bender put the same kind of clamps on Korra and attached a string between the two subs. She made sure not to string it too tight but tight enough that if any of them moved it would tug on the woman’s nipples. When done she turned to the person this was all for. 

“Shall we gag her as well Lin?” Daiyu smirked when Lin nodded with a content smile. She was enjoying herself a lot and when Kya was done with Korra she poured Lin a glass of red wine. 

“Thank you love.” Lin said and caressed the water benders arm. Kya smiled.

“You are welcome love.” Her eyes sparkled a bit when she uttered the words.

While Kya started to look around on the table of toys Daiyu put a red ball to Asami’s lips.

“Open sweetie.” Asami trembled obeyed. “Good girl.” Daiyu said as she tightened the gag. She took a step back and watched the two gaged, blindfolded and tied women. It was an amazing sight for sure. Having their arms tied to their thighs made their backs easier to access for the next step. 

The water benders light blue eyes sparkled as she picked up a bunch of clothes pins. Daiyu saw what she was thinking and just nodded with a bright smile. The earth bender took a dozen pins and started to look for a good place to start. She pinched Asami’s back to find enough skin to attach them without them falling off. Finally she got them in two rows down the heiress back and thighs. She squirmed and whimpered every time Daiyu had squesed her skin togheter to put the pins in place. 

“A master piece.” Kya said and flicked one of them. Asami went up on her toes mumbling from behind the gag.

“Ohh be careful so you don’t hurt your girlfriend Sato.” Daiyu smirked when she saw the string pull on Korra’s dark nipples. The Avatar gasped behind the gag as she felt her nipples get pulled, it was intense but not too much.

“Shall we be a little original and put the rest of the pins in another area on the Avatar?” Kya said with a smile.

“Her pussy.” Lin said with a bright smile, her green eyes was gleaming from her growing arousal. Kya nodded and kneeled under the string put the first pin on Korra’s left fold. The avatar was so wet they almost slid of but Kya used her bending and dried up the moist from her folds. She put five on each fold and then took one and firmly grabbed Korra’s clit with her fingers. The Avatar’s legs almost buckled again but Daiyu caught her.

“Don’t fall Korra, it will hurt for both of you.” The earth bender supported the avatar with her own body and put a finger on the string till it tugged on both girl's  
nipples. Asami and Korra whimpered from behind their gags and strings of drool started to run down their chests and breasts. 

“Are you ready Korra?” Kya asked and squeezed the Avatar’s clit firmly.

“Myess” The gagged water tribe girl said sending a stream of drool down her chin as she spoke. 

Korra cried out when the pin closed around her nerve bundle. Her knees were shacking from the pain emanating between her legs and from her nipples. She breathed through her nose and tried to find her focus again. Daiyu had let her go but stood close by. The earth bender got an evil idea.  
“Do we have like thin metal tread?” Lin looked intrigued.  
“I think Suyin left a coil on the table.” Daiyu walked over and browsed through the bondage items. A small coil of metal tread was indeed there. She uncoiled it with her metal bending and gently attached each pin on Korra’s pussy to each other. Then she wrapped the tread around some thicker rope and gently pulled it between the Avatar’s legs. She did the same to Asami’s back, connecting a string to every pin on her back and wrapped the end in a thicker rope and gave it to Kya who just smiled.

“This is how we are going to do this girls. Kya is just going to get a small vibrator attached to your clit’s.” Kya took some duct tape and placed a small butterfly like device against Asami’s clit, she did the same to Korra but put it on the pin that already was attached to her clit. The subs whimpered in unison as the both women walked behind them and stretched the string to the rest of the pins. 

“If you are close to coming you need to make as much sound as possible. If anyone of you come before the other you will be sorry. When you finally cum, we will pull the strings till the pins detaches.” Kya tightened the string behind Korra and Daiyu did the same behind Asami. Cries of pain was heard from behind the two mixed with muffled moans when their vibrating butterflies sent pleasure through their core. 

Their muffled moans intensified, they started squirming where they stood and the string between their nipples tightened. Second became minutes and Kya tugged a little on the string attached to Korra’s pussy. To her surprise without warning Korra cried out, kneeled so fast that the string tightened too much and the pins flew off her pussy. As her knees hit the floor the string between her and Asami stretched and Korra pulled off Asami’s nipple clamps with such force that the heiress screamed behind the gag. Daiyu smirked and with a firm pull she pulled off all the pins from Asami’s back. 

Asami thought someone had put her nipples on fire, she hadn’t a chance to shield herself from the intense pain in her nipples. Just as the burning sensation started in her nipples she felt the string to the pins on her back pull them off. She fell to her knees screaming. The vibrator hadn’t pushed her over the edge and she leaned forward groaning behind the gag.

“So I guess Korra loosed that?” Daiyu smirked

“I guess so.” Lin said with a content smile and caressed down her thigh and breathed heavy. Korra had tumbled over in a fetal position and was still trembling from the aftershock from her orgasm.


	62. Thank you for everything part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts as a punishment for Korra ends in a bet that can make it really awkward for Lin.

Korra had been bent over the end of Lin’s bed. The earth bender caressed her still hooded head and gaged mouth with her face.  
“What have I said about coming without permission Avatar?” Korra mumbled something inaudible and Lin laughed. “You will be punished.” The earth bender hissed and traced Korra’s lips with her toes. A shiver when through her as Lin’s toes touched her. 

Kya changed Asami’s gag to a dildo gag. She helped her get down on her knees behind Korra and moved the dildo into position.

“You seem to like coming Avatar. So you will continue to do so until I say you can’t anymore.” Lin said in a devilish voice.

Daiyu had set up a piece of furniture that looked like a bench but clearly had other purposes. It was dressed in leather and had distinct places where Korra’s feet and arms would be placed. The earth bender helped Korra to take place on it. She was laid down on her stomach, legs spread in a v shape and her arms and face facing Lin. She was strapped down so she couldn’t move. Not that it would have been needed but just as a nice touch to look at and for her to feel.

“Take her hood off. I want to see her face and bring Asami I need her between my legs.” Kya nodded, she took off both subs their hoods and Asami was freed from her gag as well. The heiress blushed when she saw the scene before her. Korra with spread legs on the bench and Lin naked in the bed. The earth bender subtle placed her hand on her thigh and something gleamed in Asami’s eyes. She bowed her head and got into the bed. She didn’t ask or speak at all, she crawled up between Lin’s legs, kissed her thighs.

“You know what to do Sato. Do it good and there will be rewards for you waiting.” Asami breathed slowly as she planted kisses over Lin’s sex. “Just like that.” Lin exhaled, her body had ached for months. But not only from pain. She had missed her girls. Kya had been a wonderful lover. But she was not a sub and didn’t want to become one either. Lin had many questions for both Korra and Asami. But they had to wait. 

“If I remember correctly the Avatar really liked when you roughly fucked her ass?” Daiyu smirked and held anal beads in her hand. “Will she like these?” Lin inhaled deep as the picture before her intensified as did Asami’s tongue work. 

“I think she will like it a lot.” Lin gripped the sheets and Daiyu smirked.

“Maybe we should make a bet Beifong.” Lin’s eyes locked with her old Dom. She wasn’t sure what this was going. 

“What do you have in mind?” Daiyu landed a firm palm on Korra’s ass. 

“It will be a game of wills, the person who is strong enough to withstand pleasure the longest without coming.” Lin gulped. She groaned and pushed Asami’s head away. The heiress looked sad.

“Just a minute.” Lin said and took a deep breath. “The prize?” Lin said in a determined voice.

Kya was unsure if she liked this or not. But Daiyu had proven to her that even Lin could be bent to submit to the right person.

“It is your birthday. But I know you probably better than you know yourself.” Daiyu smirked.

“Go on.” Lin gritted her teeth. She shouldn’t have invited that woman, but a shy smile spread across Beifongs face.

“If the Avatar losses we will fill her every hole with interesting shapes and sizes and have her please every one of us with her mouth. Including Asami.” Lin inhaled deep at that thought. 

“And if I lose?” Lin asked in a steady voice.

“If you lose.” Daiyu chuckled. “You will let Korra dominate you while we watch.” Lin gulped. The way Daiyu talked made it hard to focus. She hadn’t submitted in years. Even if she liked the idea, Lin wasn’t sure she could. The former chief of police nodded.

“I consent.” Lin said with a shaky voice

“Great.” Daiyu smiled brightly.


	63. Submission isn’t about pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiyu is preparing Korra for the the challenge. Is Lin going to be able to let go if she lose?

It’s about training your mind and body to surrender control to a Dom who wants to meet your needs and protect you. Lin knew that. But submission could be so many things. Would she be able to submit to Korra? Would her mind be able to let go for the Avatar? Lin argued with herself while Daiyu with a big smirk pushed in the first bead in Korra’s ass. 

“We will start when every single bead is in her ass.” The earth bender caressed Korra’s ass while letting bead after bead disappear into her rear end. The Avatar moaned behind the gag and tried to look at Lin. 

“Stop for a second.” Daiyu stopped just as a bead was on its way in. It kept Korras hole opened and the water tribe girl groaned as the sensation intensified everything. Asami sat by the bed just watching and biting her lower lip. “Help me up Kya.” Lin grunted as she tried to get down to Korra.

“Wait love.” Kya hurried to Lin’s side and helped her. With the water benders support she got down to the Avatar’s face. She removed her gag.

“You need to consent to the bet to Korra. Are you willing to dominate me if I lose?” Lin hadn’t have this much fun in a long while and she wasn’t sure she would win this time.

“Please…” Korra started but Lin shook her head.

“Trust goes both ways. You have trusted me for so long, let me do things to you I wasn’t sure I wanted to do in the beginning but that I really loved in the end. That tattoo on your thigh. It’s…” Lin’s voice broke. “I trust you to treat me as good as I have done you.” Korra trembled.

“I consent to Dominate and treat you well when you lose Beifong.” Lin looked shocked at the young woman before her. She was tied down but the way the Avatar had already decided that she would lose.

Lin looked at Daiyu who had an impressed smile playing over her face. 

“Will you be able to handle it?” Kya asked looking worried. “You are not properly healed yet.” Before Lin could answer Korra did.

“I don’t need whips and rope to make her submit. Don’t worry Kya.” Lin’s jaw dropped open.

“You… I… What…” Lin couldn’t find the words, her body betrayed her and she felt her wetness start drizzling down her legs. Korra smirked when Lin went back to bed. Kya put back the gag into the girls mouth and flicked her nose.

“You are mean Avatar!” but the old water bender said it with a bright smile.

Daiyu pushed in the bead that still was halfway in. She did it a little too hard and whispered.

“Impressive Avatar. Hope you are not just words, I really want to see Lin relax for real.” Korra moaned behind the gag and tried to calm herself. She never thought she would get the chance to dominate Lin. Right now she really wanted it.

There was ten beads that now resided inside Korra’s ass. She breathed heavy and tried to stay focused on the task. Asami had got up between Lin’s legs again and Daiyu had put on a dark grey stone strapon. 

“I have made this myself. The latest girl I used it on really enjoyed it. Hopefully Korra will too.” She said and started to drizzle lube down on it and rub it in.   
“Remember the rules. The person that can hold out for the longest wins and gets to dominate the other. Lose and be ready to bend the knee.” Daiyu placed herself behind Korra and let the stone limb rub against her pussy.

“If you both come at the same time.” She smirked “I will have your asses and teach you both how it feels to be dominated for real.” Korra wanted to bite her, so smug. She looked into Lin’s eyes, they were for the first time since she had meet the earth bender. Filled with uncertainty. 

Korra whimpered as the relentless piece of stone worked its way slowly inside her. It rubbed against the beads in her ass and her entire body exploded with pleasure. To her surprise soft whimpers and moans had already started coming from Lin. The avatar tried to remember the meditation practice with Tenzin, how to breathe and calm oneself during immense stress. The thought of her Air bending master was the thing that made it work. Korra groaned as she felt the stone getting withdrawn. 

“You are getting tighter Avatar… Is something wrong or am I to hard for you?” Korra smiled. “Pun intended.” Daiyu said and thrusted forward. Korra clenched her fist when the earth bender firmly yanked her head up by her hair.

“Look at that picture Avatar.” Korra whimpered as the firm limb shaped stone slowly started to move in and out of her. “You could have that. The whimpering, trembling Lin Beifong under your foot. Doing everything to please you in every way you want.” Korra tighten ever muscle in her body. Lin was gone in the pleasure Asami gave her. The Avatar knew just how good her girlfriend was when it came to oral. In her head Korra were cheering for Asami to push Lin over the edge. But she was close as well, she had to last longer. 

“Let’s see just how strong you will is Avatar Korra.” Daiyu grabbed the anal beads and slowly pulled one after another out of the Avatar. 

The sounds leaving the water tribe girl was the sound of pure pleasure. Korra and Lin’s moans sounded like a masterpiece. Just as Korra thought she had lost the former Chief cried out in a way Korra had never heard. She was about to break lose to go to her side but when she saw Asami lick her lips with a large smile Korra understood. Lin had lost. It hadn’t been a question about if more when. Just like Korra had said. 

Daiyu pushed herself hard and deep inside of the Avatar and pulled out all the beads that were still inside her ass. Korra arched her back and pushed her face down into the leather as she came hard for the third time that evening. The earth bender pulled out and leand down. She planted soft kisses on Korras ass.

“Good girl. I hope to have the pleasure to make you scream again soon.” Daiyu untied Korra who stayed down trying to find her breath again. Lin laid flat on her back in the large round bed. She stared into the metallic ceiling. She had lost against the Avatar. The mature earth bender closed her eyes.

“Can we res before continue?” Lin’s question was directed towards Daiyu.

“Yes sweetie, I think we need to feed the Avatar before she dies of dehydration.” Kya laughed but couldn’t more than agree. 

The five women got down to the dining hall in Suyin’s home. The younger Beifong sister had prepared a feast. Food and drinks that looked like it was meant for a large army. According to the clock their session had been a bit over four hours. To Korra it had felt like a life time of pleasure.   
Korra was about to pour herself a glass of white wine but Daiyu stopped her.

“Water. Nothing else. Your body needs good fluids to catch up from all the.” She smirked. “Lose.” Korra laughed.

“Can you stop already.” The avatar playfully punched the earth bender that just a moment ago had made her come for a third time. The room they had been in was the large magnetised platform over the statues. Korra had a hard time understanding it could actually stay up there with all them moving around. But it was the perfect place for privacy and no one would be able to hear them scream in pain and pleasure. 

“Korra.” Lin smiled a nervous smile towards the Avatar. She knew something was up, Lin rarely used her name like that unless it was important.

Lin tapped her fingers on the table. Daiyu got up and walked up behind her, putting her hands around Lin’s jay moved her gaze over to properly look into Korra’s eyes. Damn that Daiyu knew her way too good.

“Look into her eyes Lin. She won fair and I did not get easy on her.” Lin shivered, Korra leaned back into her chair feeling very strong and determined to make Lin feel who was in charge. 

“Yes Beifong. What do you have to say?” Korra’s voice was steady.

“Um..” Lin said and tried to look away. But Daiyu didn’t let her. Fuck that woman, Lin wanted to beat her so badly right now. “Congratulations to your win. But I want some rules.” Korra nodded and understood fully.

“No whips or restraints.” Korra chuckled.

“I told you. I won’t need anything to get you on your knees Beifong. I have all the tools right here.” Korra tapped her temple with two fingers and then moved her hand to her heart. “And here. It is true Daiyu know you quite good. But, so do I.” Korra signed to Daiyu to take a step back and she did, or rather she walked back to her seat. Lin didn’t break eye contact with Korra.

“I know you are strong and proud. Just like me. That you know as well as I that submission is not about weakness. Rather the opposite, the curage to let go to the right person.” Lin gulped

“Yes it is.” Lin said.

“Being able to switch between the two is not slutty or greedy but a need those people have. Sometimes I love to let my ass get filled with beads, fingers and toys. Other days I love to make someone serve me without question. Kind of like what Asami did up there.” Lin smiled  
Asami felt so much love towards Korra right now. So much respect towards Lin that she had the courage to let go and show them a side of herself only Daiyu had seen. 

“I think it’s really brave of you Lin.” Asami said shyly as she poured Kya a large glass of water. They all had water in their glasses to make sure that they are where able to make the right decision. 

“Thank you Miss Sato, for your kind words and your wonderful tongue.” Daiyu cleared her throat.

“I think it’s only fair if she shares that wonderful tongue with us all.” Korra laughed

“Are you jealous Daiyu?” the earth bender pouted

“Maybe a little. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t affected by all this.” Daiyu said as she picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks. She munched on the meat and swallowed before continuing. “It’s just natural for me to enjoy seeing good girls moan and whimper in pleasure. It’s one of my favourite things to watch, the stronger the woman the greater the pleasure when she admits to her desire’s and starts to ask for them.” Korra smiled, she fully understood that. 

“The more they beg the better it is to make them wait for what they want.” Lin said with a smile. Korra had never put words to their relationship. Not like this, explaining quite naturally what makes them tick. 

“This is nice.” Asami said shyly

“What is nice?” Daiyu tilted her head.

“Talking. In a normal way about this.” The earth bender glared towards Lin.

“So I guess you didn’t really listen to anything I thought you Beifong? Hiding your partners like they are some kind of toy you can pull out when you want them.” Lin frowned.

“I never treated them like that!” Lin said with a hostile voice.

“So miss Sato’s remark at talking about submission, Dominance and all this.” She made a dramatic gesture with her arms. “Was just a way of saying that she always have been sure about all this? TALKING. That is the key to this kind of relationship.” The earth bender sighed. “Kids never listen.” She said irritated.

“You are just two years older than me…” Lin growled.

“Lin have talked with us about feelings. But.” Asami gulped when she looked at Lin who looked back with a hurt expression on her face.

“Maybe we should have talked more about. This too. What everything means a little earlier in our relationship.” Korra nodded.

“Yeah I would probably have been less eager to fuck everything that moved if I had had more information. Not just the assurance that it was okay to like it.” Lin sat back with her eyes down in her lap. 

“I..” Lin said.

“Maybe Miss Beifong needs to be punished as well for not thinking clearly.” Kya gave Daiyu an deadly gaze, the earth bender cleared her throat. “When she is fully healed of course.” 

Lin had always belived she was a very good Dom. But it was clear even she had faild from time to time.

“I am sorry girls. For keeping you as toys. It wasn’t my intention, it was to make you grow and become even stronger than I already knew you were.” Korra and Asami smiled towards Lin.

“We know.” They said in unison, a playful smirk spread across Korra’s face.

“But I agree. When you are healed, I should get the chance to properly punish you.”

This was the first time Korra had seen Lin Beifong blush. A red colour spread across the earth benders face and she choked on her words.

“Um.. You.. Yeah…” She said and started to shove pieces of meat into her mouth so she couldn’t answer anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not saying Lin is a bad Dom at all in this chapter. I just point out that even good and experienced Doms can make mistakes. 
> 
> Lin was submisive when she was younger to cope with her responsibilities. As the years past she felt so out of power and wanted it back therefore switch to the more natural Dominant role for herself. But when Daiyu who was her first Dom come back into her life she feels disoriented. She enjoys it both and I think it will be a good thing that Korra will make her accept that.


	64. The way you make me feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin dosen't know what to expect.

Slowly the young water tribe girl caressed Lin’s shoulders. She was standing behind her, firm nipples pushing up into the older woman’s back. Asami handed Korra something and the Avatar slid a blindfold over Lin’s eyes.

“Korra…” Lin began  
.  
“Shhh. Trust me. If you don’t see the person you usually dominate, just hear me and feel me it might be easier.” The room had changed a bit, a sofa and a table had been brought. Daiyu and Kya sat in it, they wore nothing more than see through robes coloured after their elements. They had white wine as they just where going to be Asami walked over and sat down between them on the floor. Daiyu patted her head.

“Good girl.” Kya handed the heiress a bottle of water and Asami frowned.

“Why is it that you two are allowed to drink wine and I only water?” Kya smiled

“Because we say so.” Asami blushed and nodded. 

Korra walked around Lin and caressed her face. She was nervous for what to come. But the Avatar was not going to mimic her teacher’s way of Dominating. Kya had been worried for the earth bender. She had night terrors and hadn’t talked anything about what happened while she was abducted. It seemed that Korra had to do for Lin what she had done for Asami. To break that small prideful part of Lin that made her as hard as the earth and metal she bended. Or the things that she had been through would end her. 

The Avatar slowly closed in to the burn mark on Lin’s chest. Gently tracing the outer lines of it. The earth bender shivered, not a good kind a nervous fearful kind. Korra had to make Lin trust her before continuing. 

“Do you remember when I restored your bending?” Lin inhaled deep. “That’s the first time I realised you weren’t just a bitter old woman.” Lin breathed slowly. “Then you started to follow President Raiko like a puppy and I lost all my respect for you. But you bounced back when you gave Mako a chance to become a cop.” Korra leaned in and kissed Lin’s burnt chest. Beifong clenched her fists took a step back. But the Avatar grabbed her arms and pulled her back. “You came running when I went after the Red Lotus. You protected me in Zafou and I called you a bitter old woman. I didn’t understand your passion back then.” Korra kissed her way up to Lin’s lips. She was trembling when the Avatar froze her own breath and exhaled the cold over the earth benders lips. 

Lin trembled when Korra spoke. Her shell had cracks in it even before she got intimate with Korra. But now, when the Avatar used her bending to restrict Lin’s movement. Not with force but with subtle gentle things. Was this the way Korra dominated Asami? Sensual and very close. 

“I can’t imagine what went through your mind after I went away for three years. The pain I caused you.” Lin swallowed hard and was about to answer.

“Schhhh, no words.” Korra embraced Lin, she had sent the cold down her entire body and Lin trembled as the chilling body was pressed against hers. Slowly the Avatar laid her down on the bed. She planted kisses down her neck, her lips where ice cold and it sent shivers to Lin’s very core. 

“You and me we're searching' for the same light.” Korra exhaled frost over Lin’s scar and kept planting kisses as she went lower. 

“Desperate for a cure to this disease.” Lin arched her back, the Avatar’s words and her use of water bending was an amazing combination. Korra gently pushed her down into the mattress again. Nibbled on one side and clawed on the opposite. 

“Well some days are better than others, but I fear no thing as long as you're with me.” Korra ignored the responses from Asami and the other women. Lin was her priority right now. 

“You and me, were always with each other. Before we knew the others was ever there.” A melody started to spring from Korra’s gentle voice. 

“You and me, we belong together. Just like a breath needs the air.” For every word Korra let out a stream of frozen air over Lin’s stomach. A soft sobbing sound came from the older woman. 

“You don’t have to be strong all the time. It is okay to be defeated. It is okay to be broken.” Lin’s voice broke.

Daiyu closed her eyes when she heard Lin crying. It where their que. It was time to leave the Avatar and Beifong alone.

“Come on, we should give them some space.” Asami looked from Korra to Daiyu and wanted nothing more than to be beside Lin right now. 

Kya didn’t move until Daiyu took her hand.

“She is in good hands Kya. We need to give Lin space, she needs this.” Kya trembled as she turned around and headed towards the elevator with the heiress and Daiyu with the former Chief of Police crying in the background and the Avatar hushing her. Kya smiled as she turned around facing the bed and heard just as the door closed.

“You can be flawed enough but perfect for a person. Someone who will be there for you when you fall apart. Guiding your direction when you're riding through the dark.” Korra was not planning on making this sexual. This was an emotional journey for Lin. The Avatar wanted her friend to understand that accepting defeat is okay.

Korra pulled off the blindfold and crawled up beside Lin. The earth bender was crying, large tears streaming down her face. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to. Korra understood her pain. Her fear for someone who couldn’t hurt them anymore but still haunted their dreams. She had them still but she found strength in Asami and in their friends. The Avatar placed her hand on Lin’s scar that still was frozen and lightly started to heat it up. The former chief of Police tensed up when the heat got to intense.

“I am not going to burn you.” Lin’s entire body jerked as she inhaled when the heat from the Avatar’s hand made the ice across her chest melt. Korra didn’t need blankets to make them warm. She inhaled deep and let her fire bending keep them warm just like with Asami that night. Lin stared up into the ceiling, tears still rolled down her cheeks and Korra just laid there making sure she knew she wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sensual BDSM and Domination is quite hard to write. But I hoped I made it justice. I took help by a song written and sung by Pink You and Me.


	65. I am afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin admits to her fears

She was still staring up in the ceiling. Her tears had dried out, there were no more to cry. She had never broken like this, not even after that break down in Zafou. This was more than just what happened now. This was about all the tears she had wanted to shed throughout the years but felt she couldn’t. Uncle Aangs death, uncle Sokka death. She went on a rampage every time to find the people responsible. But even after destroying them. Her hearth had been frozen, until tonight when Korra melted the ice around it. Korra’s hand was still on her chest. The Avatar slept, her breathing told Lin it was a deep sleep. It had taken a lot out of the girl dominating her.  
She tried to fall asleep but Korra’s words lingered in her. 

Korra yawned and stretched out beside Lin. The girl sat up and gazed on the earth bender, she was breathing steady. The small windows let in the first morning rays, no one else was here exept Lin and her. 

“I know you aren’t sleeping.” Korra said and gently caressed Lin’s face. A smile spread across the earth benders face.

“You is very perceptive Avatar. Who have taught you all this?” Korra recalled a conversation between her and Azula back in the fire Nation. A gentle touch can have a larger impact that the sting of a whip. 

“Someone very wise once told me. A gentle touch can have a larger impact than the sting of a whip.” Lin’s smile grew.

“I don’t recall ever saying that.” Korra sat in the lotus position and smirked.

“You aren’t the only wise person in this world with a love for BDSM.” Lin blushed.

“I know and I might have forgotten some important basics.” Korra agreed with her statement. 

“The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes and grow from them.” Korra hesitated. “Why did you tell me to help Asami with her demons when you were as affected as her? Why didn’t you tell Daiyu to help, I know Kya would have done everything in her power to make you feel safe.” Lin swallowed hard.

“I am to proud to admit…” Lin closed her eyes. “That I am afraid to fall asleep at night. Afraid to go outside. I know he is dead. But.” Korra laid down on Lin’s chest.

“In the shadows. They are still there, in your dreams they mock you for your failures and tells you you’re weak.” Lin trembled.

“When I lost my bending. I thought I was over, I would have to move away and become someone else.” Korra could relate to that. “But you saved me. I have still so much gratitude towards you because of that. I know I was stubborn to try to justify everything I did for Raiko as my job. But when he just surrendered without even trying.” Lin took a deep breath.

“He was never fit to lead. He was weak and hid behind his title as a privileged prick.” Korra said and Lin laughed. 

“Yeah he did.” Lin said.

“Shall we go down? I think they have started with breakfast already.” Lin smiled

“Let’s wait a couple of minutes. I need a little more time.” Korra rested her head on Lin’s chest and closed her eyes.

“Whenever you are ready.”


	66. Now I can breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin feels much better and has the courage to ask Korra and Asami for something very special for their last night in Zafou.

When they got down to the dining hall again Lin could breathe better. She met eyes with Daiyu and blushed. Her old Dom had started a domino effect that made Lin feel like her stomach was filled with butterflies. She was grateful that they had left pants and tank tops for them so that they could get down fast when they were ready. 

“Good morning sleepy heads.” Korra almost ran over to Asami and kissed her head.

“Morning sweetie, slept good?” Asami nodded with a large smile. 

“Very good and you two?” Lin sat down beside Kya and got a kiss on her cheek. 

“Better than in years.” Lin lied.

“Liar.” Kya said chilly

“I feel better. Isn’t that enough?” Lin said and took Kya’s hand, held it to her lip and kissed it softly. “I know it have been rough on you. But I feel much better now.” Kya smiled and kissed Lin’s nose.

Korra smiled at how cute they were. Daiyu groaned.

“You two are so cute I might start puking rainbows.” They all laughed whole-heartedly.

Korra gazed over at Lin while they ate, she watched her closely and found that her mood had improved greatly. She had feared that her way of dominating wouldn’t work, but Lin seemed like the kind of person you had to go soft on. Korra realised Daiyu was watching her watching Lin. 

“She is not going to break from you little sensual dance Avatar. But I think your way had a greater impact than I ever had on her.” Korra blushed deeply and saw Lin try to hide behind her breakfast.

“Thank you Daiyu.” The avatar said with a shy smile.

“But now that we have Beifong back from the dark side.” Daiyu’s eyes darkened a bit, not in a scary way but in an aroused one. “It’s time to see just how much the Avatar can take, I had a chat with your girlfriend the other day. She tells me you have a thing for anal play. How about we stuff that ass off yours and see how many times I can make you cum while the heiress pleases Lin with her mouth?” Korra blushed deeper and turned her eyes to Asami.

“Sorry… She has a way with knowing when I lie… She made me tell her.” Asami said looking a bit ashamed. But Korra couldn’t be angry with her.

“Well it depends. What dose Lin want? Tonight is the last night here, tomorrow after breakfast I and Asami need to get back to Republic City.” Lin smiled towards Korra’s thoughtfulness. 

“I have a thing I really want to try. But it involves both girls.” Daiyu smirked tilted her head and looked at Lin.

“And what might that be dear Lin?” Lin blushed for what felt the billionth time and cleared her throat. Daiyu made this ten times harder.

“Fisting.” Lin coughed after she said it and looked at Asami and Korra that looked like question marks. Daiyu smirked.

“Girls do you know what fisting is?” The younger women shook their heads. Daiyu leaned back into her chair and held her hand out and then clenched it. Asami gasped and Korra blushed.


	67. It will never fit, Ohh yes it will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami is about to feel something they never felt

Korra leaned over the bed with her feet spread apart so her pussy was open and waiting for Daiyu. Asami was right beside her in exact the same position. She was trembling, Korra put her hand on her and tried to send some positive energy her way but failed miserably.  
Daiyu where preparing lube and rubber gloves as she always wanted the estetic part of the session to be just right. She wore a long slim black dress. Her green eyes sparkled when Korra looked back.

“Eyes forward Avatar. Keep your eyes on Lin and Kya, don’t worry about me.” She chuckled. “Or my hands.”

Korra looked into Lin’s calming eyes. She was fully dressed, Kya too. It was just them who were naked and waiting to get their pussies filled with Daiyu’s fists. Korra shrugged, she should have known.

“Safe words?” Daiyu said and put her hands on her hips.

“What?” Korra asked 

“Safe word for what?” Asami looked confused.

Lin whistled and ignored Daiyu’s angry face.

“Seriously Lin!” The older woman shouted at the former chief of police.

“WHAT!” Lin said

“NO… SAFE… WORDS…” Daiyu said trying to keep her calm.

“So what! I had everything under control.” Daiyu pointed at Lin 

“We will have a chat about this later.” Lin gulped and leaned into Kya.

“Don’t leave me alone with her.” Kya patted Lin’s head

“I think I might just do that.. You deserve it.” Lin gasped.

“You wouldn’t!” Kya nodded.

“Ohh I would.” The water bender said. Lin crossed her arms and pouted.

Daiyu shook her head and took some lube on her fingers and walked up behind Asami. She knew the heiress was much tighter than the Avatar and wanted to arm her up more. One hand on Asami’s lower back and two firm fingers spreading her open for her whole fist. 

“Ahhh.” The heiress exhaled.

“We have barley started Sato.” Daiyu said with a smirk and pushed a third finger inside her and started to work her. She slowly spread her open making her take four fingers after just a short time. Korra just stood there bent over watching her girlfriends face twist in pain and pleasure. 

“When my hand is inside her I will start working you Korra. I haven’t forgotten you.” Daiyu smiled and the Avatar chuckled a nervous chuckle.

When Daiyu started working her thumb inside Asami she started whimpering.

“It will never fit” Asami whimpered

“Ohh yes it will. If it very well is too much say Polarbeardog that is your safe word Sato.” Asami was too proud to every use it but she had to respond.

“Yes ma’am.” Asami gasped as Daiyu pushed her fist harder against her pelvis. 

“Take a deep breathe now sweetie.” Asami cried out when Daiyu’s fist disappeared inside Asami’s pussy. “Such a nice warm tight cunt you have Sato.” The heiress whimpered in a sensation she couldn’t put in words. Kya got up from the bed and poured some lube over Korra’s pussy and Daiyu’s hand.

“Thank you Kya.” Daiyu said and more firmly started to work Korra.

“You aren’t as hard to get into as the heiress was. You open up so fast and good I don’t even need more lube.” Daiyu said and started to work her fist into Korra. "Timebomd is your safe word because you feel just like one you slut." Daiyu said 

“Ahhhh fuck.” The avatar complained while the earth benders fist made its way inside her. Korra arched her back but Kya pushed her down and Daiyu’s hand slid inside her.

“Mmmm two tight cunts, I love it.” Lin’s eyes where sparkling. “Now look at Lin while I make you two cum so hard you never want to cum ever again.” Daiyu got down on her knees and started to move her fists quite fast. Kya stepped in between the girls and grabbed them by the hair when they tried to bury their faces.

“Look at Lin, show her your pleasure.” Daiyu thrusthed her fist inside the girls pussies until they were screaming in pleasure. 

“How close are you two?” Daiyu smirked

“CLOSE!” they screamed in unison. 

Daiyu put all her force onto her fists and just as she felt their pussy’s contract she pulled her fists out and smacked their asses.

Both Korra and Asami jerked forward and squirted hard as they came. Daiyu laughed as she got covered in both girls pussy juices.

Lin just stared at her old Dom with awe.

“That….” Lin said and leaned forward patted Korra and Asami on the head. “Good girls.”


	68. Badgermole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin have a heart to heart with Daiyu

Daiyu said goodbye to the Avatar and her girlfriend after a weekend of wonderful sessions. Her hand still hurt from fisting them, Korra had clenched around her hand like an aligatorshark around prey. Hopefully her hand had no everlasting damage, but even so it had been worth it. The earth bender smiled as she walked back to Lin’s place. She would have to have a heart to heart with her former Sub, Kya had let her have Beifong as long as she did it gently. Daiyu knocked on Lin’ front door and waited till she heard an irritated.

“Yes!” Daiyu wanted to go hard on her former sub for being such a grumpy old lady.

She opened the door to Lin’s home and walked in.

“Is that really a way of speaking to me?” Lin swallowed hard and fumbled as she got up from her armchair by the fire.

“I didn’t know it was you…” Lin said ashamed for her behaviour just now.

“Just like back in the day.” Daiyu sat in the second chair beside the fire. Lin sat down and cleared her throat.

“Do you want something to drink?” Li tried to smile

“It’s just after lunch Lin, I might be a former office of the law with slight alcohol problems but don’t kidd yourself.” Daiyu looked at Lin who had changed from honourable hero of Republic City to a young woman who never had felt love before. “I am joking with you, don’t be like that Lin.” Beifong frowned.

“LIKE WHAT!?” she said and crossed her arms an angry child. 

“Like that. Every time you feel someone is messing with you, you get defensive and angry. I taught you better than that.” Daiyu said calmly and Lin sighed.

“I am sorry. I thought this weekend would do me good but all it did was making me realise just how much I messed up by being me.” Lin leaned back 

“We learn by our mistake.” Daiyu said and smiled. “And to be honest Lin, neither of your girls are failures. They are the opposite really.” Daiyu said with a whole-hearted smile towards Lin who blushed profoundly. 

“I haven’t seen you blush this much since the dinner with your mother and sister where I had you wear a short dress and plug.” Lin giggled and the red colour on her face intensified.

“Luckily it was a glass plug and no one could sense it.” Lin said with an awkward smile.

Daiyu had never been able to figure out this part of Lin. She was the most sexual person she knew, when young Beifong was even worse than the avatar. Worts might be the wrong word but Daiyu remembers how tired Lin made her because she had no end to hornyness.

“You can watch the Avatar, master of four elements and the reincarnation of you uncle Aang being fisted but talking about sex with me is too much? I don’t get those two Lin’s to fit min my mind.” Daiyu said with a curious smile

Lin had to admit it, talking wasn’t her thing. Pounding a woman while telling her how dirty and beautiful she is. That was easier for some reason because she was in control in that moment.

“It has to be about control.” Lin said looking past Daiyu, not looking at anything particular. Just not at her while talking.

“Explain.” Daiyu said leaned back and crossed her legs.

“When I dominate someone I am in control, I make the rules and make them blush. Not the other way around.” Lin said in a calm voice.  
Daiyu could buy that.

“So when I am here talking you have no control?” Daiyu asked while trying to get eye contact with Lin, but Beifong avoided it to all cost. “Lin.” Daiyu said softly to snap her out of whatever world she was in.

Lin shook her head and moved her gaze to Daiyu.

“Yes.” She said sounding like she just woke up from a dream.

“Look at me when we talk.” Lin nodded

“Sorry.”

Daiyu had known Lin for a long time, known the real her not the shell she tried to imitate when she was around other people.   
“Why on earth did you forget to use safe words Lin?” the earth bender shrugged at the question. “Have you forgotten yours?” Daiyu smiled as she asked the very intimate question. 

Lin whispered something inaudible. 

“What? Speak up or it won’t work I need to hear you say it.” Lin inhaled deep 

“Badgermole.”


	69. Love is a ring of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Zatsukis relationship have evolved since last time

Kuvira had large sweat pearls on her face. Her horse stance had improved, but with Zatsuki methods. The cane landed firmly on the earth benders back and she grunted in pain.

“Don’t lose focus dear.” Kuvira gritted her teeth but had to admit. She liked it.

“I promise love.” Kuvira said with a strained voice.

The weeks after Korra left for Republic City turned out to be the best in Kuvira’s life. She tought Zatsuki was a wicked privileged cunt. But to her surprise, she was in love with the earth bender. She had been since the first encounter in the library. The weeks had been littered with training, physically and mentally. The Fire Nation Princess had said that she wanted her woman to be the best she could even if she had to beat it into her.

After training Kuvira washed off in the outdoor shower, she felt the warmth from Zatsukis hands on her back. Caressing the dents from the cane with a gentle touch.  
“These are beautiful. Just as beautiful as you.” The royal leaned in and kissed her back, as she did she started hum on a song.

“Love is a burning thing. And it makes a fiery ring” Zatsuki started. Kuvira continued.

“Bound by wild desire, I fell in to a ring of fire” The women giggled and continued singing, Kuvira turned around and held the fire princess in her arms and continued with a smile.

“I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down. And the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire.” Kuvira kissed Zatsuki’s nose when the fire bender took a deep breath and continued. 

“I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down. And the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire. The ring of fire.” Kuvira swirled around, pushing Zatsuki in under the water up against the wall of the outdoor shower. She looked deep into her eyes. 

“The taste of love is sweet. When hearts like ours meet. I fell for you like a child. Oh, but the fire went wild.” Kuvira leaned in and kissed the fire benders neck and Zatsuki continued singing when the earth bender trailed kisses down her chest and stomach.

“I fell in to a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down. And the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire. The ring of fire.” Zatsuki moaned as her girlfriend reached her pussy and spread her folds.” Kuvira gently kissed her clit.

“Don’t stop.” She exhaled over the fire benders sex. Zatsuki gasped and took a deep breath to be able to continue. 

“I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down.” Kuvira smirked 

“You went down huh?” Zatsuki gently pushed her head against her pussy and ignored her smugness.

“And the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns. The ring of fire. The ring of fire.”

The young lovers where so occupied with their singing and their love act that they didn’t sense that someone was watching them.

“Do you give your blessing to this?” Lord Zuko asked his daughter.

“What do you want me to do father? Kill the earth bender and forever be hated by my daughter who by the way already hate me for stealing her childhood friend?” Zuko sighed and a shadow fell over his face.

“I wish your mother was still alive, she would know what to do.” Zuko said with sorrow in his voice.

“I know dad. I miss her too.” Izumi said, took her father’s arm and turned around. “If I would give anyone my blessing to marry my daughter.” Izumi smiled. “It would be Kuvira, she has known hardship and lose. And she is still standing.” Izumi tried to filter out the sounds that now rose from the courtyard but smiled. “Plus I think they are cute, singing together while making love.” Zuko shuddered and cleared his throat.

“Please change the subject now sweetie. I am not as open minded as you talking about these things, you have you aunt for that.” Izumi hugged her father’s arm and giggled.

“Yes I know father. I think we have to invite Aunty Azula soon. She will be delighted about this.” The fire lord giggled.

Another kind of song rose up from the courtyard where Zatsuki and Kuvira resided. The hollers from a woman making another woman cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I AM CHEESY!!!!!! But I love using songs to spice things up and as inspiration <3 
> 
> Also! I killed off Zukos wife and Izumis mother cause we don't know who she is and I don't just want to put Mai in that place untill we know for sure =P At least not in this story :)


	70. Honorary guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invitation to Kuvira and Zatsuki have reached the other Nations.

Korra choked on her morning tea. Asami just watched her girlfriend try to get some air.

“What’s wrong?! Is that a letter from Kuvira?” Asami gasped when Korra showed her the invitation.

“Is… She is… isn’t she?” Asami couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Marrying Izumi’s daughter… The next Fire Lord.” Korra exhaled in disbelief.

“Please tell me this is a joke love.” Asami said and took the card with the Fire Nation emblem on it. 

“I wish it was. Last time Kuvira got the taste for power it ended poorly.” Asami leaned back and sighed.

“I know… Maybe we should give this a chance though. I mean she has changed a lot.” Asami sat up hitting her forehead with her palm.  
Korra just looked at her.

“What Sami?”

“Lin will kill her.” Asami said moving her hand to her mouth to stop the laughter from coming but the heiress failed blurring out a giggle that exploded into a laughter. 

“Ohh spirits.” Korra said embracing herself as she started to laugh out loud.

 

Same time in Zafou.

 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!” Lin stood up so fast her chair fell into the floor with a loud bang. The rest of her family just looked at her. The Beifong family had just sat down for breakfast when the letter from the Fire Nation arrived.   
“Lin? Care to share?” Suyin said calmly.

“She… I…. This is nuts!” The former chief of police said, walked up to Suyin and grabbed her. “A word please!” Lin pulled her baby sister out of the dining hall away from the rest of the nosey Beifongs. “Read this.” 

Suyin rolled her eyes at Lin.

“Why all the drama?” She looked down on the invitation card and didn’t believe her eyes.

The card read as follows.

You are hereby invited to witness the union between Kuvira and Zatsuki future Fire Lord of the Fire Nation.

“Is this a joke?.. Right!” Suyin said and held the card to Lin’s face.

“Stop! I already read it and I don’t think so.” Lin said and sighed

“What will you do about it?!” Suyin demanded to know.

“Me?! What do I have to do with this!?” Lin said with a frown

“Well she was your plaything!” Suyin said irritated. “I thought you beat the stupid ideas out of her.” Lin’s frown grew.

“I will try not to be offended by that… Plus she is Izumi’s problem and apparently the best way to deal with problems is to marry them of to her daughter.” A guard came looking for them and hailed them both before holding a radio to the.

“A call. From the Northern water tribe.” Suyin was about to take it when the guard awkwardly said.

“Not for you Matriarch. It’s for your sister.” Lin looked surprised but took the radio

“This is chei… Beifong.” Lin said with a grunt. Not having the chief title anymore made her life into a mess.

“Aunt Lin? Have you gotten this joke of an invitation!?” Opal’s upset voice was heard through the sparks and lack of connection to the radio net. Lin sighed, why was this her problem?

“Opal… What a pleasure. I hope Eska is treating you good.” Opal scoffed

“Not in the mood for that. Did you really have to threaten to kill her for what happened?” Opal said in a hostile voice. 

Lin cleared her voice.

“So I guess you got an invitation to Kuvira’s wedding as well?” Lin tried to sound neutral

“Jr is still in prison and she is gallivanting with the Royal Family of The Fire Nation marrying her way into it… What happened to being punished for her crimes? It sounds to me like she is having a vacation not a punishment.” Lin agreed but she still didn’t know why this was her fault.

“You want to blame me for this? I am okay with that, I don’t really know why but.” Opal sighed

“No.. I am sorry Aunt Lin but I am trying to understand. Why for spirits sake is she allowed to marry the fire nation’s crown princess?” Lin had no answer for that but she was sure to get one. 

“Tell Eska to be on the next air ship to the Fire Nation. I will call Tenzin, he might just have gotten heart attack from this but we have to bring him too. You should call Tonraq too just to be covered.”

“See you in the Fire Nation Aunt Lin.” Lin scoffed

“I said ESKA.” Lin rubbed her forehead.

“I am lady of the Northern Water tribe and also has a say in this now.” Opal said proudly.

“Speaking of marrying into royalty.” Lin said smug

“I will pretend that I didn’t hear that.” The young Beifong said before ending the call.

Lin clenched her fist and threw back the radio to the guard.

“You are coming too. You will have to keep your daughter from killing YOUR former lover.” Just Suyin glared at Lin.

Later that afternoon Su and Lin meet up with Tenzin, Jinora and Oogie. They took off to the Fire Nation immediately. 

“This will complicate things greatly.” Tenzin said, his face had a strange purple colour like he was about to vomit all over Oogies head. 

“We will come up with something dad.” Jinora said but looked worried.

“This is not just a violation against everything that was said in Zafou but also…” Suyin was so upset she shook.

“Nuts.” Lin said.

Lin was worried that history was repeating itself. The Fire Nation had had their fair share of crazy sadistic rulers and Lin knew Kuvira. Much better than her new fiancée ever could. 

“We have to stop this madness.” Tenzin said as he made Oogie fly faster. 

“At least we have a few hours to think out something clever.” Lin said and the other benders nodded.


	71. Fire burns under my skin when I am with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! Blood play! 
> 
> Kuvira have a bad feeling about the invitations that they sent out to everyone.

Kuvira was used to submit by now. But to Zatsuki it was different, she were even firmer than Lin. She was sadistic and enjoyed when the earth bender whimpered in pain. Her fiancée had a fascination with needles and blood. Slowly cutting small openings in her skin, her favourite place were Kuvira’s inner thigh. 

“I want you to pierce your clit and tits.” Kuvira choked on her gasp.

“Waaah.. What?” Zatsuki caressed the earth benders toned legs and parted them gentley. She pushed the blade Kuvira’s left thigh and lowly cut a small opening. She leaned in and kissed it as blood started to drip. 

It was an amazing sensation when the fire benders warm lips closed around the small cut and her toinge started to work over it. The earth bender arched her back in the large bed, her head sunk into a pillow as she moaned out loud.

“I want you to have beautiful metal in your clit with the fire nation’s emblem showing your loyalty.” Kuvira whimpered and pushed Zatsuki away.

“Fire ferret.” She exhaled and Zatsuki stopped immediately. She looked at the fire bender with a sad smile.

“I can’t..” Kuvira let her head fall back and Zatsuki crawled up on her chest.

“Talk to me. You stopped me for a reason. Why?” The crown princess caressed the earth benders pale face. Her hair was in a rough state of nothing matter what we do it still looks like we have had sex kind of state. It was spiky and wild but nowhere near the length that she had had before they cut it all off. 

“I can bet that anytime soon now the capital will be flooded with the other nation’s leaders to stop us before we have a chance to get married.” Zatsuki frowned

“I would burn them alive.” Kuvira sat up grabbing the fire benders shoulders.

“I did that! I did what you are saying you want to do! Don’t ever cross that line!” Kuvira said in a high pitched voice. Zatsuki leaned in, pressing her forehead to Kuvira’s.

“Don’t take up that. You are not the same person anymore. I will protect you, Korra, Asami and Lin will protect you.” Zatsuki said in a calm voice.

“Korra and Asami yes… But Lin probably wants to kill me first and ask questions later.” Zatsuki laughed.

“Yeah I get that feeling from mom too when she talks about her too.” The fire bender leaned to the headboard and flicked Kuvira’s nose. “But I still want you to consider getting piercings.” She twinkled with her eyes. “Pretty please Vira.” 

“Well… I will consider it. If you promise something.” Kuvira said 

“Anything love.” Zatsuki ruffled Kuvira’s hair.

“Whatever they say about me.” The fire princess tensed up.

“Love please you don’t have to ask for my support.”

Kuvira shook her head and turned to her side, looking deep into those beautiful amber eyes that she had fallen in love with. With a gentle touch, the earth bender traced Zatsuki’s sharp lips. How she loved those lips, when they moved, smiled, smirked and pouted. 

“They will tell the truth about me. They will tell you I have killed, tortured and imprisoned people close to me. It all is true.” Kuvira said letting the thumb trace Zatsuki’s lower lip, the firebender opened her mouth and sucked it inside. Kuvira moaned. 

“Cheating Suki!” Princess Zatsuki ignored the earth bender, she suckled Kuvira’s thumb till she gave up. “Please.” The earth bender pleaded with a whimper.

“That’s more like it. Let’s rest, we need to eat breakfast with aunt Azula and her wife soon. Now close your eyes and relax.” Kuvira pulled her thumb out and placed her head on Zatsuki’s chest. The fire bender hushed her and caressed the short spiky hair.

“Not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us.” Zatsuki voice calmed the earth bender, she could feel it. She would sing all night if it made her Vira sleep at least one hour.   
“Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

Soon there will be laughter and voices

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shining upon you” Zasuki hummed the melody a couple seconds before continue. She inhaled and let the words flow like the river.

“Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you

They're not gonna get us,

they're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us.” Zatsuki’s voice was like cotton, it swept Kuvira into a blanket of warmth as she closed her eyes. But she still heard the words that followed. In her dreams they walked down a path, surrounded by smiling faces. Her hand held Zatsuki’s tightly, it was warm and comforting. She gazed at her future wife, the song continued even in her dream.

“We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel

We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty

Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever

Just you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back, not going back there

They don't understand,

They don't understand us” 

In the dream they walked on, a dazzling light made Kuvira raise her hand over her head shielding he eyes. Korra was waiting for them, she held her hands out and declared to the crowd the new crown princess couple legally wife’s. 

Satsuki smiled and kissed Kuvira’s head when she saw a smile spread across the earth benders sleeping face.

“Sleep tight love. Tomorrow is a new battle, but don’t fear. I am your champion now and forever.” The princess snuggled down beside her sleeping fiancée and sighed before closing her eyes repeating. 

“Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us.”


	72. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension in the Fire Nation

Kuvira’s dreams faded as the first hot morning rays warmed her face. Suki was spooning her from behind with one arm around her waist. The earth bender grunted when she tried turning around as the fire bender’s embrace tightened.

“Be still, I like sleeping like this.” Zatsuki said with a grumpy voice. Kuvira chuckled at her wife-to-be. She was not just dominant in the bed she were dominant every single second of every single day. 

“I will try to behave love.” Kuvira said to her grumpy princess and relaxed. Especially in the morning when she except from being exceptionally dominant also had a bad habit on being really grumpy if you tried to wake her. Kuvira had done that mistakes their first night together, not only waking the fire bender but she foolishly tried to top her. Kuvira had regretted it when Suki had pinned her to the bed and roughly fingered her till she was a whimpering mess and then refused to push her over the edge. Contempt with Kuvira’s whimpering pleads she had spooned her and gone back to sleep with a threat of something worse if she ever tried something stupid like that again. 

A whole hour later Zatsuki walked down the stairs to the dining hall arm in arm with Kuvira where her mother, grandfather and aunt was waiting. They both sported dark red gowns with the fire nation emblem in dark silken thread. She stopped in her track when she saw the young woman that sat beside her mother.

“Breathe Suki. It’s just Ren.” Kuvira whispered into her fiancée’s ear and kissed her cheek. The fire bender exhaled a small flame before walking inside.

Izumi smiled bright and walked to meet them. She embraced them both and kissed both girls on the cheek. Her daughter had been very clear when she told her about Kuvira.

“You took Ren…. Kuvira is mine, don’t step out of line with her or I will resign from the throne and you won’t have a successor.” It would be the end of the fire nation if that happened so Izumi had kept her distance from Kuvira only being polite like they never had done anything else but talked. 

The fire lord smiled brightly as they sat down and rang a small bell. Servants came bearing trays with wonderful smelling dishes on. They placed the trays all over the table in good proximity for everyone to reach.

“So. Suki… How have you been?” Ren tried to get the princess to look at her. She just scoffed and said callus to her old childhood friend.

“You lost the privilege to call me that the day you started sleeping with my mother.” 

Lord Zuko choked on his tea.

“ZATSUKI!” the reprimand came from the far end of the table. Azula’s eyes was on fire and Zuko was still choking from his granddaughters words. “Get a grip Zuzu!” Zuko glared at his baby sister and inhaled in a hazy sound. 

“I do not want these kinds of conversation by my breakfast table.” Zuko said and looked at his granddaughter who bowed her head in respect.

“Forgive me grandfather, I won’t bring it up again as long as she doesn’t speak to me during her stay.” Zatsuki said and slurped some noodles up from her bowl. 

“Why are you so mean? I never stopped being your friend, I fell in love. How can you pretend to know anything when you haven’t spoken to me in ten years?” Ren looked straight at Zatsuki who turned her head. Her eyes flared and Lord Zuko sighed as she rose from the table in defeat. He would never win this fight, better flee to fight another day.

“Why am I always surrounded by crazy women?” the old fire bender took his bowl but stopped before he left the angry women alone to scream at each other. “I give you two my blessing. But a warning. If any one of you push the fire nation into the mud.” He gazed over at Kuvira. “I will personally deal with you two.” He was going to enjoy his breakfast in the garden.

Kuvira gulped looked down into her breakfast and made a grimace when something was looking back at her from the bowl. She pushed it away from her and took a plate with rice instead and ran the chopstick through it just to be sure it had no eyes in it.

“Let’s leave the girls alone for a while. I want to talk to the earth bender.” Azula said and rose from her seat. 

“She is not going anywhere.” Zatsuki spat

“Ohh isn’t she? You and what army is going to stop me?” Azula smirked

Zatsuki clenched her fist.

“Fine. But no touching.” The fire princess said with a firm finger pointing at Azula

“I feel hurt dear niece.” The old fire bender made a cross over her heart. “I would never.” Zatsuki couldn’t hide her smile when Kuvira threw her a kiss as she walked out with the rest. Now it was just her and Ren by the table. The tension between them was so intense that it could almost be touched. 

“I will ask you again. Why are you so angry with me Suki?” Zatsuki growled and exhaled flames through her nose. 

“Walking in on your best friend standing on her knees serving not only this nations fire lord but also said Fire Lord being my own mother is why I am angry at you.” Zatsuki exhaled

“But the fact that the woman you now are marrying, who you are lovey dovey with also did that doesn’t bother you that much dose it now?” Ren said dripping with disdain in her voice.

Zatsuki rose and pointed at Ren. The princess trembled and closed her eyes.

“I challenge you to a.” Further than that she couldn’t get as the doors to the Palace opened and a whole crowed walked in. Zatsuki hit her fist into the table. Kuvira had been right, they were here now. Probably to stop them from marrying but she would rather die than have other people tell her what to do and who to love.

 

Korra felt nervous as she walked beside Lin and Asami towards the fuming Fire Nation princess. Something had transpired here that was private and it seemed that Zatsuki didn’t really like being interrupted.

“What is the meaning of this!? You cannot just storm in here like this!” Lin glared at the young fire bender, she was as obnoxious as she remembered. 

“Get your mother now Suki and take your catfight outside.” Lin said 

“How dare you speak to me like that!?” Suki pushed away the chair and took a step towards Lin but Suyin stepped in between them. This throw down would destroy any chance of getting to peaceful negotiations with them if she hadn’t.

“Please Suki dear. Get Izumi, we have a lot to talk about.” The fire bender calmed down and sighed.

“Fine, but no matter what you all say. I will marry Kuvira. It’s not your decision.” She said walking out but walked right into her grandfather who was walking back inside.

“Umpf! Hey look where you are going!” Zatsuki said before realising who she spoke too. 

“The guards said important people have come to talk. Who are they.” He looked past his granddaughter and locked eyes with his childhood friend’s daughters.

“Lin! Suyin!” Zuko moved Zatsuki out of the way and walked over to the earth benders. “It has been too long.” He said embracing them both in a war hug.

“Uncle Zuko.” Suyin said in a soft voice.

“Lord Zuko.” Lin said as she didn’t find the need to show affection to him in the same way as her sister did.

“What brings you here?” Zuko said and signed for them all to sit down. Tonraq spoke up from the back.

“Your granddaughter’s marriage. It is… Complicated.” He said when Korra gave him a dark gaze. 

“Dad!? Really!?” the avatar said

“Chief Tonraq you are too soft on this matter, complicated is an understatement.” Opal said as she sat down by the table, she wore a thick blue and brown traditional water tribe dress with fur details. Eska put a hand on her shoulder as walked up behind her.

“What my wife is trying to say is that we should discuss this as civil as possible.” Eska said 

Zatsuki leand against the wall when Izumi walked back followed by Azula and Tylee. She fumed like only a fire bender could. She was close to combust, that’s how angry she was.

“Ren.” She said and the younger woman got up and left as she spoke. “What is this?” she did not sit down like all the others. Kuvira peeked and before she could pull back her head Korra locked eyes with the earth bender.

“Vira!” Korra squeaked and tried hard to contain her excitement. 

Zatsuki growled at the Avatar who felt the awkward eyes on her. She hunched down a bit and sighed. But she felt Ravaas present inside and rose, a stream of wind and fire erupted around her as the spirit took over. 

“Avatar Korra is to emotional attached to this so I will talk for her. I will also protect Kuvira if I have to.” Opal glared at the possessed Korra.

“I think spirits shouldn’t speak on the behalf of humans.” Eska grabbed her arm

“One more thing and I am sending you back home. I promised to give you a chance but if you can’t contain your emotions I have no other choice.” Opal frowned and crossed her arms. Suyin looked at her with a sigh.   
“You shouldn’t be here Opal.” Suyin said softly. “This has nothing to do with you.” Her daughters frown grew into anger.

“But you do? Tell me mother, what do you think about this?” Opal started but Ravaa finished it. Korra hit her burning fist into the table shattering it.

“ENOUGH!” 

Zuko just gasped

“That… That table was 300years old.” He looked like he was about to faint but it had gotten everyone’s attention. 

Ravaa together with Korra spoke in a strong voice. 

“No one in this room have the right to deny anyone anything. The woman formerly known as the great Uniter have been punished for her crimes and forgiven by most of the people she hurt directly.“ a stream of air circled Korra and turned into a vortex as her voice bellowed throughout the palace.

“We all have reasons to distrust each other but stay in that mind-set and we will never move forward. Find your own answers to this in your hearts without each other’s views of the matter to influence your final choice. Seclude yourself, even spouses for a duration of four hours. In deep meditation you will all find a good reason to allow or not to allow this marriage.” Korra gasped as Ravaa sunk back into her. 

Asami hurried towards her and grabbed her before she fell. The spirit had been as emotional as everyone else and it seemed to have taken its toll on Korra.

“Sweetie?” Asami caressed Korra’s face as she let the Avatar lean on her.

“I am okay. It have been quite a while since she took over like that.” Korra exhaled 

The large group of people just watched each other and nodded. Zuko showed them all to the meditation garden, Lin and Suyin helped to encase everyone including themselves in an earth cube with tiny breathing holes to meditate. 

“When do we know they are ready?” Korra who didn’t have to make a choice because hers were already to allow it. Zuko had never really opposed the marriage as much as he had been concerned for something like this.

“When Suyin have dropped her walls we should be able to take the others too.” Korra understood what he meant. Suyin had been closest to Kuvira before, when she had looked into herself and found what she felt about this they would be able to discuss further. The Avatar looked over to the couple which this was all about. They sat on a bench a couple of yards away under a blooming cherry blossom tree. Zatsuki held Kuvira’s hands in her lap, softly she spoke to the earth bender. Korra tilted her head and sensed a strange sensation in her heart. 

“She truly love Kuvira, you know.” Zuko said

“I am getting that feeling too.” Korra said.  
“Maybe that is what she needs. True love. Not just sex.” The old fire bender said whit out a sign of awkwardness.

“Maybe it is.” Korra said and agreed with him. That was the thing they lacked when it came to Kuvira. Everyone she had ever been with had had someone else that they loved more than her. Zatsuki was her sunlight like Asami was Korra’s. The avatar felt even stronger about her decision now and chuckled.

“What?” Zuko asked gazing down on the avatar.

“Nothing I just… I just realised Ravaa was right. We have no right to deny them that, true love.” Korra said and smiled a quirky smile when Kuvira looked at her and blushed.

“No we certainly do not have that power. Not matter titles.” Zuko said an took a deep breath of the breeze in the garden that was filled with all kinds of scents from the blooming flowers around them


	73. Don't be gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wu is waiting patiently on Mako in his office

Wu sat behind Mako’s desk. The chair was not as nice as it looked, he had waited over five hours and started to get bored. The top drawers where locked which made the former prince even more eager wanting to open them. Wu looked everywhere for the keys but couldn’t find any, but he saw something behind the sofa. He got down on all four and looked behind it.

 

Mako was finally done with booking fourteen triad members. The raid had been a success and all he wanted now was a warm shower and Wu’s tight ass. He opened the door to his office and saw his boyfriend on all fours trying to get something behind the sofa.

“Wu? What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me at home!” Mako said quite irritated but when the gaze his man child of a boyfriend gave him eased it. “Wu. What have I said about sneaking around putting your nose in others business?” the former prince whimpered.

“I was bored. You said 45minutes, then two hours and now it have been over five. I was lonely.” Mako caressed Wu’s pale cheek, he wanted to slap him for being so needy. But the fire bender knew it would be to rough right now. Instead he started to unbutton his pants.

“I have time now. Do you want to do something fun?” Mako said with a smile. Wu squecked and licked his lips.

“Right here? What if someone sees us?” Wu said with a low voice.

“Everybody have gone home and most of our friends have rushed to the Fire Nation thanks to Kuvira.” Mako said and rubbed his erection through his boxer. “Are you a good boy Wu?” the former prince whimper. “Kneel.” Mako said in a firm voice that made his boyfriend yelp. But he got down on his knees.

Mako pulled his boxers down and let his erection nudge Wu’s face. He knew not to do anything until Mako told him. Lin had once told him that the best way to get someone really horny is to let them wait. Note that Lin had had several whiskeys and barley could walk out herself and told him to never mention that talk ever again. But he had incorporated it when it came to Wu.  
The fire bender rubbed his erection against Wu’s lips till he saw the small bump in his boyfriend’s pants. Mako got off on the fact that the former prince were much smaller than himself. 

“Take your pants off.” Wu whimpered more frequently when Mako ordered him around. But he untied his very expensive green silk trousers, got out of them, folded them neatly and waited. His own erection was not as impressive as Mako’s, it dripped from the tip and Wu blushed.

“Is it that bad love? Are you ready to cum already?” Wu whimpered loudly and looked at Mako pleadingly. To his surprise the fire bender got down on his knees and licked his lips. “I will suck you dry before I take your mouth and ass my prince.” 

Mako took Wu into his mouth and the man moaned out loud. He was easy to take all the way, he was small in all the right ways. The fire bender played with his balls while he slowly pushed Wu closer to the edge. He loved the taste of Wu in mouth, loved the salty sticky substance and he was going to milk it out of his partner.   
The former prince started to moan louder, he held his balance by holding Mako’s shoulder. He was never allowed to touch his head or control the pace. 

“Mako… Sir! Please!” Wu pleaded, but Mako just continued till the former prince ejaculated into his mouth. The fire bender hummed approvingly, but he didn’t swallow. He rose from the floor and grabbed Wu’s neck, closed in and kissed him. He let all Wu’s cum fill up the former prince’s mouth before withdrawing.

“Swallow.” Mako said calmly, Wu swallowed hard and inhaled deep while the fire bender caressed his face. “Now.” Mako said and slapped his erection into Wu’s face. “Open up slut.” The former prince blushed deep and opened his mouth.

Mako didn’t consider himself a gentle lover, even less since he met with Desna and occasionally got fucked by him. Mako made love to Wu as well, gently but the former prince often asked him to be rough during sex and soft outside of the bedroom. It worked very well for Mako.

“Get your tongue out and take me deep.” Wu did as told and Mako grabbed his head pushing deep inside his mouth. Wu gagged but held still while Mako slowly moved in and out. “Good boy.” Mako moaned, it were hard not to cum in his boyfriend’s mouth but he need that tight ass too.  
He pulled out and patted Wu on the head. 

“Bend over the desk and spread your ass for me.” Mako watched his beloved man child bend over the desk. Mako made sure to use a lot of lube, he liked the pain induced screams from Wu but he didn’t want to harm him. “Are you ready?” Mako pulled Wu’s green jacket over the former prince’s head and caressed his tanned back. Leaned in and planted kisses on his back 

Wu whimpered and squirmed on the table when Mako’s cock started to nuzzle his asshole.

“Please Sir. Please fuck me.” Mako smiled and placed his cock against Wu’s ass. 

“Have you considered my offer Wu?” Mako asked when he slowly spread the prince ass open.

“Ahhhmm, I have.” Wu said and clawed the desk.

“And?” Mako said intruiged to know the answer.  
“Is he big like you Mako?” Wu yelped when Mako firmly thrusted his way inside him. A gasp followed when the fire bender leaned down over his boyfriend’s back and place his hand over his and entangled their fingers.

“Huge, like polarbeardog huge cock and as cold as the North.” Make nibbled Wu’s earlobe and smiled when his boyfriend started to move his hips. “Good boy, show me how much you want it. When we meet Desna tomorrow you will serve him as good as you do me. He will just be here a short while and he want to fuck your mouth badly.” Wu wimpered when Mako rose, detangled their fingers and grabbed his shoulders instead while pounding his ass.

“Fuck Wu! You are so tight!” Mako grunted and arched his back when he came into his boyfriend’s ass. He snorted when he pulled out and watched with a smile when Wu whimpered and pushed out his cum on the floor.

“Wu dear, clean that up before cleaning me up.” Wu whimpered when he got down on all four and licked the cum off the floor. Then her rose and licked Mako clean. When Wu was all done he looked up at Mako with a shy smile.

“Thank you Sir… I really miss these nightly adventures with you.” Mako pulled Wu up and embraced him.

“Thank you for letting me let out some steam with you after hours and hours of work.” Wu nuzzled into Mako’s shirt.


	74. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation

Korra watched as Suyin let her cube fall back to the ground as rubble. The matriarch dried her face with the back of her hand and snivelled. 

“Suyin.” Lord Zuko said kindly towards her.

“I am fine. I have reached my verdict Lord Zuko.” The old fire bender bowed towards the woman. 

“Let’s wait till.” The fire bender started but stopped when a low tapping sound was heard from the other cubes and smiled when Lin’s cube split open and the former chief rose from the rubble. 

“I am ready to tell my side.” Lin said and looked at Korra. 

Those with earth bending let the others out, everyone had come to the same conclusion and stood before the couple which still resided on the bench under the cherry blossom tree. Kuvira looked like she was about to barf and Zatsuki glared at them all. Suyin fell on her knees by her former guard’s feet.

“I am sorry.” She said and Kuvira just stared at her. 

“What…” Kuvira said in shock.

“We have no right to say who you should love Kuvira. We… I can’t be the one that once again breaks your heart.” Suyin closed her eyes and Lin stepped in to ease the tension.

“For me it’s simple. Make sure that you do not repeat your mistakes so that we have to step in. Because we will.” Lin said in a firm voice and intense gaze at both young women.

“Is that a threat Aunt Lin?” Zatsuki said with a smug face. Korra clenched her fist and was about to tell that woman what she tought about disrespect. But Asami stepped in instead.

“No princess. It’s a promise.” Asami said and looked right at Zatsuki. “I forgave Kuvira for killing my father. But the world is still in shock after the destruction of Republic City, children still morn their parents that was lost. We will be watching and we will take you down if you ever step out of line.” Zatsuki snorted.

“You will listen to the heiress Suki!” Azula said walking up to her niece. “I won’t have you repeat my mistakes either by thinking that you are outside of the law because you are royal.” Azula said with a intense tone. 

Korra watched as everyone agreed to that they had no right to stop them, everyone but Opal. She had just been glaring at Suyin when she had kneeled. 

“Opal, I really want to hear your thoughts. Even Eska have agreed to give her blessing.” Opal snorted towards the Avatar.

“If I had a say I would say put her in jail and let her rot. I have no love for her, she manipulated and destroyed the lives of so many. Why should I trust that she will be able to handle the power she will have?!” Zatsuki stood up, she put a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder.

“You passed her around like some kind of toy. She has only good things to say about Lin and c/o.” Zatsuki winked at Korra. “But I promise that she will have no influence over this Nation, she will be my wife who will listen to me complaining about politics but never have the right to express her concerns or ideas.” Kuvira just looked down into her lap as her fiancée spoke. 

A hard wind swept in trough the garden. Korra’s eyes glowed white and she stepped forward. Suyin hurried to get out of the way.  
The Avatar took the young lovers hands in hers and spoke with Ravaa. 

“In the eyes of spirits as well as man. You are connected by far more than love, but respect and loyalty to the balance of this world. Kneel, Kuvira former known as the Great Uniter and Zatsuki future Fire Lord.” With their hands in Korra’s they knelt before the Avatar. 

Lin watched in awe at the scene before her. 

“What is happening?” Lin leaned in and whispered to Tenzin.

“She is giving them her blessing as the avatar. Ravaa deems them worthy and so should we.” The air bending master said.

A small ceremony was held in the garden, Kuvira hurried to scribble down some words before Izumi called them forth to a small shrine dedicated to the spirits residing in the garden. They kneeled before Izumi, holding hands and placed them on the shrine.

“You stand before the leaders of the world’s nations, before the avatar master of the elements and the spirits. Please present your vows.” Izumi said.   
Kuvira smiled and looked at Zatsuki. The fire bender trembled, when she opened her mouth to speak a song erupted. Her vows was a song to Kuvira, but also to the people around her. A promise to make sure that the future were going to be brighter than the past. 

“Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

When your feet are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Only love can build us a bridge of light  
Of light, of light”

Korra walked up beside Asami and took her hand. Listening to Zatsuki song made her heart beat so fast it felt like it was about to break her chest. She squeezed Asami’s hand and saw her girlfriends lower lip tremble, she leaned against Korra and in that moment the Avatar realised just how much she loved the quirky CEO. Her Asami was her bridge of light.


	75. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night they will never forget

The garden was dark except for a few well-placed candles. Zatsuki lit them like a dance, swirling around shooting small flames that hit the wicks lightning them on fire. Shadows of Kuvira and the princess danced over the stone tiles. The night was cold, winter was on its way now but they wanted be able to listen to the dragonfireflies while consummating their marriage. . The large reptiles sang every night close to midnight, the sound was harmonic almost spellbinding. 

Zatsuki straddled Kuvira, leaning down kissing her passionately. Inhaling each other. Slowly she started to grind against her wife. Moving her hips in a riding motion that made Kuvira tremble beneath her. Slowly she grinded against the earth bender as the shadows grew around them. Cold air sweeping over them. The princess leaned back, caressing herself till she stretched up her arms to the night sky entangling her fingers arching her back. Zatsuki leaned her head back as Kuvira started to move to her rhythm and exhaled breathe of fire towards the stars that was watching them 

Kuvira moaned out loud while she tried to keep the same rhythm as her wife. She watched her exhale a breath of fire. The flame rose up to the skies blending with the soft melody of the dragonfireflies song. A wonderful sensation built inside Kuvira’s lower body as she closed in to hit her climax. Just as she came Zatsuki fell over her panting as she orgasmed. The fire princess grabbed Kuvira’s short hair kissing her hard exhaling through her nose.

“Mine.” Kuvira cried out into the night as her body climaxed by Zatsuki’s words.


	76. The sound of your beating heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra want this moment to be perfect

The gazebo where covered in a thin layer of snow. With a sweeping motion Korra made the snow swirl up and she pushed it out. Air temple Island looked more like a temple by the ocean back home than Republic City.   
Korra had put large candles on the rail around the gazebo. The same rail that she had been sitting on that time when Asami brought her tea because she was afraid that the Avatar who had been brought up in the freezing South were cold. 

She bended a path in the snow from the main building all the way to the gazebo, placing candles on each side. Hurried to whistle to Jinora and signed to her that it was time.

Jinora had told her that Korra wanted to talk about something important. But when she came out the Avatar wasn’t there, just a bright burning path of candles in the snow. Asami pulled her jacket closer, she really needed to get a warmer one now. Slowly she walked towards the gazebo where Korra use to meditate a lot. But no Avatar as long as she could see. The ocean beneath them was so still and a thin layer of ice had started to build on the surface. 

“Korra?” Asami walked into the gazebo, surrounded by the warmth of the large candles. A thump made her yelp and turn around to find Korra on one knee. Asami gasped. “What?!” Korra held a finger to her lips.

“Please let me speak without interruptions sweetie.” Korra trembled and Asami nodded still in shock. The Avatar took a deep breath, she had never been this nervous in her entire life. Watching Kuvira and Zatsuki’s ceremony had given her the courage to speak from her heart to Asami. 

“There’s a moment when I look at you, and no speech is left in me, my tongue breaks then fire races under my skin and I tremble and grow pale, for I am dying of such love or so it seems to me.” Korra said and heard the sound of Asami’s beating heart. It beat so hard almost as hard as Korra’s own.

Asami snivelled and a shiver when through her. The Avatar picked something from her pocket and held a shimmering blue betrothal necklace in her hand with a small silver pendant. It were a cogwheel and within it was a wave just like the one on the Water Tribe symbol. Asami trembled and touched the necklace still laying in Korra’s hand. They stood there, Korra on her knee and the heiress just touching the item in her girlfriend’s hand. But before the Avatar could ask Asami whispered.

“I do.” Korra’s eyes teared up and she got up swiftly taking Asami into her arms lifting her up. The heiress locked her legs around Korra’s waist and cried into her neck. Behind them was Tenzin and his family, Bumi was crying his eyes out, Milo screaming and jumping around. 

A single tear rolled down her Air Bending Masters cheek when she turned around. He nodded towards her and Korra saw his lower lip tremble when she locked the necklace around Asami’s pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Korra reads to Asami is from one of my fav shows. Do anyone know what show? Gold start to those that do =P


	77. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is growing out of her role as Lin's sub and starts to grow into a fellow Dom while sharing her breakfast with Asami, Lin and Kya.

Korra had been struggling back and forth with the choice of Asami’s new collar. She had let Asami wear a leather collar for a few days but decided that it wouldn’t be the optimal collar for her at home.

“Lin was right.” Korra said as she enchased Asami’s neck in healing water. 

“What do you mean dear?” Asami said and winched as the healing affect started to pinch her skin.

“Leather wears out the skin when worn too often. I will start thinking of a new design, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

It had been a few hectic days of announcements, interviews for Republic City radio and newspaper. Asami had been exhausted from both work and the wedding plans. Suyin and Lin had hurried to get to the city when Tenzin called. Lin had been staying with Korra and Asami at the manor together with Kya and Daiyu. Unfortunately it had been no time for play. The Avatar felt both Lin’s and Asami’s frustration when they couldn’t do anything but talk and plan the wedding. 

Lin sat by the large table reading Republic City News. A large picture of Korra and Asami adorned the front, the heiress sported a long midnight blue dress with a white fur collar, around her neck shimmered Korra’s hand carved betrothal necklace. The Avatar wore a tight ultramarine vest and pants with fur details and those elbow high gloves with no fingers.   
She had been impressed by the detail work on both the cogwheel and the wave. The Avatar had called her and asked her what to consider about when she carved out the shapes. Lin had understood immediately and firmly warned her.

“By hand Korra, no bending unless absolute nesicery.” The Avatar had just whispered thank you and hung up. 

Kya had cried that night. She had been so emotional that she even asked Lin to flog her back so that she could calm down. The water bender had liked it and Lin had seen a change in her way of acting when they were in bed and in location where no one could see them. The right word would be one that didn’t fit her, submissive. 

“What are you thinking about love?” Kya sat down beside Lin, she wore an almost see-through cyan coloured gown. She felt comfortable in the manor, wore nothing more than light clothing. Lin slowly moved her hand under the table and cupped Kya’s sex.

“About you. That night when we found out about Korra and Asami’s engagement.” Kya inhaled deep when the earth bender let her middle finger slowly caress her clit. Lin didn’t stop until the front of Kya’s gown was wet, she casually took her finger up and sucked it in between her lips.

“Mmmm.” Lin hummed approvingly

“You tease!” Kya said and kissed her cheek.

“Stop complaining love. You love when I tease you.” Kya blushed and nodded.

“True.” The water bender said and grabbed a pair of chopsticks as the butler put down a steaming bowl of seagrass stew in front of her. When the old man was out of the hearing distance Kya continued. “Who would imagine… That I…” Lin put her hand on Kya’s thing and squeezed. 

“Could find a little submissive slut inside your deep dark abyss of a heart?” Lin said and glanced at her over the newspaper. Kya frowned.

“When you put it like that it doesn’t sound as nice Miss Poet!” the water bender growled.

“Watch your tone missy.” Lin said looking back at the page of Mako throwing yet another Triad member into jail. “I can still put you over my knee and spank you right here. Daiyu would love to get the chance to fill that pretty pussy of yours.” Kya blushed deeply, she wasn’t the kind of woman to get silenced rather the opposite she always had a few words to say after someone thought they had ended the conversation. 

 

Korra embraced Asami from behind. Slowly she leaned back and pushed her pelvis up till the heiress whimpered.

“Ride me princess.” Korra said and leaned back on her elbows. “Look into the mirror as you do, grab those perfect tits of yours and tug on them hard.” Asami whimpered when the water tentacle moved inside her. The Avatar had become quite talented on bending water tentacles so that both of them could enjoy the act. Asami rose a bit and then got down again, her red nails dug into her breast and pale fingers started to tug on her erect nipples. 

“Good girl. Go on now, if you want to come before we go down and eat breakfast you better start moving your hips.” Asami whimpered when Korra started to thrust upwards to meet her grinding motion. The heiress started to moan and squirm when Korra sped up the pace.

“Please! I am so close!” Asami shivered when Korra firmly grabbed her and pulled her down on her chest, pulled her own legs up as if she was about to make a sit-up and started to thrust her hips firmly into the heiress pussy.

“Please what princess?” Asami whimpered when Korra pinched her nipples and tugged on them.

“Please MASTER!” Korra thrusted harder in an unimaginable pace.

“Come for me princess!” Korra bit into Asami’s neck and felt the heiress explode.

Asami laid back on Korra’s chest breathing slowly. The water tentacle still pulsing in her and Korra’s chest rose slowly under her. 

“Wow….” The heiress exhaled.

“Did you like it? When I..” Korra hesitated. “Um bit you?” Korra closed her eyes and held Asami tight.

“I loved it. Please do it again Master.” Korra kissed her neck and nibbled gently. 

“I will remember that you said that princess.” The avatar said and bended the tentacle out of them both. Asami gasped as the water left her. “Now it’s time for some breakfast, get going princess our guests are probably waiting for us and Lin will be so grumpy when she realises I eased your frustration.” Asami sat up and looked back at her with a quirky smile.

“Well, if you would allow it I could probably help Lin with that Master.” Korra sat up, embraced her pale body and put her chin on Asami’s shoulder. 

“I would enjoy that very much Sami, but on one condition sweetie.” Asami closed her eyes when Korra kissed her neck. “You will go down there naked with just your collar, crawl over the floor under the table and up between Lin’s legs. You will ask her nicely to let you ease her frustration and no matter what she wants you will be a good girl and accept that.” Asami inhaled deep and nodded.

“Yes Master.” 

Lin shocked on her morning tea when she saw the heiress in nothing but a leather collar crawling over the floor followed by a fully clothed Korra. 

“What!?” Lin said and moved the newspaper as Asami crawled in under the table and kneeled between her legs. Kya just smirked while sipping on her tea. Lin looked down and smiled at the amber eyed woman who smiled shyly.

“Please Lady Beifong, may I relieve you of your frustration?” Asami said and nuzzled Lin’s knee. The earth bender smiled and pulled the chair back, rose and dropped her pants. 

“How can I say no to that?” Lin said as she sat down, leaned back and spread her legs. Kya muttered and looked away. 

Korra had never seen Kya get jealous. Since Korra and Asami had started spent more time together the Avatars Dominant side had grew as her submissiveness had disappeared for every day she was with Asami. She had no intentions on subbing anytime soon. She put her elbows on the table, tangled her fingers together and leaned her chin on them smirking towards Kya. She had always been a strong and assertive Dom in Korra’s eyes but now the way she looked at her Asami in a jealousy glare while the heiress greedily licked Lin’s pussy.

“Ahhhh, spirits I missed your tongue Asami.” Beifong exhaled while rubbing firmly against the heiress face.

“Stupid earth bender.” Kya just glared and snorted. But Lin heard her and looked to the side.

“Jealous love?” Lin smirked and grinded harder against a whimpering Asami. Kya blushed and looked away again but locked eyes with a smirking Korra. The space in front of the Avatar was bare, just as the butler was going to bring her breakfast she stopped him.

“I think I will have water bender for breakfast.” The butler just bowed and left again. Kya stared at the smirking Avatar. Lin leaned towards Kya and whispered.

“She wanted water bender dear. Don’t let her wait, you wanted to be taken care of too. Right.” Kya inhaled deep and blushed. Korra tapped on the table.

“Will you be so kind and come over here and lay down Kya?” the water bender got up from her chair while Korra did just as Lin and pushed her own chair out so that her old water bender master could get in between her and the table. Korra smiled when she saw the small wet point between Kya’s legs. 

“Aww Lin. You are such a tease, making her wet and not giving her anything more?” Lin had grabbed Asami’s hair as she came and grunted.

“Shut your mouth Avatar! Use my wife so she gets happy again.” Lin leaned back stroking Asami’s head gently. “You did good sweetie.” Lin purred. In two days’ time Lin and Kya would take their vows to City hall to get wed. But Lin had already start calling Kya wife because it made her blush. 

Korra leaned forward and grabbed Kya’s pussy firmly. 

“On your back and spread your legs.” Kya whimpered when the Avatar had grabbed her, but laid down quickly as the order came. She spread her legs and Korra pulled the chair back so that she had her head in perfect alignment with Kya’s dripping pussy.

“Pull up your gown.” Korra said in a firm voice. The water bender pulled it up, leaned her head back and looked up into the ceiling. Korra smiled and exhaled over Kya’s pussy freezing her breathe as she did. The water bender arched her back a bit and inhaled. The avatar leaned in and teasingly licked her frozen folds till they thawed. The woman before her shivered in ecstasy, moved her hips greedily to get more. But Korra withdrew and slapped her pussy firmly.

“Haven’t Lin tought you anything?” Lin glared at Korra.

“Be gentle!” Korra smiled and caressed Kya’s pussy.

“Do you want me to be gentle Kya?” Korra asked with a smirk and got a whimper back. 

“Don’t worry Lin.” Kya exhaled. “You thought her better than you have been able to teach me.” Beifong pulled Asami up in her lap, embracing her while a once again frustrated heiress started to grind against her.

“I trust you Korra.” Lin said and started to kiss Asami hard, clawing her back while she grinded. 

Korra leaned in again, grabbed Kya’s thighs and pushed them to her chest as she hungrily licked the older woman. 

“Don’t dare come without asking.” Korra growled into the water benders pussy. Kya just whimpered and tried to grab the table top without success. Korra let her tounge swirl around her old teacher’s clit. 

“Ohh spirits! Please!!” Korra stood up, pushing the chair so hard that it flipped over. She bended the water from a pitcher on a side table beside her and bended it swiftly into herself leaving a large tentacle outside her own pussy. Korra felt Lin’s eyes on her, burning into her. She heared the former chief inhale deep when the Avatar teased her wife-to-be with the tentacle.

“You taught me a version of this Kya. Do you remember?” Kya looked down between her legs and gulped.

“Please!” She exhaled and Korra smiled. 

“Do you like it in all your holes Kya?” Korra’s eyes sparkled as she let the tentacle tease Kya’s asshole. 

“Do it.” Lin said in a husky voice, she had turned Asami over holding her jaw firmly with her index finger in the heiress mouth while she pushed her free fingers firmly inside her pussy.

Korra smiled whipped up a dozen tentacles, one pressing its way in between Kya’s lips, one pushing on her asshole and one easily entering her pussy.

“Ahhhh spirits.” Korra exhaled when she felt all the same sensations as Kya did through the water. With all her power the Avatar started to use her former teacher’s body. Keeping a close eye on her breathing while pounding her mouth with the water tentacle. Korra felt Kya’s ass open and let the tentacle inside her. 

Korra had to contain herself but felt as she entered the Avatar state. The tentacles grew inside Kya, the woman moaned out loud as the tentacle in her mouth plopped out and divided into two and encased her nipples in ice. She bended her entire spirit into the tentacles making them pulse inside Kya who lost herself in arousal.

“Ghaaa hmpf!” Kya moaned 

Korra felt a presence she had never felt before. She looked into herself and saw a pair of green intense eyes almost like Lin’s.

“It’s an honour to meet you Avatar Korra.” The woman said. She wore a green dress, golden fans and adorned a white face of makeup. 

Lin kept her cool even though she wasn’t sure what was going on. She let her finger massage Asami’s inner walls.

“Please don’t stop my Lady.” Asami whimpered and clenched around her fingers.

“Schhh something is happening.” Asami opened her eyes and saw Korra impaling Kya with multiple tentacles. It made her heart race and her pussy ache even more after Lin’s fingers. “Kya? Are you okay? Tap the table if you are alright.” Kya tapped once and Lin eased down.

“Don’t let her stop!” Kya exhaled when she found her voice again. 

Korra stared at the woman that she knew was Avatar Kyoshi. In the intense moment with Kya she had connected to one more of her previous lives.

“Avatar Kyoshi?” Korra exhaled.

“The one and only.” The woman said with a smirk. “I am here to guide you once again. If there is anything you need to ask.” Korra smiled.

“It is said that you loved men and women equally.” Korra said and Kyoshi smiled.

“Anyone showing me pure submission and trust as my partner became mine.” The woman said and started to fade away. “The world has changed, your age are more open to the thought of two women. Embrace the change and be proud Avatar Korra. Till we meet again.” 

Korra arched her back as she hit climax, she heard a faint cry as Kya came seconds after. With a shiver the Avatar collapsed over Kya’s wet body. She had let go of the water when she left the Avatar state and now they were drenched in the water that she had used to fuck Kya with. The older woman embraced her panting slightly from the exhausting act. 

“Thank you.. Avatar Korra.” Korra kissed her chest and nuzzled in between her breast.

“You are welcome Kya.” Korra said looking over at Asami riding out her orgasm together with Lin.


	78. Tying them together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for Lin and Kya.
> 
> Korra suprises them with something amazing

City hall had changed a bit since last Korra was there. It was brighter and more welcoming now that Raiko no longer were president. She had been there when the news hit him. People wanted the old council back with more power to the people. Korra and Tenzin introduced the new voting system, each citizen had a say in what happened in the city but the council could step in and overrule something if it were needed.

“Nervous?” Korra asked Lin who looked like she was going to faint. She wore a dark green suit with bright shining metal buttons. If you looked close a tiny flying boar was engraved on them.

“Why should I?.” Lin chuckled and started to pull on her collar. “Damn this suit is tight. I should never have let Suyin buy it for me.” Korra smiled she knew how persistent the younger sister could be. 

“You look amazing. Stop tugging on that or it will break.” Korra hit Lin’s hand.

“Hey! Just because you are a bit more dominant and made Kya come like twenty times while in the Avatar state.” Lin snapped at her but stopped tugging on the collar. 

The room they were in soon filled up with the closest family. Katara and Toph, Tenzin and his family, Bumi and Suyin. The younger sister had left her family at home but had promised both Lin and Kya a huge party back in Zafou.   
The air bending Master walked up in a traditional Ari Nation attire, stood in front of his sister and Lin. Kya wore a Cerulean coloured dress traditional to the South. She held the earth benders hand tight when Tenzin stepped forward. 

“Dear family and friends.” Tenzin’s lower lip started to tremble and Lin hissed.

“Don’t dare start cry airhead!” Kya hit her and gave her a dark gaze. “Sorry, cry your eyes out if you wish.” Lin said rolling her eyes. 

“We are here today. To celebrate two of my favourite woman. Lin Beifong and my sister Kya. I know if dad was here he would be so proud and happy over your bravery and growth.” Korra closed her eyes, she hadn’t been in touch with Aang since she lost her bending. But if there was a moment this was it.

Korra felt the energy of Ravaa connect to the universe. Hundreds of faces flying by till a tall Air bender appeared.

“Avatar Korra.” He bowed in respect

“Do you know why I am here Avatar Aang?” Aang nodded and held her hand out. Korra grabbed it and felt the calming energy that was close to Tenzin’s take over.

 

Tenzin froze as he watched Korra enter the Avatar state. A powerful wind swept through the room and everyone in it gasped. Aang stood by Katara, took her hand and signed to Tenzin to continue. Kya trembled but Lin squeezed her hand tight.

“Beloved family, mother, father.” Tenzin’s voice were shaky. He in haled deep and a tear drizzled down his cheek. Lin and Kya where both crying saliently.

“Come on airhead! Don’t make this harder than it already is!” Lin growled wiped her face with her free hand. 

“We are here today. To tie two people together.” Tenzin said as he put a green and blue silk band over their wrists. 

Lin was about to start laughing but Kya just glared at her. A glare that said “DON’T FUCKING DO IT.” 

Asami had to bite her lip when Tenzin said tie. She could just see how the two women were wrapped in rope forced together. She bit her lip harder to get the image out of her head and focused on Tenzin. She had been sad to see Korra leave but understood why when Avatar Aang manifested. He looked older but it was him alright. 

“Korra is sorry.” The Air bender said leaning into Asami. 

“It’s okay.” She shivered a bit when Aang put his hand on her shoulder. She felt Korra’s spirit envelop her in a sensation of safety while watching the rest of the ceremony.

Tenzin spoke while tying Kya and Lin together. 

“In hardship and in joy, in this life and the next. You will walk beside each other as wives in the eyes of man and spirits. You may kiss.” Lin turned to Kya, leaned in and kissed her passionately. The woman she had loved for so many years. The water bender answered her kiss while caressing her face. Tenzin looked away as his face turned red. 

“Um.. I guess we are done.” Lin rolled her eyes at him.

“I remember that very well Mr Mood ruiner.” The earth bender said as Tenzin removed himself. 

 

Korra took a deep breath as she returned. She were alone in the room with just Kya and Lin. Their eyes glistening with tears as they embraced her. They kissed her cheeks at the same time.

“Thank you Avatar Korra.” Kya said kissing her forehead, her nose and her lips. Korra blushed a bit at the warm gratitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but it's because I want to get to the next important wedding. Korra and Asami's it will be a longer chapter but don't worry I will cover Lin and Kya's honeymoon first =P


	79. Beifong honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya takes to the ocean for their Honeymoon.

That night Lin and Kya didn’t stay in the manor. Suyin had rented the most expensive yacht in the city. She wanted to buy it but Lin forbade her.   
Now the former chief of police steered out on open water away from the city with her wife. Lin gazed back at Kya. She had a see-through gown much liked the one she had had that morning with Korra but due to the weather she wore a white fur coat over it. 

“You look beautiful.” Lin said trying to keep her eyes out on the water. The earth bender wore the same suit as she had at their ceremony. She wasn’t the type to change clothes or even have something else than tank tops and shorts when she wasn’t working. That had to change now she thought to herself.   
Kya walked up behind her, embracing her while the earth bender sighed in delight.

“Thank you dear. We should have invited Mako and Bolin.” Kya whispered as she planted kisses on her wife’s neck. 

“Well if we had done that, we would have gotten a larger place and invite the former Prince of the Earth Kingdom.” Lin moaned when Kya pushed her hand down Lin’s tight pants. “And if we invited Bolin... Ahhhhh… We would have invited my niece and her gloomy wife..” Kya hummed while rubbing her fingers against Lin’s clit.

“True love.” Kya said and looked out on the never ending deep blue sea. When the only thing they could see was ocean Lin dropped the anchor and took the water benders hand. She pulled her playfully down into the lower deck where a king sized bed waited for them. 

A fire sparkled in a fireplace beside it. Lin pushed Kya down on her back in to the pillows and blankets. Slowly the earth bender unbuttoned her jacket.

“Spread your legs, show me everything.” Lin said in a husky voice. Kya blushed, pulled her gown up and spread her legs. The water benders tanned legs twitched in excitement and Lin inhaled deep when her wife’s pussy showed itself. It was glistening with juices.   
When she reached the last button Lin pulled it off swiftly and threw it behind herself. Lin kneeled into bed between Kya’s legs.

“Aren’t you going to undress more love?” Kya caressed herself, slowly massaging her breast and inhaling deep when Lin leaned down and exhaled over her sex. The earth bender hesitated, sat back up and looked down on her wife. She closed her eyes and laid down on her chest. Her ear against Kya’s beating heart. 

“Lin?” the Water bender caressed her head. “Talk to me. I am not used to you like this.” Kya whispered.

Lin inhaled everything that was Kya. Her sweet honey scent, felt her slow breathing and wanted this moment to last forever.

“I am finally at peace. I am home Kya. Where I always wanted to be.” Kya swallowed when she heard her wife’s words. Lin caressed her wife’s thigh and kissed her stomach. Slowly she moved up to her side and rested her head against Kya’s shoulder. A night that was supposed to be a hot sweaty mess of an adventure didn’t feel right anymore. Lin felt calm, no need to dominate or have sex at all. Not right now anyway. 

Waves hit against the boat, the loud screech above were flying lemurs. Kya didn’t know that they ever flew this far out from Air Temple Island.

“Lin.” Kya spoke softly.

“Yes love?” Lin answered calmly.

“Please sing for me.” Kya felt Lin smile. The earth bender inhaled and softly a sweet tone so unlike Lin rose.

“All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you”   
Kya just let her sing, she had heard Lin sing many times and knew how much she loved it. It wasn’t like her everyday voice. The earth bender truly knew how to use her voice in a magical way. The soft splash from the waves and screeches from animals above made the tones eerie. A story of Lin’s life, a life that were far from easy but in the end it had been worth it all.

“I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
You do and I was made for you” 

Lin turned to her side, she didn’t stop singing she just wanted to look at Kya while she did it. The water bender blushed like a young girl. Eye contact were something many people today had a hard time with. Lin removed her pants and straddled Kya. Slowly she started to grind against her wife, with her hands on each side of the water bender she looked right down into her deep blue eyes and sang from her heart. 

You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you...

Kya trembled from the soft motion that lit her on flame together with Lin’s song. It hit her so deep. The smile on her mouth, it was hiding the things she didn’t dare say. The always so stern and emotionless Chief Beifong who no one really knew for real. Kya wished people could see Lin now. How gentle and kind she really were. 

“All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true... I was made for you”

Lin grinded harder and inhaled Kya’s scent again. The water bender arched her back and trembled as she came. She moaned softly 

 

“Oh yeah, well it's true... that  
I was made for you... I never told you how beautiful you really are to me.” Lin wasn’t close but she didn’t care. All she wanted were Kya’s pleasure and happiness. Gently she laid down on her, closing her eyes.

“I love you Lin.” Kya purred and caressed Lin’s head.

“I love you to Kya.” Lin felt the soothing bumping of the waves as they fell asleep. The first time as wife’s. Lin chuckled.

“What?” Kya asked with an amused tone.

“Wife’s?” Lin said a bit unsure if she was dreaming, or if this actually had come true. 

“Yeah… Its kind a mental actually. Like us? Wives? Finally tying the knot?” Lin shook her head.

“Yeah yeah I get it. I just. We always said it would never work. Because of my need.” Lin said. It was Kya’s time to chuckle.

“Yeah I never thought I would let Korra dominate me, so this is prof the people do change.” Lin agreed to that.

“Well we have all changed a lot. I am glad we did.” Lin said and let the sound’s from the ocean cradle her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know xD Singing again! But it makes it much better. Many song tells a good story that fits with the characters.


	80. An obvious choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not easy for Korra and Asami to choose who to use as wedding officiant. But in the end the choices is obvious.

A large jar of names stood on the table. Korra sighed and Asami took the first piece of paper and read our loud.

“Bolin.” Korra groaned.

“He held the ceremony for Varrick and Zhu Li.” 

Asami picked up the next piece of paper and read out loud.

“Jinora.” She sounded much happier with that name. But Korra didn’t answer, she looked down into the morning paper. Asami snapped her fingers by Korra’s ear.

“Hello! Radioing Avatar Korra to choose wedding officiant!” Korra put her hand over Asami’s mouth.

“Hush! I know who! We are so stupid.” Korra removed her hand and Asami crossed her arms and pouted.

“Rude! But okay, hit me. Who shall it be?” Korra turned the newspaper and a large picture of a woman with the words.

“Thank you for your service Lin Beifong.” Asami gasped and put both hands over her mouth. 

“Ohhh Spirits!” Korra nodded and got up from her chair, it flew back and hit the floor. Korra’s parents had come from the South to help with the wedding and now they stormed into Asami’s office.

“What’s wrong!?” Tonraq had whipped up a water whip and was ready to strike. But Korra pulled Asami with her pushing her parents out of the way.

“We need to go! We are back as soon as we can.” Senna looked after her daughter. Tonraq just stared and let the water back into his skin pouch.

“She gets that from you, you know.” Senna just stared at him.

“What?!” she said a bit irritated.

“Sexdrive. That is from your side of the family.” Senna blushed and hit his shoulder.

 

Asami sat behind the wheel and let the car move as fast as legally possible towards the docks. Lin used her room at Air Temple Island during the wedding. The luck was on their side, just as the ferry was about to leave they rolled on. The ferry man smiled.

“Now you are two lucky women. This is the last ferry for the night!” Korra smiled and waved.

“Thank you Sir!” the Avatar leaned back and took a deep breath.

“She will say yes. She will be honoured.” Korra wasn’t sure, she wanted to believe that Lin wanted to be the one tying the last knot between Korra and Asami. But she also knew the earth bender hated to be in the centre of attention. That’s why Kya had agreed on a tiny wedding for them.

Half an hour later they rolled off the ferry and onto Air Temple Island. White lotus guards greeted them as they got out. But Korra didn’t have time for anything else than asking Lin to be their wedding officiant. She just pushed a man out of her way. Asami smiled and chuckled.

“Sorry! Korra is under a lot of pressure right now. Please forgive her!” The man just nodded with a small smile.

Asami had to run to reach Korra before she dashed into Lin and Kya’s room. She grabbed the Avatar and pulled her into a tight hug.

“Calm down.” Asami whispered into Korra’s ear while holding her tight. 

“The wedding is in two days and I love Bolin but I can’t see anyone else than Lin doing thig. It is the right person.” Asami agreed and kissed Korra passionately. 

“She will say yes. But we have to respect her or we will end up over her knee tonight.” Korra smiled and nibbled Asami’s earlobe.

“You would love that though.” Asami yelped when the door swung open and a grumpy Lin looked at them. But when the earth bender saw who they were she smiled.

“Asami! Korra! Why are you two whispering out here! It is night time and I am an old cop with great hearing. Don’t tingle my cop senses!” Korra laughed.

“Great hearing huh? How come you didn’t know it was us?” Lin smirked.

“Well now you are scratching another sense in me Avatar and I am still capable of putting you over my knee and your ass will still sting from my treatment while you are getting married in two days.” Korra grabbed Asami and held her in front of her as protection.

“Protect me! That woman is evil!” Asami and Lin laughed as Korra pushed Asami inside and followed close after.

The room was softly decorated, some personal things and a large bed. A desk stood in front of the window it was littered with small boxes. 

“Don’t look at that!” Lin pulled a blanket over the desk. “Gifts.” She said and scratched her head as she always did when she got caught doing something that was out of character. 

Korra and Asami sat down on the bed, they held hands and Korra gulped.

“We want to ask you something.” She said as Lin leaned on the desk. 

“About what? Will it be something I like or something stupid Suyin thing?” Asami laughed a little too loud and Lin pointed at the heiress.

“Your wife to be is a bit disrespectful.” Korra just waved her hand in the air eager to get out what she needed.

“Yeah, yeah! I will address that later!” Lin crossed her arms.

“I haven’t seen you like this since you told me you were about to ask Asami to marry you. What is up Korra?” the Avatar took a deep breath.

“We want you to do it.” Lin slipped with her hand that was holding her up and almost fell over the desk.

“Um.. Whhat?” Lin’s voice broke.

Korra turned to Asami.

“Look she don’t want to do it…” Lin took two giant steps forward and fell on her knees before the two young lovers. She trembled as she took their hands. 

Korra just looked down at the earth bender. This was very out of character and it made her feel awkward.

“Lin… Did I break you? Are you okay? I need a functioning wedding officiant.” Lin growled when she heard Korra’s bold words.

“I am so close to whoop your ass so hard that the entire Island will hear you scream Avatar.” Lin said and snivelled a bit. She looked up at them both and kissed their hands.

“I am very greatful that you two considered me. Kya thought it was weird that you hadn’t come sooner but I knew you would make the decision based on what felt best for you.” Korra and Asami embraced Lin while she still kneeled.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that my mother and I will test out clothes tomorrow I would gladly let you whoop my ass. It would do me good.” Korra kissed Lin’s cheek, she could taste the saltiness of her tears.

“I agree with Korra. But Pema and Jinora is going to help me tomorrow as well.” Lin inhaled deep.

“Another time then.” Lin said and stood up

Lin called Tenzin to tell him the good news and that Korra and Asami needed a Bison to get back to Republic City not that the ferry no longer operated. 

“Of course! I am so happy for you Lin!” Lin held the phone on arm’s length, Korra and Asami laughed as they clearly heard the emotional voice of the Air Bender. They walked down to the Bison enclosure. Jinora had made preparations and hugged the two women tightly. Korra was about to jump up on the animal when Asami grabbed her.

“Maybe it is good for me to stay here until the wedding? I will have to get up so early if I go home with you.” Korra smiled, she didn’t want to be away from Asami.

“So I have to go and spend time with my parents alone.” Asami smiled a sorrow filled smile.

“If I had the chance to spend time with mine I would gladly do that.” Korra gulped when she realised what she had said.

“I am sorry Sami. I didn’t mean it like that.” Asami put a finger to the Avatar’s lips. She leaned in and kissed Korra’s cheek.

“I will ask Lin to punish you when we have time over.” Korra blushed and embraced Asami.

“It’s a deal.” They kissed each other until Tenzin cleared his throat. 

“It’s getting late, we should all rest. It’s two intense days that awaits us all.” Lin scoffed.

“It’s not like it’s you who are getting married air head.” Korra smiled towards them as the Bison took to the skies. She cupped her mouth and shouted.

“See you by the altar in two days love!” Asami waved at her with tears in her eyes. 

The mansion was dark when she opened the door. It was later than she had thought and her parents had probably already gone to bed already at the other end of the large house. Korra moved slowly up the stairs, walked passed Asami’s office with a smile. In two days they would be married. Forever. The best team in the world.   
Korra sighed as she pushed down the handle to her and Asami’s bedroom. But she stopped in the track as the door swung open. Candles fluttered at the sudden change in air pressure as it opened and Korra locked eyes with a pair of equally blue as her own. 

“Kya.” Korra said shocked to see Lin’s wife in a very much see through robe sitting on the end of the bed.

“Hi Korra.” Korra kicked her shoes off and pulled her vest off.   
“What are you doing here Kya?” Korra slowly untied her pants and let them fall to the floor as she approached the older woman. 

“My wife is taking care of yours. So I thought you might need some company till you two can be together again.” Kya said with a smile and spread her legs a bit.

“Lin’s idea?” Korra asked and Kya scoffed and looked to the side.

“I have a mind of my own thank you very much.” Korra had reached Kya and gently made her look into her eyes again.

“I am sorry if I offended you Mrs Beifong.” Kya gulped when Korra addressed her like that. 

“It’s okay.” Kya said looking into Korra’s eyes. The change that had come over the older woman was intense. The younger woman’s touch made her tremble.

“Lay down.” Kya complied and let her back meet the soft bedding. Korra pulled her robe apart and kneeled. A gentle scent of Lin’s favourite perfume rose from Kya. 

“Lin have marked you.” Kya blushed

“She is so silly sometimes.” The water bender said and gasped when Korra teased her folds with her tongue. Slowly Korra spread Kya’s folds, softly nibbling her clit and caressing her legs.

Kya tasted salty, a taste that reminded Korra about home. Firmly she reached down behind Kya’s lower back and pulled her closer eating her like she had never tasted something like her before.   
The older woman lost herself in pleasures and grabbed the sheets. 

“Ahhh.. Korra… Please.” Korra smiled.

“Not yet. We have barley started Kya. The night is long and full of pleasure.”


	81. Master Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra spice things up with wax, metal and latex.

The water bender curled her toes slightly when Korra’s experienced tongue started to work her pussy. Korra knew the sensation and signs of a woman who is close.

The Avatar pulled back.

“Have Lin been teasing you a lot or is it this easy to get you to cum?” Korra smirked and rested her chin on Kya’s pussy. The water bender frowned.

“That is just rude and maybe she has.” Kya said and blushed. 

Korra’s smile grew and she swiftly bended metal cables that was hidden under the bed and restrained Kya.  
“Korra!” she cried out and Korra put a finger to her lips.

“Hush or you will wake my parents. You don’t want them to come in and see what we are doing. Right?” Kya blushed and inhaled deep.

“No I don’t.” Korra knew that Kya and her mother was close. It would be fun to play on that. The Avatar stretched the water bender wide open, straddled her waist and leaned down. Kissed her lips gently and whispered.

“What if she came in right now? Saw me straddling you, kissing your delicious lips and your aching pussy dripping.” Korra pushed her fingers through Kya’s hair, gently massaging her scalp while kissing her. 

She moved restlessly under the younger woman. The touch hand her words made her body ache for more. Kya almost wanted Senna to walk in. But if she did, she would never be able to visit the South again. Kya knew how protective Senna was when it came to Korra.

Korra smiled when the older woman trembled under her. She was excited.

“I will have to gag you for what to come. Do you consent Kya?” Korra asked and nuzzled the older woman’s nose.

“I do.” She whispered. 

Korra smiled and jumped off her. With the help of the metal cables Korra hoisted Kya into mid-air over the bed. She yelped but clenched her teeth shut.

“Open wide.” Korra said and pushed a red rubber ball to Kya’s lips. The water bender let the ball muffle her voice. She should be scared out of her mind, but she felt safe. Korra was so calm and it rubbed off on Kya.   
With the help of yet two more metal cables Korra shredded the robe. Shadows played over the naked woman’s skin. Korra wanted to cover her body in something, she looked around at all the lit candles and grabbed two with the cables that was free.

“I don’t know if you have had wax play. But I assure you it is nice. If it gets too much.” Korra looked around again and saw one of Naga’s toys. A ball made of thick rope and handed it to Kya. The water bender closed her fingers tightly around the ball. 

“If it gets to intense and you need to stop. Drop the ball.” Korra said calmly. “Nod your head if you understand Kya.” The water bender nodded. Korra stepped up in the bed again, took two pieces of the silky fabric and tied it around Kya’s head.

“This makes it even more fun.” Kya couldn’t see a thing as Korra put out all the candles except for the once she had in a tight grip in her cables. She tilted them a couple of inches above Kya’s breast and looked as tiny drops of wax dripped down. The water bender gasped behind the gag and clenched her fingers harder around the rope ball in her hand. 

“Just breathe slowly Kya. Let the warmth embrace you.” Korra said softly. 

A low knock on the door made Korra swirl around. She pulled her robe around herself and swiftly put out the two candles above Kya’s chest. She opened a small gap and looked into Senna’s worried face.

“I thought I heard a scream. Is everything okay dear?” Korra quickly bended a metal scrap from Asami’s workspace by the window and bended into a star shape and held it held it in her palm. She showed it to Senna.

“Asami’s scraps seems to always get under my feet.” Korra smiled. “Don’t worry. I am really tired and it is a long day tomorrow.” Senna nodded.

“You are right. Sorry if I woke you.” She turned around and was about to walk away but stopped and faced Korra again. “Have Kya come by yet? I thought I heard her in the kitchen earlier talking to the butler.” Korra gulped and she heard Kya move around above the bed.

“I think so. But she is probably sleeping. She and Lin have had a long day too.” Korra said with a chuckle.

“Okay. Sleep tight Korra. Do you want me to wake you up tomorrow?” Korra sighed and nodded.

“Do that. Not too early though I need to sleep if I am going to be able to fix everything that needs fixing tomorrow.” Senna smiled.

“Good night Korra.” Her mother turned around and the Avatar closed the door and locked it behind them.   
She snapped her fingers and sent out two small flames to the tilted candles.

“Now where were we.” She said with a smirk as the wax started to drip down over Kya again. The metal cables rattled when the water bender struggled against the heat. The Avatar kept the wax dripping till it slowly covered Kya chest, breast and stomach. Korra got back up into the bed and caressed the hardened wax.

“Incredible how such a simple thing as a candle can make you feel. But it is time to get it off.” Kya tensed up and mumbled something. “What? I can’t hear you dear. Was that a, Please flog my front till it is all gone?” Korra smirked as Kya flexed her muscles. But she nodded and inhaled deep.

“Good girl.” Korra purred and opened hers and Asami’s wardrobe and took out a brown leather nine tails. 

She struck it against the bed and it made a sharp sound that made Kya tug harder on the cables. Korra loved how much she struggled, she knew what she had do to get down. But she didn’t drop the ball.

Without warning Korra let the nine tails strike over Kya’s stomach. A low growling moan left the water benders throat. The avatar switch destination for the flogger and let it firmly land from below over Kya’s pussy. A muffled cry followed by a deep moan left her and Korra smiled as she saw the juice sticking to the flogger as she changed direction again and let it strike across Kya’s stomach.   
Korra firmly flogged Kya’s front till the wax laid spread over the bed in tiny flakes. The dark sheets looked more like the night sky than bedding. The Avatar swept with her air bending over the sheet and easily removed it all into a small metal bowl. Her metal bending was a blessing right now. She moved Kya still restrained upside down, her legs spread up into the ceiling and her hair dangling down into the bed. She gasped and Korra saw how she tightened her grip around the ball.

“Are you okay with this?” Korra asked and caressed Kya’s throath. The older woman nodded and clenched around the ball. “Remember. If it is too much.” Korra couldn’t end her sentence Kya whimpered.

“Blease! Don’t bstop.” The water bender whimpered. Korra could smell her arousal, it had taken over her completely. 

“I wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.” Korra said and swallowed. She had built up some steam and wanted nothing more than to grind it off all over Kya’s face. But she had a better plan. Being able to open drawers with metal handles made things so much easier. She opened the one below Asami’s underwear and focused on the special built latex panties in the drawer. Two metal dildos was attached to them and Korra moved them out of the drawer into her free hand. She moved the cables to stabilize Kya while she with some struggle got the panties on her, the dildos teased her openings.

“I won’t let you come tonight. I will give you a good fuck while we are out tomorrow. For now you will have to be satisfied with theses.” Korra pushed the both dildos into the respective holes. Kya moaned behind the gag. 

Korra took a step back and looked at her former water bender master. 

"When I left the South all those years ago. I was the student and you the Master, now I am the Master!" Korra smirked and struck the whip over Kya’s latex clothed pussy. She cried out and struggled against the restraints. Korra struck again and again and again. 

After a couple of swats Korra let Kya down. The older woman had drooled all over herself, she was trembling and her breathe was shaky. The avatar removed her gag and straddled her face.  
Without a word Kya started to lick Korra, even though the Avatar was still wearing her panties and the robe she had put on while talking to Senna.

“Ahhh good girl.” Korra said and grinded against Kya’s eager tongue. Korra pushed the base of the whip handle against the plug in Kya’s ass. “Faster, deeper.” Korra growled. Kya complied and intensified her tongue work.   
With a deep moan Korra sat down on Kya’s face as she came. Grinding hard against it, rode out her juices all over the water benders face. 

Satisfied and drain of all energy Korra took her panties off and threw them across the room. She collapsed beside Kya.

“Come here” Korra said panting and patted on the pillow that Kya rested her feet against. Slowly the water bender crawled up to Korra and laid down on her chest. The Avatar’s heart beat so fast and so loud, gently Kya’s blindfold was removed. 

“Thank you… Master Korra.” Korra smirked when the words left Kya. She really enjoyed being the Master. 

“You are welcome slut.” Korra said and felt Kya’s face heat up from blushing. They fell asleep, Kya stuffed in both holes longing for tomorrow’s promise.


	82. This is our path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night before the wedding and Lin is taking care of Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I have done it again! A long wait and I am truly sorry but life and world of warcraft took over my life alot. I hope I will get my writing back in check but it is hard to joggle all the things I want to do. Hopefully you guys can forgive me. 
> 
> Happy read!

Gently the metal clamps closed around Asami’s nipples. She kneeled on a fur rug in front of the small fire place in their room. Tenzin had argued loudly when Lin had told Asami to go wait in her room.

“That is inappropriate Lin! Korra and Asami is going to get married tomorrow! These games need to stop to protect the spiritual part of their relationship.” Tenzin had said in an upset voice.

Lin flicked his nose and the Air bending Master frowned.

“What do you think Kya and Korra are doing this very moment Air head? You don’t understand this so don’t try to. Leave your simple minded ideas of relationships out of our equation.” The earth bender said and turned away from her old friend with a content smile. She was impressed with herself.

Lin tugged on the chain between Asami’s nipples till the Heiress whimpered.

“Embrace the pain dear. Let it tuck you in like a blanket and cradle you in their tight embrace.” Lin purred as she pushed the chain down. Asami trembled and struggled against the tightly tied rope harness forcing her hands together on her back.

“Tenzin will come to your rescue if you scream. Do you want this to stop?” Lin asked and eased a bit on the tension. 

“Please… No… I need more.” Asami opened her eyes, tears drizzled down her cheeks from the intense sensation. She was very brave and Lin kissed her forehead.

“If you are absolutely sure that you want more I will give you it all till you beg me to stop.” Lin leaned her forehead against Asami’s.

“Yes please Lady Beifong.” Lin sighed as she got the confirmation from her sub.

“Good girl. Do you remember the safe word?” Lin asked and Asami blushed. She whispered something inaudible and Lin tugged firmly on the chain.

“Airhead!” Asami exhaled

“That’s better. If I am to hear you use it you have to speak up like a big girl. But maybe you want me to treat you like the little brat you are?” Lin playfully tugged on the chain. She rose up still holding the chain forcing Asami to move after on her knees.   
They got over to a hardwood stool, Lin sat down on it and patted on her lap. With some struggle Asami got up and onto her lap.

“So how much of a bratty needy slut are you Sato?” Lin asked while caressing Asami’s ass. The heiress whimpered.

“A big one.” Lin smiled and landed a firm palm over her ass.

“A big one what?” Lin felt the need to punish Asami today. 

“A big one.. Lady Beifong.” Lin hummed approvingly.

“Don’t forget your place Sato.” Lin swatted her ass again harder this time so a red imprint was left over Asami’s pale skin. 

“Unf! Yes Lady Beifong.” Asami grunted as the sting of Lin’s palm spread over her ass. 

Lucky for Lin and Asami their room was quite far from Tenzin’s family so any sound would be hidden by the distance but also the irritating meditation bell between them and the main house. Beifong continued her spanking of the Heiress ass till it was bright red and a whimpering snivel came from the girl. 

“Are you sorry for being a bratty privileged slut Sato?” Asami nodded and Lin swatted her ass again.

“Ahhh! Yes Lady Beifong.” Asami cried out and started to struggle in Lin’s lap. 

Lin helped Asami up, took the chain between her index finger and thumb and gently tugged on it. 

“Over the desk Sato.” Lin said with a gentle smile that made Asami tremble in excitement. 

“Yes Lady Beifong.” Asami laid down, the clamps pressed into her nipples and she tried to get back up again but Lin pushed her down. She held a thick piece of leather to Asami’s lips. 

“Bite down. We don’t want your screams to wake our neighbours.” Lin said and the heiress let the bitter piece of leather into her mouth. She bit down hard on it. The earth bender leaned her weight over Asami’s back and it made the heiress nipples push harder against the wooden desk. 

“Spit it out and say the safe word if it gets too much.” Lin nibbled at Asami’s ear. “Nod your head if you understand.” Asami nodded and inhaled deep when Lin pushed down her head to the desk, her cheek flat to its surface. 

Beifong took a step back, she reached up on a shelf and took a thin long bamboo cane. It was smooth but had small firm bumps on it. 

“Korra asked to test your pain tolerance dear. See this as an endurance test for your wife-to-be.” Lin saw how Asami’s posture changed from anxious to calm. The heiress even arched her back, pushing her chest harder against the desk. 

“Good girl. See this as a breaking. I won’t stop until you give up. The longer you endure the greater the reward.” Lin said and landed a firm strike across Asami’s thighs. Lin loved to watch her subs reactions and she would never go this hard right away is she didn’t know Asami already. 

The Heiress inhaled deep but didn’t lose herself. It was a good sign. Lin started to firmly cane Asami’s thighs. The lower she got the more the Heiress struggled. Whimpers rose and Lin heard the leather drop out of the Heiress mouth. She stopped and waited for the safe word that never came. Instead Asami snivelled and whimpered.

“Please… I want to make Korra proud. Don’t stop.” Lin smiled when she heard Asami’s words. She put away the cane and caressed the angry red marks on Asami’s thighs.

“I will let you rest 60seconds Sato. Then I will change implement and start again. Understood?” Lin said gently.

“Yes Lady Beifong.” The seconds passed faster than Asami thought. She jerked forward when the paddle met her ass and she grunted in pain. 

“Do I need to gag you properly or can you handle it Asami?” Lin asked in a concerned voice.

“I can handle it Lady Beifong.” Asami whimpered.

Lin started to paddle the Heiress pale ass firmly, for each strike the pale skin got one shade redder than before. Lin kept it up until Asami’s pussy started to drip. It was l literally dripping of juices and the earth bender just smiled. She approached and teased Asami’s clit. 

“You want to scream in pain, but I’ve never felt a cunt so wet.” Lin said.

“I can’t help it Lady Beifong.” Lin pushed her fingers inside Asami, put one hand on her back and pushed her firmly down on the desk.

“I don’t want you to do anything else then keep this wetness up slut. This shows me how much of a pain slut you really are and it gets me excited to try something more.” Lin grabbed Asami’s hair and pulled her up. The heiress cried out in pain. 

“Ghaa!” Lin forced the leather inside Asami’s mouth again stood her up so they faced each other. 

“Korra told me she wanted to try this with you but she didn’t have the guts. So I will try and you will drop the leather when you have had enough. Understood.” Lin said, she talked fast and Asami noticed how excited she was. The thin tank top showed Lin’s erect nipples and Asami was sure that she smelled the earth benders arousal. 

Asami just nodded and blushed as she looked into Lin’s sparkling eyes.

The earth bender caressed the none-benders face and withdrew her hand a bit before letting it slap across Asami’s face. 

Asami stumbled back in shock, she hadn’t expected it. Her lip trembled but she clenched her teeth around the leather and nodded towards Lin.

“Shall I continue?” Lin asked looking intensely into Asami’s bright green eyes. The heiress nodded. 

Lin slapped her again. Waited till the young woman nodded again. After the second slap Lin didn’t wait for her to nod. She slapped her again and again till a red shade spread across her pale skin. The earth bender took the leather piece out and kissed Asami.

“How does it feel?” Lin exhaled into Asami’s mouth.

“Amazing. Please…” Lin reached for the chain and tugged on the Heiress nipples.

“Please what?” Lin hissed.

“Please don’t stop Lady Beifong.” Asami whimpered but Lin didn’t let go. She pulled on the chain till it was stretched.

“Take a step back.” Asami did till her nipples stretched so much she thought she was going to pass out. “Good girl. Now I need to paint your other cheek equally red.” Lin said and raised her hand. 

“Yes Lady Beifong.” Lin smiled towards the Heiress.

“You will thank me after every slap Sato.” Lin slapped her firmly and waited.

Asami gasped at the pain from her nipples and face.

“Thank you Lady Beifong.” Lin slapped her again.

“Thank you Lady Beifong.” Another slap.

“Thank you Lady Beifong.” 

It continued until Lin felt satisfied with the colour on both cheeks. She leaned in, pushing the chain down till Asami gasped.

“Can you imagine the pain you will feel when all the blood floods your nipples.” Lin smirked

“Ohh spirits… Don’t take them off… Please… Don’t do it.” Asami struggled against Lin who loved every second.

“So you want them to stay on just building the inevitable pain that will come when I take them off?” Lin hissed and Asami whimpered. The Heiress trembled and started to move restlessly. Lin smiled letting go of the chain. “I will let them stay on until we are done, then just before we go to bed I will take them off and see how much you will regret that you asked me to leave them on.” A dark shadow played in Lin’s eyes, Asami had started to understand Korra’s love to inflict pain and now she saw where she had gotten all the knowledge from it. 

The pain had helped the Heiress with handling her grief and loss. She still carried the pain from the loss of her mother, betrayal of her father and then his death. But Korra had sensed that it was things Asami didn’t speak about, that she needed to get out not verbally but emotionally. Spanking was the best way. But now after having these clamps on and repeatedly getting slapped over her face Asami started to sense a change in herself. She didn’t just want the pain. She needed it. Suddenly her body went numb.

Lin stopped for a second. “Sami?” She assessed the Heiress breathing and saw a sudden change. Asami started to slip. Beifong had never had a sub that went into subspace. She had talked about it with Daiyu to understand and see the signs.   
Asami collapsed. Inches from the desk Lin caught the pale numb body and swiftly moved her to the bed. Softly she caressed Asami’s face.

“Sami? Sweetie?” Lin’s heart raced. Asami’s heartrate was slow and steady, she was breathing and Lin just held her. The heiress breathed slowly into Lin’s chest. She said nothing and it bothered Lin deeply not to be able to know if she really was okay. Two soft words left Asami that warmed Lin.

“Thank you.” Lin let go of the fact that there was words missing in that sentence. Gently she caressed Asami’s clamped nipples.

“I want to take these away now. It will hurt but just for a while like everything else sweetie.” Lin grabbed them and smiled when a low gasp left Asami. The heiress pressed her head against Beifong’s chest and grunted in pain while she put the clamps on the side table. 

Asami whimpered as blood flooded her nipples. It was painful indeed but she could handle it. Lin’s arms held her close, possessively and protective.

“What just happened Lin?” Asami asked 

“Subspace. A state that the submissive can enter when the session gets intense, a sort of high.” Asami giggled

“I did drugs while I was in tech school but this high was way better.” Lin coughed 

“Lucky you I am not a cop anymore or I would have your ass thrown in jail” the night was still young but Lin felt that this was the que to stop. She would have many more moments like this after the big day tomorrow. “I need to get something, just stay here and tuck yourself in.” Asami pouted.

“Hey! Don’t do that face young lady or I will put those clamps back!” Lin pointed at Asami who swiftly pulled the blanket over her head. Lin walked into the kitchen in her small house. A bunch of presents laid on the table, presents that she and Kya had picked out together. A medium sized box stood on top of a large dark blue box. Lin picked it down and walked back to Asami. She peeked out from under the blanket.

“So Korra had another request. Or… Well I talked her into it so you have to do it.” Lin said and threw the box at Asami. The heiress swiftly got her hands free from the blanket and caught it. It where heavier than she had thought.

“What is this?” Asami shook it gently and it clunked. “If this is another meteor chunk for Korra to bend in to questionable shapers and make me ask for them to be inserted in...” Asami blushed and Lin smiled. 

“Continue Miss Sato.” Asami gulped 

“Places.” She pulled the blanket back up just as Lin sat down beside her.

“Open it. You will like it.” Asami smiled and opened the box slowly. Something gleamed inside it, she reached in and pulled out a heavy metal buttplug. At the end it was a jade stone and an inscription around the metal edge. Asami read the inscription. 

“The path I take is you:” 

Asami twirled it in her hand, snivelled and bit her lip. Lin caressed the heiress face.

“That’s Korra’s line and I said it was a bit weird to put it on the plug but she pointed out that everything we have done up to now is kind of weird. So I made it happen.” Asami leaned into Lin. 

“Can we just rest from now? I need to process everything….” Asami snivelled again. 

“It is okay sweetie. I think so too.” Lin moved Asami a bit and laid down beside her. 

“I am getting married tomorrow.” Asami whispered in to Lin’s shoulder.

“I know.” Lin smiled and kissed her head.

The ocean outside softly moved, the waves rolling in hit the rocks beanete their window and shattered. Lin couldn’t think of a better place to be in this right moment. She shook her head. Kya. She wished Asami was Kya this very moment. Not that she didn’t love Asami or Korra. But just like Asami was Korra’s path Kya’s was Lins.


	83. The Avatars Wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pema and Lin is helping Asami to get ready for the wedding.

It felt as light as the air she breath. Soft like Nagas fur yet robust, the dress had been specially designed by modern standard but still strongly tied into the Water Tribe culture heritage. It was important to her, as for her future wife. 

“You seem deep in thought sweetie.” Pema caressed Asami’s bare back. The older woman’s soft skin sent chills through Asami. 

“It’s my wedding day. I can’t believe it really.” The heiress took a deep breath. “I am marrying the Avatar today.” Asami embraced herself, caressed her arms in a soothing way while shyly looking into the mirror. The Air Bender matriarch looked back at her with a smile. 

“I felt just like you did when I married Tenzin.” Pema grabbed Asami by the shoulders softly. “I married the Avatar’s son and I couldn’t believe it. Even to this day it hits me from time to time that I am actually married him.” Pema chuckled.

“What?” Asami gazed back at her.

“After what Lin put us through after she was dumped. I thought Tenzin was too scared to even pop the question. But he did and the rest is history.” Pema tighten her grip around Asami’s shoulders. The young heiress felt a calm just like. She shook the older woman’s hands away.

“I am sorry. You just reminded me of something.” Asami said and glanced back at Pema’s surprised face. People shouted outside, Asami heard Lin’s irritated voice come closer.

“I said left! Tenzin fix it I have to go check on Asami! AND REMEMBER… LEFT AIRHEAD!” Lin almost broke down the door as she entered. But she froze when she saw Asami, a blue dress dark at the top slowly getting a shade lighter till the very end of it. It flowed like water, it felt like being hit by a massive wave when Lin saw the young heiress.

“Korra is lucky, isn’t she Lin?” Pema said and smiled. 

“Indeed she is.” Lin exhaled as he approached the mirror. 

Asami’s breathe slowed down when the earth bender got closer. Her hands followed the heiress sides, hips and cupped the heiress ass. Asami exhaled when Lin started to pull up her dress.

“Lin! Pema.” Asami glanced back at the women, both giving off a strong aura of Supremacy. Pema just smiled when Lin pulled out the gift from her pocket.

“I have a similar one for Tenzin sweetie. Don’t be shy, I have been very intrigued to get in on this little side hobby of yours. I mean me and Lin have been.” Lin glared towards Pema. 

The atmosphere changed quickly. Almost hostile. 

“I told you not to bring that up.” Lin snapped as she gently worked in two lubed fingers into Asami’s ass. The heiress moaned and couldn’t contain herself. “We have our history, it has to be kept as a secret. Not because of the world but because of the little people you brought in to this world. Tenzin has his needs just like anyone else, but the world can’t handle our agreements. This is how it needs to be.” Lin started to gently push the toy inside Asami while she talked. 

“We are an abnormal growth in a society filled with sicker things than love and lust. I have seen some sick things during my years on the streets. I have seen what evil looks like.” Pema sat down on a cushion beside the door. 

Asami had almost lost herself when finally the metal buttplug slid in place. She took a deep breath and got back in to her elegant posture. She didn’t need all the preaching from Lin, she understood that what they were doing was questionable at least. At most they were breaking all kinds of moral rules and regulations that kept the world in check. But when it was this good, she didn’t really care. As long as their secret where kept no one could say anything.

“I need to get out there and watch over that airhead. He doesn’t even now what left and right is.” Pema giggled.

“I will remember to punish him accordingly. I ball twister should be enough.” Asami couldn’t grasp the things coming from Pema. She had always been so… Innocent. Sure they had four kids, but Asami couldn’t see them having more than… Procreating.. She shuttered and closed her eyes. 

“Are you okay sweetie?” Pema’s hands closed around her shoulders again.

“I am… Perfectly fine.” Asami looked into the mirror meeting the woman’s gaze.

“I know. I shouldn’t be a passionate, sexually depraved woman. I have a family, a husband that is very respected in the city and I am a mother of four beautiful children.” Pema cupped Asami’s ass, the heiress inhaled. 

“I understand.” Asami said in a low voice.

“I know you do sweetie. I love my kids, but I have my needs and despretly need my fair share of dick in places.” Pema pushed the buttplug deeper till the Heiress knees buckled. 

“Please.” Asami whimpered

“You will have to endure the whole wedding with this. Knowing that I know, that probably all of the Beifong’s will know and especially the knowledge that Korra know that you will be ready for her the second you two are alone.”

Pema let go, turned around with a content smile and walked out. Asami leaned her forehead against the cold mirror. She smiled to herself. The entire world must be kinky if even Pema is up to these games. It was only half an hour left till the ceremony. She was ready to make this forever. She was ready to become the perfect submissive wife to the Avatar.


	84. The Avatars Wedding part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra getting ready for her big day.

Korra groaned as she got up. Kya had been nagging her a lot for sleeping in, she hadn’t slept as well as the water bender. Her mind was just focusing on Asami.

“I swear to Raava if you don’t get into the shower this second Korra I will!” Kya looked at the Avatar who sat on the bed with her head resting in her hands.

“Beat me till I bleed if you want just stop with the shouting.” Korra muttered, Kya walked up to her and slapped her over the head.

“Shower. Now.” Korra got up and walked into the bathroom. She wished Kya still was tied down and gagged. The Avatar had no clothes so she just stepped into the water that already poured down. Kya had started it over an hour ago but Korra had been exhausted so it had just been on till now. 

“May I help you get ready?” a voice woke Korra, a voice she hadn’t heard in a long time. She did not turn around when the person stepped into the shower. She trembled when her hands caressed her back.

“Is Zatsuki okay with this Vira?!” Korra asked 

“She insisted. Tenzin and Su had to pull a bunch a strings to allow this.” Korra whimpered when Kuvira leaned in and kissed her neck. “Zatsuki said something funny last night when we flew in Korra.” The earth bender said.

“Please tell me.” With the right woman Korra just let go. Kuvira was much like Lin in presence, she just took over and the Avatar followed.

Kuvira caressed Korra’s neck, let her finger tangle with Korra’s short hair and she grabbed it lightly. Leaned her head to the side and kissed her neck.

“She said.” Kuvira said and nibbled on Korra’s earlobe. “Invite the Avatar and her wife to play. Only rule is. You both will be submissive to us.” Korra inhaled deep and bit her lip to keep from letting out sounds.

“That would be lovely, Asami would enjoy it a lot I belive.” Korra exhaled as Kuvira embraced her tightly.

“I know I will. It will not be like before. It will be a lot better, a lot more plesurefilled screams and Zatsuki is very good in making people feel safe.” Kuvira said.  
Kuvira helped Korra get ready. She washed the Avatar’s hair gently, massaging her scalp with circling motions. With a artic sponge that Korra had gotten from Senna Kuvira scrubbed the Avatar’s back firmly. It was amazing how something simple as being washed by someone made Korra feel. 

“Turn around and let me wash your front.” Kuvira ordered and Korra complied. She turned around and locked eyes with those intense emerald green once that she had missed so much. Kuvira ran her hands over Korra’s breast, down her stomach and her thighs. She crouched down as she soaped Avatar’s legs. “Spread your legs wider apart.” Kuvira kissed the inside of Korra’s thighs.

“Vira.” Korra exhaled. 

“Hush Avatar. I won’t have you all hot and wet on your wedding. You have to focus.” Kuvira spread Korra’s fold with her tongue and tasted the Avatar still with water pouring down on her. She licked the younger woman, one hand caressed Korra’s ass and with the other she touched herself. Kuvira let out moans while she pleasured the Avatar. Pushing her fingers inside herself while nibbling on Korra’s clit. Just as Kuvira was about to climax.

“Seriously!? Korra have 40 minutes to get ready and show up on Air Temple Island!” Kya pulled Kuvira out of the shower. “Shame on you Kuvira! Now get that dress on yourself and think about what you have done!” Kya was smirking.

“You wished it was you who licked her.” Kuvira said as she walked out.

“Watch yourself girl! I might ask Zatsuki to whoop your ass later!” 

Kya took the hose from the wall and showered the shampoo and soap off Korra. She was moping all the way to the dressing room, crossing her arms over her towel and chest.

“I had a good time and you interrupted.” Kya waved her hand at Korra.

“Stop your childish whining Avatar. You are getting married today, it is a big totally ADULT step in life. Focus!” Kya said as she walked into the dressing room. Senna was standing in front of a dark blue dress with a white fur collar. She herself was wearing a traditional Water Tribe ceremonial dress with a white headdress. 

“Korra dear!” Senna was crying. 

“Mom.” Korra couldn’t hold back her tears when she walked into her mother’s embrace.

“I am so proud of you, we will remember this day forever.” Korra leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“Thank you mom.” Korra whispered.

Kya broke the two women’s embrace with an irritated sigh. 

“30 minutes and we haven’t even started on her hair!” Kya said.


	85. The Avatars Wedding part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, Asami and Korra ready to make this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up the chapter before this xD But I fixed it. Calm your tits people!

Kya had been complaining the entire time Korra got ready.

“We are late…. The bride is late… This relationship is doomed! I hope Asami beats your ass for being late.” Kya complained as Oogi soared through the air towards the Island. Korra could see the flames from fires that had been lit around the ceremonial area. But Asami wasn’t anywhere. 

“Where is she? I can’t see her?!” Korra panicked, Asami had left her before she could even beg her not to.   
Kya glared at the Avatar.

“You will enter from two separate stairs, no one is allowed to see the other until the last moment.” Kya sighed. “We have rehearsed this already and you have forgot it. Spirit have mercy on her soul.” 

Korra giggled nervously as she remembered.

“Right.” Korra giggled.

Oogi landed, a dust cloud rose from the animals paws but it was caught by a smiling Jinora. Her eyes watered as she saw Korra. The young Master air bender wore a traditional orange Air Nomad robe. She embraced the Avatar when she got down from the Sky Bison.

“You are so beautiful Korra.” Jinora snivelled.

“Thank you Jinora, you too.” The air bender chuckled.

“This old robe.” The girls giggled with tears in their eyes.

Kya pushed Korra forward and excused her irritation with blaming Korra. They walked up to a newly built gazebo where the wedding ceremony was going to be held. Lin had worked hard together with Su’s twins to make it perfect. Korra and Asami would come down different stairs coming from another newly built training area. The platform had a wall separating the two sides of it so Korra and Asami wouldn’t see each other until they started go down the stairs. Korra trembled when she heard voices on the other side of the wall. She wanted to beat it down and meet eyes with Asami.

“Don’t dare.” Kya said as she looked at Korra.

“What!?” Korra exclaimed 

“You were thinking about to break that wall….” Kya said and kept her eyes steady on Korra. 

The Avatar just stared at her and took a step back.

“You are scary….” 

Minuets passed and it felt like hours. Finally people started to gather beneath them and find their places. Korra knew that Ikki and Rohan was going to ride Naga to the gazebo and spread pink petals in the aisle.   
The Avatar sensed the Beifong family, Su and Senior and all their kids. Eska, Opal and Bolin was down there as well. Jinora’s fluttery spirit told Korra she was close to Kai and it made the Avatar happy. 

“Have Tenzin finally come to terms with Jinora and Kai?” Korra looked at Kya who smiled.

“I told him to get over it. And he actually did.” Kya said 

“I am impressed.” Korra giggled

Soft music started to play, a sudden change in atmosphere told Korra that Kuvira must have entered with Zatsuki. But also the cheer joy probably coming from Su seeing her old guard and lover. 

“Are you ready?” Kya took Korra’s hand and squeezed it hard.

“I think so.”

Lin paced back and forth on Asami’s side.

“Lin.” Asami spoke softly.

The earth bender didn’t hear her.

“I might drop my plug.” Asami smirked and Lin looked at her. 

“Stop joking. This is the biggest day for you two. People will respect you two greatly for showing your love so openly!” Asami walked up to Lin and took her face.

“You are already married Lin. You don’t have to be worried about me and Korra.” Lin calmed a bit by Asami’s touch.

“Do you have your vows?” Asami nodded. 

Soft music started to play. Asami brushed her dress off a bit and fluffed the collar. This would be a great day. She knew it.

“Are you ready Lin?” Asami smirked as Lin frowned.

“That is my question to you Heiress. Are you ready to give yourself to Korra?” Lin put her hand on Asami’s back.

“Yes I am.”


	86. The Avatar’s wedding part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is now. It is happening.  
> Korra and Asami wedding cermony starts.

It had been a perfect day. But in her heart Asami ached for her parent’s presence. To take her father’s arm, having him walk her down the aisle. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the sorrow from this day that should be perfect. 

With her eyes still closed someone walked up beside her. Asami looks to the side and sees a water tribe warrior. She sobs when she realise it’s not a warrior but a chieftain. Tonraq took Asami’s arm in his. The heiress trembled when his skin touched hers, she tried keeping tears on the inside and snivelled loudly.

“You shouldn’t be crying at your own wedding sweetie.” The Avatar’s father smiled and patted her arm. Tonraq inhaled deep as they heard the ceremonial wedding music play. “Are you ready dear?” Asami nodded, Lin and Pema walked behind them and she was ready to make the biggest step of her life. But reality hit her when she started to move. She felt the plug, every step she took. She looked back at Lin who smiled big and mouthed.

“Feeling good princess?” Asami blushed and inhaled deep.

Korra had told her father to walk Asami down the aisle. The Avatar knew how important it was to the Heiress and had she had more time she had tried to pull some strings in the Spirit world. But she wasn’t even sure Hirosi was in the Spirit world. 

“Are you ready?” Senna took her only child’s arm. Korra inhaled deep.

“I am.” Korra said and smiled as a panting Tenzin come running. 

“I am here! We can start!” He took his sisters arm and Korra started to walk. Music was playing, soft flute and ceremonial drum. It was a traditional water tribe wedding tune. It made Korra tremble, it felt so unreal. She was on her way to marry Asami Sato. That girl she couldn’t stand at her arrival to Republic City. And now here they were. 

Kuvira stood up with all the other guests, Zatsuki held her arm around the earth benders waist and they looked up towards the two stairs. The flute stopped playing and the drums slowed in intensity. Low tumps in the same pace as Korra and Asami’s steps was the only thing that was heard. 

“They are so beautiful.” Satsuki said, Kuvira heard that she was close to tears.

“Indeed they are.” Kuvira said looking at Korra’s reaction to seeing Asami for the first time. 

They stood at the bottom of the stairs Tonraq kissed Asami’s cheek and gave Asami to Korra. Held his hands over theirs.  
“I bless your union, may your days be filled with love and happiness.” Tonraq rejoiced 

Naga walked out in front of Korra and Asami, Ikki and Rohan sat on her back with a large basket of spring flower petals. The Air bender children waved happily to the couple and quickly turned back to their important task. The polarbeardog walked slowly and a path of pink petals was spread behind her.  
Korra held Asami’s hand firmly. She felt so strong beside her, like she would be able to do anything. The Avatar smiled to herself when she sensed the plug in her wife-to-be.

“Is it feeling nice Sami?” Korra whispered to Asami. The Heiress understood very well what Korra asked about.

“It does.” Asami whispered back and felt her cheeks burn from blushing. The walk towards the gazebo felt so long. Every step reminded Asami how the rest of her life would be like. Plugged. Her heart raced, it felt good. Really good.

“Kya is stuffed too sweetie. But you are lucky, only having your ass plugged. Kya is filled in both holes. I promised to make her come later today. But I might have to tell Lin it must wait.” Asami blushed even more from Korra’s story. She looked back at Kya who walked with grace. Lin was gone, she must have had to go get ready for next part.

They moved slowly towards the gazebo. The Beifong family stood on the right side, all Suyin’s children smiled bright towards them. Eska stood in the middle with Bolin and Opal on either side. They wore unlike the rest of the Beifong’s traditional Northern water tribe garbs. Asami turned her gaze upon the two women standing with Katara and Izumi. Her heart stopped for a second.

“Vira.” She whispered. Korra had do lightly bend the plug in Asami’s ass to make her focus on the task at hand. Asami bit her lip when the plug moved. 

“You will have time later sweetie. I promise.” Korra smirked. “You know. She is plugged too, I can sense it all the way over here. A big one actually, stretching her good” Asami wanted to slap Korra. This was so inappropriate and it made her wet too. Her wedding night was several hours away and knowing so many women at this wedding struggled as her made her so horny it almost hurt. 

Naga walked to the left, Ikki and Rohan jumped off the animals back and ran over to Tenzin and Pema. Korra stumbled as she locked eyes with her old Air bending master. Something grabbed tightly around his. Korra gagged a bit.

“What’s wrong dear?” Asami asked as she noticed 

“I will tell you later.” Korra whispered and moved her eyes away from him. They stepped up to Lin who now stood in the gazebo. She wore a green robe with a broad metal belt around her waist. Her grey hair was in a tight knot in the back. It accrued to Korra that it had grown a lot since she and Kya got married. They had been married since early winter, spring had started to roll in over Republic City but it was still cold. Not south pole cold but, still cold. 

Lin cleared her throat when Korra and Asami finally stood in front of her. She smiled brightly at them.

“Beloved friends and family please be seated.” Lin held her hand out to the guests. “We have gathered here at Air Temple Island today to tie two people together in holy matrimony.” Bolin was already sobbing, he blew his nose so loudly that Lin threw the young earth bender and angry gaze.

“It is a great honour for me to stand here today. To get the opportunity to wed two strong, independent and beautiful women.” Korra bit her lip trying to keep her tears at bay. “To see you two grow from stubborn and hot-headed into calm and compost with the scars from the past guiding you to a much better future.” Bolin was bawling from the front row. Eska whispered something irritated to Opal that made their husband flinch and snivel.

“Sorry. Please continue.” Eska said in her usual voice. 

“Thank you Eska.” Lin wanted to tell her to gag Bolin if he couldn’t keep quite but she took a deep breath and calmed down. She had so much to say to Korra and Asami, but it was time to wrap this up before Bolin started crying again. He had already started to whimper.

“Vows?” Lin said and looked at the pair. 

Korra and Asami faced each other. The Avatar cleared her throat. 

“Asami. We started a bit rocky. To be honest I couldn’t stand how perfect you where, how beautiful and feminine you was. Today I feel so stupid to ever having those thoughts about you. Because today I know who you really are, fiercely protective, strong, incredibly intelligent, a born leader and a phenomenal inventor.” Asami couldn’t hold back her tears as the Avatar spoke. Bolin whimpered but kept calm which made it easier for Korra to continue without hesitation. 

“Asami. I promise to cherish you, protect and love you in this life and all my coming lives.” The heiress inhaled deep to try to get a hold of her emotions. People had started to cry openly. Suyin dried her tears and snivelled. The air bender kids stood close together holding hands with Jinora and Kai holding hands. 

“Korra. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would be standing here today. That first meeting I was stars truck to meet the Avatar. I loved how even the Avatar could be so unsure of simple things in life like friendship, family and learning to drive.” Korra chuckled and dried her cheek on her shoulder. “I lost everything. At the same time I found my soul mate. My everything. That make me feel like I could conquer the world.” Kuvira laughed out loud nervously until people started to look at her. She blushed and looked down into her lap. Zatsuki smiled and patted her wife on the head, held a hand to Asami.

“Please continue.” The future fire lord insisted.

“Korra. I promise to cherish your, follow you were ever your duty takes you and love you in this life and all your lives to come.” 

Lin was handed a silk band, all the elements was represented on it and Lin put it over the couples joined hands.

“With this band I tie you together. With the wisdom of the spirit world I bless your union. With Republic City as witness as well as our family I herby pronounce you wives. You may kiss.” Korra leaned in and met Asami’s soft lips. The heiress trembled and lost herself in her wife’s kiss. The people around them cheered and called their names. But all she cared about was the lips devouring her then and there.


	87. Dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is served with alot of emotional meetings and events.

Joy filled music played, petals was thrown over the newlywed as they walked passed the guests and onwards to the wedding dinner and dance area. Korra held Asami’s hand so hard she thought she might hurt her. But the Heiress didn’t flinch as they moved faster towards the table that was theirs. It stood quite cantered, with tables on both sides and a large area in the middle for dancing. The Band was put on a rocky ledge above the dinner. 

Korra wanted to be able to talk to everyone so she put two chairs in front of hers and Asami’s table. The couple barley had a chance to sit down before Jinora and Kai sat in front of them. The young master air benders faces where puffy and red from crying. 

“It was a beautiful ceremony.” Kai stated as he tried to hide the fact that he had been crying. He was a tough kid Korra thought as Jinora grabbed the Avatars hands. 

“It really was. I am so happy for you two.” Jinora didn’t have time to say anything else. Tenzin cleared his throat behind her.

“May I have a word with them Jinora?” he asked. Kai got up and bowed before Tenzin.

“Of course Master Tenzin. We can come back later.” The young air bender grabbed Jinora and pulled her away before she could protest.

Korra raised an amused eyebrow when Tenzin sat down.

“Is he afraid that you might lock her into a tower and never let him see her again?” Tenzin frowned at the Avatar’s remark.

“I would never!” Tenzin insisted and that vein on his forehead grew and looked like it was about to burst. Korra threw her hands into the air.

“Okay. If you insist. I am just happy that you can let go of some of that protective dad attitude. Kai is a good kid, he makes her happy.” Tenzin pouted.

“Can we please talk about you two? Not my daughter and her..” Tenzin gulped. “Boyfriend.” 

Korra nodded. She took the cup before her and took a sip of the wine. Just as she did Toph sat down beside the Air bending master.

"Like father, like son eh Twinkeltoes Jr.?" Toph smirked and punched Tenzin playfully in the side. Korra spit out her drink laughing so hard she felt like her chest would break. Toph had felt the metal ring around Tenzin’s. 

“WHAT!?” Tenzin shouted and got the attention of the whole Beifong clan. His face turned so pale, then a red colour spread across his cheeks when Suyin raised a cup towards him.

“For love and lust!” the Matriarch cheered. Korra and Asami both raised their glasses as Tenzin rushed away from them.

“For love and lust!” the couple shouted. 

Toph picked her teeth, still seated in front of them. She put her feet on their table and leaned back.

“So… When are you getting kids? Piece of advice from a mother to future mothers. Don’t get kids. They are a pain in your butt from now till forever.” With that said Toph rose and walked towards Suyin who just started at her mother. The matriarch hurried to Korra and Asami’s table.

“I promise you! Kids are a blessing!” Suyin turned her head and glared at her mother who had jumped a waiter and stuffed her face with finger food. Suyin turned her head back to Korra and Asami. Before she could continue her speech on kids Toph shouted.

“SHE IS LYING! KIDS IS A BIG PAIN IN YOUR BUTT!” Suyin jumped from her seat and marched towards her mother.

Asami sighed.

“I love our family.” Asami said and took a sip of her wine. Korra smiled and leaned back into her chair taking another sip of hers.  
“Me too dear. Me too.” The avatar stated.

Wave after wave of people came to say their blessings to the couple. Eska had to pull Bolin off Korra and threaten him with a severe punishment for him to finally let go.

“Sorry Korra.” Bolin whispered as Eska pulled him away. 

Korra just smiled, she let her hand caress Asami’s thigh. Moved it under the Heiress dress and got a low whimper from her. People was occupied with the food for now so Korra took her chance. 

“How does your ass feel dear wife?” Asami swallowed hard.

“Good.” Asami closed her eyes.

“I will make you feel even better tonight. Just hold on a few more hours.” Korra said and pulled her hand away. 

Waiters and waitresses dressed in blue suits walked in carrying the plates with the starters. They consisted of seaweed salad and tigershrimps. Korra got a large bowl, Lin had probably told them of her apatite. 

“This smells amazing.” Korra said and grabbed her chopsticks. She stabbed one of the shrimps with it and gobbled it down. “Yum!” the Avatar purred as she started to eat.

“Slow dear.” Asami picked up her chopsticks and twirled up some seaweed. It was quite strong and it made her drink her wine until it was all gone. The heiress felt its effect and hiccupped. Korra smirked.

“Slow dear.” Korra said and with a smooth movement of her fingers she bended the plug to move inside her wife. 

“Unfff.” Asami exhaled and dropped her chopsticks.

“No more wine for you dear.” Korra snapped her fingers at one of the waitresses who hurried to her side.

“Avatar Korra how can I be of service.” Korra chuckled

“Ohh I have some ideas but right now my wife needs some water. No more wine for her.” The waitress blushed and bowed to the couple.

“Right away.” 

Korra watched the waitress hurry to a cart to get a pitcher. The Avatar pushed a gust of wind up between the girl’s legs. She took the pitcher and hurried back, Korra was captivated as she poured the water without a word. 

“Do you think I was inappropriate for doing that sweetie?” Korra asked the girl who blushed deepley.

“Lady Beifong told me you liked these kinds of games when she asked me to waiter on your wedding Avatar Korra. She also said that I should happily serve.” She looked at Korra with a strong red colour adoring her cheeks.

“Korra.” Asami whispered.

“Yes dear?” Korra hadn’t realised she still was moving the plug in Asami. 

“Please.” People was so occupied with their food and talking about them that they could do what they wanted.

“What dear?” Korra let go of the plug and returned to her food. “This food is exquisite and I thank you for your service darling. I might call upon you again during the day.” The waitress bowed and walked away.

“Korra. I have been plugged since early this morning, I really really need you to.” Asami gulped.

“Finish your food and we can take a walk.” Korra said and drank yet another glass of wine. The alcohol burnet out from her body faster and did never really hit her as hard as Asami. It made it easier for her to keep making sane decisions. She had no plan on giving Asami anything more than further frustration. 

Asami stood up, leaned down and kissed Korra’s cheek. The Avatar raised her cup.

“Dear guests, it has been a long day without pee breaks. Please excuse me and my wife a couple of minutes. We will be back before you know it.” Korra took Asami’s hand and walked off towards the toilets. They heard cheering and dance music playing. It was good Korra thought to herself as she pulled Asami away from the toilets and to the backside of the Island.   
Firmly Korra pushed the Heiress up against the rocky wall, caressing her body and pulling her dress up. She felt skin directly, Asami didn’t wear any pants. 

“How dirty of you dear wife. No panties.” Korra rubbed Asami’s clit until the heiress moaned out loud. “Louder.” Korra rubbed even harder but Asami bit her lip.

“What if someone hears?” Korra pushed her fingers inside her wife.

“So what? It is our wedding. We can do whatever we want.” Korra firmly fingered Asami until she felt she was close. Instead of letting her come, the Avatar pulled out and got a loud whimpering. 

“I was so close.” Asami trembled.

“I know. Kneel.” Korra said firmly. The Heiress did as told with a whimpering. 

Korra pulled up her own dress and pushed Asami close. 

“Use your tongue dear wife and I will consider letting you come tonight.” Asami whimpered as her tongue started to work against Korra’s clit. The Avatar moaned out loud. Sensing someone looking Korra turned her eyes and saw Tenzin. He had frozen just steppes away, probably hearing them made him curious. The Avatar felt daring and bended the ring around his male parts tighter, to her surprise it made him kneel. It felt strangely good. Tenzin groaned at bay and Asami looked his way. She tried to get back up but Korra didn’t let her.

“Make me cum while he watches. He scolded me for being a dirty soul, look at him Sami. His dick is pulsing and it would stand tall if it wasn’t for the ring that holds it down.” Asami whimpered into Korra’s pussy. She licked like her live depended on it. The Avatar bit her lip as she closed in still with one eye directed at Tenzin.   
Korra cried out in ecstasy as she came. Thankfully the music was loud, no one had a clue. They celebrated hard back at the dinner.

Korra pulled down her dress.

“Clean your face. I will talk with Tenzin.” Asami hurried to the bathroom beside them and Korra walked over to the old Air Bender.

“Sorry. I didn’t really think this trough Tenzin.” Korra let the ring return to its former size.

“We don’t need to talk about this.” Tenzin said and got up, brushing his robes off.

“But we do. When you spoke to me before, in the manner you did. It made me question everything I thought I was.” Korra tried to get eye contact with Tenzin. But the man didn’t want to. 

“I am sorry.” Tenzin said and turned around.

“You don’t mean it. You still believe that I should have just dropped dose feelings and become normal in the eyes of society. What would the council think if they knew? Are you wearing special made toys during meetings so that no one knows?” Tenzin walked away without saying anything. 

Asami was done and had heard everything. It was partly her fault that Tenzin had said that. She didn’t force his tongue but she was the initiator for the talk. 

“Dear. Wasn’t that a bit too much? You got to punish me for what happen and I would let you do it again.” Korra sighed.

“You accepted your punishment and asked for forgiveness. I gave it to you. He said he is sorry but he it wasn’t genuine.” 

The couple walked back with a loud cheer and cups rose to the sky. Just as they sat down Tenzin stood up. Korra felt anguish to what her old Air bender master’s revenge would be. 

“I have walked by your side since you were a little girl. Seeing you grow from an inpatient young girl into a wise woman. I still remember your struggle with Air bending. How destructive your feelings was to your spiritual path in life. But slowly I saw a change in you, together with your friends you grew and overcome all obstacles thrown your way.” Tenzin raised his cup. “Thank you Avatar Korra and may your married life thrive.” The guests cheered and Bolin exploded again in an emotional landslide. 

Korra just stared at Tenzin who smiled back at her. She thought that he would have said something.. Worse. A pair of blue eyes broke her stare at the Air Bender.  
“I need to talk to you.” Kya said in a slightly irritated voice. Korra looked at her with a smile.

“Ahhh, Kya. So what can I help my dearest friend’s wife with?” Korra smirked.

The water bender shifted a bit in her seat and waved a waiter to her.

“A large cup of wine.” The man bowed and was soon back with the order. 

Kya took a sip.

“Lin say I can’t come until the next time you and I will have a…” Kya took a deep breath. 

Korra smirked and leaned back in her seat. She saw Mako stand up and walk their way. Maybe she needed to end this talk with Kya.

“If she say so. I can’t help you Kya. Just accept it and long till the next session with me. Hopefully we won’t have to be as quite as we was.” Korra smiled

“What about the shopping you promised.” Kya said in a low voice.

“I promise to take you shopping and a nice dinner.” Kya pouted, this was the first time she was submissive to Korra in public. 

“I will go insane. Please try and make this session happen soon. I beg you.” Korra smiled at the words coming from Kya.

“I like when you beg.” The Avatar said and watched the older woman’s face turn red. 

“Thank you.” Kya whispered as the fire bender sat down beside her.

He just sat there looking at Korra and Asami. Kya looked at him from the corner of her eye. 

“You know the idea is for you to congratulate the couple.” Kya remarked

Mako cleared his throat and scratched his head.

“Sorry… Um. Congratulations, to you both.” Korra was amused about Mako’s reluctant attitude. 

“Thank you Mako.” Asami took her friends hands. His left hand had a scar running up the entire arm from when they fought Kuvira. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Dose it still hurt?” Asami asked and caressed Mako’s left hand.

“From time to time.” Mako said with a faint smile.

“I have some cream that can help if you want.” Kya added with a warm smile.

Mako looked at Korra. They had been together for such a short time. But he had fond memories that he would cherish forever.

“How is Wu? Why don’t you ask him to join and talk a bit?” Korra asked.  
Kya rose.

“I will tell him you want him to come.” The water bender said before Mako could protest. She walked over to the former prince who sat awfully close to Eska’s twin brother. She studied their composure and energy.

“Wu?” Kya put her hand on the youngling who startled let out a yelp. Desna chuckled and patted the former prince’s hand which was placed between the water benders legs. Kya frowned. But she should have known. Wu and Mako had been in the North a couple of times and the last stay had been quite long, now that Mako was chief the water bender had followed and “visit” the city to tie political bonds between Republic City and the North.

“Yes? What can I help the renowned wife to our dear Lin Beifong.” Wu knew how to use his words. But Kya felt cheated.

“I am renowned for many more things than just being Lin’s wife kid.” Kya said. “Get your ass to Mako and think before you talk to Korra and Asami. They aren’t as understanding with your witty tongue as I am.” Kya said, as she directed herself back to Lin she chuckled. There was so many here today with questionable morals. It made her feel a bit joyful. 

Wu excused himself and walked over to his boyfriend. The heiress held his scared hand and was caressing it. It wasn’t hers to touch, the young man inhaled deep. It was one thing that Mako wanted to be with Desna, Wu enjoyed his time with Desna as well. But. The Avatar and the Heiress had history with Mako, history that Wu did not like.

“Hi love.” Wu exhales as he sits down beside Mako. Korra rose an amused eyebrow at the former prince.

“Hi Wu.” Mako smiled at him, it was still hard for him to express his love in public. Wu had accepted it as long as he himself was allowed to cover him in love. The childish man let his eyes turn to the two this day was all about. “Congratulations dear Avatar and…” Wu stopped, she wasn’t Sato anymore… He didn’t know how to address her. “Um are you going to keep your last name? Or changing it to… Something else?” Asami chuckled and shook her head.

“I am keeping it.” Asami said smiling. Wu smiled bright.

“Ahhh. How wonderful, would be a pain to change your company’s name and all that.” Wu said happily. “So congratulations dear Avatar Korra and Asami.” Mako smiled towards Wu. 

“Are you two going to tie the knot soon? I mean now that both Lin and Kya and now we have done it. You two shouldn’t be a problem.” Korra stated. 

Mako looked chocked at her question. Before he could answer Wu eagerly did. 

“Ohhh I bet he is planning to do it soon. A large ring, at the perfect place and on his knee. Ohh Mako please! I say yes.” Wu’s dramatic tendencies was cute at times. But this time it was just annoying.

“You know I won’t have the time for something like that Wu! Stop with this nonsense, we have a good relationship, we don’t need to tie anything.” Mako sneered. 

The Fire bender rose.

“Congratulations again.” Mako muttered and returned to his seat beside Desna. Wu looked after him as he walked away. Korra hadn’t meant to upset him.

“I am sorry Wu. I didn’t meant to.” Wu held his hand up.

“You don’t have to apologise Korra. Mako hasn’t accepted his sexual orientation, or the fact that he loves me. He was my employee for over three years and during that time he fell in love with me. He will never admit it to anyone. But I know. He doesn’t need to give me a fancy ring or anything. All I want is him.” Wu inhaled then turned her gaze towards the two women. “So keep your hands off him. He is no longer on the market girls.” Korra scoffed and Asami bit her lip to keep from laughing. They just nodded as the cocky manboy strutted away. 

People had made long loving speeches to their honour. Eska speech was quite bitter in sound but filled with respect and love towards the Avatar. 

“Let bygones be bygones. Any hate I had for you dear cousin I now only feel incredible respect. I invite you to the North to once and for all tie the broken bonds of North and South together.” Eska raised her cup. “To Korra and Asami and for a bright future!” people cheered and the Northern Chieftain barley had sat down before the next person stood up. This time it was Tonraq. 

His eyes watered before he could even start. Snivelling he dried his tears. 

“I keep the time with my daughter with me always. I had the luck to see her grow and blossom. I only wish every parent had the time and chance to watch their children take this step. Marriage. Asami. To meet an intelligent, strong and born leader like you was a bliss to me. To see you calm and hold down someone like my daughter.” He paused and smiled. “I applaud you.” Tonraq said with a smirk. 

Korra wanted to tell her father who held down who in hers and Asami’s relationship. But she just smiled as he continued.

“It is sad that circumstances have taken your parents before they could witness this event. But I am sure that they are proud and watches you from wherever they are and I promise that I and Senna will always treat you as a second daughter.” Tonraq took his cup and raised it, just like the speakers before him. “To my daughters! May your marriage be as successful as my own! Cheers!” Senna hit his leg and he smiled towards his wife.

The speeches was done for now. The main course started to come in from the kitchen, the waiters carried large metal trays over their heads with plates on. The smell of fried fish reached Korra and she smiled and grabbed her chopsticks. Her Air bender guest was served a fresh salad with tofu. The Avatar enjoyed vegetarian meals but meat was her favourite.   
Ikki, Meelo and Rohan took their plates and pushed the two chairs together to a bench and sat down in front of Korra and Asami.  
Meelo tried to steal some fish from Korra’s platter but Ikki hit him over the head.

“Don’t dare to touch that fish you barbarian!” Ikki hissed

“When I grow up I want to be as strong as Korra! I need meat!” Meelo complained and poked in his salad. “Tofu won’t do it.” He stated and took a piece between his chopsticks and crushed it. Korra leaned towards Asami.

“I have a feeling we might have to fight Meelo in the future, keep him from taking over the world.” Asami giggled as she neatly took another piece of the fish.

“I had that same thought dear.” The Heiress states giggling.

Rohan was quite, not like his sibling’s at all. He shyly smiled towards Asami who tried to talk to him. But the boy just nodded or shook his head. Korra tried to get his attention but he didn’t do more to her attempts to talk. 

“I hear there is a dragon in the sea so long it circles the world sea and bites its own tail.” Ikki excitedly told them.

“Lie! It’s a demon lemur spirit that eats meat!” Meelo bellowed and made their mother walk over with an irritated face. She grabbed Meelo’s robe.

“Come with me young man!” she dragged Meelo over to the chair between her and Tenzin and forcefully held him there. 

Most people had finished the main course and had started to move to the dance floor. Asami pulled Korra up to her feet.

“We are supposed to be up first. Come on dear.” Asami giggled as Korra gruntingly got up to her feet.

“Lin said I didn’t have to. I can’t dance Asami.” Korra muttered as the Heiress put her hands on the Avatar’s hips.

“Put your hands on my waist Korra. I will show you.” Asami insisted, she leaned in and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. It wasn’t a proper wedding dance but it was a slow song on and Asami wanted Korra to feel safe.

“Let me lead and show you how good it can be.” Korra frowned for a second.

“Ohh well.” Korra accepted defeat, for now. 

Asami slowly walked Korra through the steps, the Avatar followed on unsteady legs while pairs danced around them. Kya and Lin was the highlight, but soon Suyin and Sr got the spotlight when they did a daring lift. Korra got distracted by the soaring Matriarch and accidently stepped on Asami’s toes. The Heiress yelped.

“Ouch…” Asami curled her toes and slaps Korra’s shoulder.

“Hey! Sorry Sami.. Everyone is so much better than I am.” Korra looked down at her feet. 

Kuvira and Zatsuki swirled around. The earth bender picked her wife up and swirled around but noticed the couple in the centre. Korra just stood there with Asami trying to encourage her. 

“What’s wrong dear?” Zatsuki turned around and saw what Kuvira saw.   
“You take Asami and let me help Korra.” Zatsuki whispered

“You sure?” the earth bender looked unsure.

“I am. The people here doesn’t see you as the Great Uniter.” The couple let go of eachother and moved closer to the Avatar and her wife. Kuvira took Asami’s hand and swirled her around, Zatsuki did the same to Korra who cried out in surprise. 

“Let’s make this a day to remember.” Kuvira said and smiled. Asami bit her lip whispering.

“Vira.” 

Zatsuki whispered her plan to Korra who blushed.

“No matter the teacher.. I have never learned to dance.” Korra tried to get out of Zatsuki’s grip. But the Fire bender’s grip was firm. Her eyes pierced Korra like a burning spear.

“Obey Avatar.” Zatsuki whispered. “Or I will make you obey.” Zatsuki swayed and Korra followed, she swirled towards Kuvira and when they got close to each other they switched partners. Korra locked hands with Kuvira who smiled.

“Look, your dancing.” Kuvira smirked

Kuvira and Zatsuki moved gracefully over the dancefloor. People spread out and stood in a half circle around them and watched in awe. The Fire bender and the Earth bender switched between Korra and Asami. They took charged and made the Avatar feel calm.   
The music followed them, it had change the second the couple had took over the floor. A violin and soft drums rolled over them. Without a warning Zatsuki and Kuvira made the next switch which lead Korra and Asami back to each other. They continued in the same motion as with the other women.   
Korra and Asami was the centre of attention, people were watching them but they had only eyes for each other. The Avatar smiles as her feet moves like it was the only thing she had ever done. It was as easy as bending. 

“It is not that hard right?” Asami said with a smile.

“It really isn’t, it is just movement and steps. Almost like bending.” Korra said in a bright smile. Asami laughed as the Avatar grabbed the Heiress hips and lifted her to the sky and swirled around. The guest burst into cheers and applauds. The Avatar blushed deep as she let Asami down and pulled her close.

“I love you so much.” Korra kissed Asami deeper than she had ever done. More passionately than ever. She gave her everything in that kiss. Asami lost herself in Korra, it was like they were the only people on the Island. Korra’s kiss silenced everything else.

When they finally broke off the kiss they just looked at each other and giggled. Asami bit her lip in that adorable way and took Korra’s hand. 

“Is it time for dessert soon? I really want another glass of wine Korra.” Asami said

“Beg for it then.” Korra whispered and kissed her cheek as they walked back to their table. Asami pulled Korra into an embrace.

“Please Avatar Korra. May I have a cup of wine?” Asami’s eyes sparkled and Korra couldn’t say no.

“One cup Mrs very-easy-to-get-drunk Sato.” Korra kissed her nose.

The waiters poured Asami a cup of wine, bowed in respect and walked away. Asami took the cup to her lips and inhaled the scent. She was a socialite in many ways, back in the day she had many dinners with engineer’s daughters and friends from school. People who she slowly lost her connections to. She got a whole new family, a whole new world that had made her strong and wanted to keep on going. She loved them all. Maybe she would invite Suyin and Opal for a wine night. 

“Don’t drink to fast now sweetie.” Korra teased.

Asami ignored her when the dessert was put down in front of her. She and Korra loved ice cream, they could spend hours in the sofa on their free days and finally when they should eat something Korra would just go and get fresh fruit and ice cream.   
The dessert consisted of three large spheres of three different flavoured ice cream. Vanilla, Chocolate and Peace. 

“My favourites.” Asami said like she didn’t know that was what they had decide weeks ago. Korra chuckled as she took a big spoon of the ice cream. Korra watched her wife eat ice cream with such enthusiasm and cuteness she forgot about her own until Asami poked her. “Um… Can I get that? You don’t seem to like it sweetie.” Korra pushed her dessert to Asami.

“Please. I can look at you for forever.” Korra stated with a smile

“Stop… You are making me blush.” Asami protested as she lifted a spoon of melted ice cream to her lips. 

“You almost look as happy right now as when you get to lick my pussy Sami.” Korra smirked

Asami swallowed the ice cream with some struggle. She looked at Korra with wide eyes. People was once again occupied with their ice cream and didn’t pay them any attention. 

The day had started slow, now the sun moves fast over them and slowly descended. Tenzin and Pema slow danced to an Air Nation hymn playing softly. The air bending kids, except for Jinora sat huddled together and just watched their parents.   
Korra and Asami walked around and talked to everyone, they thanked people for attending their wedding. Varrick and Zhu li had come in late, the tall businessman walked over to Korra, took her face in his hands and kissed her cheeks. 

“Avatar Korra! Forgive me for arriving so late.” He paused. “ZHU LI! DO THE THING!” Zhu li sighed and handed Asami a small box.

“Congratulations Asami. Avatar Korra.” She bowed and forced Varrick to let go of Korra. 

Asami opened the box and threw her hand over her mouth. Korra looked down into the box and saw a business card. A couple of numbers were written down on it.

“What’s the big deal?” Korra looked confused.

“It’s the least we can do. For all the destruction I caused your company. Zhu li… Made me realise how much of what I did… It was wrong and that will cover your expenses.” Varrick stated.

“So Asami gets a gift and I don’t?” Korra pouted as she looked down into the box.

Zhu li smiled towards the Avatar.

“You are married now. The law in Republic City states that money splits 50/50 when individuals marries. You own half of Asami’s company Korra. Half of that money. Is yours.” Korra’s yaw dropped when Zhu Li explained.

More gifts was carried to the couples table. Korra threw herself over them. She grabbed one and shook it lightly. It sounded metallic.

“Wonder what this is?” Korra pondered as she ripped the paper of it. It was a beautiful carved wooden box. It opened with easily and Korra smirked when she felt Tenzin looked over her shoulder. “Wanna try it Tenzin?” Korra asked 

The box contained a quite large metal buttplug, it was from Lin because it was inscribed with a large golden L. Tenzin took a step back as Korra closed it before her parents could ask what it was.

“Thank you Lin for the paper weight.” Korra smiled towards the earth bender.

“It can be used as many things dear Korra. Keep an open mind.” Lin said and smirked.

That was the only sex toy Korra had to worry about. The rest of the presents consisted of a set of metal chopstick from Su and her family, a traditional set of bone cutlery from Eska, Opal and Bolin. A lot of the presents consisted of kitchen based gear. Pots and pans, cups with beautiful carvings and towels with Asami’s and Korra’s initials on.   
When the presents was opened Katara, Toph and Zuko stepped forward. Zuko cleared his throat and smiled towards the two woman.

“We miss so many, so may friends and family that thought they would have been here to celebrate this day together with you.” He paused and Toph continued.

“One person who helped build Republic City and protected Avatar Aangs legacy by protecting you Korra.” Toph paused and Katara continued. 

“My brother Sokka spoiled you like crazy. He loved his little Avatar. The Avatar from the South Pole. He was so proud that his people had brought the next Avatar into the world and wanted nothing more than to guide her to greatness.” Katara paused and was handed two packages from Tonraq. 

“Sokka believed in friendship and family above all. To protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. But he was also very cynical and sarcastic, playful and really stupid. Above everything he was proud to be a none-bender. That he was able to achieve as much as any bender could.” Katara handed Korra one of the packages.   
“He was a proud and just chieftain of the South and as the daughter of the current chieftain this is by right yours.” Katara stated as Korra opened it. A warrior wolf helmet laid within. The Avatar trembled and held it at arm’s length, spinning it to see all the details.

“Sokka made this because always said that Korra was a warrior. He made it clear that the Southern Water Tribe would be a Tribe that didn’t see women as inferior, rather the opposite. He made it costume to teach young girls the same skills as the boys and started a new tradition to let girls attend the warrior training.” Katara’s voice was steady, she nodded towards Asami. She slowly opened the package and took out a boomerang originating from the South Water Tribe. 

“My brother was most proud over his trusty boomerang. It saved us from many dangerous situation and I hope that it will help you too Asami. Carry it like him. With great pride.” 

Korra and Asami embraced the old water bender. Thanking her for her gifts. 

The sun had set after they opened all the presents. Korra felt drained and wanted nothing more than a warm shower. But the final surprise came from a very excited Bumi. He jumped up at a table, getting glares from Tenzin which he ignored. His blue pet spirit bunny soared around him when he loudly announced the last gift for the couple. He raised his hands to the skies and let out a loud roar. The sky lit up with colours and sparking crackles. The fireworks was fired from a boat out in the water. Korra rested her head against Asami.

“Have you had a nice day dear?” Korra asked 

“A perfect day.” Asami smiled as a new rocket spiralled up into the dark night sky and exploded into a thousand colours. She loved this moment but she looked forward to her wedding night even more.


	88. The Wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami consumates their marrige in their own perfect way.

Korra and Asami was embraced by Senna and Tonraq.

“We will take care of Naga for a couple of days. She won’t like it but, we will stay here and let her spend her days with the kids.” Senna said and kissed Korra’s cheek. Tonraq held Asami in a tight embrace.

“Come visit the South soon. The cold will make you good.” He tried to laugh but snivelled as he let her go. Asami smiled.

“I promise. I just need to start up a few projects and get some things together at work. But soon I promise.” Asami said and kissed her father-in-law.

Korra and Asami boarded the Bison waiting for them. The Avatar hit that large animal lightly with the reins and with a beastly roar it lifted. Their guests had packaged it with all their gifts, some that still was too much to open at the wedding.  
The bison soared over the water, its paws just barely touched the surface and made ripples. Korra enjoyed the flight back, Asami was embracing her from behind the entire way just nuzzling her back.  
They landed softly on the lawn, the butler was waiting for them. He bowed.

“Congratulations on your wedding day Mrs Sato, Avatar Korra.” The two women followed him inside. “We have prepared after specific orders from Lady Beifong.” Korra couldn’t believe her eyes. “We will move all this equipment to the basement when it is ready for it. But for now we have to keep it in the living room.” 

The majority of the room was littered with newly built furniture. Not the nice to sit in kind, rather throne chairs with holes for oral, a bed stood in the corner with a leather cover on. A large X cross made from wood and metal, a leather bench with metal rings to secure your sub. This was too much, Lin must have gone insane and used all her savings on this. Asami must have read her mind.

“This is not just from Lin. Izumi and Kuvira have been a great deal of help.” Korra puffed out some air in relief. 

“I thought Lin had ruined herself to get us this.” 

The butler carried the remaining presents in. He held a box out to the Avatar.

“I believe this must be opened first.” With angry red letters Korra read of the package. “MUST BE OPENED THE SECOND YOU GET HOME!” Korra laughed as she pulled the wrapping paper off. She opened it and smirked as she picked out a shiny metal chastity belt. 

“I think this is for you dear.” Korra smirked towards Asami who blushed. “Undress Sami so we can try it out.” The chastity belt had been specially built by Lin, it would only be able to be bent on to someone. No keys needed. In a small box with equally red letters. “Open after the first one.” Korra just smiled as she opened it. Different types of metals, the Avatar bended the metals into different plugs and smirked as she saw Asami’s face.

“Undress dear.” Korra smiled.

Asami looked at the butler who just stood there. He didn’t move.

“DO I have to repeat myself dear?” Korra’s voice got a bit hostile and Asami just sighed in defeat. She let her dress single to the floor. Her skin was perfect in the dimmed lights and she turned her back to her butler. Korra approached her, grabbed her from behind and turned her to face her butler. She grabbed Asami’s neck and kissed it. Firmly pushed her legs apart.

“Isn’t my wife body just to die for?” Korra addressed the butler.

“Yes Avatar Korra. She is a beauty.” The butler said and Asami whimpered.

“Have you informed all the staff of the mansion of our little arrangement?” the butler nodded.

“All the staff has and understanding. Avatar Korra is the head of the Sato Mansion.” The butler said. Korra caressed Asami’s stomach and let her fingers reach up and grab Asami’s breast.

“So they understand that Asami will be helping with certain things around the household. Cooking, washing, cleaning… All while wearing a maid uniform and this.” Korra made the chastity belt hover between them. The old butler nodded.  
“Yes Avatar Korra. The staff have accepted and likes this arrangement.” Asami whimpered even more. 

“Is the maid uniform ready for her?” Korra asked while pinching Asami’s nipple.

“It is and it will be implemented in two days just as you ordered Avatar Korra.” 

With that the butler left and Korra turned Asami around.

“Are you okay Sami. Was this how you had thought it might be?” Asami blushed deeper.

“Better than I could have ever imagine.” She leaned in and kissed Korra. Trembling slightly. 

“You understand the rules. Even though you have a ton of work you have certain things you have to do every day. Washing, cleaning and so forth.” Asami nodded. “Upon that you will be serving me too. If it is too much.” Asami shook her head.

“I like to keep busy love.” Asami smiled

Korra smiled and leaned in. She kissed Asami’s earlobe and used her metal bending to pull out the plug. The heiress cried out in surprise.

“Ahhh!” her knees almost buckled 

“Hush now, our night has barley started dear.” Korra smirked and held Asami in a tight grip. She turned her around again and walked over to the leather bench. 

“Get down on your stomach dear.” Korra gave Asami a little push. The none-bender laid down, she shivered as she met the cold leather. “DO you remember what to call me? OR has I been to long since last time?” Asami smiled and whimpered when Korra massaged her ass. 

“I remember Master Korra.” Asami yelp when Korra’s hand landed firmly on her thigh.

“Don’t forget it.” Korra growled, she felt so warm and started to get out of her own dress. The butler picked up both women’s dresses and returned to the kitchen. 

Korra opened a present from Eska and pulled out a gag. A card in the box read.

“Your wife have a gift for talking too much. Hopefully this will help with that.” Korra smiled as she picked up yet another gift. This was from Lin and Kya. 

Korra straddled Asami’s back and sat down. The noises leaving Asami was a blend of hard to breathe and please I don’t need to breathe. 

“Open your mouth dear.” Asami opened her mouth and struggled a bit when Korra let the gag slip in between her lips. It was all for show. “Struggle all you want dear. I will take what is mine tonight.” Korra leaned down and whispered.

“Remember that leather mask with just two small breathing holes by the nose that you wanted so badly?” Asami didn’t have time before Korra pulled the mask over her face. The mask pushed the gag further and held it in place. It was the gift from Lin, she had picked it up at one of Republic City’s dark alley BDSM shops down town. She restrained it around the heiress head and assembled her hair into a pony tail at the back. Asami panicked for a second when the darkness enclosed her. But Korra’s voice calmed her.

“Hush. I promise that this night will be the best night you have ever had with me dear.” Asami struggled against her bonds, but Korra grabbed her neck tightly. “Don’t push me princess, I will punish you even thought this is a night that will consummate our marriage. I will consume you in a way that is both painful and pleasure filed.” Korra caressed Asami’s leather clothed head. But she needed more things to make this moment perfect. She got off Asami’s back and the Heiress whimpered.

The Avatar picked up and opened a wooden box, it was from Daiyu. A beautiful metal hook with those replaceable bulbs in different sizes. Korra switched the small bulb to a medium size one, it was larger than the plug her wife had been wearing. It would fill her up good. Korra smeared Asami’s hole with some of Kya’s homemade lube, a low moan rose from the Heiress. The Avatar worked her fingers inside her wife, it opened easily for her. 

“You can hear me alright?” Korra asked and Asami nodded. “Does it feel good?” Korra asked again and Asami nodded. “This will be a bit uncomfortable before it is in place dear.” The avatar said and started to push the ball against Asami’s asshole. The Heiress whimpered from behind the gag. But she stayed still.   
Korra had yet to restrain the Heiress, she wanted to see how long it would take until she needed to do it.   
But Korra wasn’t going to make it easy on her wife. Not at all. She pushed a bit harder till it spread Asami’s cheeks so much that the Heiress legs flew up almost hitting Korra. With a simple hand movement Korra bended parts of the bench to catch and restrain Asami’s legs. Korra really thought she would last longer. The Avatar bended metal over her wrists securing her to the legs of the bench. 

“Now that we have you secured dear. Let’s get this in you properly.” Korra pushed a bit harder, Asami grunted behind the gag as it slid in and locked around the thin hook part. It slid nicley in-between her cheeks and had a small hoop at the end. 

“Do you remember our punishment in Zafou?” Asami nodded. “Lin told me to never disclose our private meeting. But this nice and big toy in your ass was one part in my punishment, but the bulb I had in my ass was much bigger.” Korra tugged on the hook. “I have to tell her I told you about it, she will not like that I blabbered about it and she will probably teach me a lesson.” Korra closed her eyes and smirked. “Back to that night, Lin tied a rope between my neck and the hook.” She paused and took out a coiled up rope from a box. She unrolled it and grabbed Asami’s ponytail and yanked her head back. The Heiress whimpered. 

The bench had started to get soaked in her drool, even though she had the mask it slowly made its way down her neck onto the bench. Korra made a simple braid of the ponytail, braided the rope into Asami’s hair. She tugged on it and looked if it would stay, luckily her braiding skills was pretty good and Asami’s head yanked back each time she tugged on it.   
Korra moved back to Asami’s ass, tightened the rope but she saw her error. She needed Asami to be on all four for her to get the most out of her body.

“Change of plans dear.” Korra bended the metal away from her wife’s wrists and legs. “Get up on all four dear.” Asami whimpered as she did. “Do I have to restrain you again Asami? Or will you be my good princess staying still?” Asami tried to answer but Korra just heard gasping slurs and frustration leaving her wife. “Cute. I take that as a yes.” Korra wanted tightened the rope further more till Asami’s neck was in the right position. She would be able to use all her wife’s holes without much resistant this way.   
Korra tied the rope to the hoop, the hook slid in deeper and Asami did the same mistake Korra had done. She tried to tilt her head making the hook slide deeper. She moaned again. 

The Avatar had subtle let Bolin know she wanted a camera to record hers and Asami’s wedding night. The earth bender had blushed deeply and said he knew where to buy one. So the nex gift Korra unwrapped was just that. It was easy to set up, it was directed towards Asami. She hit the record button and he sound made Asami move restlessly. 

“Hush now. It’s alright. You want will be allowed to watch yourself getting used later. Isn’t I wonderful?” Korra took out another roll of rope and tied Asami’s thighs together. It made it a bit harder to get to her pussy but it would also, according to Lin make it even nice for the Heiress when Korra finally got to that part of her plan. A red light appeared on the camera and Korra knew it was time. 

She took out a long package and unwrapped it. 

“Most of these presents are from Lin and Kya. Beifong said it’s necessary for a good relationship to have many different.” Korra paused to find the right word. “Implements to discipline once wife.” Korra smirked to herself. Bolin had said it was important to not look directly into the camera to keep the scene legit.   
Korra pulled out canes, probable handcrafted and to her amusement each cane was marked with. MADE BY L.BEIFONG. The bamboo canes was from the forest just outside of Republic City, she knew because Lin had made a list of all the implements and how they should be used. 

“Beifong have listed all the canes dear. After how they are supposed to be used. Playful, the playful bamboo canes is good to spice up your session.” Korra smiled. “If your girl disobeys on the other hand the light metal cane will make her regret her action after just a few strikes.” Korra caressed Asami’s ass while reading out loud. The Heiress trembled slightly. Korra placed the canes on the bed with their small cards with instructions. A solid wood paddle was the next implement. It felt heavy in her hand. She read the card. 

“If you want a deep red colour over your subs ass the wood paddle is a great implement. The weight makes it easy to quickly make your sub squirm before you.” Korra smiled and put it a little bit closer to her. The paddles came in three different sizes. She took three different types of rulers too. “Rulers are a great way to use if your sub is bent over a desk or a table. Or why not your lap. They come in both wood and metal if she has been really bad.” Asami struggled but just like before it just resulted in tugging on the anal hook even more. Korra looked between her wife’s legs. A puddle of juices had begun building on the bench. She smirked as she put down the rulers. She caressed Asami’s ass again.

“Are you frustrated dear?” Asami whimpered loudly. “Do you want me to touch you?” Korra smirked. The Heiress whimpered even more. “Nod your head if you really want me to touch you.” Asami hesitated and Korra landed a firm hand on her thigh. “I guess we start with the spanking then.” Korra took her hand away, it made Asami move around on the bench. It was broad enough for her to move slightly but too much would result in her tumbling off it. Korra thought about it for a second and decided that the height wasn’t a problem. If Asami tumbled to the floor she would learn to stay still. 

Korra stood to the side and caressed Asami’s ass, the Heiress moaned behind the gag as the Avatar touched her again. 

“Warm up dear. I am not a cruel person.” Korra said and landed a firm palm on the Heiress ass. She jerked forward, Korra was strong and she would show just how strong she was. She landed a couple of strong hard strikes. It made Asami jerk forward every time. “I miss your voice, I can’t understand Dom’s who would lock in their subs voice an entire session.” Korra undid the mask and pulled it up a bit, then she took the gag away. Asami took a deep breath.

“Sorry dear.” Korra whispered as she pulled down the mask before Asami could take another breath. She kneeled by her face and caressed the leather dressed Heiress. She withdrew her hand and slapped Asami. The Heiress inhaled deeply through her nose. “Are you okay?” Korra asked in a loving voice. 

Asami’s face stung from Korra’s hand. She trembled when her wife asked if she was okay. The bulb filled her so much it almost hurt, she didn’t want to nod but she knew Korra loved when she pushed herself for her pleasure. Asami nodded, slowly the hook deepened a bit till her head was back into the right position. She moaned out loud. Korra’s hand caressed her face, the second after she slapped her again. It felt so good, it felt so incredible when she blended her soft caressing motions with swift stinging slapping. 

“My sweet frustrated Sami. I can’t describe how much I love you in this very second.” Korra’s hand softly caressed her. Then that stinging pain struck her once more. “Lin said you liked being slapped. Tell me how much.” Korra voice was almost pleading in Asami’s ears. It was hard to move her mouth under the mask. 

“Bvery muts.” She inhaled through her nose. “Master.” Asami mumbled. 

“Good.” Korra said and firmly slapped Asami so hard she almost lost her balance. “Was that okay dear?” Korra asked in a husky voice. The Heiress nodded, let the hook move again making her moan out loud. “Do you want another equally hard dear?” Asami trembled. 

“Bplease!” she pleased, she needed Korra’s touch no matter in what form and the Avatar delivered on that unspoken need.   
She held Asami’s chin firmly and slapped her. Over and over it Korra’s palm left a burning sensation over her cheek. It hurt for sure, but just like with Lin, Asami’s tears turned to pleasure filed moans. 

“You really like this slut.” Korra hissed into her ear. Asami whimpered as response. “I will remember how much you liked it.” 

Korra could barely contain herself. She wanted nothing more than to spread Asami open and take her over the edge over and over again. But she took a deep breath. She wanted to build it up even more.   
The Avatar went back to Asami’s ass and drew her nails over he Heiress back. Asami arched it a bit until she wasn’t able anymore.

“Good girl. I bet you want me to push something deep into your pussy right now?” Korra teased, drawing her nails over Asami’s back, ass and down over her thighs. 

“Blease!” Asami pleaded.  
Korra smiled and landed a firm palm on Asami’s ass. The Heiress cried out and made Korra’s blood boil. She landed yet another firm palm. Once again Asami cried out. Her screams made the Avatar shudder in pleasure. Korra placed herself right behind Asami and slapped her with both her hands. Her palms burned from slapping so hard and it felt good. Even better when Asami jerked forward and moaned deep as the hook moved inside her. 

“You can’t possible understand how hard it is for me to keep myself from just open the gift that contains a very nice stone dildo dear.” Korra caressed Asami’s ass keeping herself from touching her pussy. “This is your life now dear. You will always be close but not close enough. Not until I deem you worthy to experience that amazing release and when you have gotten that I will put you back into that frustrated state. Just longing for the next chance to cum.” Asami whimpered when the Avatar took a step back. 

Asami wanted Korra’s hands on her again. She felt so lonely with the mask on, she saw nothing and the mask muffled Korra’s words. She tried hard to locate the Avatar without any luck. Then finally something happened. A fast strike right over her asscheeks. 

“Ghaaaa!” Asami cried out.

“Surprise.” Korra smirked and struck the bamboo cane again, slightly under the first angry red stripe appearing on Asami’s pale skin. “I didn’t make up that part in you having to earn your orgasms. You will have one free orgasm a week. You probably had a lot of them with Lin yesterday so for the rest of the week they will cost you something.” Korra smirked and felt really clever. “Depending on my mood it will cost you you’re ordinary chores every day. Plus something painful, humiliating or pleasure giving to me.” Korra grabbed the rope and put some tension on it.   
“Understood princess?” Korra asked

Asami whimpered but she couldn’t nod whit Korra keeping tension on the rope. She struggled with her words but blurred out.

“Blyes Bmaster.” 

“Good girl.” Korra let go and caressed Asami’s back. “It is your wedding night after all sweetie. I will give you one free orgasm today. But only today.” Korra had sensed the carved stone dildo through the packaging, she ripped the wrapper off and picked it out. It was thick and Asami would not be able to hold on for long before she came. A new detailed harness was in the box too. No note or card in this. Daiyu wasn’t so dramatic with her way of being. She took what she wanted and enjoyed every second of it. 

Had she heard right? Asami thought she might have missed something until she felt something poke against her swollen pussy. It was cold and she was surprised by it. 

“Ohh no when I give free orgasms you aren’t allowed to run away.” Korra said and grabbed the Heiress hips. Her thighs where tied tightly and it would take some force to get inside. “Push back if you really want it Sami.” Korra would make her impale herself, if she had it in her. 

Asami wanted it so bad. She pushed back, the rope strained a bit as she felt the cold stone dildo touch her again. The Heiress gasped when her folds parted slightly. But she couldn’t muster more, she struggled, took small steps backwards till it felt like the bench was about to end.   
It hadn’t moved as deep as Asami had hoped and she tried so hard to move her ass to make it go deeper.

“I love to see you struggle, see how eager you are to please me dear.” Korra said, she had held Asami in a tight grip and teased her pussy. It parted more and more for her. “Push back a little more then I promise to help you with the rest dear.” Asami grunted and pushed as hard as she could. 

“Good girl.” Korra exhaled and slowly started to push from her end. It was tight and Korra had to push hard to even try to get it in. “In this position it almost must feel like your first time.” Korra tighten her grip around Asami’s hips. 

Asami moaned out loud from under the mask making it sound like a guttural roar as the relentless toy made its way inside her. But Korra stopped just as it almost had entered, she grabbed the rope and pulled Asami’s head back further.

“Are you ready dear?” Korra asked

“PBLEASE!” Asami cried out.

Korra pushed all the way feeling how the two solid materials met made the Avatar shudder. Asami arched her back gritting her teeth, it almost felt like she was about to burst. Korra leaned over her back and pulled up the mask so her mouth got free.

Asami took a deep breath. 

“What do you want dear wife?” Korra kissed Asami’s back.

“Fuck me.” Asami’s voice was lust filled. But Korra didn’t approve of her words.

“I didn’t really get that dear!” The Avatar growled and dug her nails into the Heiress sides.

“Please! Master! Fuck me!” Asami cried out. Her frustration had reached its peak. 

Korra bit down on Asami’s back and thrusted hard. The Heiress cried out, Korra thrusted again. 

“Is it worth it dear?” grinded against Asami

“Please.. I need more!” Asami whimpered. 

Korra pulled out and smacked Asami’s ass. She undid the rope around her thighs.

“Come here.” Korra swooped her up in her arms. 

“What are you doing?” Asami asked 

Korra wanted to consummate this marriage in their bed. She ignored Asami’s questions and walked slowly up the stairs. At the top Asami started to struggle so much that Korra had to address her.

“Calm down. I want to make this right dear. So calm down.” Korra said calmly. Asami stopped moving around in the Avatars arms and felt stupid. 

“I am sorry Master.” She whispered.

“It is All right dear.” Korra smiled and kicked their door open. She placed Asami on her back in bed.

“Ahhh.” Asami moaned as the rope tightened. She pulled her legs up automatically. 

“I have taught you good slut. Pull them up more.” Korra said and took a tube of lube from the nightstand. She poured some over Asami’s pussy and smeared it good, she pushed two fingers inside the Heiress.

“Ohhh fuck.” Asami gasped

“There she is. My beautiful princess, show me how much you need me.” Korra started to move her fingers. Asami moaned out loud. Korra took her hand out and smeared the dildo with the blend of lube and Asami’s juices. “I think we are ready to go, but firs I need to see your eyes.” Korra dimed the lights and gently go the mask of Asami.

The Heiress blinked as it got removed. She locked eyes with Korra who rubbed a dark red stone dildo. She bit her lip and spread her legs, still pushed to her chest.

“Please Master. I need you so bad right now. Please Master Korra.” Asami pleaded. 

“What do you want princess?” Korra asked with a smiled

“Please fuck me Master.” Asami whimpered 

Korra kneeled between Asami’s legs, leaned in and licked her clit playfully. She moved closer and placed herself so her stone toy played against the Heiress opening. Korra pushed Asami’s legs apart and leaned over her pale body, with her hands on each side of Asami, Korra thrusted her hips forward. With all the lube he dildo slid in, Asami whimpered.

“Hush, it will soon be better.” Korra leaned down and kissed Asami’s chest. Firmly Korra started to fuck Asami. She could feel the Heiress tighten around her. “Ahh just like that Sami.” Korra moaned as she started to lose herself in the motion. 

Asami moaned as the dildo filled her. The plug pushed on it and she clenched around them both. 

“Please Korra…. Faster.” Korra obliged the lust frenzied Asami’s plead. 

“As you wish dear wife.” Asami looked into Korra’s eyes and cried out in ecstasy. The Avatar stayed put, planted kisses over her wife’s chest.

“I don’t remember giving you permission dear.” Korra stated 

“What?” Asami slowly got back to her senses.

“Did I give you permission dear wife? To come? We still play by the same rules.” Korra said and slowly pulled out. She grabbed Asami’s legs and twisted her around. 

“Ahhh!” Asami screamed and landed on her stomach. She froze when Korra opened a drawer on her side of the bed.

“I think you need to learn something important dear. Even if it is your wedding night you always have to ask before you come. Here I am giving out free orgasms and you repay me with not even asking.” Korra said as she put on the stun glove.

“I have that for protection. I would never.” Korra put her gloved finger on Asami’s back. She had put it on low and heard it crackle as it touched the Heiress skin.

“Ahh!” Asami whimpered

“I have had plans on using this for a long time.” Korra said and traced her wife’s figure down over her ass and to her pussy. It was still dripping even though she just came. 

The Heiress trembled when Korra pushed two gloved fingers inside her pussy. 

“I am sorry Master. Please.” Asami was afraid. This might be to much.

“Your safe word is Lemur Asami. If this.” 

“No please… It’s scary but please…” the glove shocked her pussy and she cried out in surprise more than pain. Korra started to move her fingers faster and raised the intensity in the electricity. Asami tensed up fast again and clenched around Korra’s fingers.

“Remember to ask this time.” Korra said calmly 

“Please Master! Please let me cum again!” Asami pleaded

“Cum for me slut!” Korra said and fucked Asami’s pussy hard. 

She cried out the second time. Trembling.

“Thank you Master.” Asami whimpered.

“You are welcome my love. My slutty little princess Sato.” Korra said with a smile. 

Korra just watched Asami’s twitching body. She loved to torment that body so much. She got into bed beside her wife and caressed her face.

“How are you feeling love?” Korra kissed her forehead.

“Strangely filled and satisfied.” Asami whispered. 

Korra laid down on her back and stroke her stone dildo.

“And here am I your wife still horny and in need of some satisfaction.” Asami looked to the side and smiled.  
“I have gotten all the attention. Haven’t I?” Korra nodded and bended the stone slightly o rub against her clit.

“So how should we fix this dear?” Korra asked 

“Um… Mouth?” Asami asked unsure what Korra wanted.

“That’s a start.” Korra said. “Get down there.” Asami pushed herself up with a low moan and crawled down. 

Asami gently locked her lips around the stone. 

“Gently don’t hurt your teeth.” Korra patted Asami’s head.

As the Heiress started to suck the small stone bud placed against Korra’s clit made the Avatar moan loudly.

“Just like that. Ohhh fuck this feels amazing.” Korra grabbed Asami’s hair firmly till she whimpered. “Straddle it slut!” Korra growled and pulled on her wife’s hair.

Asami whimpered but obliged. With some struggle Asami straddled the firm toy and lowered herself slowly.  
Korra moaned as her wife’s weight pushed the dildo into the Avatar clit.

“Move.” Korra gasped

Asami started to grind slowly. Korra’s breathing increased and she caressed Asami reaching up to her breast and firmly grabbed her nipples.

“Faster Princess of sluts.” Asami whimpered as the combination of pain and her holes being stuffed took her over. “Don’t dare come before me.” Korra pinched Asami’s nipples and pulled them till she leaned down making the dildo slide out.  
Korra shifted a bit, put her feet into the bed and pushed back inside Asami. 

“Ahhh!” Asami rested close to Korra’s face, she had let go of her nipples and Asami leaned back again. She rose a bit and let it slide down till she sat on it again. 

“Come on love make Master come.” Korra encourage her.

Asami started to bounce as soon as Korra’s words hit her. The heiress put her hands on Korra’s breast lightly massaging them and grinded hard against the Avatar. 

“Please.” Asami whimpered.

“Not yet.” Korra growled and started to mover her hips into Asami’s grinding.

Korra was close now, she pushed harder and made Asami bounce. The Heiress whimpers blended with her moans and Korra cried out as she came.

“Now!” Korra growled and pounded Asami firmly. The Heiress trembled as Korra reached back and grabbed the hook, she send the electricity right into her ass.  
“Fuck!” Asami cried out as her entire body tensed up and she fell over Korra.

She just laid there trembling against the Avatar. Slowly Korra slid out of her and caressed her back.

“Spirits Asami. That was.” Korra breathed heavy

“Amazing.” The heiress whispered still effected by the orgasm.

Korra helped Asami get the anal hook out. She smeared her ass with the ointment from Kya and carried the still trembling Heiress to bed. Asami crawled into Korra’s embrace.

“Thank you Master Korra.” Asami whispered 

“You are welcome dear. Lucky we have a couple of days for ourselves before people start coming by.” Korra said

“Spirits yes. I want to sleep all day tomorrow.” Asami snuggled into Korra’s chest.

“That sounds like a perfect plan.” Korra kissed Asami’s head. The Avatar soon heard her wife’s slow breathing. 

“Goodnight my love.” Korra whispered and closed her eyes.


	89. A warm welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! KNIFEPLAY
> 
> Korra have planned a trip to the Fire Nation to play with Zatsuki and Kuvira

Korra woke Asami just before dawn.

“Wakey, wakey sleepyhead.” Korra kissed her wife’s nose. She had already gotten dressed and tried to wake her not so compliant wife.

“Too early… The sun isn’t even up yet.” Asami pulled her cover over her head and groaned. 

Korra had made the arrangements when she found out Zatsuki had warmed up to the idea of them spending time together. Asami had no idea where they were going. She groaned as she got dressed, her hair was a mess and she glared at Korra when they got outside.

“It’s our honeymoon Korra.” Asami complained as they moved slowly towards the waiting Sato Mobile.

“Hush.” Korra said and pulled the mask from the night before over Asami’s face. The Heiress yelped and inhaled deep through her mouth. “I promise that you will enjoy every second.” Korra promised and lead Asami to the trunk of the car. She opened it with her metal bending, a soft fur-rug was waiting for the Heiress. 

Asami felt the familiar scent of leather as it enclosed her face. It had surprised her and she yelped. She could hear Korra open the trunk with a soft push in her back and a promise about enjoyment made her crawl into the back of the viechle. The soft fur was warm and inviting. Asami laid down and curl into a ball on it. She dozed off the second they started to move. 

Korra had become quite the driver. The butler had insisted to drive them but Korra wanted to keep Asami unknowing where she was going. She wanted the butler and other servants to prepare the dungeon and the rest of the house till they returned. Asami had already made some plans for her work duty and the future for her company.  
Korra looked forward to see how her wife would be able to balance her working life with her new maid life. The Avatar had chosen the outfit herself and it made her own blood boil when she thought about Asami wearing it.  
She gripped the wheel tightly and took a deep breathe. She was going to the Sato Airfield to board the Avatar. Their personal airship. Asami was so proud over it and it had been updated since the storm journey to Zafou.  
The hull had been reinforced with rubber to protect it from lightning storms. It had also a special room made for Korra and Asami or their more explicit friends taste. 

Korra speed up and rolled down her window as she pulled out on the newly build Spirit Track motorway. Asami loved to incorporate Spirits and Avatar in all her city projects. It didn’t go well with everyone but she didn’t care. She had monopoly on the projects and it was up to her and the council to name the places she helped build. But Korra would point out to her, when their honeymoon was over that it would be good to make let the people get some choices and be the once to choose. 

The Avatar stood ready on the private airstrip. Korra smiled when she saw the ramp going down and the two women who would travel with her stepped out.  
Zatsuki wore a long red and golden robe. Kuvira a tightly fitted dark red and black suit. The earth bender looked like she was the future Fire Lords bodyguard or something, Korra thought to herself. 

“Just drive up the ramp so we can get going.” Zatsuki ordered through the open window. 

“Nice to see you again future Fire Lord.” Korra smiled as she slowly moved up the ramp.

Kuvira walked slowly beside it as it drove up to the viechle storing area.

“Can she breathe back there?” She asked slightly worried

“Don’t worry Vira. I have made some holes and Lin helped me attaching a small fan that will make air flow through it properly.” Korra felt a bit proud of her idea. Lin had been slightly jealous when she helped out. 

Korra parked, got out and secured the viechle with her metal bending. She walked back to the trunk and popped it open. Asami was sleeping, quite deep and it made Korra smile. Kuvira looked over her shoulder.

“Awww how cute.” The earth bender whispered. 

Korra slowly put a blanket over Asami, the Heiress turned over but didn’t wake up. Slowly the trunk was shut and locked. She patted the metal lovingly. 

“See you in a couple of hours dear.” Korra turned around and met eyes with Zatsuki. The fire bender smirked.

“So I have you all to myself for a couple of hours?” Zatsuki smirked

Korra felt that strange change in herself, she bowed her head and put her hands on her back. Kuvira walked up behind her. She was trapped between the two women.

“If you want me.” Korra said and felt her face turn red. 

Kuvira caressed the Avatar’s shoulders.

“We wanted you the second we started to dance with you at your wedding.” Kuvira whispered and kissed Korra’s neck.

Kuvira led Korra through the giant airship. Planting kiss after kiss on her neck while whispering things.

“We want to try new things with you. We can’t tell Lin about it, she will kill us.” Kuvira whispered as she steered Korra after Zatsuki and followed her into a private room on the ship.

“Who is flying?” Korra gasped as they stopped inside a dungeon. That was the only word Korra could use to explain this place. Asami hadn’t joked when she said the private rooms was specially designed.

“Zatsuki’s private pilot. She can be trusted, don’t worry.” Kuvira bended a small piece of metal. Korra gasped when the earth bender cut her clothes open. “Dose this bring back memories Korra?” Kuvira whispered as she grabbed the shoulders of the Avatar’s clothes and ripped them off easily.  
Zatsuki sat down into a dark red armchair and watched with a smirk. Kuvira ripped the shirt of Korra.

Trembling but not afraid of the Earth Benders intense treatment of her. Korra inhaled deep when Kuvira held the sharp metal to her naked skin. 

“The first time Zatsuki cut my skin open it was painful. Like the first time Lin fucked my ass. But now. Now I am addicted to the sensation.” Kuvira pushed the metal into Korra’s side. 

“Lin doesn’t like that kind of.” Korra whimpered

“Aren’t you your own Korra? You are married, Lin is married. Do you still go by her orders?” Kuvira eased her hold on the metal. 

Korra pulled free, Zatsuki leaned forward. Looking closely at the Avatar.

“No matter how far away she is. I am always hers.” Korra pulled her pants down and showed the tattoo on the inside of her thigh.

“Ohh my, that is a big statement dear Avatar.” Zatsuki’s eyes burned as she studied the beautiful dark skin of the woman in front of her. “Let me make a phone call and we will see what we can do. If Lin approves, will you at least consent to try?” Zatsuki asked and Korra nodded. The fire bender rose pointed on the floor. “Kneel till I am back, you too Vira.” Both women kneeled beside each other as the door closed.

“Wow… She has the same energy as Lin…” Korra gulped  
“I know. She is amazing.” Kuvira smiled

Zatsuki knew there was an office on this beast of a ship. She opened door after door and it took almost ten minutes to find it.

“Finally.” She sighed as she sat down behind a beautiful mahogany desk. She picked up the phone and dialled Air Temple Island. It was early but she knew Lin would be up. 

“Beifong.” Lin answered

“Aunt Lin. I have a question about your relationship with the Avatar.” Zatsuki chippered. 

“What about it?” Lin asked intruded

“I have a quite extensive blood play kink.” Zatsuki was cut off.

“No.” Lin said

“Why?” Zatsuki asked irritated.

“No bloodshed.” Lin stated.

“I am not bloodletting her. I make small cuts, superficial and not lethal.” Zatsuki explained.

Lin tried to calm her mind. Blood was her big no, no. It would go against everything she was as a Dom. But Daiyu had told her that she had to let go on her need to control everything about Korra. They were not a couple and she didn’t have the right to control her to that extent. 

“Dose Korra want to try?” Lin asked gagging 

“Don’t be so smug Aunt Lin, she said that if you gave an okay she would gladly try it.” Zatsuki knew she had won. 

“I want her to call me tomorrow night and check in. She is mine, both Asami and she is. Don’t harm them or you and Kuvira will never touch eyes on them ever again.” Lin’s voice took Zatsuki by surprise.

“I understand. I promise to take good care of them Aunt Lin. Good bye.” Zatsuki said and hung up. She leaned back into the chair. She hadn’t seen her Aunt as such a passionate woman. She got up and with steady steps and a firm hand on the handle of her favourite dagger hiding under her robe. 

She opened the door and there they knelt. Still with their head bowed and hands in their lap. It was a lovely sight. 

“If you want to try, Lin said it was okay. But you need to call her tomorrow night and check in with her.” Korra nodded and smiled.

“Thank you.” Korra bit her lip. “How should I address you?” Korra didn’t look at Zatsuki, she trembled when the woman took her chin and raised her eyes. 

“Fire Lord.” Zatsuki whispered and kissed Korra. Her lips was so firm and warm it overwhelmed Korra. Her lips parted for the Fire Lord’s tongue.

Korra moaned into Zatsuki’s mouth and whimpered when her fingers closed around her neck. 

“Undress Vira.” The fire bender said without looking at her wife. She pulled Korra to her feet and pushed her up against the rubber wall. Zatsuki caressed Korra’s breast, pinched her nipples. “Get a pair of clamps, those that close tighter the harder you tug in them.” The fire bender addressed Kuvira.

Just as Kuvira gave Zatsuki the clamps Korra spoke.

“I promise to try those and other things you put me through. If.” Korra said and Zatsuki smiled towards her.

“If what little Avatar?” Zatsuki opened the clamp and pinched Korra’s nipple as she closed in.

“You try to submit to me when we arrive in the Fire Nation, you and Vira of course.” Korra smirked when she saw the Fire Bender take a step back. Kuvira looked as hesitant as Zatsuki.

“I have never.” Zatsuki trembled

“I have never tried blood play. I might like it after you tried it and I promise that from time to time let you cut into my skin.” Korra’s voice was steady. 

Zatsuki would have bent to no one. But Korra was so intense when she spoke. The fire bender closed her eyes.

“I consent. But for now you are mine.” Zatsuki took a step forward and grabbed Korra’s nipple again. She opened the clamp and let it close around the Avatar’s nipple.  
Korra clenched her teeth and clawed the wall. 

“Still one to go.” Zatsuki teased as she let the other clamp close around Korra’s still free nipple.

“Ohh spirits…” Korra exhaled as both clamps firmly held her nipples. Zatsuki tugged on the chain in between them. “Please!” Korra whimpered.

“Pleading already sweetie? I haven’t even begun.” She pulled on the chain making Korra move after her. “Come here sweetie, on all four in bed.” Korra did as told and got down on all four. 

“Good girl.” Kuvira praised Korra as she sat down beside her. “We want to push you to your limit. I will attach these in your nipple clamps.” Kuvira held two metal droplets in her hand and dropped them into bed. Korra could feel how heavy they were. 

“Ohh… I can handle it.” Korra whimpered

“I know you can.” Kuvira said as she attached the droplets. Korra cried out. “Shhhhh good girl.” Kuvira hushed.

Zatsuki choose a paddle and anal beads. Two large metal beads on a string. 

“I will make you relax Korra. With something that you are used to.” Zatsuki landed the paddle over Korra’s ass. It made the Avatar jerk forward and the metal droplets moved.

“Fuck!” Korra arched her back

“Good girl keep arching while I get these inside you.” Zatsuki caught a tube in her free hand that Kuvira had thrown. “Lube? Isn’t she an analslut?” Zatsuki teased. 

“She is but that’s beside the point love. Lube her up.” Kuvira smirked

“Watch your tone dear. I can still choose to put these inside you instead.” Zatsuki walked up to Kuvira who sat beside Korra in bed. “And I know you can handle it without lube. No matter how much you scream.” Zatsuki kissed Kuvira hard.

Korra tried to stay still, her nipples ached so much and she thought she would just rip them off and run off to hide. But the thought off dominating Zatsuki made her take a deep breath and just wait like a good girl. 

Zatsuki patted Kuvira’s cheek and broke off their kiss. She put the lube tube to Korra’s ass and put the nozzle inside her.

“Ahh fuck!” Korra exhaled as Zatsuki pushed the cold content inside her ass. Zatsuki smeared some on the outside as well. When the Avatar was lubed up she put the first ball to her subs ass. 

“These are a bit bigger than what you have had before I believe.” Zatsuki stated as she started to push the big metal ball inside Korra. The Avatar struggled and clawed into the bed. Kuvira caressed her back and hushed her.

“Good girl.” Kuvira purred and saw the metal ball disappear into the girl’s ass. It made her soaking wet watching Zatsuki use Korra. 

“Just one left.” Zatsuki purred and started to push the second ball inside Korra. The Avatar arched her back even more whimpering as her ass filled up with metal. 

The future Fire Lord took a step back and inhaled deep. She stretched her arms and hit the paddle playfully over Korra’s filled ass. The Avatar yelped and whimpered as she rocked forward by the force of the paddle. Zatsuki started to paddle Korra in a slow pace. One two, one two, one two. She paused and watched the Avatar’s skin turn slightly red. Zatsuki wanted to do more than just spank her, but she would take her time. She placed the paddle over Korra’s lower back, pushed two fingers inside her now tight pussy. She felt the balls rub inside her ass. 

“Mghhhh!” Korra tensed up as Zatsuki’s fingers claimed her pussy.

Kuvira swallowed hard when she saw Zatsuki work Korra. The Avatar moaned out loud and it sounded like she was close. But Kuvira knew her wife. She wouldn’t give Korra anything just yet. Not until…. She had tasted the Avatar’s blood.

Kuvira knew her wife’s plans. She leaned in and whispered to Korra.

“Lay down on your back.” Kuvira kissed Korra’s cheek and the Avatar struggled a bit to follow her order. Finally she laid down, but the dropplets rolled to the sides and tugged on her nipples. Zatsuki straddled the Avatar’s waist and drew her dagger. Korra inhaled deep. 

“Don’t worry, I would never dare to harm you. Lin wouldn’t blink, she would end me.” Zatsuki put the blade to Korra’s stretched breast. The skin was tightly outstretched because of the clamps. 

Korra inhaled deep, the blade was sharp and when it pushed against her skin she whimpered. She closed her eyes and trembled.

“Open your eyes sweetie.” Zatsuki said softly

Korra’s blue eyes fluttered open. She breathe through her nose, straining as she felt the blade slice her skin. Zatsuki moved the blade down between Korra’s breasts slicing all the way. She held the blade to Kuvira who took it.

“I have a fascination about how fragile the human body is. Even the Avatar bleeds, even such a strong being like yourself bleeds as red as anyone else.” Zatsuki was hypnotized by the red substance leaking out of Korra. She leaned in and licked the Avatar between her breasts. Korra trembled in satisfaction, forgot all pain for a second until the Fire Bender took her nipple clamps off without warning. Korra gasped and cried out, arched her back so hard she almost knocked Zatsuki off herself. 

Zatsuki loved the reaction, she wanted to push Korra till she begged her to stop. Firmly she massages the Avatar’s sore nipples. 

“Pain has such a lovely effect on you Korra. It throws you off. You lower your gaze further for every painful thing I can put you through. When I am done, you won’t be able to dominate me, you will beg me to do it to you.” Zatsuki said in a proud voice. 

Korra inhaled deeply, she would show this boasting Fire Bender how good she was at dominating. But she would let her think that she was unbreakable. 

Zatsuki got a nice idea. It differed from what was planned but her groin needed that beautiful girl’s tongue right this second.

“Put on a strap Vira.” Zatsuki ordered as she placed herself above Korra’s face. The Avatar smiled when the Fire Bender put her back to the headboard and lowered herself till she latterly sat on Korra’s face. “Do a good job and I will let you cum.” Zatsuki trembled when Korra’s tongue, with long strokes licked her pussy. A soft lukewarm sensation touched her.

“Playing with your bending. I am impressed Korra.” Zatsuki moaned. 

Kuvira strapped on one of the many metal dildos in the room. It was not as thick as she wanted it to be, but she didn’t want to harm Korra. Her ass was filled to the brink and they hadn’t played for a long time so Kuvira didn’t really know her limit. She grabbed Korra’s legs and pushed them up to her stomach making her yelp in surprise. The Earth bender knelt between her legs and caressed the Avatars thigh. With a simple hand movement she bended the dagger into her hand. 

“I will stripe your thighs in another way than a cane Korra.” With two swift slicing movements Kuvira had cut Korra’s thighs. Four thin lines appeared seeping with blood. 

Korra cried out into Zatsuki’s pussy, this was different from a cane or a whip almost breaking her skin. This did break her skin. It stung and she moved under Zatsuki, but the Fire bender sat down sealing her in completely with her pussy.

“Calm down and I will let you breathe.” Zatsuki grinded against Korra’s face moaning out loud. Kuvira licked the blood of Korra’s legs and gently started to rock into her pussy. She was tight and it wasn’t easy to get inside her. The Avatar whimpered and tapped her hand into the mattress. Zatsuki rose and she took a deep breath, she was allowed to breath for a few seconds before the Fire Bender sat down and grinded again. Kuvira had started to move her hips firmly, the woman beneath them whimpered and moaned as she slowly lost herself in all the sensations. Kuvira increased her pace till Korra’s pussy opened for her, a splashing sound came from her pussy.

“Hear that? Such a slut our little Avatar is.” Kuvira purred and pushed Korra’s still bleeding thighs harder against her stomach.

“Ohh she loves this. I can tell, fuck her harder love! I am so close!” Zatsuki still wore her robe, it flowed nicely while she grinded against Korra’s face. Kuvira pounded her pussy feeling it clench around her more and more. 

Zatsuki leaned forward supporting herself on Korra’s toned stomach and trembled. She whimpered as she came.

“Ahhh!” Tighning her thighs around Korra’s face till the Avatar tapped out again.

She slowly rose, still trembling. Slid down beside Korra in the bed and caressed her chest. The Avatar whimpered.

“Are you close Korra?” Zatsuki teased

The Avatar whimpered. 

“Yes! Please…. Please let me cum.” Korra trembled trying hard to keep herself from coming. 

The Fire Bender traced the cut that went in between Korra’s breast. She pushed down on it till Korra whimpered again. 

“Come for me Korra.” Zatsuki whispered and sent out a warm breath over her lips and kissed her deep feeling the Avatar spasm and cry into her mouth. 

Kuvira thrusted her hips one last time, feeling how the Avatar clenched hard around her toy reaching climax with Zatsuki’s lips pushed against the trembling girl. Kuvira pulled out seeing how Korra’s thick juices drizzling out of her. It amused Kuvira when female ejaculations almost was as thick as men’s.  
The Earth bender took off the strapon and placed it in a bucket with water. She laid down beside Korra putting her hand on her stomach only to get her wife’s hand on her own. Zatsuki smiled.

“You were incredible love.” Zatsuki leaned over Korra and kissed her wife.  
“You too love.” Kuvira answered her kiss passionately. When they broke it Kuvira gazed upon her wife. “Will you keep your word?” Kuvira asked curios.

“About her dominating me?” Zatsuki traced Korra’s jaw line. The Avatar had passed out, she breathed slowly and the Fire bender knew she was just drained to the point where her body and mind went limp. 

“Yes.” Kuvira caressed Korra’s body.

“We’ll see. She must be very good if she will make me feel relaxed enough to do so.” Zatsuki stated

“She made Lin submit.” Kuvira whispered and kissed her wife’s hand

“No way!” Zatsuki gasped

“Yes way. Lin told me at the wedding. Korra isn’t dominating by punishing or pain. She pushes buttons that will break you. It is what she said anyway.” Kuvira said. 

Zatsuki didn’t think Korra had any information about her to be able to do that. She didn’t care right now, it had been a few hours and it was still early. They would be able to sleep until they arrived back home. 

“We’ll see how tough she is after she have to push those metal beads out of her ass tomorrow.” Zatsuki smirked and fluffed a pillow and laid down. Kuvira smiled and caressed her face.

“Sleep tight dear. I will just go check on Asami before I sleep.” 

Kuvira rose from the bed and walked down into the cargo area. She opened the trunk slowly, Asami’s face was covered by a mask and she wouldn’t be able to see her. She hadn’t woke up yet and slept peaceful. Kuvira longed after the Heiress pale skin, she would love seeing he blood paint it red.

“Sleep tight Sami. Tomorrow I will take good care of you.” Kuvira whispered. She stayed down in the cargo hall to keep an eye on Asami. Leaning against the Sato Mobil with just a blanket over herself.


	90. I can see through your rough shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's honeymoon dosen't turn out like she planned.

Korra groaned as she woke up. Her ass was so sore and Zatsuki spooned her tightly from behind. The ship had slowed down and the Avatar saw the architecture of Fire Nation buildings. They had arrived.

“Awake little avatar.” Zatsuki kissed Korra’s neck and rubbed against her ass. Korra whimpered. 

“May I take them out?” 

“Not yet we will say hi to my mother and Ren first. Get dressed a robe is waiting for you.” Zatsuki purred. 

Korra pulled a dark red robe around her. She was about to grab a pair of pants but one gaze from Zatsuki told her not to. 

Kuvira had already moved Asami. The Heiress had talked in her sleep, about Korra. How much she loved her and how good she made her fell. Kuvira had placed her in the guest room and locked the door as she left. She met up with Korra and Zatsuki, smirked at the Avatar.

“Sore?” Kuvira spanked Korra’s ass.

”Fuck…” Korra exhaled.

”Watch your language Korra.” Zatsuki warned as they walked into the palace. Torches threw dark shadows on the walls, a large wall of fire burned before them and the three women kneeled.

“Fire Lord Izumi. I bring an honoured guest.” Zatsuki said respectfully 

The flames disappeared and Izumi stepped down from her throne. She smiled towards Korra who still bowed her head. 

“Avatar Korra.” Izumi held her arms out. 

Korra smiled and got up embracing the Fire Lord.

“I am sorry I couldn’t attend your wedding. I heard it was beautiful.” Izumi smiled into Korra’s embrace.

“It’s okay, Zatsuki and Kuvira represented you all.” Korra said and took a step back.

“Were is your wife?” Izumi asked curiously 

Korra smiled 

“She wasn’t overly excited to get up early and she still doesn’t know where we went.” Korra said and Izumi smiled.

“Well surprises are always nice.” The Fire Lord gazed down on her daughter who still kneeled. “Dear daughter please rise, you too Kuvira.” Izumi insisted

Zatsuki and Kuvira rose. Izumi kissed her daughters forehead but left the earth bender alone. There was something between these three, Korra could feel it.

“I should go check on Asami.” Kuvira excused herself and backed away before she walked out. 

“Why do you always do that?” Zatsuki glared at her mother.

“What dear?” Izumi tilted her head.

“You always try to get close to her.” Zatsuki’s voice was hostile.

“You are very childish.” Izumi crossed her arms over her chest. “She is yours, you have married her. I have no power over her anymore.” Izumi closed her eyes. “What more do you want? Shall I tell Ren I no longer love her so you can feel like you won? Grow up Suki.” Izumi had lost her temper. 

Korra just studied the two women. She knew how to break Zatsuki, she and Kuvira was very much alike. They would both submit to her when the time came. 

“I should probably leave you two.” Korra made and attempt to excuse herself but Zatsuki held a finger to her.

“Don’t move.” She ordered.

“You can’t go around ordering the Avatar around.” Izumi threw her hands into the air.

Zatsuki grabbed Korra and pulled her into a deep kiss, parted the robe and caressed her folds.

“I can do whatever I want.” Zatsuki exhaled as their lips parted. “Isn’t that true Korra?” the future Fire Lord asked with a smug smile.

Korra trembled as she felt the Fire Lord’s warm gaze upon her. 

“For the love of Raava Suki!” Izumi gasped but her daughter just smiled towards her.

“You are just jealous I got to her firs.” 

Izumi glared at her daughter. Korra felt very awkward being in the middle of this family feud. The Avatar tried to escape but Zatsuki held her firmly. 

“She even let me cut her.” Zatsuki barley ended the sentence before Izumi slapped her face. 

“Lin have never approved such actions against her subs.” Izumi was so angry she trembled. Zatsuki just stood frozen, her hands moved away from Korra.

“I called Lin and she approved.” Zatsuki whispered

“No way.” Izumi’s hand twitched, she wanted to slap her daughter again. “Lin would never.” Izumi continued.

“I consented. I will speak with Lin tonight about it. Don’t worry, Zatsuki have done nothing wrong.” Korra whispered.

“I want you to let me and Korra speak alone.” Izumi said firmly. Zatsuki nodded grabbed the string between Korra’s legs and walked. The beads inside her followed and made Korra’s legs buckle. Izumi caught her as Zatsuki left whistling. 

Korra gasped, her ass gaped and she blushed. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t know she was going to do that.” Korra whimpered. 

“She is still new to all this nonsense. I am partly to blame, Ren was her best friend. I fell in love with her and well I have my needs. Just like Lin.” Izumi helped Korra to get back up. The Avatar blushed. “And she is partly true, I am a bit jealous she got to you first. But… You are an open minded girl. Right?” Korra blushed even more when Izumi gently caressed her face. 

“Right now I am with your daughter. But if you need my presence when your daughter is not around we can discuss it.” Korra said shyly

Izumi accepted this. 

“Just so you know. I think she needs to address her anger towards you, I have plans.” Izumi put a finger on Korra’s lips.

“I haven’t been the best of mothers. But if someone can help her. I believe its you.” Izumi said and turned around. “Return to her now little Avatar and let’s see if you and I can plan a little.” Izumi smirked. “Play date.” 

Korra walked towards the guest rooms with a big smile on her lips. 

“She has her claws in you already.” 

Korra yelped and jumped, she hadn’t sensed Zatsuki’s presence at all. She locked eyes with the future fire lord.

“Stop that. Your mother is lovely.” Korra tried to poke Zatsuki but she pulled away.

“Not when she steals everything that means something to you. She has always been like that.” Zatsuki hissed

Korra stepped closer, changed her energy completely. 

“You want her to choose you. TO be your mother, not play that game with all the other girls.” Korra whispered. Zatsuki trembled, took a step back but Korra followed her until she stood pushed against the wall. “You just want to be that girl, to be taken care of.” Zatsuki closed her eyes.

“Please stop.” She begged.

“Begging already? But I have barely begun. You’ll see.” Korra leaned in and caressed Zatsuki’s face. “You will be trembling, you will feel things you never knew you would. I will make you see how good it can be to be out of control.” Korra exhaled cold air over Zatsuki’s lips. The Fire Bender whimpered.

Korra caressed Zatsuki’s neck, down her side and in between her legs.

“You see sweetie, it has already begun. You are letting go already, not because you want but because you need to.” Korra leaned in and kissed her neck, nibbled lightly. “I won’t need to cut you to make you feel.” Korra whispered. 

Zatsuki had never felt so powerless, never had she lost herself so quickly. The Avatar’s hand was so close, but so far away. Korra’s lips were so cold, her breath caressed her skin like a winter breeze. The way she used her bending to take control over Zatsuki. 

Korra took the Fire Benders hand and pulled her with. They walked in silence, Korra felt Zatsuki’s heartbeat. Slowly but slightly nervous.  
The Avatar pushed the door open to their bedroom. Kuvira turned around and gulped as Korra walked in with Zatsuki.

“What’s wrong?” Kuvira whimpered

“Nothing at all Vira. I think it is time to get Asami’s mask of, please remove it.” The Avatar said calmly. Kuvira did as told and Asami blinked as the light hit her eyes.

“Korra.. What?” Asami said sitting in the big bed with wide eyes. 

“Surprise dear.” Korra said and pulled Zatsuki into her embrace. “She is lovely isn’t she? I bet you thought you would play the same blood games with her.” Korra whispered and studied the heiress while embracing the fire bender. 

Kuvira just stared at them both. She didn’t know what to do, she had been used to Zatsuki’s strong will and it caught her off guard seeing her wife so… Belittled by Korra. 

“Kuvira and you aren’t so different Zatsuki. Looking for your mother’s approval and attention. You two are really just two lost girls that need a strong hand to guide you. The cutting. I don’t shame people’s kinks, but in this case I think it’s a way for you to cut away your pain.” Korra held Zatsuki as she started to struggle against her. 

Korra saw Kuvira’s reaction and wanted to push it a bit harder.

“All you wanted Vira was Suyin’s love and approval. For her to see you, to call you hers. But she traded you away for Sr as soon as he was home.” Korra saw Kuvira tremble. “Kneel Vira.” Korra whispered and the Earth Bender bit her lip. 

“I am not yours to command.” Kuvira trembled but Zatsuki whimpered.

“Do as she say.” The fire bender said, Kuvira hesitated but after a few seconds she knelt beside Korra who held Zatsuki close. She had stopped struggling, she leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder sobbing. 

Asami just watched the two women surrender completely to Korra. It was amazing to see. It was their honeymoon but the Heiress didn’t mind the company. 

“Suki.” Korra whispered into her ear. “How about I show you what a proper spanking can bring out in you?” The fire bender trembled. She had never enjoyed spanking. But Korra had bleed for her. 

“Am I allowed to stop it?” Zatsuki asked 

“Always. The safe word is Baby girl.” Korra said 

Zatsuki shrugged but accepted it. She had never been spanked in a sexual way. 

Korra let go of her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Asami watched intrigued by the fact that her wife had such power over another woman that she had just met. The fire benders closed her eyes when Korra tapped on her lap.

“Come here Suki, lay down and I will let you feel something nice.” Korra purred and smiled as the fire bender did as told. 

Korra caressed Zatsuki’s ass as he laid down. She would start slowly, but with a firm hand. The first palm Korra landed made her whimper. Probably from surprise more than pain. 

“This is what you really want from your mother.” Korra let her hand land again. “For her to care enough to discipline you.” Firmly Korra landed her palm over and over again. “To tell you no, to put you in the corner. But she just let you go, let you run around without any consequences.” Korra continued to spank Zatsuki till almost low whimpers left the woman. 

The Avatar pulled her robe up exposing her red skin. It wasn’t much but a faint red shade spread over her cheeks. With more force than before Korra landed her hand several times till Zatsuki squirmed in her lap. She held her firmly.

“Is it too much for you sweetie?” Korra asked while she continued. Zatsuki shook her head. “Good I wasn’t planning to let you go that easy. I want you to admit that you needs this.” Korra demanded but she knew Zatsuki wasn’t at that point yet. 

Asami knew her wife pretty well by now. She wouldn’t let the Fire bender go unless she admitted that Korra gave her just what she needed. The Heiress tried to lock eyes with Kuvira but she had frozen where she knelt. Asami got out of the bed kneeling in front of Kuvira, caressing her face.

“Vira.” The earth bender trembled as the Heiress touched her hand. Asami leaned in, met Kuvira’s lips and kissed them gently. 

Kuvira whimpered when Asami’s lips touched hers. She had missed her so much, but she couldn’t function without Zatsuki. 

“Don’t be rude Vira, Asami want’s your attention.” Korra smirked and saw Kuvira part her lips for Asami. They were still dressed and it was kind of hot seeing them just make out. She kept landing firm strikes over Zatsuki’s ass till it was red and warm.

“Undress Suki.” Korra demanded, the fire bender got up slowly whimpering as she realised Kuvira was fully occupied with Asami. Zatsuki let her robe fall to the floor, Korra had gotten up from the bed and placed a few pillows by the end of the bed. “Lay down on them, place yourself so that the pillows support your hips. Stay there till I get back I need to get something.” Korra left the room, but just as the door shut she saw Zatsuki lay down.

She walked quickly to the throne room, but it was empty. But she heard sounds close by she knew all too well. She followed the whimpers to a room behind the throne and slowly opened the door. Izumi had a beautiful girl in Zatsuki’s age over her lap. She landed a hair brush firmly on the girl’s ass. Korra cleared her throat and entered.  
Izumi looked surprised to be interrupted. But then she smiled.

“Korra. What a surprise, how can I help?” The girl over her lap starred into the floor. “Say hi Ren.” The girl gulped as she looked up.  
“Hi.” She looked back into the floor after the brief greeting. 

“Do you have… Well something like a paddle or cane?” Korra smirked.

“What for?” Izumi asked with quite a concerned gaze upon the Avatar.

Korra hadn’t thought Izumi would have anything against it. Maybe she had misjudged the situation. 

“Well.. Some people do things as a result of well a personal trauma. Our lifestyles are a result of a deep need, maybe from early childhood or something a long our life.” Korra leaned against the doorframe. “I think Zatsuki’s need is misplaced. Her..” Korra looked towards Ren who had a deep red colour in her face. “Is this okay?” Korra nodded towards Ren.

“Continue.” Izumi said 

“Lin broke me long before I admitted my feelings towards Asami. She made me see that my pain was brought by my unwillingness to understand that I was just human at the end of the day. That even though I was the Avatar I was allowed to make mistakes. I was allowed to ask for help and be weak.” Korra had never talked about this with anyone. Not even with Lin really. It felt good. 

“You want to break my Zatsuki.” Izumi said caressing Ren’s back. 

“I think it can be good for her. Breaking does not mean harming, but it will hurt like nothing she had ever experienced before.” Korra crossed her arms over her chest. 

Izumi thought about it, then she tapped Ren on the back. The woman rose and knelt by her side. 

“Top drawer.” Izumi said and pointed at a dresser. 

Korra walked over to it and pulled it out. A thick leader paddle laid at the bottom together with some leather cuffs. Korra didn’t need any restraints, she picked up the paddle. Before she walked out she turned to Izumi one last time.

“She loves you, she is just lost and want’s something she can’t confess to. She will come around, she doesn’t hate you.” Korra saw Izumi tremble. 

Korra walked back to her room, Zatsuki laid in bed on the pile of pillows. 

“Good girl Suki, staying put.” Korra looked at the floor Asami sat in Kuvira’s lap embracing her with closed eyes. It was very sweet.

“You two, lay down beside Zatsuki.” Asami opened her eyes when Korra addressed her. She rose pulling Kuvira with her. The Earth bender swallowed hard. “No pants.” Korra added and both girls dropped their pants before laying down on either side of Zatsuki. 

Korra tested the paddle in the air, it was quite stiff but it felt good in her hand. It was quite the sight to see all three women’s beautiful asses just waiting for her. She landed the paddle on Asami first. The Heiress yelped, but giggled quicly after.

“Thank you Master Korra.” Asami whispered. Kuvira looked back at Korra.  
“Eyes forward Vira.” Kuvira blushed and cried out as the paddle landed on her bare ass right after. 

Korra paddled Kuvira and Asami. Ignoring the fire bender in the middle, she saw Zatsuki tremble every time either of the other women yelped as the paddle struck them. Slowly she started to move her ass, anticipating her to be next.

“Feeling left out Suki?” Korra teased and landed the paddle over Zatsuki’s thighs.

The fire bender had never felt such pain, she jerked forward and cried out. But the stinging after taste was better than anything she had ever felt. 

Korra waited for the pain to subside in the fire bender. But it didn’t take long until Zatsuki started to wiggle her ass.

“Do you want more?” Korra kept teasing. 

“Please.” Zatsuki pleaded

“I think you are missing some important things Suki. Don’t you remember how Asami addressed me?” Korra landed a hard strike over her thighs again. The fire bender cried out.

“Please Master Korra. I need more.” Zatsuki couldn’t believe the words leaving her mouth. She covered her mouth when yet another strike landed on her ass. Kuvira whimpered and wiggled her ass.

“Ohh I haven’t forgotten you Vira.” Korra said and landed two firm strikes on the earth benders ass. She whimpered loudly and clawed the bed. Korra landed two more. “Don’t you have something to say Vira?” Korra growled

“Thank you Master Korra.” Kuvira moaned, she didn’t realise she had missed spanking so much. The paddle landed again making her arch her back slightly. 

Korra alternated between the women. Three strikes each. Soon the room filled with moans and whimpers, all three wiggling their asses after more strikes. 

“Spirits you are hot wiggle your asses more.” Korra said in a husky voice. She really wanted something else to spank them with. She smirked when she tought about how she had used multiple tentacles of water to fuck Kya. “Is there a bathroom close by?” Korra asked and Zatsuki whimpered.

“Down the hall to the left. What are you planning?” The fire bender whimpered even more and wiggled her ass.

“Don’t worry princess, you will find out soon enough.” Korra said slamming the paddle over her ass. Zatsuki cried out.

The Avatar sprinted down the hall to the bathroom. She bended the water she need from the taps and walked with over a dozen of water tentacles back to her beautiful girls. Asami looked back at Korra and got a stinging strike over her ass.

“Eyes forward Sami, I know your limit and I know it is far more than the other two can take.” Asami whimpered an apology and turned her gaze forward. 

Korra took the octopus stance and slowly felt the tentacles move to her movements. She teased them at first, slowly caressing their backs and ass. Korra closed her eyes and connected to her past lives, looking through the endless faces of Avatar’s. Finally she stopped at one that she felt closest to at the moment. Kyoshi smiled towards her.

“I feel like we have a lot in common Avatar Korra.” Korra nodded and connected to Kyoshi, with her spirit beside her she let the tentacles touch down on the three women in bed. Moans, whimpers and cries left them as the two Avatar’s together let them feel the water’s firm strikes. 

Korra twisted two tendrils to a bigger one and pushed them inside Kuvira and Asami. Letting them pulsate as she got up behind a sobbing Zatsuki.

“Please don’t stop.” The fire bender whimpered. Korra let go of Kyoshi and caressed Zatsuki’s stripped back. 

“You have had enough. This is what I wanted for you. Can you see now? Your pain was real, but you had no one to show how to cope with it.” Korra leaned down and kissed Zatsuki’s back. The woman trembled, cried out.

“Please. I will do anything, just don’t stop. I need more.” Korra felt for her. But this was how far she would take it. 

“Hush.” Korra let the water evaporate. The tendrils in Kuvira and Asami disappeared and they whimpered in dissatisfaction. Korra placed soft kisses over Zatsuki’s back. “I have to make a phone call Suki, where is the nearest phone.” Korra asked softly. 

“Mothers study, ask the guards for directions.” Zatsuki whimpered.

“Thank you sweetie.” Korra forced herself away from them. She had promised Lin to call, it was closer to dinner time than actual evening. But she had to speak to Lin.  
She passed several hallways not really knowing where she was. She pulled her robe tighter and walked up to the guards by the main entrance.

“Excuse me.” First the guards just grunted but when they saw Korra they straightened up and saluted her.

“Avatar Korra!” 

Korra held her hand up with a quircky smile.

“Um it’s okay, stand down. I am just looking for the fire lords study. I need to make a phone call.” The guard bowed and showed the way. Korra thanked him and hurried to dial the number to Air temple island.

“Air temple Island. Jinora speaking.” Korra’s heart melted slightly when she heard the young Air bender on the other side.

“Jinora. Can I please speak with Lin?” the air bender squeaked but calmed down.

“Korra! I am sorry but Lin left an hour ago. She is heading back to Zafou.” Korra sighed when she heard that. 

“Do you know the number to the airship they are traveling on?” 

Jinora told Korra the number, she scribbled them down and bid Jinora farewell. Quickly Korra dialled the number. The seconds that passed before Lin picked up felt like forever. 

“Beifong.” Korra smiled bright when she heard Lin’s voice.

“Chief!” Korra exhaled.

“Korra?” Lin smiled 

“Yes, sorry. I know we have talked about changing your title…. But…” Korra bit her lip.

“But?” Lin teased 

“You are the chief no matter what.” Lin agreed but she wanted Korra to come to that too. 

“Are you okay? Did Zatsuki…” Lin didn’t really want to know.

“She is.. um… A bit broken chief. I broke her.” Korra trembled.

Lin leaned back in her chair, remembering her encounter with Korra. It had been lovely being able to relax in her presence. 

“How?” Lin asked

Korra hesitated. 

“I didn’t like the blood and knife play. You can’t be angry with her for using a questionable way of coping with her own pain. By cutting others she felt something, what I don’t really know. But I pointed out that maybe she and Kuvira wasn’t so different. Two women seeking their mother’s approval.” Lin covered the phone as Suyin gazed over at her. She listened to Korra’s explanation and swallowed hard when the Avatar came to the whipping part. 

“You merged with Kyoshi?” Lin smirked when she remembered the last time Korra had done that.

“She gave me the strength to push through.” Lin understood that fully pushing yourself as a Dom took a lot of energy. 

Lin wanted to talk about them, but she didn’t know how to put her feelings into words.

“Korra.” Lin trembled.

“Yes Chief?” Korra smiled holding the phone close.

“I know I said we would always.” Lin swallowed hard, it hurt even though she hadn’t said anything.

“What do you mean?” Korra didn’t like how this sounded. “Have I done something wrong? What have I done?” Korra panicked and Lin hushed her.

“No spirits no sweetie. I had a long talk with Daiyu. I have no right to keep you and Asami on such a tight leash. We are not.” Lin wasn’t allowed to finish. 

“Do you really think I marked myself for life just so you could end it with me over the phone?” Korra growled. “Fuck you Beifong!” Korra threw the phone over the room. She trembled, this was not how this call was going to be like. 

Korra moved slowly back to the room. One thing that Lin had taught her, even though it hurt to even think about her right now was to never leave someone that just had experienced something like Zatsuki had. Korra entered the room, the Fire Bender had curled into a ball and she was crying. Kuvira was trying to comfort her without success. 

“Please leave us for a moment.” Korra said emotionless. 

Kuvira didn’t question her. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand before leaving.

“Is everything okay love?” Asami felt that something was wrong. Korra smiled faintly. 

“We can talk more about that later. I need to tend to Zatsuki right now, I hope you don’t feel left out love. I started this, I have to finish it.” Korra planted a soft kiss on Asami’s forehead.

Asami inhaled deep and slowly let go of Korra as she walked out.

The Avatar gently got up into bed and caressed Zatsuki. She trembled when Korra pulled her into her embrace.

“Schhhh sweetie. I am here, don’t you fear.” Korra kissed Zatsuki’s back. “I am sorry.” The Fire Bender turned around and snuggled into Korra’s chest.

“Don’t you dare, I finally see.” Zatsuki whimpered. Korra kissed her nose.

“What do you see?” Korra whispered.

“The hurt I felt was real. My mother… She never wanted to be held down by a child. She wanted to… Live her life without strings attached.” Korra hurt for Suki’s sake and the next part made her heart break for the woman pushed against her chest. “I am a disappointment for the entire family. No ambition or drive to do more than I like.” Korra held her tight. 

“What about your brother? Iroh?” Korra asked.

“He is her little first born who grew up into a war hero. I am just… Nothing.” Zatsuki whimpered. 

Korra wanted to slap her, but it was a time for everything and now it was time to just keep her safe from herself. Just like from the day before, Korra felt drained. The call with Lin didn’t help either.  
She rested her eyes and tried to think about something else. Slowly she drifted off.

Zatsuki felt Korra fall asleep. She made her way slowly out of bed, watching the avatar sleep like yesterday but today was totally different. 

“Thank you Korra.” Zatsuki whispered just as she closed the door behind her. She made her way back to her room but Kuvira wasn’t there. The Fire bender paces her quarters, her heart raced and she dropped to her knees sobbing. Pushing her head to the floor, letting her tears flow for the first time in years. Her heart ached like never before. She cried out collapsing on the floor.

Zatsuki didn’t know how long she just laid there, she had seen the sun move. Kuvira hadn’t come back, she had probably taken Asami to her old room. With some struggle Zatsuki sat up, pulled her legs to her chest. She needed to talk to her mother. But… She wouldn’t be able to do it if Ren was there. With a grunt she got up, pulled one of her nightgowns on and walked with a fast pace over to her mother’s chamber and stepped inside. It was dark inside and the drapes around her bed was shut. She was sleeping, Zatsuki didn’t want to wake her. She sat down in the lotus position and rested her hands on her legs closing her eyes. 

Izumi awoke by the first sunrays penetrating the drapes. She laid on the side. Korra’s words had made her question herself. Zatsuki wasn’t planned, not like Iroh. She had had a hard time bonding with the girl even when she was a baby. Katara had called it pregnancy depression. But… It wasn’t like that at all, or it didn’t feel like it. She was just not ready for another child. This time she was alone, the man she had promised to love and cherish… Left her, not by choice she knew that. But the pain in losing her husband just as she was in the middle of a pregnancy was hard. Zatsuki reminded so much of him, her smile, her laughter and temper. A low grunt made the Fire Lord sit up, she looked out from the drapes and saw her daughter sleeping on the floor. She sat in the lotus position, drooling a bit. 

“Suki?” Izumi kneeled by her daughter embracing her tightly. She tensed up and answered her mother’s hug.

“Mum.” Zatsuki whispered. “I am sorry.” She whispered repeating her words over and over again. “I am so sorry.”

Izumi held Zatsuki tightly.

“Don’t! It is I who should ask for your forgiveness! I was afraid to feel the pain I felt losing your father. I pushed you away making you hate me so that I didn’t have to feel the pain of losing you!” Izumi teared up, large tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“I must have disappointed you so much.” Zatsuki whimpered.

“Never! I have always been proud over you!! You fought for your right to marry Kuvira! You fought to let her come with you to Republic City!” Izumi put her forehead toward her daughter. “You and your brother will always be the two things I am most proud over! You are the best things I ever made!” 

They sat in the warm sunlight. Zatsuki chuckled and snivelled. Izumi dried her tears and kissed her forehead.

“I am sorry for stealing Ren. I really am. I can’t say more than that she made me feel alive again after.” Zatsuki didn’t have to hear her explain more. 

“It’s okay. You should be allowed happiness to mum, I should never had thought it like you stealing her. If I just had listen to her.” Zatsuki trembled.

“I love you Suki. Never think anything else.” Izumi pulled her into her embrace again.

“I love you too mum.” Suki whimpered.


	91. The fear of losing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra hides away in the Fire Nation to keep from having to comfront Lin. 
> 
> Lin tries hard to get the Avatar to listen to her but in vain.
> 
> Their relationship is haning on a thin tread and it bring back memories for them both.

Her dreams was shrouded in fear. The fear of losing Lin. Her words echoed in the thick mist. 

“I no longer need you.” It wasn’t the words Lin had used but that was what Korra had heard. “I have what I always wanted. Kya is everything I need.” 

Korra sat up with a gasp. She was alone in bed, the sun was up and she heard guards patrol outside her door. The Avatar pulled a pillow hugging it hard. Her fingers dug into it, she wanted to scream. But clenched her teeth. She threw her legs over the bed and stood up, pulled the robe around her and stormed out of her room.

“I don’t need that old hag. If she rather play happy family with Kya. So be it.” Korra said as she passed a guard who looked very confused.

Korra walked on, not really knowing where. After a couple of minutes she lost her temper. She was hungry and missed Asami.

“Where the heck is the dining hall!?” Korra threw her arms into the air. The Avatar leaned inti the wall sliding down it until she sat with the back against it. A hand was placed on her head and she yelped.

“I am sorry for scaring you.” Zatsuki smiled towards the emotional Avatar. “May I join you? I spent the morning eating breakfast with Ren and my Mother.” Zatsuki blushed.

“Please sit. Tell me how it went.” Korra said and patted on the spot beside her. 

The Fire Bender slid down beside her, pulled her knees to her chest and leaned her head back. She looked up into the vaulted ceiling, she was so much calmer. Her body felt relaxed and she inhaled deep.

“I want to thank you. You were right.” Zatsuki looked at Korra. A faint smile spread across her face. “My anger was misplaced. My pain directed inwards to sooth the thing I most desired.” Zatsuki spoke with much wisdom in her voice.

“A mother.” Korra whispered

“Yes.” Zatsuki sighed. “My father died before I was born. The pain of losing him made my mother send me away. Boarding school.” Zatsuki remembered all the lonely nights, the scolding and how everyone wanted her to think about her legacy  
Korra took the fire benders hand.

“I lived in a compound my entire life. Being stuck in the same place having people mould me into something that wasn’t me. My impulsiveness just increased and I though being the Avatar meant me having my way. Being able to walk over even the laws that build society.” Korra caressed Zatsuki’s knuckles. So soft and warm. 

Zatsuki smiled towards the Avatar. Such a strong and beautiful woman with all the ordinary flaws of ordinary people. Her thumb caressed the fire benders knuckles. A low sigh left Zatsuki.

“How about sparring?” Koras request caught Zatsuki off guard.

“What?” Zatsuki chuckled. Korra playfully poked her in the side and pulled her up as she stood up.

“Let’s spar, where is the training ground?” Korra saw a guard point down the left hallway. The Avatar hadn’t been training properly for weeks and she wanted to get some steam out. Zatsuki followed her a bit reluctant. 

They came out into a beautiful garden, a large piece of the area was compressed sand with beautiful cherry blossom trees around.. It would be perfect for some fire bending training. Korra pulled on Zatsuki but she pulled free.

“Please… Korra.” Zatsuki blushed deeply.

“What’s wrong?” Korra knew she was a bender, she had used it during their session. 

Zatsuki had never been good with bending. Her anger had prevented her from really be able to learn to control herself during a fight. Zuko had tried hard to train her, talking about his own struggle. 

“I can’t. I am no good.” Zatsuki pouted. 

“Nonsense! You have a strong legacy of amazing fire benders. With the right training you will be amazing.” Korra encourage. 

Zatsuki didn’t have the same enthusiasm as the Avatar. She inhaled deep and closed her eyes. No one had been able to train her properly. But considering she hadn’t submitted to anyone either except for the woman who now removed her robe, ripped it or tied it around her waist. It barely covered her lady parts and it made Zatsuki blush. Korra’s nipples was dark and it made it hard for the future Fire Lord to focus. 

“It’s warm. We can tell Kuvira to bring us bindings and shorts when she wake up.” Korra stepped out into the compressed sand area. It was warm and Korra stomped her feet into it. Solid and great for. She pointed at Zatsuki.

“Come here and let me show you. I am a Master Fire bender among other things.” Korra teased and smirked as Zatsuki moved towards her. “Drop the robe princess.” Korra ordered. Zatsuki trembled and let the robe fall to the ground. The weather was really nice and she felt the Avatar’s eyes burn into her skin.

“First. Breathing.” Korra spoke and started to circle around Zatsuki. “Breathing is the core of Fire Bending, without air the flame will extinguish.” Korra lit a tiny flame in her palm as she kept circling the fire bender. 

“I know how to bread.” Zatsuki whispered. “That is not the issue.” Korra walked up behind Zatsuki and pulled her back into her chest. The Fire Bender exhaled. “How will this help?” She growled.

“Shut up and listen princess!” Korra inhaled deep. “Breath with me.” Korra said and held Zatsuki close. She was at least a head higher than Korra but the younger female’s presence made her calm down. She felt Korra’s chest rise and lower itself. 

“Just like that, breathe with me.” Zatsuki had start to breath, their chests rose together and lowered themselves together. Korra’s nipples pushed into the fire benders back. “Exhale. Inhale.” Korra said.

They breathed like that for a couple of minutes before Korra stepped back and started to circle Zatsuki again. 

“Light a fire in your palm.” Korra ordered.

Zatsuki put her palm up and a tiny flame fluttered. She sighed and closed her hand. 

“It’s not working.” Zatsuki complained. 

Korra had tried the nice method. But Zatsuki had no confidence when it came to bending. The Avatar took a step back and let her hands lit aflame. 

“If you can’t produce fire. You aren’t breathing right. Fire is aggressive, destructive and dangerous.” Korra threw a fire ball just passed Zatsuki’s face. The Fire bender stumbled to the side. Korra threw another. “Move or defend yourself Suki!” Korra started to move her arms faster, throwing fireball after fireball towards Zatsuki who threw herself to the side rolling to her back breathing heavy. She covered her face with her hands.

“You are just a privileged little princess who never have had to fight a battle in her life. Protected by her mother and guards.” Korra had to push her buttons. “You give up before you even try.” Korra scoffed. “It was so easy to make you submit, a fire bender shouldn’t submit to anyone. She should take charge and dominate everyone around her. Like your mother dose.” Zatsuki rose with a growl. 

“SHUT UP! YOU PRIVALIGED CUNT! YOU CALL ME PIVALIGED!? WHAT ABOUT YOU!?” Zatsuki’s hands lit aflame. She threw a fireball in Korra’s direction. Korra just held her hand up catching it and extinguish it. Zatsuki growled and lunched herself at Korra. Hands aflame she punched Korra who parried her and kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards.

Korra kept calm while the angry Fire Bender launched herself towards her again. Her breathing was ragged and her bending was like a wildfire. Uncontrolled and angry. Azula had been like that, filled with rage and fear. Korra had been like that too, just like the Fire Nation Princesses. Pushed the fire out, forced it to burn everything in her path.  
Korra caught Zatsuki’s still burning fist in her palm. She quickly moved her hand, locking it around the fire benders wrist pulling her forward while hunching down making Zatsuki roll over Korra’s shoulder and letting the Avatar throw her into the ground.

“This wildfire of yours makes you weak.” Korra chuckled and it made Zatsuki furious. She flipped up to standing again and inhaled deeply. Closed her eyes and roared as she lunched a wall of fire towards Korra.  
The Avatar gasped and threw herself to the side. The fire passed just inches away from her and continued right into a cherry blossom tree. The flames consumed it, but Korra bended some water and put it out. Just as she turned to face Zatsuki again a flaming fist hit her right into her face. Korra tumbled back but recovered her balance and threw herself over Zatsuki.  
They tumbled down, rolled over the ground till Zatsuki was on top of Korra. Her fist lit aflame again but just as she was about to punch Korra the Avatar’s eyes started glowing. 

Korra pulled Zatsuki into the vision. Ravaa wanted to show them something and the scene changed. The Avatar sat up slightly with Zatsuki still in her lap. The Fire Bender looked back at another fight.

“Do you know who those are Fire Lord Zatsuki?” Ravaa hovered above them.

The two young men playfully fought each other. Sparred just like Korra and she had but they were in control. Red and yellow flames fluttered around their fists. 

“Avatar Roku.” Korra whispered.

“And Fire Lord Sozin.” Zatsuki added. She saw how Roku tripped over a tree rot but Sozin caught his hand just as he was about to fall. But then he let go, his friend fell to the ground with a thud.

“Sozin and Roku were friends. Almost brothers. But in the end Sozin ignored Roku’s advice and let him fall for the last time. Helping him at first just to watch him die.” The scene changed again, Sozin and Roku tried to together to stop an erupting volcano. Roku fell reaching his hand towards Sozin. 

Zatsuki looked away as the great serpent coiled around Roku and let out a devastating cry. She embraced Korra and slowly the scene changed back to their training ground. The Avatar caressed Zatsuki’s back. 

“We don’t have to become them.” Korra spoke softly caressing Zatsuki’s face.

“I would never.” Zatsuki trembled.

“I know. But today you wanted to. You were so angry.” Korra said still in a soft voice. “I will help you become a great Fire Lord. People will listen when you speak, will respect your presence and look to you for advice.” Korra sat up embracing Zatsuki tightly whispering. 

“Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears  
And so you fight to keep from pouring out  
But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul  
Do you think that there's enough you might drown?  
If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one is left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still  
No one can take you where you alone must go  
There's no telling what you will find there  
And, Spirit, I know the fear that eats away at your bones  
It's screaming every step, "Just stay here?  
If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one is left standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still” Korra put her forehead to Zatsuki’s. “Stop running. Embrace your path and for spirit sake Suki. Start breathing, let your lunges fill with the warm Fire Nation air and let the fire burn away all the fear.” Zatsuki chuckled to Korra’s words. She wasn’t just a talker. Korra knew what she was talking about.

“I promise to make you proud Avatar Korra.” Zatsuki whispered.

 

Zafou was such a calm place. The wind swept down from the mountains and into the city. Lin inhaled it and exhaled a sigh. She had tried to reach Korra but the Avatar had important Fire Nation obligation according to the council man always taking her calls.

“Still nothing from Korra?” Suyin handed her sister a glass. Lin inspected it with a suspicious glare. “It’s lemonade Lin!” Suyin shook her head.

“Well I have to be sure. It is after lunch and I know your habits haven’t become better yet.” Lin smirked and Suyin hit her sister over the head.

“Speak for yourself.” Suyin sipped on her drink. “I have seen your house. Kya is trying to get the bottles out before anyone sees them but.” Lin held a finger towards Suyin. “It has been three weeks Lin. She is not just going to come around this time. Just let her be.” Suyin leaned against one of Huan’s sculptures. 

“Their butler said that Asami had been back for a week then she went back to the Fire Nation. Korra have been busy with the Future Fire Lord. She has become her fire bending teacher apparently.” Lin stared out into the city. 

“Do you want me to invite them?” Suyin put a hand on Lin’s shoulder. The older sister shrugged.

“I don’t know what that will do. If she isn’t responding to my letters and calls I don’t think she will come here. Not even to see you.” Lin rubbed her forehead. “I messed up Su. Big time.” 

Suyin embraced her sister from behind.

“We all make mistakes.” Suyin leaned her head against Lin’s neck. “She will come around. She loves you.” Suyin’s words felt good.

“You didn’t hear her. I hadn’t time to explain, she thinks I… She thinks I abandon her.” Lin whimpered.

“She needs to be taught a lesson sis, just like before. Spank her and tell her she is a bad girl.” Lin pulled away from Suyin.

“This is no game for me Su. She did not just submit to me. She..” Lin didn’t look at Suyin. “She marked herself as mine. Asami too. Do you understand how big that is?” Lin tried holding her tears away. “You can’t even comprehend how much she means to me. How much I hurt her by telling her I would loosen their leashes. That I had no right to keep them as mine now that we had so separate lives.” Lin inhaled deep. 

“She has her Avatar duties after all. She should understand.” Suyin spoke softly.

“We have played this game since…” Lin gulped.

“Since?” Suyin was intrigued. 

“Since she gave my bending back.” Lin said and Suyin gasped.

“LIN!” Suyin cried out.

“She came to my apartment one night. She was drunk as a beaverskunk.” Lin remembered the first encounter with Korra with a smile.

~~~

Lin approached the door slowly. The thumping on it had stopped, now there was just a groan on the other side.

“Do you know who lives here? Or are you just stupid?” Lin opened the door and got a warm welcome by Avatar Korra’s stomach content. Lin inhaled deep clenching her fist.

“Sorry…” Korra wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Lin inhaled deep and used one of her coiled metal cables to get a rag. She looked down on the drooling avatar. She tilted her head slightly. A feeling rose inside her, a need to punish the girl for soiling herself over her feet. Lin threw the rag at Korra.

“Clean my feet Avatar.” Korra was so drunk she didn’t even question the woman. She slowly cleaned Lin’s feet and even knelt to get more balance. Lin inhaled deep. “Good girl.” The words made the Avatar blush.

“Thank you Chief.” Korra got up on unsteady legs. She leaned against the doorpost. 

“Why are you here Korra?” Lin crossed her arms over her chest. The Avatar tried to look at Lin but she blushed.

“I have to talk with you!” Korra gagged covering her mouth. Lin grabbed her and pulled her inside and directly to the bathroom. She opened the toilet and held Korra’s head while she emptied her stomach once again. This time it was down into the toilet to Lin’s gratitude. Korra threw up until she almost passed out. 

“How much have you been drinking Avatar?” Lin hunched down behind the girl, holding her hair caressing her back.

“I stopped counting after the fifth fire whiskey. Maybe..” Korra gagged and threw up again. “Four or five Golden Boar beers. Ten shots of Dark River and two glasses of stirred Lion Turtle lime.” Lin almost gagged herself when she heard the girl count all the thing she had been drinking. Without a thought Lin pushed her fingers inside Korra’s throat.

“You are insane!” Korra struggled against her but Lin was stronger in her none drunk state. She felt Korra gag again and she removed her fingers. With a flick of her fingers he open the tap beside her, filled a metal cup and bended it to her hand. She held the Avatar’s lips. 

“Drink, we need to clean your system.” Lin made Korra drink it, waited a few seconds till she knew Korra had swallowed it all. “This might be uncomfortable.” She said and pushed her fingers down Korra’s throat again to make her throw up. 

Lin made Korra drink cup after cup of water and soon after throw up with the Earth Benders fingers wiggling in her throat. Finally Lin could stop, she pulled Korra up and helped her out of her clothes. Korra blushed as she felt her pants slip down and Lin helped her into the shower.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Lin put the shower on and hesitated at first but slowly pulled her own clothes off. A voice in the back of her head screamed. “THIS IS WRONG!” but Lin pushed that thought away. “How old are you Korra?” Lin said as she pulled her tank top over her head.

“I turned 18 last month.” Lin closed her eyes and pulled her pants off and stepped in behind Korra.

“Good.” Lin said and stood close to the Avatar’s naked body.

“Lin.” Korra exhaled.

“Hush. I will take good care of you. You came to me for a reason. Right?” Lin knew she overstep with a giant leap but the Avatar’s body was so inviting. Young and beautiful. But it had been a long time since she had been this close to a woman. Last time had been with a younger co-worker that had ended in disaster. 

“Lin…” Korra whimpered when Beifong started to explore the Avatar’s body. “Please….” Lin hushed her again.

“Don’t be afraid. I am not going to harm you.” Lin leaned in and kissed Korra’s shoulder. The Avatar swirled around and pushed herself into Lin’s embrace. 

“I am not afraid.” Korra whispered.

“You are terrified.” Lin said and smiled. “Don’t try to deny it.” Korra trembled. 

She didn’t want to stand here naked with Beifong. But she had come here for a reason, she had had her fair share of battles with this woman. But in the end she had always protected her.  
“I can’t sleep.” Korra whispered and whimpered into Lin as the water soaked them both. 

“Why?” Lin asked caressing her back.

“He is everywhere. In my dreams, even when I am awake I see him in large groups of people.” Korra kept whispering. 

“Amon.” It wasn’t a question from Lin’s side. The name made the Avatar tremble. “He is gone and you are safe. We would never let him touch you.” Lin kissed Korra’s head, it made the Avatar tense up. “Korra?” Lin had a feeling about the Avatar.

“Yes?” Korra whimpered as Lin’s hand moved over her back. Lower and lower until she reached the Avatar’s fit ass.

“Are you a virgin Korra?” Lin smirked as the girl started to struggle against her. “Just tell me to stop and I will let you get dressed and leave.” Korra struggled but gripped Lin’s body at the same time. She trembled.

“I am.” Lin smiled. 

“So Mako have never.” Lin felt a bad aftertaste talking about him. 

“No… Kissing and snuggling but.. I… I didn’t want to.” Lin caressed Korra even more, she wanted to just touch the girl where she needed the most. But she wouldn’t rush this like with the girl at work. 

“Why?” Lin asked gently

“He is watching Asami still. He is with me because he saw me as weak and broken.” Korra said with sorrow in her voice. Lin clenched her fist. 

“He is wrong. You might be a bit broken but you are stronger than you can see. You gave me my bending back.” Lin ruffled Korra’s hair.

“That was thanks to Aang.” Korra whispered slowly relaxing into Lin’s embrace. The Earth bender turned her around facing the wall. 

“Nonsense.” She cleaned Korra without a word, the girl whimpered from time to time but let her hands do whatever they wanted. 

When Lin felt done she took a step out of the shower. Held her hand out and to her surprise Korra took it. She pulled the Avatar into the bedroom, the girl was still slightly intoxicated and Lin was not going to do anything. Or at least not anything that could consider as abusive. 

Korra’s mind was still hazy. She followed Lin into a bedroom, a large bed and a single wardrobe was all there was. She stopped just inside the room and pulled her hand away from the older woman.

“I am not going to hurt you.” Just yet Lin thought as she spoke.

“I know…” Korra said and walked up to the bed. It looked cosy and the Korra was so tired. She yawned and blushed as Lin got down in bed. The old woman’s body was littered with scars, barley visible but Korra could see them. She laid down beside Lin who pulled a soft blanket over them. The Avatar leaned her head against Lin.

“Sleep, it is late and you have had enough to drink for a life time silly girl.” Lin kissed her cheek.

“Good night Chief.” Korra whispered and it made Lin’s blood boil. Her body reacted so fast it made her bite her lip to keep from moaning. 

~~~  
Korra shuffled through her letters. Many came from Tenzin asking her about the Future Fire Lords training. She had actually kept quite good contact with her old Air Bending Master. Both letters and phone calls.  
She stopped as she reached a letter with Zafou’s crest. Korra sighed as she opened and read the invitation. 

Dear Korra and Asami  
It have been so long since I saw you. The twins really long for a good sparring with the Avatar. I long equally much for your company.  
Zafou plan to celebrate the fall of the Great Uniter next month and wish you to be here. Please consider my proposition.

Love Suyin Beifong 

Korra scoffed and threw the letter in Lin’s pile. Over fifty letters with apologies and explanations. None that came close to making Korra forgive Lin. Among all the letters laid Korra’s new hobby. She had spent a lot of time with Kuvira and Zatsuki, they sang a lot even as they had sex. Mostly already written songs but it inspired Korra.  
A story about Zatsuki had just exploded inside her. 

I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through the window and the door  
They know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have  
And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
'Cause this is your night, so smile  
'Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style  
If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have  
And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Cause this is your night, so smile  
Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walking  
I said let's see you walking  
And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide  
Yeah oh, oh open wide  
'Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

It was a story about Zatsuki, but also about herself. How she had smiled towards the crowds that saw her as the power house AVATAR KORRA. But inside she had felt like a child who feared her own shadow. Long before Asami, just after her break up with Mako. Korra had found herself at Lin’s doorstep. Drunk as a beaverskunk and she had even puked on Lin’s feet. This was before the Water Tribe civil war and Korra had never felt the intimacy of another human. Mako had talked about stuff. Things they could have tried. But as soon as Asami showed up he forgot her and flirted with Asami. He had only started dating Korra because he felt sorry for her after the final fight with Amon and losing her bending. Korra closed her eyes as she remembered that morning with Lin. That morning when she fell in love with her. Her hearth ached from the pain of losing Beifong. She roared and pushed the papers off the desk, they singled down on the floor and she saw words that hit her hard.

“What about us?” Korra whispered, closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. Zatsuki had given her this study to get away from everyone from time to time. It had been both a bliss and a curse. Alone all Korra could think about was Lin. She felt bad for neglecting Asami, but the Heiress had worked a lot too, taken trips back to Republic City. She hadn’t told Asami about Lin’s words. Korra didn’t want to let Asami hurt as she did right now, so she let her stay out of that until she had to bring it up.  
~~~  
Softly Lin caressed Korra’s chest. The Avatar whimpered in her sleep, it was so cute Lin smiled. But soon the whimpers intensified until she screamed in agony and sat up panting.

“Hush. It was just a bad dream.” Lin said caressing Korra. But the Avatar flew up from the bed. She glanced back at Lin.

“What have we done?” Korra sounded panicky and Lin sighed.

“Nothing. I am not the kind of person taking advantage even when people come butt drunk to my home and puke on my feet.” Lin said callous. Korra rubbed her head.

“Fuck…” Korra whimpered with her back to Lin. 

“Well if you don’t intend to tell me why on earth you showed up in the middle of the night and forced me to take care of you.” Lin hissed.

“I won’t bother you again.” Korra looked around for her clothes. 

“I don’t think you want to go home with those clothes.” Lin got up and opened her wardrobe and threw a pair of dark green pants to Korra and a tank top. “Get dressed and leave.” Lin growled. 

“Thank you Chief.” Korra said as she swiftly got dressed. She was about to walk out but put her hand on the handle unable to push it open. She remembered Lin’s soft lips to her skin, her finger down her throat and her body so close to hers. 

With gritting teeth Korra forced herself out of the door. She ran down the street until she reached the docks. She was lucky and boarded the ferry to Air Temple Island seconds before it moved out into the bay. The salty water splashed up on the side and Korra inhaled the scent. It was calming. 

“Korra?” the avatar swirled around and met eyes with Mako. The fire bender embraced her.

“Where were you!?” he held her at arm’s length. “I have been worried sick! I didn’t mean the things I said. I was just upset.” Korra pushed him away.

“I figured that flameo.” Korra hissed and turned away.

“Please I…” Mako was happy she was safe. But she was so stubborn.

“What?!” Korra growled and turned around. “You where the one who said you loved me and the second I don’t feel like sleeping with you.” Korra clenched her fist. “You run off to Asami who gladly spread her legs for you!” Korra screamed 

Mako frowned 

“Yeah scream it all out will you!” Mako screamed back

“Yes! I will scream it out!” Korra pushed Mako in the chest so he stumbled back. 

The ferry docked and Korra ignored Mako’s attempt to make her stay and talk. She walked passed Meelo who waved at her.

“Not now.” Korra said as she passed him. She walked directly up to her room and shut the door. Threw herself on the bed and crawled into a ball sobbing. A soft knock made her turn to the door.

“Korra? Do you want to talk?” Tenzin asked softly 

“No. It is nothing, I was out last night… To much to drink I really need to rest today Tenzin.” The Air Bender opened the door. 

“Since when do you drink?” He stopped in his track when he saw her clothes. “Have you spent the night with Lin?” Tenzin looked worried.

“It’s not like that.” Korra sat up on the side of the bed. “She found me in a back alley. Butt drunk, she helped me get cleaned and gave me some clothes and let me sleep on her couch.” Korra held her head in her hands. 

“Headache?” Tenzin asked 

“Yes.” Korra exhaled

“I will ask Jinora to make you some tea. We can talk about this another time and I will put out training on hold for a couple of days.” Korra looked up at her teacher. 

“Thank you Tenzin.” Korra laid back down when he had closed the door. She dozed off until a soft knock woke her again.

“Korra. Dad told me to bring you some tea.” Jinora put down the tea on the bedside table and sat down on the floor just studying Korra.

“What?” Korra asked the Air Bender as she took the cup and siped on it. 

“You seem sad. Is it about your boyfriend?” Korra coughed on her tea 

“What?!” Korra looked at Jinora with wide eyes.

“Mako was at the docks and Dad told him to leave. He seemed angry at him for some reason.” Jinora tilted her head slightly.

Korra hated how perceptive Jinora was. How mature and calm the young bender was. 

“He is not my boyfriend anymore.” Korra said and put the cup down.

Jinora didn’t ask any more questions. She made sure that Korra had everything she needed before she left. Korra turned to her back, staring up into the ceiling. Rested her head on her arms and thought about last night. Lin’s hands. She closed her eyes. Lin was much older, what did Korra have to offer someone like Lin Beifong? She had the number to the station and it was still early. Lin could be there.  
Korra grabbed the phone on the night stand and dialled the number.  
“Chief Beifong.” Lin answered but no one replied. “If this is some childish prank I will find you and make you regret it!” Lin growled.

“I am sorry Chief.” Korra whispered

“Korra?” Lin sounded surprised.

“I.. Can I see you today? Can I come to the station?” Korra hoped she wouldn’t be turned away by Lin.

“I have rules.” Lin said softly. 

“What?” Korra didn’t understand.

“Rules. You know words you follow and don’t break.” Lin said with a smirk.

“I understand Lin.” Korra held the phone tightly.

“First rule. I am Chief Beifong to you. Second. What we talk about stays between us. No blabbering with your friends.” Lin said calmly. 

“Are there more rules?” Korra asked quite intrigued. 

“First strike Avatar. You forgot to address me properly.” Lin said inhaling deep. “Get your ass down here and we can talk.” 

Korra whimpered and felt her something strange. She couldn’t put words to what it was but she had never felt it before.

“Yes Chief. I will be there as fast as I can.” Korra whispered.

“Good girl. See you in a bit.” Lin said and hung up. She leaned back inhaling deep, she would have a hard time keeping her hands of Korra today. 

Korra climbed out from her window and propelled her to the nearest tree. She distracted the White Lotus guard by making rocks roll down the slope on the other side before jumping into the sea. She swam swiftly bending the water around her. Soaking wet she ran towards the station. There was people all around it and people would jump her the second she got close. She walked around with her head bowed, knelt by a beggar and asked for his cape.

“Take this.” Korra handed the man all the cash she had. It was wet but she bended it dry. The man handed Korra the cape. He thanked her for her kindness. 

Korra wrapped it around herself as she got into the Station. She walked passed a patrol that ignored her as they ran out the building. It was no one left as Korra entered the desk area, she threw the cape of her and got to the Chief’s office. She knocked and walked in. Lin sat behind her desk with her feet on it with a smug face.

“Avatar Korra. What a pleasant surprise.” Lin smirked.

“I called you.. Remember?” Korra smiled but gulped when Lin got up. She walked up to the Avatar and towered over her.

“Do you remember what I said about rules?” Lin’s fingers caressed Korra’s hand till the Avatar trembled. 

“I am sorry Chief. I couldn’t stop thinking of last night. I know nothing happened, but the shower… The… Your lips.” Korra whimpered when Lin’s hand travelled up her arm.

“Me neither. I just thought you didn’t want to talk about why you actually came by.” Lin said as she softly caressed Korra’s bare arm. “Did you swim here?” Lin smirked and Korra blushed.

“Well Tenzin had Lotus guards looking after me. He is just worried.” Korra smiled shyly.

“He is worse than a Bison mother with babies.” Lin said 

“True. Chief.” Korra blushed as Lin caressed her face.

Lin walked over to the couch and sat down. She patted on the side.

“Come and sit down.” Lin said softly and Korra did as told. She sat down beside Lin and looked down in to her lap. “Look at me.” Lin said a bit stronger. 

“Yes Chief.” Korra was still blushing as her gaze rose to meet Lin’s. The Avatar trembled slightly. 

“Why did you come to my home last night?” Lin took Korra’s hand and caressed it softly. 

Korra thought about it, she didn’t really know why she had ended up at Lin’s.

“Truth be told. I had nowhere else to go. Mako would have been waiting and I couldn’t see him..” Korra swallowed hard. 

“What did he do?!” Lin hissed.

“Nothing like that.” Korra pulled her hand away and saw what Lin was thinking. “Spirits Lin he didn’t touch me… We argued about things and he left. Only thing is he went to Asami’s and…” Korra looked away but Lin grabbed her chin forcing her eyes back. 

“He cheated on you?” Lin asked and Korra trembled.

“Yes Chief. But we hadn’t really have a good relationship from the start. It was a mess to begin with. I competed with Asami and who am I kidding. She is amazing and I am.. I am just.” Lin’s grip tightened till Korra whimpered.

“Don’t ever sell yourself short Korra. You are beautiful and strong. Impatient and a big pain in my ass but you have done so much for this City. Be proud and don’t care what people think of you.” Lin said taking her hand away. 

Korra inhaled deep and felt how her pants started to get wet from feeling so much for Lin. And the chief noticed.

“Spread your legs a bit Korra:” Lin said with a smirk. The words made Korra tighten her legs together. 

“What!? No.. I..” Lin put a hand on her thigh.

“I am not going to touch you unless you want me.” Korra whimpered and spread her legs. She wanted Lin to touch her. She wanted it so much. “Good girl.” Lin said and saw the wet spot between Korra’s legs. 

Korra inhaled deep, she bit her lip and squirmed. 

“Please.” Korra pleaded

“What Korra?” Lin smirked and leant back, just watching the Avatar squirm. 

“Please… Please Chief Beifong. Touch me… Touch me down there.” Korra gasped when her words turned into action. Lin’s fingers rubbed her. It felt so good. “Ahh spirits!” Korra exhaled when Lin kissed her neck and let her fingers push against her pussy.

“Is this what you want little Avatar?” Lin purred in her ear. 

“Yes please Chief!” Lin whimpered

Lin loved how Korra pleaded to be touched by her. She would have never dreamt of having the Avatar pleading for her fingers inside her. Lin wouldn’t let her off that easily though, but she couldn’t just pull out the strap and fuck her senseless either. 

“Do you want to be mine Korra?” Lin kissed her neck and rubbed her pussy harder. 

“Please Lin. Yes… Please.” Korra closed her eyes and whimpered. 

“My girl’s don’t get their reward before I have gotten something.” Lin hissed and pinched Korra’s clit firmly. The Avatar squirmed under her. 

“Ghaaa.. It hurts Lin!” Korra whimpered.

“Chief!” Lin pinched harder. “That is the third time Korra. I am not going to let this slide this time.” Lin stood up and pulled Korra with her over to the desk and pushed her down on her tummy. She swatted her over her ass firmly.

“Fuck!” Korra whimpered when the woman’s hand landed. 

“Not yet dear, I will come to that too. I promise you.” Lin landed another firm palm on Korra’s ass. She spanked her till the girl was whimpering. She tugged on Korra’s pants till they slid down. The Avatar kept whimpering but didn’t try to stop her. 

“Tell me to stop and I will pretend this never happened and you can be on your way home to Air Temple Island.” Lin caressed Korra’s ass. 

Korra didn’t know what to say. She sobbed, the pain wasn’t that bad but she was crying. 

“Hush. Dose it hurt that bad?” Lin caressed her softly.

“Please don’t stop Chief Beifong.” Korra whimpered.

“Are you sure? This is just the tip of the iceberg. I will use you to my content and spank you when you are bad.” Lin kept caressing Korra softly. 

“Please Chief. I beg you. I need you to hurt me.” Korra sobbed and Lin pulled her up into a polarbeardog hug. 

“Let’s take this somewhere else.” Lin said and kissed Korra’s cheek. 

The Avatar snivelled as Lin picked up her jacket and turned to the door.

“Pull up your pants.” Korra did as told. She trembled lightly when she followed Lin down into the basement where her car waited for them. Korra sat down on the passage side and snivelled. Lin opened a compartment in front of her and handed the Avatar a tissue.

“Blow your nose.” Korra complied again.

They drove under silence. Slowly Korra remembered the street and blushed as the car stopped. Her pants was soaking wet and she wanted to ask Lin to touch her again. But she understood that Lin didn’t just give things away for free. Her as was slightly sore after the spanking. 

“Let’s get inside.” Lin said and opened Korra’s door. She put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it as she unlocked the door and got inside.


	92. Messing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra realises she has meesed up and is in the danger zone of loosing Asami aswell as Lin.

Korra scribbled down more words. She wrote so hard that the pen broke, the Avatar threw the pen into the wall and clenched her fist till they hurt.  
She was so emotional that she didn’t even hear the door open. Asami saw her wife pained expression.

“Sweetie?” Asami sat down beside her on the desk. Korra pulled her down into her lap immediately. Pulled her close to her chest. Her heart beat so fast. “What’s wrong?” Asami caressed Korra’s face.

“Nothing. Just… It’s a lot being away from Republic City and training Zatsuki.” Korra buried her face into Asami’s chest.

“You should take a break.” Asami caressed Korra’s neck and looked at the mess on the floor. She read the name of the sender. “Is that.” Asami broke free from Korra and picked up the letter from Zafou. Luckily Korra could use her bending and push the letters from Lin under the dresser.

“Suyin wants us to go to Zafou.” Korra gritted her teeth. 

“Let’s go! You have worked nonstop for three weeks. You deserve a vacation and Lin will be so happy.” Korra had to push her nails into her palm to keep from shouting at Asami.

“You can go. I have to tend to my duty here. Zatsuki needs me, her fire bending exam is in just two days.” Korra said without looking at Asami. They hadn’t spent anytime together since that night with Zatsuki’s breaking. 

Asami trembled.

“So your wife doesn’t mean anything to you anymore? We didn’t even have a proper honeymoon before you started to train her.” Asami hissed

“That’s not fair.” Korra rubbed her forehead. “I am the Avatar. People will always need me Sami.” 

“Don’t you Sami me. I know that you haven’t just trained Suki.” Asami turned her head away, she didn’t want to be so emotional about it. She just wanted some attention too. 

Korra stood up slamming her fists into the table. She trembled. 

“DO you want me to fuck you right here and now?! Is that what you want Mrs Sato because I can fuck you raw right here and now!” Korra growled. Asami had never heard Korra speak like that, not to her. She swallowed hard.

“I want you to want me.” Asami whimpered

Korra inhaled deep. She wanted Asami. So badly. But.

“Come here then. Don’t stand there and sulk, you want my attention come and get it.” Korra said firmly, sat down and spread her legs. Asami hesitated. “I am giving you attention right here and now Sami! Come and get it or go to Zafou now and stay there.” Korra couldn’t stop the words leaving her. She sat limp in the chair watching Asami leave without a word. She just sat there starring at the open door. 

“Asami.” Korra whimpered

~~~  
Korra yelped when Lin closed the door behind them. She bit her lip as she watched Lin put her jacket away and at the same time bring out a flat object with a handle.

“Come here Korra. We will straighten some things out.” Lin walked over to her living room and sat down in a large armchair. 

“Yes Chief.” Korra said and followed her. She just stood in front of Lin and waited for her next command. 

“Have you started to understand how I do things Korra?” Lin crossed her legs and put the paddle over her knee. 

“Yes Chief. You are in control, I follow without hesitation.” Korra said and actually looked at Lin. 

“You are smarter than you look.” Lin was impressed. “Have you ever touched yourself?” Lins smirked when Korra blushed. 

“Yes… In the shower.” Korra whispered.

“On the outside or fingers inside your pussy too?” Lin smiled brighter when Korra gasped and bit her lip.

“Fingers… Um… Inside.” Korra whispered.

“Show me how you did it.” Lin smirked when Korra gasped.

”What?” Korra gasped.

Lin snapped her fingers.

“Pull your pants down and start touching yourself Korra.” Lin said softly. 

Korra couldn’t believe what she was telling her to do. But Beifong wasn’t playing any games. Korra closed her eyes as he pulled down her pants and uncovered herself for Lin. A frown spread across the earth benders face. 

“Wait there till I get back.” Lin left Korra standing there with her pants down. She heard water running and gulped as Lin came back with a bucket of water and...

“What are you going to do?” Korra whimpered.

“Hush. I need to shave you.” Lin said and kneeled in front of Korra smearing some soap over her sex. Korra inhaled deep. “Stand still, I don’t want to accidently cut you.” Lin put the razor edge to Korra’s pussy and slowly started to shave the thick black hair. “I want your pussy free from all hair, I will do this now but then you will keep it nice and clean for our meetings. Understood?” Lin voice changed so quickly from soft to demanding it made Korra moan. 

“Yes Chief.” Korra trembled slightly when Lin washed the soap off her. The earth bender leaned in and inhaled her.

“All done, now back to business.” Korra felt Lin’s every word on her pussy. She whimpered as the Earth bender returned to her armchair. 

Korra spread her folds, they were so soft and she slid a finger inside herself. She had never been this wet before. 

“Take that finger out and taste yourself Korra.” Lin’s voice had changed yet again. It was husky and demanding. Korra couldn’t deny her anything. She pulled her finger out, a string of moist slid down it as she moved to her lips. The salty tasted very good and she lost herself in the taste. She didn’t realise Lin got up from her chair again.

“You like that don’t you.” Lin’s fingers spread her folds. So close.

“Please…” Korra exhaled

“Admit it.” Lin hissed and flicked Korra’s clit.

“I loved it. I want more. Please.” Korra pleaded, Lin was so close. She just wanted her to touch her. Korra grabbed Lin’s hand and pushed it against her pussy. But it didn’t go as planned. Lin over powered Korra by pushing her fingers inside her pussy.

“Bad move.” Lin hissed and pulled her fingers out. Korra got to her knees shivering. 

“I am sorry… I just wanted.” Korra whimpered

“You are new to this but I will make you understand the rules. One way another.” Lin caressed Korra’s head. Lin returned to the chair again. “Come here Avatar.” Lin patted on her lap.

Korra gulped and was about to get up when Lin locked eyes with her. 

“Crawl.” Lin hissed.

Korra whimpered as she got down on all four and started to crawl over to Lin. She knelt by her feet, waiting.

“Up on my lap.” Lin ordered

Korra slowly and clumsily got over Lin’s lap. The earth bender caressed the Avatar bare ass. 

“Rule number one Korra?” Lin asked while she kept caressing.

Korra gulped.

“I address you as Chief Beifong.” Korra yelped when Lin landed the paddle over her ass.

“Good. Rule number two?” Lin caressed her again.

“What we talk about stays between us.” Korra whimpered when Lin landed yet another strike. Lin started to land the paddle firmly over her ass, alternating between her cheeks and upper thighs. The pain spread so fast and Korra started to struggle. Lin put the paddle away, she caressed the Avatar’s warm thighs and ass till she stopped struggling. 

“Do you still want to be mine? This is how you will be punished in the beginning, I have far worse implements I could use. But you are new to this and I will have an understanding now in the beginning but try that stunt again and I will cane your bare ass till you are screaming.” Korra whimpered in her lap.

“Are you still sure you want to do this Korra?” Lin tapped Korra on the ass. “Sit up.” Korra did as told and Lin pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Please. I do.. I don’t care how hard you hit. I wanna do this.” Korra trembled.

“I am a sadist Korra. Do you understand what means?” Lin held her close caressing her slowly.

“You like to inflict pain.” Lin said and closed her eyes when she heard Korra’s voice.  
“I do.” Lin said. “But I like it even more when you do too.” Lin continued.

“I liked it, it is new. I haven’t had time to.” Lin put her finger to Korra’s lips. 

“I understand, this is not my first time breaking in a new girl.” Lin snuggled against Korra’s neck and kissed her. She moved her hand down to Korra’s pussy. Rubbing her clit firmly.

“Ahhh.” Korra moaned and spread her legs. Lin pushed her fingers inside Korra as she kissed her neck. The Avatar was tight and even as she was this wet Lin could barely fit two fingers. Korra clenched so hard around her she groaned. 

“Damnit Korra relax.” Lin hissed. 

“I am sorry Chief!” Korra whimpered. 

Lin smiled and nibbled on the Avatar’s neck. She removed her fingers and put them to her lips. 

“My turn to taste.” Lin tasted Korra’s juices and hummed approvingly. The Avatar closed her eyes and bit her lip in that adorable way. Lin wanted more of Korra. “Get up.” Lin ordered and Korra jumped off her. The Earth bender grabbed her and pushed her to the floor. Korra landed softly with a thud. 

Lin knelt between Korra’s legs, pushed them apart and leaned in. The avatar arched her back when Lin’s tongue spread her folds. Lin tangled her fingers with Korra and started to lick the Avatar like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to bring out the strap, but it was too early she had to contain herself a little longer.   
Lin lost herself in Korra’s arousal and smiled into her when she felt the younger girl cum. She trembled and whimpered. The earth bender rested her head on Korra’s thigh. 

“What do we say when someone is nice to you Korra?” Lin playfully nibbled on her thigh.

“Ieeek! Thank you Chief.” Korra exhaled. 

“You are welcome dear, I need to teach you how to last much longer.” Lin closed her eyes and rested against her thigh. She would enjoy breaking in the Avatar as her new pet. Korra just whimpered under her and she had missed making a girl sound like that.

~~~  
Zatsuki found Korra sitting in her study, the Avatar starred at her but she didn’t think she saw her.

“Korra?” Zatsuki spoke softly, she looked at the mess on the floor and swooped up a letter. It was from Lin.

Korra  
I haven’t heard from you since that phone call. Please respond to my letters. I know I hurt you by saying that I wanted to cut you and Asami lose. I didn’t mean it like you interpret it. Please call me or come to Zafou and let us deal with this.

Love   
Lin Beifong

Zatsuki sighed when she read it. She walked over to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder.   
“What happened Korra?” Zatsuki squeezed her shoulder. Korra trembled.

“I think I just broke up with Asami…” Korra whispered.

“You are crazy! You are married you can’t just break up anymore.” Zatsuki said with and irritated voice.

“I told her she could go to Zafou and stay there.” Korra whispered and Zatsuki hit her over the head.

“What nonsense is that? Why would you do something like that!? Is that’s why she left in a hurry?!” Zatsuki shouted and drew a crowd outside the Avatar’s study. “Shooo you! Leave us alone.” Zatsuki waved her hands at the people outside and they scattered. 

“Lin let us go. She doesn’t need us anymore and it will devastate Asami. I couldn’t put her through that.” Korra whispered.

“Why would Lin let you go after you two marked yourself for her? After all this time, why now?” Zatsuki closed the door.

“She has what she always wanted. A submissive Kya.” Korra said emotionless. Somewhere deep inside he she knew she just overreacted. But. The fear still lingered in her, after Zafou and Kuvira’s walk they grew closer than before. Korra enjoyed subing to Lin in a whole new way. Zatsuki pulled on her arm. 

“Let’s get you out of here. You need to fix things with Asami. Go after her!” Zatsuki attempts was in vain. The fire bender frowned and raised her hand. She slapped Korra. Slowly the Avatar looked at her. “Get up and go after your wife!” Korra got up and walked to the door, she put her hand on the handle.

“I am going back to Republic City after your exam. I have done what I can here.” Korra said and left the room. 

Zatsuki just sat down. Looked at the door hoping that Korra would turn around any second. But the Avatar had made up her mind.

“You stupid woman.” Zatsuki crossed her arms over her chest. Korra wouldn’t clean up this mess, so she started to pick up the letter. Many was from Lin. One in particular. “You broke me that night, no one but Daiyu have ever done it. But you succeeded Korra. If that is not proof enough to come and at least talk this through I don’t know.” It was signed Lin Beifong. “No way is it true then.” Zatsuki rushed out the door. “Where did the Avatar go?” Zatsuki demanded to know as she passed a guard who just pointed down the hallway towards her Mothers study.

Korra leaned against the wall, she had made her mind up. She was leaving in two days’ time.

“We have enjoyed your stay. I am sorry you and Asami is having a rough time. But that is marriage. Somehow people think that it is nesicery to commit even harder than you already done by tying yourself together forever.” Korra cringed a bit at the Fire Lord’s choice of word. 

“Yes. Maybe I was too eager to please the thought of marriage before I was really reedy. People was getting married everywhere and.” Zatsuki burst through the door before she could finish   
Izumi glared at her daughter. Sometimes she wanted to whoop that girl’s ass in front of people and really make her think twice before she burst in without knocking. 

“Suki!” Izumi said irritated

“You broke her!?” Zatsuki was panting

“What?!” Kora looked confused

“Lin fucking Beifong. You broke her.” Zatsuki held the letter up. “You broke me that night, no one but Daiyu have ever done it. But you succeeded Korra. If that is not proof enough to come and at least talk this through I don’t know. It is signed Lin Beifong.” Zatsuki smirked. 

Izumi sighed. 

“That was not yours to read.” Korra didn’t look at her. 

“You talk in your sleep too so I already knew parts of it.” Zatsuki calmly said. “Why didn’t you just go to Zafou with Asami? You could have had a nice time, you could just ask Suyin to toss Lin in a cell till you left.” Korra smiled at the fire benders attempt to make this better.

“She was needy, I couldn’t handle it there and then. I told her…” Korra swallowed hard.

“We have all made mistakes.” Izumi walked over to Korra and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I acted like a jerk, she think I spent time with Kuvira and Zatsuki to get to fuck them.” Izumi sighed at the Avatar.

“What? How the heck were we going to fit in any naughty time with all your training? Yes you slept in my room after long days but Kuvira spent as much time with Asami too.” Zatsuki threw her hand over her head. “WOMEN! WHY ARE WE SO COMPLICATED!?” Izumi glared at her daughter.

“Voice!” Izumi said with a sigh and Zatsuki smiled.

“Sorry mother.” She whispered. Izumi just waved it away. 

“Let me talk with Korra alone sweetie.” Izumi said and Zatsuki bowed without a word. 

Izumi pointed at a chair and Korra sat down. The Fire Lord leaned in and whispered.

“How was it?” she asked with a hand on Korra’s thigh.

“Whhaat?” Korra trembled lightly. 

“Dominating Lin?” Izumi whispered.

Korra hit her hand away. Inhaling deep and swallows down a moan. Fuck she hadn’t really got any time to touch herself in these past three weeks. She had been watching Kuvira and Zatsuki fuck but she hadn’t touched herself. 

“Fuck!” Korra inhaled when Izumi’s hand trailed up her leg.

“In your state I can see that you snapped. An angry woman is dangerous. But an angry and horny woman… That’s a mass destruction weapon.” Izumi whispered. 

“Please. I don’t want this right now.” Korra whimpered and Izumi retracted her hand.

The Fire Lord just studied Korra, the Avatar was clearly in pain. She wanted her out of her capitol fast before she lit something aflame in her current state. But also she really wanted her to patch up things with that cute Sato girl. If she hadn’t been married. Izumi closed her eyes. She would have given Ren a sister to play with. 

“Is Zatsuki ready to do the exam now?” Korra just stared at Izumi.

“What?” Korra wasn’t ready for the Fire Lord to actually stop. She calmed down and thought about it, was Zatsuki ready? “I guess. I can’t train her more than I already have. Rest is up to her.” Korra inhaled deeply when Izumi closed in. 

“I will arrange it for tonight. Then your ass will be on the first airship to Zafou in the morning! Understood?” Korra trembled. 

“Yes Fire Lord.” Izumi caressed her face and leaned in.

“Relax Avatar.” She exhaled over Korra’s lips

“Asami already thinks I have cheated on her. I can’t. Not right now. Call me back when I have fixed all this. I promise to make it up to you.” Korra whimpered

“You promise to bring your beautiful wife and let me taste her too?” Izumi whispered

“I promise Fire Lord.” Korra exhaled

“Good, go get Suki ready and then you start packing.” Izumi was so close but far enough for Korra to be able to take another step back. She looked into the Fire Lord’s eyes. 

“Yes Fire Lord.” Korra turned around and walked towards Zatsuki in a quick pace.


	93. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are flying everywhere. 
> 
> Korra is on her way to fix things with Asami whitout thinking about her wife's feelings about her arrival. Asami is not up to faceing her just yet and seeks solace with Lin and Kya.

A fist of fire broke through the mud wall, Zatsuki panted as she parried a water whip and she had to flip forward to get away from a wind projectile.   
Korra studied her every move, it was incredible how much she had grown as a bender in these few weeks.   
With a graceful jump Zatsuki dodge yet another fist of wind from the Lotus guard. She twisted in mid-air turning herself into a blazing tornado pushing her opponents out of the ring.

Korra applauded and walked over to her student. Zatsuki knelt, still panting from the extensive display. 

“Amazing Zatsuki!” Korra smiled bright, forgetting for a second that she soon was off to confront her wife and lover. She walked up to her student, helping her up and embracing her tightly. “You were amazing Zatsuki. You are meant to bend fire and never let anyone tell you otherwise!” Zatsuki relaxed into her embrace.

“Thank you Master Korra. I couldn’t have done it without your help.” 

~~~

Asami stepped off the airship, her eyes was sore from crying so much. She tried to hide it when she stepped down but two emerald green eyes met hers with a worried look.

“Sami?” Lin caressed her face when the none-bender leaned into her. “What’s wrong?” Asami whimpered into her embrace.

“I can’t take this pain Lin. Please hurt me.” Asami whimpered and Lin pushed her to arm’s length. 

“What did Korra do?!” Lin growled, she had taught that girl to never take out her own frustration on her subs. 

“She was awful. Can we please take this somewhere else?” Asami said when the rest of the Beifong clan closed in to greet her. 

Suyin saw the distraught heiress in her sister’s arm, she firmly grabbed Wei’s arm and pulled him back. Held her arms to out.

“I think your aunt need to talk with Asami alone. We will eat dinner later with her.” Wing frowned.

“How come she always gets to play with them first?” her son asked.

Suyin started to chuckle. Play was the right word to use but when it left her son’s mouth it made her uncomfortable. 

“Come on bro. Let’s burn off some steam in the gym till those two are done.” Wei grabbed his brother.

Burn off steam. Suyin fanned herself. Those kids had seen how they acted together but still not put two and two together. She loved them to death but they wasn’t so fast when it came to relationship.

Lin held Asami in one hand and her bag in the other. Slowly they walked towards Lin and Kya’s new built home. This was much closer to the mansion and inside Suyin’s personal sphere with guards patrolling day and night. Suyin had ignored Lin’s attempts on building it outside in the city.   
Kya opened the door before Lin even could put her hand on the handle. Those blue eyes reminded so much of Korra’s and it made Asami burst into tears.  
“You have been gone or to long dear. Come here.” Kya held her arms out and Asami ran into them. She snuggled into her embrace while the water bender hushed her.   
Lin unpacked her bag and turned to the kitchen.

“Have you eaten Sami?” She gazed over to the sofa where Asami sat snuggled in with Kya. 

“Not since I left.” Asami whimpered.

“That’s almost 24 hours dear.” Lin dried her hands off and looked at Kya. Her wife understood directly. “Put yourself over Kya’s lap and we three shall have an important talk.” Just as Asami had followed through Lin’s phone rang. “For the love of Ravaa!” Lin grabbed the phone.

“BEIFONG!” Lin roared. “Hope this is important or I will!” Lin froze.

“Or what Beifong? Fall to your knees and cry and beg me to make you submit?” Izumi purred in the other end. “Just like you did to the Avatar?” she added with a smirk

“How do you know about that?” Lin closed her eyes and turned away from Kya who gently had started to spank Asami.

Low whimpers and moans rose from Asami. Spirits she had missed this so much and it hurt that she had had to go away from Korra to get it. She wished that the lap she was laying on was Korra’s.

Lin listened to Izumi’s words, but she couldn’t believe them. Korra had promised a long time ago that everything they did and said stayed between them. She had really lost herself if she broke that promise. The Earth bender leaned against the counter top. 

“Aha.. Um… Izumi, this is really none of your business. Whatever Korra told you it’s between us and you will never get that chance with me. I don’t sub to just anyone and your little kink is not my cup of tea.” Lin said calmly 

“Well I had to try right?” Izumi giggled

“I guess.” Lin said and poured a glass of water for Asami. 

“By the way Lin. Korra is probably on her way now, she is in incredible pain. Fix this.” She hung up on Lin before she could answer. She just whispered into the void.

“I promise.” 

~~~  
The Avatar was gone and instead Korra had to board the smaller airship provided by Izumi. It smelled funny and the pilot was an old man with a bad temper.

“Do you know how long it will take us to get to the Metal Clan?!” he shouted as she let the ship soar out over the sea. 

Korra just ignored him. She sat by a window leaning her head against the cold surface. It was soothing. She felt strangely calm, Zatsuki had been upset that she left so suddenly. But Izumi was right, she had to just face the storm head on and fix all this. Lin was the only thing she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to fix.   
The pilot calmed down the further out they got.

“I am happy you decided to train the young Princess. She haven’t had it easy, losing her father at such a young age and in that horrible way.” Korra just studied the man. 

“How did he die?” Korra asked

The man looked sad.

“The formal explanation was age. But you have met Lord Zuko he is ancient.” The man chuckled. “But in truth he was murdered by an assassin. The old Nation still lives alongside the new one. The hate for the Avatar just grows, be on your guard Avatar Korra there are still people out there that want the Fire Nation to take back what they think are theirs.” The man hit the steering wheel.

“Calm down. I know there are people everywhere wanting to throw the world into chaos again. But I promise you old man. I will never let it happen.” Korra stated strongly 

~~~  
Lin held Asami to her chest. The Heiress snivelled and whimpered loudly, a trembling mess. Lin’s hand travelled down to her ass, Kya had given her a well needed beating. Not as a punishment but because Asami really needed it. 

“Why would Korra think that you was going to cut us off? Have we been bad?” Asami snivelled and Lin kissed her head.

“Spirits no Sami. I am old and stupid. I had a couple of drinks with Daiyu, we got drunk and talked about you girls. I thought she said something that she really didn’t and I have taken the punishment for not listening.” Lin cringed a bit when she remembered Daiyu’s nails clawing at her back and her irritated voice. 

“I knew that Avatar was a bit thick-headed, mostly because of an even thick-headed teacher.” Daiyu had landed her palm over Lin’s bare ass firmly, making her inhale deep.

“I am sorry D. I made a mistake!” Lin had gritted her teeth when another palm even harder landed.

“You will fix this! Understood!?” Daiyu had gone rough on her ass. Her bare hand, paddle, cane and finally she had fucked Lin’s ass till they both came.

It was Daiyu’s way. Pain and then pleasure. Anger that eased out in a sane understanding about trying to do better in the future.

Kya sat beside Lin and Asami with her hand on the whimpering girls back.

“It will be better. I promise sweetie, we just need to talk with Korra.” Asami glared at Kya.

“You didn’t hear what she said. She was awful to me.” Kya had heard what the avatar had said and she didn’t believe it at first. But Korra had been in pain and confused, it didn’t justify the things she said but it made Kya less angry at her for hurting Asami.

“We will deal with it when she arrives Sami. If you don’t want to face her just yet I will tell her to get a room with Suyin and her family. Your feelings are valid and you have the right to be angry.” Lin said firmly and caressed Asami’s neck. She was angry as well, but not for the same reason. How could Korra break such an important rule and one that they had from the start?


End file.
